Como seguir adelante y no morir en el intento
by verito-chan
Summary: Si tu cerebro decide que es lo mejor olvidar a alguien pero a tu corazon no le da la gana de hacerle caso...¿Cuál gana? Misao esta a punto de descubrirlo. Si es que no se vuelve loca antes, claro. A/M con mucha gente de metiche. Formato arreglado! 2011
1. Capitulo 1

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

He aquí el primer capítulo traducido de mi historia. No se preocupen, esto ES un A/M, solo que la autora tiene derecho a divertirse un poco, ¿ne? ¿Que sería el fanfic sin tortura?

Pasa más dentro de la cabeza de Aoshi de lo que nos podemos imaginar (ya verán a que me refiero en futuros capítulos)

¡Disfrútenlo!

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 1

o-o-o-o-o-o

*Tac, tac, tac, tac*

El rítmico sonido de sus sandalias de madera la calmaba al mismo tiempo que la sacaba de sus casillas. Si alguna vez Misao se enteraba de quien fue la graciosa personita a la que se le ocurrió dejar TODA su ropa fuera en medio de la lluvia... Por el momento, tendría que conformarse con un viejo kimono y las antes mencionadas sandalias de madera. Y ya que ella NO era conformista, ni estaba feliz con el estado actual de las cosas, decidió salir a comprar ropa occidental. No sería la primera vez que la usaría, después de todo.

"Aunque quizás probare un estilo más conservador esta vez" Misao murmuró para sí misma, al recordar la reacción de Sano al corto y rosado vestido que uso en aquella primera ocasión.

Pero ya no era la misma Misao de ese entonces. Algunos centímetros más alta, casi tan alta como Kaoru (de acuerdo, eso no es la gran cosa, pero igual), con el rostro más definido y el cuerpo (para su gran satisfacción personal) desarrollado de una forma bastante agradable. Pero claro, después de todo, ya tenía 18 años.

Misao se mordió el labio inferior al pensar aquello.

"Soy casi una solterona, maldita sea" Por supuesto, hay algunas cosas que jamás cambian. Genio y figura...

La gente estaba comenzando a mirar abiertamente a la linda pero enojada señorita, algunos alejándose deliberadamente de su camino. A Misao podía importarle menos lo que pensaran, dijeran o hicieran. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en la misma persona en que lo habían estado el último par de años.

*TAC, TAC,TAC,TAC*

Oh si, su adorado Aoshi-sama. No se podría decir que aún era tan frío con ella como alguna vez lo fue. Por supuesto, no se había convertido en un parlanchín, pero por lo menos había comenzado a hacerse cargo de la administración del Aoiya, en lugar de seguir jugando a la estatua en el templo. De hecho, actuaba bastante normal.

"Bueno, tan normal como es posible para el" Misao suspiró, deteniéndose. A veces era difícil recordar todo lo que Aoshi había mejorado a ese respecto desde su 'etapa-piedra'. Él se estaba acostumbrando. Ella también. Misao aún lo amaba, quizás mucho más ahora que ya no era una memoria lejana, sino un sueño tangible. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Misao trató de deshacerse de esos pensamientos que la plagaban una y otra vez. No le había hecho bien antes y no lo haría ahora. Un sueño es un sueño. Los sueños no siempre se vuelven realidad.

Acercándose a la tienda de ropa, Misao decidió que quizás comprar no era una buena idea. Claro, influenció mucho en su decisión de huir lo más rápido posible el hecho de ver a Sae mirando a través de la vitrina. Porque realmente no estaba lo suficientemente demente como para arriesgase a repetir la escena causada por la 'operación: señorita' de Sae, no de nuevo, no gracias. No es que no apreciase los esfuerzos de su querida amiga... es solo que... comoteexplico...la mujer podía a veces ser un poquito... vehemente en sus ideas. Si claro... esa era la razón.

En fin! Adiós a la ropa nueva. Un paseo por la ciudad no le vendría mal. Evadiendo a Sae, por supuesto.

"Misao-chan!"

...o quizas no.

_Podria jurar que tiene un 7mo sentido para meterme en situaciones embarazosas_

Mejor no hacerse falsas esperanzas querida. Sae no está dispuesta a dejar que te escapes, no cuando se ha pasado días planeando la estrategia perfecta para convertirte en una 'correcta señorita' (lo que sea que eso significase).

Luego de una sonrisa increíblemente feliz, seguida de otra increíblemente fingida, Sae arrastró a Misao dentro de la misma tienda a la que la joven se estaba dirigiendo antes.

"...y este también... ah! Mira éste!... quizás en rojo... aunque el azul es bonito... en fin! Pruébate ambos!"

Misao intentó desesperadamente balancearse bajo el peso de los cuarenta y tantos vestidos que Sae había elegido. El lucir como una condenada pila de ropa con patas no había estado entre sus planes, en serio. Buscando ayuda, sus ojos encontraron a la vendedora. Y sus esperanzas fueron vilmente masacradas por la imagen de la viejita cargando otra pila enorme de vestidos para mostrarle a Sae.

"¿Es que acaso no hay un Dios...?"

Y así, Misao quedo a la merced de Sae, la compradora compulsiva.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi caminaba alrededor del Aoiya. Esa mañana, un grito lo suficientemente fuerte como para servir de despertador a todo Kyoto y a varias de sus ciudades vecinas estuvo a punto de hacerle atragantarse con su desayuno. Por supuesto Aoshi, siendo Aoshi, simplemente pestañeo y miro a Okina en busca de respuestas.

"Me pregunto qué..."

Aoshi pestañeo de nuevo cuando una expresión incrédula cruzo las facciones de Okina.

"Mi linda Misao-chan! Deja que tu Jiya vea qué tan preciosa te ves en un kimono!"

Dicho esto, Okina salió corriendo de la habitación. Aoshi pudo oír el sonido de desastre y prefirió ni imaginarse el tipo de castigo al cual Okina estaba siendo sometido. _Kimono?_ No teniendo nada más que hacer, Aoshi decidió ir a ver el espectáculo. Además, su oficina quedaba en esa dirección.

"..." Con su calma habitual, Aoshi se retiró del camino de la figura voladora de Okina. Para él, no había duda de que el viejo se lo había buscado. Para variar.

"Dije que voy a comprarme otra cosa, y lo voy a hacer AHORA MISMO!" Una Misao completamente enfurecida se debatía entre Okon y Omasu, tratando de liberarse de ellas. El decir que Aoshi estaba sorprendido es poco. De hecho, estaba mesmerizado. Misao se encontraba, como Okina había dicho, vestida en con un kimono. Pero nada podría haberlo preparado para la visión frente a él en ese momento. El kimono era de color lavanda, con hiedras pintadas cerca del borde. El obi era de un color algo más oscuro, y hacia que sus atributos femeninos fuesen más notorios. Definitivamente, Misao había crecido.

"Ohayo Aoshi-sama. Regreso más tarde" Misao masculló, bamboleándose en sus sandalias geta luego de liberarse de sus captoras. Era un signo de su mal humor el hecho de que ni siquiera hubiese mirado en su dirección al hablarle. Por alguna razón, eso lo molestó.

Y ahora Aoshi estaba en camino de regreso del templo al Aoiya, y Misao aún no había regresado. Oh, él aún iba allí a orar, meditar y alejar su mente de pequeñas cosillas. Y la pequeña Misao aún no regresaba. Aoshi sabía muy bien que su actual Okashira era más que capaz de cuidarse a sí misma, pero si algo llegara a pasarle... Alto, no lo pienses siquiera. Sin importar cuánto se hubiese acostumbrado a este nuevo tipo de vida, aún había muchos territorios peligrosos aún inexplorados. Y ése era el más peligroso de todos. Aoshi conocía los sentimientos de Misao, TAN ciego no era. Había que admitir que estaba sorprendido de que dichos sentimientos aún existiesen, pero pensándolo bien, Misao era famosa por su terquedad. Ese detalle había despertado sentimientos encontrados dentro de él e inmediatamente, Aoshi había decidido que era territorio desconocido, por lo tanto, era mejor no pensar en él. Debió haber previsto que Misao no lo dejaría hacerlo. Y a alguna parte de él no le importaba ese hecho en lo más mínimo.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Aoshi se disponía a dirigirse a su estudio cuando el sonido de dicha puerta abriéndose nuevamente lo detuvo. Aún en proceso de ordenar sus pensamientos, Aoshi se dio vuelta para encontrar el origen del sonido. Y el mundo se detuvo.

Misao se detuvo frente a la puerta del Aoiya y arrugó el ceño. Habría una escena debido a su apariencia y Misao podía vivir sin todos los clientes del restaurante como espectadores del pandemonio que era seguro de desataría. Luego de deshacerse de la imagen mental de ella misma sufriendo por liberarse de uno de los abrazos de oso de Okina (unos escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo a la sola idea) y de todos los clientes haciéndole barra a uno u otro cuando se desatara la batalla con el viejo, Misao finalmente decidió usar la puerta trasera. Por lo menos Sae no estaba con ella. La joven empresaria había argumentado mucho trabajo pendiente y por ende, había abandonado a su amiga comadreja para que lidie sola con el viejo pervertido.

Bien, aquí voy... La puerta trasera del Aoiya se deslizó suavemente por el riel, y al atravesarla Misao estuvo a punto de chocar con algo... ¿alguien? ¿El pecho de alguien? Levantando la mirada, Misao se encontró con un par de profundos ojos azules. Y el tiempo se detuvo en la habitación.

Una eternidad pasó. Azul se encontró con azul y, un segundo después, el contacto se rompió. Misao se sonrojó, sintiéndose de pronto bastante insegura de sí misma. _Vamos... ¡reacciona! Es sólo Aoshi-sama... Por supuesto que ayudaría bastante si es que no me estuviera mirando así... Bien, decidí que las cosas iban a cambiar, y no seguir con esperanzas. Ya estoy harta de darme contra la pared_.

Por otro lado, Aoshi no pensaba igual. De hecho, no había ningún tipo de pensamiento en su cabeza.

Misao estaba en un vestido occidental celeste, la parte superior ajustada a su pequeño cuerpo. Las faldas llegaban al piso y la parte delantera se abría para revelar seda de color azul oscuro, en forma de reloj de arena. La mitad de su cabello estaba suelto, la otra mitad amarrada algo descuidadamente, todo un cambio con respecto a su usual trenza. Era todo un ángel.

Al parecer el cerebro de Aoshi había decidido tomar una siesta, por más que el pobre hombre tratase de despertarlo. _¡Vamos! ¡Concéntrate! Respira, respira... así, eso es. Momento de probar que todo ese entrenamiento Zen sirvió para algo_

Mientras tanto, Misao se cansó de esperar alguna reacción. Sonriendo un poco, se dio la vuelta, mostrando el vestido. "¿Y bien? ¡No solo te quedes mirando! Que piensas Aoshi-sama?"

Después de todo, fue el sonido de su voz lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad. No había palabras que pudiesen describirla ahora. Aunque él nunca había sido bueno para las palabras en primer lugar.

"La ropa occidental realmente te va bien Misao" La joven pestañeó varias veces. Como máximo, ella había esperado un movimiento de cabeza, demonios, quizás ni eso, pero escucharlo hablar...

"A...arigato, Aoshi-sama" Las mejillas de Misao comenzaron a sentirse cálidas y un pensamiento la asaltó. _Yo quería cambiar las cosas, y PARECE que él está dispuesto a cooperar... ¡Oh por Dios! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Tranquila niña, que caer de la nube duele._ De repente, Misao recordó la broma de Sae.

_**"Vaya, vaya Misao-chan! ¿Viste la forma en que ese chico te miró? ¡Tenemos que tener cuidado, o sino tu miai estará demasiado lleno! ¡Aunque si todos son tan lindos como ése, no creo que haya muchas quejas!"**_

Un miai. Un evento tradicional para que una chica conozca a posibles prospectos de esposo. Sae la había estado fastidiando para organizar uno, diciendo que era lo más lógico, y además, la juventud no le iba a durar por siempre.

Misao usualmente rehusaba, y educadamente le decía a Sae que quizás algún día (cuando el infierno se congelase y ella fuese capaz de derrotar a Himura) aceptase. Sin embargo, después de su decisión de cambiar las cosas, la idea no parecía tan mala.

Misao suspiró. Realmente ERA lo más lógico, y ya que el cubo de hielo allí presente no le daba muchas opciones que digamos...

"Sae me ayudó a escogerlo. Ella dice que tengo que aprender a ser más femenina, ya la conoces. Algo acerca de buenas impresiones en el miai o algo así... y bueno, tenía que comprar ropa de todas formas"

Miai? ¿Qué demonios...? Aoshi pestañeó al oír eso. Aoshi sabía hace mucho de las intenciones de Sae (bueno, medio mundo sabía de ellas. Eran algo así como un secreto a gritos) pero siempre había estado seguro de que Misao jamás aceptaría. Bien, ella no había aceptado aún (o por lo menos Aoshi no lo creía), pero no se estaba quejando tampoco.

Y... ¿eso es malo? preguntó una vocecita dentro de su cabeza, y Aoshi quedó bajo la impresión de que era Okina, burlándose de él. Aoshi no sabía que pensar. Estaban hablando de Misao! La nieta del antiguo Okashira y la actual Okashira de los Oniwabanshu! ¡Ella no podía relacionarse con cualquiera! Quién sabe qué clase de personas asistirían a ese miai! Podrían todos ser hombres peligrosos buscando el poder de los Oniwabanshu!

Claro, Aoshi convenientemente se olvidó del hecho de que Sae sería quien elegiría a los hombres, y que Okina sería quien los aprobaría luego de una cuidadosa investigación. Aoshi pensó y repensó en todas las razones por las cuales un miai sería una mala idea, aun con la extraña impresión de escuchar una risita-Okina en su cabeza.

"MISAO-CHAN"

Oh, hablando del diablo... Aoshi observó a la pobre Misao recibir un abrazo del viejo que casi la desinfla y de pronto todo el mundo comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo. En esa forma tan particular que los habitantes del Aoiya parecían poseer. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, tomó una taza de té y se sentó a disfrutar del espectáculo. Hace no mucho tiempo, Aoshi se hubiera alejado de todo el barullo, pero al parecer, últimamente había desarrollado cierta... afición a las peleas amistosas de este particular grupo de personas.

Aoshi no podía sino sorprenderse de sí mismo. Y pensar que había cambiado tanto en tan sólo dos años... Oh, aún era el gélido Aoshi de una u otra forma, pero el divertirse a costa de otros no tenía nada que ver con mantener su reputación ¿o sí?

La gran bola de polvo se movía de un lado para otro, brazos y piernas visibles de vez en cuando. De pronto, una Misao bastante mareada salió volando ella y aterrizó en el suelo, con los ojos en espiral grandes como platos. En fin, la diversión no podía durar para siempre, ¿verdad?

Okon y Omasu comenzaron a chillar (no señores, eso no era hablar, de ninguna manera. Es más, era posiblemente la razón por la cual ya no quedaban objetos de vidrio en la cocina), deteniendo a Misao justo cuando ésta comenzaba a escabullirse.

"Misao! ¡Por fin despertaste a la realidad!"

"¡Esto es genial! ¡Tengo taaaaaaaaanta ropa que me gustaría que te pruebes!"

"¡No te olvides del maquillaje Okon-chan, y del cabello!"

Misao parecía encogerse con cada palabra, lo cual no parecía interferir con la felicidad de las dos mujeres en lo más mínimo.

Como odiaba a quienquiera que haya dejado que su ropa se mojara, como odiaba a Sae por meterla en ese vestido, como odiaba a Okina por meterle la idea del miai en la cabeza a Sae (ah sí, la idea fue suya, aún si Sae era perfectamente capaz de pensarla ella misma. Maldito viejo y sus bromas), como odiaba a Okon y a Omasu por verla como una muñeca kokeshi con la cual podían jugar a la casita, como odiaba a Shiro y a Kuro por quedarse allí paradotes tratando de tragarse la risa y fallando... y como odiaba a Aoshi también, por... bueno, por todo. Misao estaba más que segura que, aún si Aoshi no tuvo parte en crear el desastre en el que estaba metida ahora, el hombre era culpable de algún terrible pecado en contra de ella. Principalmente el de ser un grandísimo y ciego idiota.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao exhaló un suspiro. Luego de que todo el pandemonio terminase, Okon desapareció, probablemente para planear alguna nueva tortura en su contra mientras que Omasu prácticamente la había arrastrado a su cuarto, diciendo más de una incoherencia entre las cuales 'atraer la atención de un hombre' parecía ser una constante. Y fue así como Misao terminó en su actual situación, escuchando el sermón de Omasu acerca de los hombres.

"¡Es increíble como esos vestido occidentales muestran todo lo necesario! ¡Los hombres van a caer alrededor tuyo como moscas! Vas a tener esposo antes de lo que te imaginas. Oh! ¡La boda! ¡Necesitamos pensar en el kimono de boda, y en los arreglos! Se realizará aquí en el Aoiya, por supuesto. ¡Ay Dios! ¡Okon y yo vamos a necesitar nuevos kimonos también! Quizás kimonos que se complementen, ¿qué piensas? Kaoru-san nos podría ayudar con las decoraciones y..."

Suspiro. Otra vez. Ya no había forma de devolver a Omasu al mundo real. ¿Se puede saber por qué de pronto todo el mundo estaba tan interesado en su vida? ¡Sólo se había comprado un vestido! La próxima vez se iba a conseguir una sábana y asunto arreglado.

Para el momento en que el sermón de Omasu había avanzado al tema de vida marital, familia e hijos, Misao ya sentía los comienzos de un dolor de cabeza y hasta podría jurar que pequeñas Omasus cargando bebitos estaban bailando alrededor de ella. Oh si, ya estaba delirando. Tenía que salir de ahí YA.

Tomada la decisión, Misao recogió las faldas de su vestido y dio algunos pasitos hacia la puerta, lo más silenciosamente posible. Omasu aún estaba en otro mundo, y aún si Misao se hubiera parado frente a ella, no era muy seguro que la onimitsu lo hubiese notado.

"Y por supuesto, tienes que aprender a complacer a tu esposo en la cama..." Misao, color rojo neón hasta las orejas, cerró la puerta justo en el medio de esa frase. Ni que decir de la felicidad que sintió cuando las palabras se convirtieron en murmullos casi inexistentes. Las puertas eran una de las mejores cosas en existencia, definitivo.

"Agua" Si, un buen vaso de agua sería genial para calmar sus nervios. Quizás un poco de té... Té. Eso la hizo recordar a cierto adicto al té. ¡Argh! Misao cerró sus ojos, en un intento por calmar su respiración. Por supuesto, eso significa que no vio las escaleras frente a ella, razón por la cual de pronto se encontró perdiendo el balance. Pero, ¿que son unas escaleras para una ninja de su calibre? Ella era la Okashira! ¡Unas escaleras no significaban nada para ella!

Error. Una ninja de su calibre jamás sería derrotada por unas simples escaleras, pero una falda LARGA es otro asunto completamente diferente.

"Genial" Y con eso, cayó.

...O debería haber caído. En lugar de golpear madera, su cuerpo rebotó contra carne humana. Levantando los ojos, Misao se encontró con el mismísimo Ex-Okashira de los Oniwabanshu y adicto al té en persona. Sus fuertes manos la sostenían ligeramente por los hombros. Las manos de Misao estaban entre ambos, contra su pecho. Su cuerpo demasiado cerca. Misao podía sentir el calor corporal de Aoshi alrededor de ella, su olor distintivo llenando sus sentidos. Un olor masculino, que recordaba un poco a té e incienso.

Misao se obligó a sí misma a recuperar sus funciones motoras (el cómo permanecerá en el misterio), no queriendo dejarse llevar por la sensación de estar cerca de él.

"Gomen nasai, Aoshi-sama" Dicho eso, Misao hizo una retirada estratégica, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos e intentando derrotar el sonrojo que amenazaba con formarse en sus mejillas.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi pestañeó de nuevo. Primero casi había rodado por las escaleras gracias a Misao la bala humana (claro que nadie se dio cuenta de eso, y lo que no sabían no les haría daño. Tenía una reputación que proteger, tu sabes) y ahora la joven prácticamente había huido como si hubiese visto al demonio en persona. ¿Quizás debió haberse hecho a un lado cuando la vio caer?

...Nah, olvidemos eso. De hecho, Aoshi no había estado en el camino de la trayectoria de Misao, sino que se había movido para estarlo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, no podía dejar que la Okashira se partiera el cuello, ¿o sí? Además que Okina hubiera demandado SU propia cabeza en una bandeja si es que algo le hubiera pasado a la pequeña comadreja. Y a Aoshi le gustaba su cabeza donde estaba, muchas gracias. Y aparte de todo eso, no era ninguna novedad el hecho de que el comportamiento de Misao había estado algo extraño últimamente (es decir, los dos últimos años. O quizás desde que entró a la adolescencia, quien sabe) así que Aoshi decidió que era mejor no pensar mucho en el asunto.

Y también decidió no hacerle mucho caso a la vocecita okinesca en su cabeza preguntando por qué ver a Misao alejarse tan de pronto parecía dolerle tanto.

Misao por fin detuvo su huida al llegar al jardín. Aún respirando agitadamente, intentó calmar los latidos de su corazón, que parecía estar imitando a un tambor. _¡Soy una tonta! Misao no baka! ¿Porque salí corriendo así? ¡Si ya no me importa...! De acuerdo, SI me importa, pero estoy trabajando en eso. Encontraré a otra persona y..._

Misao se detuvo en seco.

_Y... ¿luego qué?_ Misao dudaba que uno se pudiera 'desenamorar' (si es que tal cosa existía en primer lugar) en menos de un par de meses. _Estas cosas toman tiempo..._ ¿Cuánto? Quién sabe. Quizás no fuese fácil, pero definitivamente no era imposible, aún viviendo con él. Aún si nunca llegaba a olvidar a Aoshi, eso no significaba que jamás llegaría a ser feliz con alguien más. O feliz sin él y punto.

_No olvidarlo no significa que voy a amarlo toda la vida_

Con eso decidido, Misao se dirigió a la cocina en busca de su vaso de agua. Quizás al mantenerse ocupada en otras cosas podría detener la sensación de incomodidad acerca de su decisión.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 1

o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Y bien? ¡Díganme lo que piensan!

Verito-chan


	2. Capitulo 2

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Holas! Ya regresé con el segundo capítulo! Bueno, como ya lo dijo Crystal en su review, esta es la traducción de un fic que publiqué en la sección en inglés, así que las updates serán tan seguidas como me sea posible. El fic aún no está terminado (y le falta bastante, me parece), pero por lo menos tienen hasta el capítulo 19 asegurado n.n

Aquí les va el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste!

**geta:** sandalias de madera usadas con los kimono. Su base está formada por dos maderas verticales pegadas en el centro de suela de la sandalia. Para caminar con ellas son necesarios pasos muy cortos, para así evitar el irse de cara n.n

**obi:** faja usada para asegurar el kimono

Disclaimer: Alguien explíqueme para que sirve esta cosa? No son míos! T-T felices?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 2

o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente, Misao se encontró a sí misma enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Tan pronto como se despertó, un huracán llamado Omasu había revuelto su cuarto entero, la había metido dentro de un kimono verde oscuro y prácticamente botado por las escaleras, donde Okon la había atrapado con un... delantal? el cual de pronto encontró ceñido a su cintura. Todo en el espacio de menos de 5 minutos. Definitivamente ese par era peligroso.

Luego de lo cual, la niña se había encontrado de pronto en disfraz completo de mesera, bandeja incluida, y sin más ceremonias, fue puesta a trabajar. Al principio Misao trató de invocar su posición de Okashira (que para algo le tenía que servir, lavar platos no es agradable!)...

***Recuerdo***

**"Pero Okon! Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer! Soy la Okashira, tengo obligaciones! Okon? Okon!...!"**

**Lo intentó, en serio. Pero desgraciadamente para la comadreja, ni Okon ni Omasu parecían escucharla, preocupándose sólo por arrastrarla hacia el restaurante. Hora de intentar otro método entonces. "Si no termino esos papeles hoy día, tendré que trabajar todo el fin de semana!"**

**"Ah! Misao-chan!" De dónde salió Okina en ese momento permanecerá en el misterio. "No podía dormir anoche, así que me tomé la libertad de hacer todos esos papeles que estaban sobre tu mesa. Tu sabes, por los viejos tiempos" Okina terminó la frase con una sonrisa.**

**Por los viejos tiempos. Si claro cómo no. Misao abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero sin importar cuanto lo intentase, las palabras parecían no querer salir.**

**"Ya se cuanto lo aprecias, no hay necesidad de agradecerme, en serio! Lo hice con gusto preciosa. Ciao!" Dicho esto, el viejo desapareció por una esquina. Qué lindo. De todas las ocasiones para realmente hacer algo que valga la pena, tenía que elegir HOY?**

***Fin del recuerdo***

Así que... aquí estaba, sirviendo a los clientes con una sonrisa distraída. Usualmente no le molestaba tanto trabajar en el Aoiya, pero hoy...

Solo digamos que la estaban mirando demasiado, de acuerdo? Realmente, Misao nunca le había prestado mucha atención que digamos al hecho de que la mirasen de vez en cuando. Después de todo, sus ropas cotidianas no eran muy usuales, por decirlo de alguna manera. Es sólo que nunca pensó en sí misma como en el tipo que hace que los hombres se interesen con sólo una mirada, aún cuando estaba plenamente consciente del hecho de que no era fea. Hey, aún si no se pensaba hermosa, eso no quiere decir que tuviera una autoestima baja. Claro, eso aún no explicaba las miradas. Y no es por decir que no las estuviera disfrutando, que el ego tiene que alimentarse de alguna manera, es solo que... la confundían. Y bastante.

Misao sabía cómo adaptarse a los cambios abruptos. Lo cual no significa que estuviese más cómoda con las miradas, pero se estaba acostumbrando bastante rápido, déjame decirte. Quizás haya sido el hecho de haber decidido seguir con su vida, quien sabe. Antes hubiese huido. Pero ya que no podía cambiar el estado de las cosas, Misao decidió divertirse un poco.

Mientras que la palabra diversión no estaba incluida en el vocabulario de hoy de Aoshi. Como parte de su trabajo como administrador, Aoshi se dignaba a aparecerse de vez en cuando por el restaurante. Lo cual había hecho hace ya un par de semanas, así que hoy había decidido que ya era momento de hacerlo de nuevo. Lo cual no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la presencia de cierta comadreja, déjenme aclarar. No, para nada.

Sin embargo, no habían pasado ni 10 minutos y Aoshi ya estaba cuestionando su decisión.

Misao pasó frente a la mesa de Aoshi de nuevo. Al parecer, ni ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia ni a él le importaba mucho la de ella. La joven pasó por el mismo camino de regreso a la cocina, y los ojos de Aoshi la siguieron, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y regresar a su taza de té.

De acuerdo, quizá SI hubiese notado que ella estaba allí. Pero Aoshi, siendo Aoshi, regresó su mirada nuevamente a su taza de té. Es que acaso sus ojos no pensaban obedecer jamás? Era como si los azules orbes se movieran por voluntad propia. Quizá no tuviese tanto control sobre sí mismo como todo el mundo pensaba. O quizás simplemente no lo tenía cuando se trataba de ella.

Aoshi bebió de su té nuevamente, arrancando sus ojos de la pequeña ninja. Puedo decir... Nuevamente?

Misao simplemente no era la misma hoy.

Y no tenía anda que ver con la ropa, sino que iba más allá. Casi como si su personalidad hubiese cambiado de pronto. Aún era Misao pero...

Aoshi trató de deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Quizás estuviese exagerando las cosas. Después de todo, un cambio de ropas no significaba un cambio radical ni el fin del mundo. Solo significaba que Misao estaba creciendo.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Aquí tiene" Dijo una sonriente Misao al cliente. Un guapo chico que ya llevaba ordenando varios platos, uno por uno y cada cinco minutos.

"Gracias, estoy seguro de que está delicioso. Aún más por haber sido servido por tan bella dama" Dijo el joven y completó la frase con una adorable sonrisa.

"Sólo por eso, yo invito el té" Misao colocó la bandeja en la mesa y guiñó un ojo al muchacho, antes de regresar a la cocina.

Aoshi pestañeó un par de veces. No, esto definitivamente no era un sueño. Misao definitivamente, absolutamente, sin sombra de duda y sin posibilidad de equivocación, había estado coqueteando con ese chico. Y no sólo eso, sino que estaba también dando de saltitos, riendo y sonriendo a casi cualquier chico joven que se cruzara por su camino! De acuerdo, quizá su cambio no era tan pequeño. Después de todo, no había kunai volando por el restaurante. Así que quizá fuese cierto eso de que hubiese madurado.

Aoshi dejó su taza vacía sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sólo deteniéndose brevemente junto a la puerta para mirarla una vez más.

_Ha crecido._ Sus pensamientos sonaban... casi como si estuviese sorprendido. Pero ese no podía ser el caso, ¿verdad? Aoshi sabía desde hace ya mucho que Misao se había convertido en una adulta, ¿verdad?

Okina hubiese dejado de lado toda su perversión y se hubiese metido a un monasterio sólo por saber qué pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Aoshi en ese momento. Sólo por un segundo, el antiguo Okashira pareció estar confundido. Sólo por un milisegundo, pareció sentirse inseguro.

Pero el momento pasó y Aoshi dirigió su congelado ser hacia su oficina. Y Okina no pondría ni un pie dentro de un monasterio jamás.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao sonrió de nuevo. El joven frente a ella obviamente estaba coqueteándole y por alguna extraña razón, aún no había sentido ganas de agujerearlo. Bueno, Misao tenía que admitir que era agradable ser notada de esa forma. Pero su sonrisa despareció cuando vio una sombra alta desaparecer por la puerta.

_¿Cuándo llegó? ¿Vino para verme? No, no, regresa a la realidad mujer, seguro que vino porque es parte de sus deberes como administrador y ni cuenta se dio que estabas aquí. Si, seguro que eso debe ser. No hemos tenido una conversación decente desde hace quién sabe cuándo. Debe estar muy ocupado con sus cosas como para perder su tiempo conmigo... Aoshi-sama..._

"¿Uh? Oh disculpa, ¿decías?" Tan perdida había estado en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado ni palabra de lo que el guapo muchacho le dijo. Ryo Kuronami era su nombre, si es que la memoria no le fallaba.

"Vengo aquí regularmente, y esta es la primera vez que te veo. ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad? Porque tampoco te he visto por los alrededores antes"

"Bueno... supongo que sí... es decir, sí eso es!" Misao sonrió de nuevo. Bueno, técnicamente SI era nueva, porque dudaba que la antigua Misao hiciera ni la mitad de las cosas que ella había hecho hoy.

"Debo irme. Disfruté mucho la comida y ni que decir de la atención" Otra sonrisa. Vaya, ese chico sabía hacerse querer.

Misao se inclinó y lo observó alejarse. Bien, definitivamente no le importaría mucho si es que su futuro esposo la colmaba de atenciones de esa manera!

Luego, suspiró. Decidir olvidar a Aoshi era una cosa, pero Misao no podía evitar el comparar a todos los chicos con él.

Luchando un poco con la bandeja maldito kimono y sus mangas, Misao entró a la cocina, justo a tiempo para unirse al minuto del chisme, como lo había bautizado. El intercambio de chismes de Okon y Omasu, cada vez que entraban en la cocina, el cual usualmente tenía como resultado el retraso de las órdenes. Para su desgracia, el más reciente tenía que ver con ella.

"Oh! Misao! Ven aquí!" Okon era toda sonrisas. ¿Por qué a mí? fue lo único que cruzó por la mente de Misao mientras era empujada hacia una silla.

"Kuronami-san es taaaaan lindo!" Aurgh! ¿Es que acaso Omasu realmente tenía necesidad de chirriar en su oído o era todo parte de un malévolo plan para desesperarla aún más?

"Dinos! ¿Qué te dijo?"

"No te sacaba los ojos de encima!"

"¿Te coqueteó?"

"Yo lo vi sonriendo más de lo debido"

"Aja! ¿Entonces coqueteó CON ella?"

"Bueno, yo vi que Misao también sonreía, así que debe ser. ¿Tú que crees?"

Qué lindo verlas divirtiéndose tanto. Ahora, ¿Por qué se molestaban arrastrándola a sus conversaciones cuando con ellas dos era más que suficiente? Es más, ¿Por qué es que ella se dejaba arrastrar cuando ya sabía que siempre sucedía lo mismo?

"Seguro que la invita a salir!" Okon pensó un poco en aquello y sonrió luego de unos segundos.

Ah sí, esa era la razón. Sus compañeras Onimitsu tenían la costumbre de soñar despiertas. Sobre SU vida. Y encontraban alguna perversa felicidad en tenerla escuchándolas. Misao había aprendido hace ya mucho tiempo que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo (y lo había intentado hasta el cansancio, de cuanta forma se le ocurrió), pero también había aprendido (de la forma difícil, debo decir) a detenerlas apenas empezasen a planear como llevar sus sueños a la realidad. Lo cual era probablemente ahora, ya que una Okon sonriente no era una buena señal.

"Simplemente comentó que nunca me había visto antes. Fue bastante educado y amable. No fue la gran cosa"

Okon y Omasu hicieron un puchero al oír aquello "Misao! No seas así!"

"Aguafiestas"

Misao rió de sus reacciones. A veces era difícil creer que se pudiesen comportar tan infantilmente. Pero hicieron que Misao se pusiera a pensar. Nunca antes un hombre se había mostrado tan interesado en ella. Y no solo él, sino varios otros también. Fue por causa del vestido y el kimono? Las ropas no hacen a la persona, ¿o sí? Por supuesto que no, deja de pensar tonterías mujer! Eso sólo es una muestra de lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas, nada más Y ESO era lo que más le daba que pensar. A pesar de todas las afirmaciones de Okon de lo contrario, Misao siempre había estado bastante consciente de que su despreocupada vida de adolescente se acercaba a su fin. Es sólo que en su imaginación, siempre había tenido un final feliz, con una boda y cierto hombre gélido junto a ella.

Pero definitivamente, en ningún lado de esa fantasía había estado incluido el cambiarse su uniforme Oniwabanshuu (ni siquiera para la soñada boda... Misao decidió dejar ese pequeño detalle para después...). La joven miró el obi que llevaba puesto y suspiró. Misao ya casi podía imaginarse a Omasu obligándola a ir a alguna misión en kimono. "No me sorprendería para nada" dijo en voz alta, aún sumida en sus pensamientos. Un par de clientes que salían del restaurante la quedaron mirando como bicho raro.

Misao se sonrojó. _Genial, ahora encima de todo, la gente va a pensar que ya me volví loca_. _Y lo peor de todo es que no estarían tan equivocados. Tengo que salir de aquí pero YA_

Pensado lo cual, la chica procedió a salir del restaurante a tropezones, maldiciendo a las geta que llevaba puestas por milésima vez. ¿Era acaso su imaginación o el obi se sentía más apretado de lo que ella recordaba? Misao no había usado un kimono desde que tenía 15 años, pero definitivamente le parecía que la faja estaba más ceñida de lo que debía ser. Bueno, cosas más extrañas suceden en este mundo que ella subiendo de peso (o Omasu vengándose de ella, después de todo fue ella quien le amarró el obi). Cosas extrañas como Aoshi dirigiéndose a algún lugar con... una caja de caramelos? _Debe estar usándola para guardar algo _pasó por la mente de Misao, aunque ella estaba demasiado distraída en sus pensamientos como para pensar mucho en ello.

Sus ojos lo siguieron mientras caminaba, notando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Aoshi era tan grácil, y al mismo tiempo fuerte. Tan inteligente y al mismo tiempo terco como mula. Tan perspicaz y sin embargo no parecía notar aquello tan cerca de él. ¿O sería que sí se daba cuenta?

_Claro que no se da cuenta, y dudo mucho que lo haga a no ser que me convierta en estatua de Buda. ¡Qué ganas de acogotarlo!_ Misao sintió como se iba enojando cada segundo un poco más. Al parecer debía evitar al hombre a toda costa si es que apreciaba su cordura. Pero curiosamente, era sólo cuando estaba lejos de él que se comportaba como una enamoradiza tonta. Cuando Aoshi estaba cerca, Misao era... bueno... NORMAL.

Tan preocupada estaba tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a esta última pieza de información, que no vio al motivo de sus pensamientos hasta que éste se encontró directamente frente a ella.

"Misao" Aoshi dijo finalmente. Ya había estado parado frente a ella por algunos minutos y la joven no había mostrado más reacción que el fruncir las cejas. Aunque no a él. La mirada de Misao parecía perdida, mirando en su dirección, pero sin verlo.

Los ojos de Misao parecieron regresar a la realidad al sonido de la voz grave de Aoshi. "A...Aoshi-sama! Estaba algo distraída. Sucede algo?" Dijo la joven intentando parecer lo más calmada posible. ¡_Claro! Dame el susto de mi vida, ¿por qué no?_

"Eso mismo pregunto yo. Parecías bastante concentrada en algo"

_Y siiiii... algo así. Que perceptivo es cuando se le da la gana señores._ Misao negó con la cabeza. "No es nada, sólo pensaba. Vas en camino a tu oficina?"

"Aaa" ¿Es que acaso este hombre no poseía más vocabulario?

"¿No deberías tú también estar trabajando?" Qué lindo, si tenía. ¿No podría haber elegido alguna otra cosa que preguntar? _¿Misao, te sientes bien? ¿Misao, te quieres casar conmigo? ¡Pero nooooooo...! No se le ocurrió preguntar eso. ¡Hombres!_

Misao se sonrojó un poco. Aquel no era el momento para pensar en eso! Ya se dedicaría a quejarse de él luego.

Aoshi levantó una ceja. Definitivamente algo le pasaba. Pero ¿QUÉ?

"... Bueno... tenía un par de cosas que hacer en mi estudio. Tu sabes, cosas de Okashira" Ajap, eso debería ser suficiente. Misao se felicitó mentalmente por su gran habilidad para inventar excusas.

Aoshi parpadeó. Bien, definitivamente Misao no quería hablar de lo que sea que la estuviese molestando. Aunque su habilidad para decir mentiras hubiese evolucionado, no era lo suficiente para engañarlo. Y no iba a dejar que Misao se librase de él tan fácilmente.

"Creí que Okina ya se había encargado de los papeles que tenías que hacer hoy. Se ha estado auto-alabando por ser tan buena persona toda la mañana" Y también diciendo ciertas cosas acerca de qué tan bien se veía Misao en un kimono y que cómo cualquiera con ojos podría ver cuánto había crecido la joven, pero eso no era algo de lo que ella tuviera que enterarse.

"Viejo de..." Aoshi levantó nuevamente la ceja. Misao decidió dejar los términos explícitos para después. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Estoy intentando escapar de Okon y Omasu. No tienes ni la más mínima idea de que insoportables están hoy. El hobby de hoy es conseguirme pareja. Otra vez. Te digo, ¡están dementes!"

_Dime algo que yo no sepa_ ¿Conseguirle pareja? Ah, claro. Sus compañeras Onimitsu tenían el extraño hábito de intentar (y ésta es la palabra clave) de hacer de Misao una dama. Aoshi no estaba muy seguro de qué era exactamente lo que esperaban obtener con eso. Misao nunca cambiaría de la forma en que ellas querían. Misao era simplemente Misao. Experta en lanzar kunai a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

"Quiero decir, hasta me están planeando una boda! No es que me moleste mucho la idea que digamos, pero es que acaso no se supone que tengo que elegir un esposo antes de eso?" Misao dijo, aparentemente pensando en voz alta, mientras se reclinaba en el barandal. Luego, tan tranquilamente como había dicho la anterior, continuó. "Aoshi-sama... crees que terminaré siendo una solterona?"

_¿QUE?_ El rostro de Aoshi no rebelaba nada, como era usual. Pero por dentro, su mandíbula estaba colgando de lo abierta que tenía la boca. _Primero me dice que está considerando el matrimonio como una opción luego de años de quejarse a voz en cuello ¿y luego me sale con ESO? ¿Cuándo comenzó a pensar así?_

Aoshi levantó nuevamente la ceja. Misao, al ver esto, suspiró.

"Es sólo que... Ah, olvídalo, no es nada" _Bueno, ¡hola! ¿Esperabas que EL, de todas las personas que te rodean, fuese quien estuviese dispuesto a hablar seriamente contigo? ¡Despierta por favor!. _ Misao hizo un movimiento para irse.

"Dime" Esa simple palabra hizo que Misao se quedara inmóvil en su sitio, como si de pronto le hubiesen salido raíces. Volteando el rostro con los ojos abiertos como platos hacia el hombre justo a ella, no supo qué decir. Misao sabía que aquella palabra no era exactamente una petición, pero tampoco había forma de considerarla una orden.

_Vaya, vaya. Así que sí era capaz de mantenerse en silencio. ¿Acaso es tan increíble el que yo me preocupe por ella que he conseguido un milagro?_ Aoshi pensó algo divertido mientras miraba a la aún callada Misao. La cual probablemente aún no tenía idea de cómo responderle.

_Está dispuesto a escucharme. Bueno, él nunca habla, así que debe no le queda otra cosa más que hacer sino escuchar... el punto es, ¿por qué le pregunté en primer lugar?_ Esos eran los pensamientos dando vueltas en la cabeza de Misao en ese momento. Y la respuesta apareció en su mente casi instantáneamente. _Porque confío en él. No interesa que no me ame. No interesa lo que haya sentido o lo que aún sienta por él. Le confiaría hasta mi vida. Aún si he decidido olvidarlo, aún es el Aoshi del que me enamoré, hace ya tanto tiempo_

Y lo era. Misao sonrió una sonrisa agridulce y regresó sus manos al barandal son un suspiro. Después de todo, era ella quien había estado deseando una oportunidad para hablar con él, apenas aquella misma mañana.

"Últimamente me he sentido sola" Aoshi asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, instándola a continuar. Él sabía que no importaba la cantidad de gente que siempre estuviera a su alrededor. Misao se refería a algo más.

"Hace apenas unos días, me puse a pensar sobre mi vida. Tengo 18 años y soy Okashira de los Oniwabanshu. Ese título jamás debió ser mío, pero sin embargo lo tengo. No pretendo ser la jefa para siempre, hay muchas personas más capaces para el puesto, muchas personas mejores que yo que... Bueno, no pretendo ser Okashira para siempre. Pero... luego de eso... qué? Es que acaso sólo tendré para recordar el haber sido ninja cuando sea una anciana?"

Frustración. Esa era la única palabra que podía describir los sentimientos de Misao en ese momento. Allí estaba, tratando de explicar algo que ni ella misma entendía, y las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir. Probando que existe una primera vez para todo.

Aoshi la observó tratando de entenderla. Obviamente Misao tenía problemas para decirle todo esto, pero hasta cierto punto, Aoshi entendía lo que ella le quería decir. Él mismo había tenido esos pensamientos, al parecer hace una eternidad. Pero en su caso, su solución había sido fijar su atención en su trabajo y olvidarse de haber pensado en ello en primer lugar. Aoshi dudaba que Misao eligiese esa opción. Esperaba que no lo hiciese. Quizá Misao simplemente no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para decirle todos sus pensamientos y él la había puesto en una situación difícil al preguntar.

"Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta" dijo Misao de pronto, volteándose para darle la cara. Simplemente no podía continuar tratando de explicar su maraña de pensamientos. Aoshi la miró confundido por un segundo Ah sí, el asunto ese de la solterona

"No hay nada que responder, y tú lo sabes" Misao apretó los dientes. Claro que su respuesta iba a ser algo así. Bueno, SI había sido una pregunta algo estúpida, pero aún así... Por qué demonios...es que acaso le importaba de verdad? Y si no, ¿por qué diantres la había detenido cundo estuvo a punto de irse?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Misao se volteó y le dio la espalda nuevamente. "Claro" Dio un paso y se detuvo. Por alguna razón desconocida Misao no podía encontrar la fuerza para irse. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre la caja de dulces en el barandal, junto a Aoshi. Misao se acercó despacio, casi como si estuviese esperando a que la cajita explotara de un momento a otro.

Aoshi la siguió con los ojos mientras la joven trazaba con sus dedos las palabras talladas en la madera de la caja. Misao parecía molesta por alguna razón. _¡Vamos! ¿Alguna razón?_ Demonios, ni siquiera su subconsciente le creía. De acuerdo, había elegido mal las palabras, aún si era eso lo que había querido decir. Misao? Solterona? Eso era casi impensable. Ella era... era... ¡bueno! ¡Misao! Y por más simple que esa respuesta pareciese, no había otra forma de explicarlo. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue la reacción de la muchacha. Misao había permanecido, aunque le costase creerlo, tranquila. Sin kunai volando, sin gritos a todo pulmón, sin...bueno, nada. Eso era tan... no-Misao. Y Aoshi no estaba seguro que de que aquello no le preocupase.

Misao detuvo sus dedos sobre la caja de madera. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era lo que la había poseído para regresar justo al cubo de hielo, cuando pocos segundos antes lo único que hubiese querido hubiera sido estrangularlo. Pero su rabia había desaparecido. Y Misao no tenía idea de qué hacer ahora.

Felizmente para ella, una voz chillona la salvó de pensar en el asunto. Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás los Dioses se estuviesen riendo de ella. Al voltear para ver el origen del sonido, sus ojos encontraron a una feliz Sae y a una sonriente Okon cargando una cesta de ropa. Y una sensación de peligro inminente comenzó a formarse en la boca de su estómago.

"Oh. Por. Dios" Aoshi la miró. Y luego miró al dúo que se acercaba. Y decidió salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, fue detenido por un quejido de Misao. No, nadie merecía semejante tortura. Además, le debía una.

"Ya que los papeles de hoy ya están hechos, deberías entrenar. Recuerda que eres la Okashira" Y dicho esto, apenas lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escucharan, Aoshi huyó del lugar, caja de madera segura bajo el brazo.

Misao siguió su consejo sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho. Y puso los pies en polvorosa lo más rápido que sus piernas y las malditas sandalias geta se lo permitieron.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 2

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Gaby (hyatt:** Gracias! Yo soy de la idea de que por más frío que pueda parecer Aoshi, nunca se sabe qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza. Además, viviendo con semejante gente, algo se le tiene que haber pegado, ¿ne?

**hikaru:** Yay! Bueno, ya que tengo tu apoyo para torturar a Aoshi, ¿quién soy yo para decir que no? n.n Eso! Síganme los torturadores! *saca su tridente y le salen cachitos y colita*

**crystal: **Esta bien, está bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado! Jajaja, está bien, está bien, ya me dedicaré a traducir. Pero no pidas mucho, porque si no estarás como los de la sección de inglés que ya me quieres asesinar por no poner un update en tres meses (Y tengo mis razones personales, no es por vagancia)

**arline:** Jajaja, Aoshi puede ser un cubo de hielo pero me pienso divertir a su costa lo más posible, créeme.

**M. S: Arashi Sumeragi:** ¡Gracias! Vi que te cansaste de esperar y te fuiste directo a leer el fic en inglés. Jaja, está bien, ya me pondré a escribir n.n

**Mego:** Curioso que mencionaras eso de la trama. La verdad, cuando comencé a escribir, puse lo primero que se me vino a la mente. La trama no tengo idea de dónde salió, pero si está por ahí... ¿quien soy yo para quejarme?

**Chi2 chan:** ¡He aquí el update! Por cierto, leí tu fic. Me gustó bastante, ya habrás leído mi review por ahí, ¿no?

**liz-350:** ¡Gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

¿Y bueno? ¿Qué piensan sobre éste capítulo? Déjenme una review, ¿si?

Verito-chan


	3. Capitulo3

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola! Ya estoy de regreso, luego de haber pasado todos mis cursos en la universidad (los milagros existen, que no les digan lo contrario).

**Kami:** Dios

**Tatami:** especia de alfombra hecha de juncos con las que tapizan los japoneses las casas tradicionales.

**Yukata:** Es como un kimono, pero más ligero. Puede tener mangas cortas o largas.

**Futon**: la cama tradicional japonesa.

**Kunai:** los cuchillos que usa Misao.

Creo que eso es todo. Que lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: Teniendo en cuenta que no soy ni hombre, ni japonesa, ni me llamo Nobuhiro Watsuki, creo que no es difícil adivinar de Ruroken no me pertenece. Ahora, si me lo permiten, iré a llorar aalgún rincón.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 3

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao despertó al día siguiente e inmediatamente lo lamentó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, se sentía mareada y el dormir por lo menos 10 horas mas no sonaba como una mala idea.

Para evitar a Okon, Sae, y luego Omasu, Misao se había dedicado de lleno a su entrenamiento el día anterior. Misao sabía muy bien que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a cruzarse en su camino mientras ella tuviese sus kunai en la mano. Desgraciadamente para ella, las tercas mujeres decidieron esperar hasta que terminase de entrenar, con algún propósito maligno, de eso no hay duda. Así que Misao continuó entrenando. Y entrenando. Y luego, entrenando un poco más.

Eventualmente, las atormentadoras se rindieron (aunque Misao tenía la sospecha de que eso era sólo una tregua temporal). Aunque claro, para cuando eso ocurrió, ya era de noche y a la pobre comadreja no le quedaban más fuerzas ni para sentirse feliz por ello. Cansada, se dejó caer al piso. De alguna manera, se las arregló para arrastrarse hacia el furo y tomar un baño, casi ahogándose un par de veces en el proceso. Luego de lo cual, decidió que no era buena idea quedarse dormida mientras estaba dentro de una gran bañera. Luego, consiguió hacer que su cuerpo se moviera hacia las escaleras y se encaramara escalón por escalón hasta su cuarto, donde cayó sobre la almohada, sin más deseo que dormir. Y LUEGO, como si todo lo antes mencionado no fuese suficiente, algo la había estado molestando, como si es que no se hubiese dado cuenta de algo importante que sin importar cuanto pensara, no podía recordar. Después de tener esa duda en su mente por lo que le parecieron horas (5 segundos y medio, en realidad), Misao decidió que seguro que tenía algo que ver con su escape de las tres locas mujeres. Fin del asunto y luego, ya no recordaba más.

Misao dio la vuelta en su cálido futón. Lo que sea que ese trío quisiese era un misterio. Después de todo, ¿acaso no se había metido en el vestido? La habían estado fastidiando para que lo hiciese por años. Pero Misao no estaba dispuesta a hacer nada más. Claro que quizás debió haber recordado que el darles gusto a las chicas para quitártelas de encima por lo general no resulta como lo planeas. Pero Misao tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse en ese momento. Tales como su pequeña situación 'olvidar-al-hombre-que-has-amado-toda-tu-vida-pero-arreglandotelas-para-seguir-viviendo-con-él'. Ñam. Eso ya parecía un título de esas tontas novelitas que tanto le gustaba leer a Omasu. Educacionales, según ella.

Pero eso podía esperar hasta más tarde. Por el momento, todo lo que quería era dormir.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi depositó una pila de papeles en su ya demasiado desordenado escritorio. De hecho, Aoshi tenía la impresión de estarse ahogando entre los papeles. Lo cual bien podría suceder si a alguien se le ocurría abrir la puerta, ya que los papeles cubrían cada centímetro de la mesa y se levantaban en torres bastante más altas que él.

La noche anterior, Aoshi había esperado a que Misao terminase de entrenar. Nada obvio, claro está. Sólo se quedó sentado frente a la mesa en compañía de una tetera de té. Aoshi sabía muy bien que Misao tenía cierta tendencia a golpear primero y preguntar después, pero usualmente se comportaba bastante más calmada luego de un buen entrenamiento.

Cuando la chica no apareció luego de tres horas, la idea de la posibilidad de que Misao estuviese quizás un poquito más enojada de lo que él había pensado comenzó a formarse en la cabeza del exOkashira. Una vez pasadas 5 horas, Aoshi dio por hecho que, si es que hubiese permanecido unos minutos más cerca de ella, no habría salido completo del encuentro (y fue en este momento cuando comenzó a preguntarse si fue buena idea el haberle enseñado a usar kunai en primer lugar). Luego de que el reloj señaló que 6 horas ya habían pasado, Aoshi decidió que ese era buen momento para comenzar a preocuparse. No por Misao, claro está, sino por... bueno, nunca antes la chica había pasado tanto tiempo entrenando, ni aún cuando estaba tremendamente molesta... y Él fue el de la sugerencia (ese era el tipo de cosas por las cuales prefería mantener cerrada la bocota)... claro que ella podía haber rechazado la idea y punto... entonces eso quería decir que Misao había alcanzado un nuevo e insospechado nivel de furia... que posiblemente incluía verlo en los blancos de kunai...

Aoshi había recurrido a menear la cabeza cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que había estado parloteando tonterías por casi 5 minutos. Claro, era parloteo mental (si es que semejante cosa existe) pero él era Shinomori Aoshi, él NO parloteaba!

Y luego de semejante drama, cual había sido su recompensa? Déjame contarte...

Al fin, luego de 7 horas, por fin escuchó el sonido de alguien acercándose. Infinitamente agradecido por una excusa para levantarse y abandonar la maldita tetera (aunque no se crea, aún Aoshi podía cansarse luego de 7 horas de té), se había parado junto a las escaleras, sólo en caso de que su protegida intentase ignorarlo y pasarse de largo. Y en ese momento, Misao, cabeza inclinada, doblada a la cintura y brazos colgando a los lados, apareció cerca de la escalera. La mujer parecía una muñeca de trapo que hubiese servido de juguete al perro. Su cabello estaba húmedo y pegado por toda su cara, y arrastraba los pies como si incluso el caminar fuese demasiado difícil. Cuando (eventualmente) Misao llegó a la base de las escaleras, la chica procedió a treparlas (en cuatro patas, para gran diversión de Aoshi) una a una, infinitamente lenta, y usando sus codos de cuando en cuando (posiblemente para evitar darse de nariz con los peldaños).

Aoshi aclaró su garganta suavemente para llamar su atención, esperando que Misao lo notara allí parado y se parase, avergonzada de la pinta que llevaba. Pero la única respuesta que consiguió Aoshi fue el sonido de la rodilla de Misao golpeando la dura madera, inmediatamente seguida por la cabeza de su dueña. Si es que Aoshi hubiese sido cualquier otro hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, entonces una gotita hubiese aparecido junto a su cabeza ante semejante espectáculo. Sin embargo, siendo Aoshi, pestañeó. Cuando se aproximó a ayudarla, fue capaz de escuchar palabras entrecortadas provenientes desde debajo de toda la masa de cabello... por ahí, donde él suponía que la boca bebía estar. Algo acerca de... escapar... onimitsu locas... entrenar para no morir...y ya algún día aprenderé a respirar bajo el agua? Seguido por la sarta más impresionante de insultos y palabrotas que te puedas imaginar, y otras que jamás en su vida había escuchado el hombre. Para este momento, el cerebro de Aoshi estaba trabajando tiempo extra intentando encontrarle algún sentido a semejante colección de sin sentidos, y preguntándose dónde diablos había aprendido semejante lenguaje la joven ninja.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que Aoshi notara que Misao ya no estaba junto a él, sino que ya había logrado llegar al final de la escalera (Kami sabrá cómo le hizo, porque Aoshi no) y estaba en mitad de proceso de introducirse en su dormitorio. Si, en mitad de proceso. Como en su mitad superior. Y se encontraba lentamente tratando de meter todo su cuerpo dentro de la habitación. En una de las mejores representaciones de gusano que Aoshi hubiese visto. El hombre pestañeó sus ojos azules un par de veces más, demasiado sorprendido como para siquiera pensar en ser un caballero y ayudarla.

Un ligero *pum* lo hizo, sin embargo, decidirse, y subir todo el resto de la escalera (¿exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado parado allí?) en lo que debía ser su usual y calmada manera, pero resultó ser calmadamente caminando lo más rápido que podía. En fin.

Al encontrar a Misao con la cara aplastada contra su futón, Aoshi decidió ayudarla antes de que la chica muriera sofocada. Así que la rodeó con sus brazos, lo más delicadamente que pudo y le dio vuelta lo más lento que le fue posible. Mientras que la abrazaba al tiempo que intentaba abrir el futón, Aoshi no pudo evitar el notar lo liviana que era, con su pequeña cabeza contra su pecho, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas contra el cuello... Aoshi miró hacia abajo, y retiró cuidadosamente el largo cabello del camino. Tan tranquila, casi como cuando era una niña.

Casi.

Sus dedos se detuvieron entre sus cabellos, todos sus pensamientos olvidados mientras observaba a la energética onimitsu dormir como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse en el mundo. Aoshi permaneció así por un periodo largo de tiempo, solo mirándola, hasta que el sonido de Misao hablando suavemente en sueños lo hizo salir del trance. Meneando la cabeza en respuesta a las poco femeninas palabras (y esperando que no se refirieran a él), la depositó cuidadosamente en el futón, donde Misao dejó de hablar y se acurrucó entre las sábanas.

Había sido difícil dejar la habitación. Aoshi no tenía idea de por qué, pero había sentido que hubiese podido pasar toda la noche sólo mirándola. Quizás sólo había estado reviviendo los tiempos en los que ella había enfermado de niña, y él cuidaba de ella. Sí, eso debió haber sido.

De mala gana, Aoshi forzó a sus pensamientos a regresar a la pila de papeles que tenía enfrente. Quizás era momento de que Okina hiciese más buenas acciones 'por los viejos tiempos'.

o-o-o-o-o-o

El descanso no le había durado mucho a Misao. Las obligaciones están para cumplirlas, especialmente si es que resulta que eres la líder de un conocido clan ninja.

En estos momentos, Misao se encontraba trabajando en re-establecer las conexiones que los Oniwabanshuu habían tenido durante el Shogunato. No exactamente una tarea fácil, pero si es que de alguna manera lo lograba, entonces el futuro del clan estaba asegurado. Tenían que adaptarse a la nueva era, trabajar con la policía, y librarse de esa fama de asesinos de las sombras que habían creado durante la restauración Meiji.

Así que allí estaba, escuchando atentamente al reporte de uno de sus subordinados, asistiendo ocasionalmente mientras él informaba acerca de los resultados de su misión.

La hacía sentir... útil. Como ninja, Misao siempre había sido protegida, tanto como por su edad como por su condición de nieta del antiguo Okashira. Nunca había participado en una misión seria, aun cuando éstas se redujeron en número y peligro a medida que el tiempo fue pasando.

Su primera misión real había sido el encontrar a Aoshi. Y esa fue una misión auto-asignada, dicho sea de paso. Pero la había hecho sentir como si es que ella fuese capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Había estado sola, fallando y aprendiendo de sus errores. De acuerdo, había hecho tontería y media, pero eso era exactamente lo que lo había hecho genial. Al regresar, Misao era una persona completamente diferente.

Quien no pensó la chica algo ácidamente, recordando a ShiShio y a Enishi. Le debía a Himura un montón, eso era cierto. Pero desde el final de sus aventuras con él, Misao había comenzado una aventura propia.

"...el inspector Fujita revisó el proyecto. Pero me dio la impresión de que... lo encontraba divertido, o algo así" Argh, así que SÍ iba a tener que trabajar con Saitou. Misao había tenido la ilusa esperanza de poder evitar cruzarse con el maldito lobo. Y la parte esa de encontrar algo que viniese de ella divertido, definitivamente sonaba como él.

El ninja dándole el reporte le entregó un pequeño sobre. Al examinarlo, resultó ser un mensaje del lobo de Mibu en persona.

**- "Necesito información de primera mano antes de aprobar. Estate aquí a las cinco"-**

Misao miró al pedazo de papel con odio. ¡El ninja frente a ella era uno de sus colaboradores más confiables, y lo había mandado con un GRAN fólder conteniendo todos los detalles que se le ocurrieron! Y, ¿cómo se atreve Saitou a ordenarle que hacer?

"¿Hizo alguna pregunta?" Preguntó la comadreja, intentando por todos los medios el calmarse un poco.

"Solo si es que usted aún tenía el título de Okashira, Misao-sama" respondió el joven, algo azorado por la manera en que su líder comenzó a hacer pedacitos el pobre papel.

_¡Ese... ese... hijo de... loba!_ No había duda de que Saitou había anticipado su falta de ganas de trabajar con él. Misao se deleitó por un breve momento con una imagen mental de ella misma golpeando al lobo de Mibu hasta quitarle esa maldita sonrisita condescendiente de los labios y rellenándolo con ese maldito tabaco que tanto le gustaba. Y prendiéndole fuego por los pies también, para terminar con su alegoría al cigarro.

"¿Misao-sama?" La aludida levantó la vista, preguntándose brevemente por qué Kouga parecía estar más cerca de la puerta que antes. Siguiendo los ojos del ninja, Misao se dio cuenta de que acababa de destrozar casi todo cuanto papel se cruzó en su camino, incluyendo los de cierto reporte en el que había estado trabajando. Pequeños, minúsculos pedacitos de papel aún flotaban en camino al suelo, y varios cientos de otros parecían burlarse de ella diseminados en la mesa. Y en el piso. Y... ¿acaso era ese un pedazo de papel en el cabello de Kouga?

Misao ya podía sentir el sonrojo que se extendía hasta sus orejas. ¡Aww! ¡Y ya llevaba más de dos horas preparando ese reporte! ¡Maldito sea ese Saitou! ¡Era su culpa que Misao tuviese que empezar de nuevo, todo desde cero!

La pequeña ninja intentó recobrar su compostura.

"Puedes retirarte, Kouga" dijo con aire casi distraído, que podría haber engañado a cualquier persona que no fuese un ninja. Kouga sólo asintió mientras su Okashira intentaba encontrar papel en donde escribir. El joven hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

"Esteee... Kouga?" dijo Misao, gesticulando débilmente hacia su desastre de escritorio.

OH. Kouga se mordió el labio para impedir la sonrisa que sus labios amenazaban con formar.

"Traeré más papel Misao-sama"

Mientras él dejaba la habitación, Misao se dejó caer en su silla y se dejó desparramar sobre la mesa, mandando miles y miles de pequeños papelitos volando por toda la oficina. Y se preguntó si es que no sería muy tarde para regresar a su cama. Y desaparecer bajo las sábanas.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡A...chooooo!"

Ese era su quinto estornudo en menos de dos minutos. Si es que la creencia popular japonesa estaba en lo cierto, entonces alguien se estaba acordando no muy cariñosamente que digamos de él y de todo el lado femenino de su árbol genealógico. Lo cual querría decir que cierta comadreja ya había recibido su cartita.

Hajime Saitou, antiguo miembro de la tropa Shinsen, más conocido como el lobo de Mibu, policía sicótico, bastardo despiadado, etc. (y la lista seguía y seguía, a medida que los términos disminuían en educación) y actualmente conocido con el oficial de policía Fujita Goro, sonrió divertido al imaginarse la pataleta que cierta niña ninja seguro estaría teniendo. Oh si, ¿quién dijo que el ser malvado no fuese divertido?

"¡A...chooooo!" Claro que había ciertos puntos en contra.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Aquí no están... tampoco acá... ¿quizás por aquí?...nop. ¿DONDE están?_

Misao se preguntaba estas y otras cosas de la misma naturaleza mientras revolvía el Aoiya. Se encontraba en una misión de búsqueda de sus ropas. Hasta ese momento, sólo había encontrado un par de trapos y una araña.

Y nada_. ¿ Donde demonios estaban? _Había buscado por todos los rincones del Aoiya. ¡Hasta debajo de los tatami había buscado, por el amor de Dios! Sólo su uniforme ninja estaba en el lugar que le correspondía, pero cuando le había dicho a Himura que no le gustaba usarlo en su pueblo natal, no había estado mintiendo.

Misao giró una esquina, en una figura bastante cómica, buscando en todos lados al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo casi borroso de lo rápido con que se movía. Se había cansado del kimono hacía ya un rato y ahora se encontraba vestida en una vieja yukata de verano que por lo general usaba como una especie de bata de baño. Esa siendo la única vestimenta que al parecer ahora poseía, sin contar el uniforme. El vestido y el kimono no contaban, en su humilde opinión.

Misao tenía que ir a ver a Saitou y ni muerta iba a dejar que el bastardo demente la viese vestida de muñeca de porcelana.

De pronto, Misao se detuvo en seco. Pequeños engranajes comenzaron a moverse en su cabeza mientras recordaba haber visto a Okon el día anterior, con una canasta de ropa, justo momentos antes de escapar de ella.

_Ayer no fue día de lavado...A no ser que...¡CLARO!_

"¡OKOOOOOOOOOOON!"

Los pájaros cantaban, el viento silbaba, Misao gritaba. Todo parte de un típico día en el Aoiya.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 3

o-o-o-o-o-o

**gaby (hyatt:** Oh, los semestrales. Urgh. ¡Buena suerte con esos! Yo aún sigo con el trauma post-exámenes. ¡Viva el café con coca-cola por mantenerme despierta durante los cuatro días de amanecidas! Cosa curiosa, el café sólo me da sueño... -.-

**Mego:** El tema principal SON los problemas de Misao con el mundo en general. O los problemas del mundo con Misao, depende del punto de vista. Me alegro que te guste la forma en la que escribo. Algunas personas me han dicho que es un poco inusual, por como salto de personaje en personaje, así que soy feliz de que te guste n_n. Yo veo a Aoshi como una persona reservada, pero definitivamente el chico tiene que ser más observador de lo que lo pintan algunas veces. Claro que puede darse cuenta sólo de aquello que le conviene notar, en algunos casos. Además, ¿qué puedo decir? Me gusta el muchacho, con todo y personalidad de cubo de hielo n_n. ¡Gracias por los cumplidos! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**M. Sumeragi:** Jajajajaja XD. Ya, ya, el capítulo 20 ya está posteado, ¡para la huelga! Ahora estás leyendo por partida doble el fic, eh? Ya me pondré a escribir el capítulo 21, tengo un par de ideas malévolas por ahí, jeje =)

**Cleoru Misumi:** ¡Gracias! Por lo visto todo el mundo quiere descubrir que había dentro de la caja de dulces de Aoshi. Eso ya se verá más adelante, no te preocupes. Me alegro que te gusten los comentarios de los personajes. Esos salen de que soy una persona bastante sarcástica por naturaleza y no me parece raro que hasta Aoshi lo fuese. Una cosa es como sea su personalidad y otra muy diferente qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza n_n.

**Misao-20:** ¡Gracias! El proceso de trabajo en la cabezota de Aoshi está algo lento, por falta de práctica. En cuanto a Misao, se podría decir que me siento algo identificada con ella. O mejor dicho, con cómo se siente. Después de todo, quién no ha sentido de vez en cuando ganas de estrangular a algún hombre que parece no darse cuenta de las cosas?

**Luli451:** ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Ahora que estoy traduciendo la historia estoy aprovechando para cambiar algunos detallitos y explayarme en las ideas... y recordar algunas cosillas también n_n . Ya tengo algunas ideas para el capítulo 21, porque al parecer las vacaciones me han servido y mi cerebro está volviendo a funcionar... tengo que apresurarme y escribirlo antes de que esos momentos mágicos se acaben, jeje

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y si fue así, háganmelo saber! Comentarios y críticas (de las constructivas, claro está) serán bien recibidas!

Verito-chan


	4. Capitulo 4

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

Mi vida se ha vuelto estresante, así que casi no tenía ganas de escribir. Los exámenes me han tenido loca y han pasado demasiadas cosas como para contarlas. Pero decidí dejar de ser floja y ponerme a tipear de una buena vez, así que acá está el nuevo capítulo. Si es que aún están ahí?

Lo sientooooooooo! m(_ _ )m vuelvaaaaan! T.T

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 4

o-o-o-o-o-o

Horas más tarde, Misao se encontró a sí misma parada frente a un edificio que era la pesadilla de cualquier claustrofóbico. Policías iban de aquí para allá, algunos deteniéndose lo suficiente como para dirigir una mirada curiosa en dirección a la joven antes de seguir su camino. Misao estaba exhausta por culpa de todo lo que había tenido que correr (toda una maratón por el Aoiya, incluyendo una espectacular carrera de obstáculos para salir del restaurante sin que la viera Okina). La chica estaba cansada, estaba molesta, estaba cocinándose dentro del kimono y definitivamente NO estaba de humor para aguantar al engreído lobo de Mibu.

Misao había buscado por cuanto lugar se le ocurrió, incluyendo un par de madrigueras de ratones y el tejado, pero ni rastros de Okon. Y así, después de casi una hora de echar chispas de lo molesta, y en proceso de buscar detrás de un reloj, la Okashira por fin había caído en la cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Y ella sabía bien que Saitou era capaz de regresarla por donde vino si es que llegaba aunque sea un minuto tarde. Ni hablar de eso, Misao quería terminar con todo este asunto lo más pronto posible, así que (de mal humor, dando de tirones a la ropa y maldiciendo a Okon en el proceso) se había puesto el kimono. Era eso o el vestido, así que el menor de los males ganó por el momento.

Misao comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada principal, con los ridículamente pequeños pasitos que ahora sabía eran necesarios para no irse de cara al suelo. Inconscientemente, la pregunta de cómo le hacía Kaoru para perseguir a Yahiko e incluso pelear mientras embutida dentro de un kimono apareció en su mente. Algo más para pensar luego, entonces.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Saitou, cómodamente sentado en su silla, encendió un cigarrillo. El reloj marcaba incesantemente los segundos y mostraba sólo 3 minutos antes de las 5. El lobo se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su oficina, al tiempo que sacaba una llave de su bolsillo, la cual colocó en el correspondiente agujero de la cerradura. Un ligero sonido de pasos podía ser escuchado acercándose rápidamente por el corredor. Saitou sonrió socarronamente y devolvió la llave a su bolsillo.

"Soy un hombre ocupado" Dijo el lobo mientras regresaba a su silla, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a la persona a la que se dirigía. "No tengo tiempo para perder esperando a comadrejas"

Misao apretó los puños. Tomando una bocanada de aire para apaciguarse, dio un paso dentro de la habitación y calmadamente cerró la puerta de un portazo que retumbó por todo el edificio y provocó el grito de '¡Terremoto!' en algún lugar del segundo piso.

"¿Qué demonios quieres Saitou? Más vale que tengas una buena razón para hacerme venir hasta aquí. Soy una mujer ocupada, para que te enteres" dicho esto, Misao procedió a caer con la mínima cantidad de gracia posible en una silla.

Saitou levantó una ceja, sorprendido de verla fuera de su usual atavío. "Eso dicen" respondió con un tono de falso interés que prácticamente bordeaba en el insulto. "¿Y ese trapo? ¿Nueva técnica para atrapar a Shinomori, o simplemente te cansaste de lucir como niño?" Dijo Saitou añadiendo un insulto real al tono insultante. Como era de esperarse, ni siquiera pestañeó cuando un kunai se clavó en la madera de su silla, a milímetros de su oreja izquierda. Su única respuesta una sonrisa más insultante aún que sus palabras.

"Que forma tan interesante de hacer negocios, comadreja" una nubecita de humo salió de sus labios proveniente del cigarrillo en su mano izquierda, al tiempo que utilizaba la derecha para desencajar el cuchillo. Dándole vueltas, levantó sus ojos dorados hacia Misao. "¿Es esa manera de tratar a un potencial socio de negocios?"

Al escuchar las palabras de Saitou, Misao se sentó de nuevo en su silla (de donde había saltado porque de pie se apunta mejor), tragándose las ganas de lanzar otro cuchillo. Necesitaba la cooperación de la policía, lo cual significaba que, desgraciadamente no podía transformar la cabeza de Saitou en alfiletero. Aún. "Ajá, como sea. ¿qué es lo que Kouga no pudo responder? Te mandé todos los detalles"

"No hago negocios con subordinados. Estás proponiendo una alianza secreta, supongo que sabes el significado de la palabra secreto" Saitou dijo, sacando de un cajón un paquete de papeles que Misao inmediatamente reconoció como aquellos que Kouga le había llevado al lobo, y los mismo con los que Okina la había 'ayudado' unos días antes.

"¡Claro que sé el significado de la palabra! ¿O por qué crees que te mandé un paquete lacrado? ¡Ni siquiera Kouga sabía el contenido, sólo las generalidades! ¿Yo que culpa tengo de que seas tan vanidoso que no confíes ni en tu sombra?"

Saitou mantuvo su cara aburrida, mirando ocasionalmente hacia su reloj de bolsillo. La comadreja se estaba volviendo predecible. Un poco de originalidad vendría bien.

"Tú tampoco deberías, y quizás ya es hora de que aprendas, comadreja pulgosa. Cualquiera podría haber leído la información en ese paquete y haberlo lacrado nuevamente. Cierra la bocota, que sabes bien que es verdad. Y ya deja de mirarme así, tu mirada de odio es patética" Otros dos kunai, de los cuales uno cortó limpiamente la colilla del cigarrillo en su mano antes de clavarse en algún punto de la pared. Saitou levantó una ceja. Vaya, vaya, por lo menos algo útil había estado haciendo con su tiempo la comadreja.

"Te das cuenta de lo que estas proponiendo, ¿verdad?" Su tono cambió por completo, sin rastros de burla. Misao pestañeó varias veces, sorprendida por el cambio.

"Claro que sí. Los Oniwabanshuu podrían ser una gran ayuda para la policía. Todas nuestras conexiones están allí esperando usadas, y definitivamente no estoy dispuesta a dejar que sea el mejor postor quien lo haga. Aún si eso significa trabajar contigo"

Saitou asintió con la cabeza, divertido por el intento de mirada sarcástica de la chica. Distraídamente comenzó a pasar las páginas del grueso reporte. "Y pensar que tiene sentido" Allí iba de nuevo el tonito burlón.

"Y se puede saber QUÉ significa eso?"

"Significa que parece que finalmente pusiste a trabajar tu cerebro. Y compórtate como si fuese verdad, antes de que cambie de opinión" dijo el policía casualmente, sacando otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo. Oh, podía escuchar muy bien las amenazas murmuradas y toda la sarta de palabrotas dirigidas hacia él, asumiendo que a la chica con más pelo que cerebro le importase si es que la escuchara o no. Posiblemente no, pero ese no era su asunto. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que tenía a alguien para divertirlo de esta manera.

Calmadamente, el policía encendió un fósforo y con él su cigarrillo. Y luego, tiró el paquete en el tacho de basura. Seguido por el fósforo aún encendido.

La mandíbula de Misao se desencajó de su rostro. "Q...QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!" ¿Ese chillido salió de su garganta? Ajap, a juzgar por la mueca de dolor de Saitou, parece que sí. ¡Pues ojalá y se le hubiesen reventado los tímpanos al bastardo! ¡Misao había trabajado duro en esa cosa! ¡Era una de sus mejores ideas hasta el momento! ¡Y estaba entre las llamas como cualquier basura! ¡Estaba más que molesta!

Saitou pestañeó sorprendido cuando vio que la pequeña chiquilla comadreja estaba mirándolo con rabia. Y no su usual miserable imitación de mirada de enojo, sino una expresión que podría incluso compararse con la legendaria mirada 'Vas-a-morir' de Battousai. Vaya, vaya, así que de pronto la miniatura mostraba los dientes, ¿uh? Quizás todo ese tiempo junto a Shinomori le había servido para algo, después de todo.

"Ya lo había leído. La idea es buena, por más imposible que parezca. Quizás hasta valga la pena" dijo el ex-Shinsen. Cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de la airada señorita, decidió elaborar. "CONFIDENCIALIDAD comadreja. Quiere decir que no dejas tus secretos tirados para que cualquiera los encuentre. Y ya para con la cara larga, que tenemos una alianza que establecer"

El hombre no había vivido tantas guerras y conflictos sin aprender una cosa o dos por el camino. Se había enfrentado a los oponentes más peligrosos y a las peores situaciones. Pero incluso el lobo de Mibu tenía que admitir que no había nada más aterrador que una mujer molesta. Sus años casado con Tokio se habían encargado de hacerle aprender bien la lección.

Misao pestañeó un par de veces aun temblando un poco de la rabia. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? La joven sacudió la cabeza con fuerza varias veces, intentando comprender las palabras del lobo. De pronto, su ánimo se volvió más ligero. Seguro, aún quería desmembrarlo por haber botado su trabajo, pero por lo menos ahora sabía que todo ese trabajo no había sido en vano. Además, siempre quedaba la venganza, ¿no?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Un par de horas después, el trato estaba cerrado. Misao tenía que admitir que la actitud de negocios de Saitou lo hacía bastante más fácil de aguantar.

Desgraciadamente, esa actitud estaba relacionada sólo con los negocios. Lo cual significaba que, una vez terminados, el lobito podía regresar tranquilamente a hacerle la vida imposible.

La joven ninja se encontraba camino a su casa. Casi distraídamente, pateó una piedra del camino, y casi pierde la sandalia en el proceso. Misao estaba aliviada de que Saitou no hubiese hecho más comentarios acerca del kimono. El primero había sido suficiente, muchas gracias. Claro que eso no quita el hecho de que el lobo parecía a punto de soltar una carcajada cada vez que miraba el atavío.

Divertido. Misao pateó otra piedra del camino. ¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo encontraba su cambio divertido? Extraño, bueno, ¿pero divertido? Ya les mostraría. ¡Ya no era una niña pequeña! ¡NO estaba jugando a vestirse con la ropa de mamá! ¿Y por qué rayos pensaba el ojos feos ese que todo era por Aoshi? ¡Argh!

Misao pateó aún otra piedra que se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino. Y, esta vez, su geta la acompañó. Directamente hacia el lago.

Maldición.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Movimientos perfectamente coordinados, uno después del otro, llenos de gracia, ejecutados casi sin esfuerzo. Era una rutina que había practicado hasta perfeccionarla. Sólo el sudor en su frente traicionaba verdaderamente cuánta concentración requería la perfección.

Al final de cuentas, era esto lo que lo hacía sentirse en paz consigo mismo. No la pelea, sino el ARTE. Del cual se había alejado luego del asunto con ShiShio, en un intento de redimirse en el templo, negándose siquiera a entrenar. Pero no importaba cuántas horas se pasara en el templo, o cuanto meditase, siempre seguía sintiéndose igual. Así que meditaba aún más. Luego, se dio cuenta de que ESE era el problema. Había estado viviendo en el pasado, constantemente reviviendo los recuerdos que tan desesperadamente quería olvidar.

Lo había superado. Lo cual, según había descubierto, no era lo mismo que haberlo olvidado. Y, esta nueva rutina le gustaba más que un calambre en la pierna o dejar de sentir su trasero luego de más de 4 horas sentado en el templo. Misao tenía razón, a veces se le daba por exagerar las cosas.

Aoshi se detuvo en mitad de una patada. Misao había ido constantemente al templo a servirle té, tratando de comenzar una conversación con él. Al principio, la ninja había sido una molestia, quitándole tiempo que podía haber sido utilizado en más meditación. Vamos, ahora que lo pensaba... eso sonaba algo más que masoquista, ¿no? Ahora Aoshi se daba cuenta de que esos momentos con Misao habían sido los únicos momentos en los que se había sentido en paz en ese tiempo. De alguna manera, Misao no se había rendido aun cuando casi ni le dirigía la palabra y había... bueno, la verdad Aoshi no tenía idea cómo le había hecho, pero él había aprendido a escucharla, sin importar lo que tuviera que decir. Y Aoshi había descubierto que Misao tenía más entendimiento de lo que pasaba a su alrededor del que todo el mundo creía. Sí, había sido toda una sorpresa.

Aoshi se sentó en el suelo. Ya llevaba un par de horas entrenando, así que decidió echarse en el piso, su respiración aún bastante acelerada por el ejercicio. Y hablando de Misao, Aoshi se preguntaba cómo habría ido su reunión con Saitou. Okina le había dicho a dónde había desaparecido la joven justo antes de comenzar a entrenar. Conociendo a Saitou y, más importante aún, conociendo a Misao, Aoshi tenía la ligera impresión de que la reunión había sido todo menos pacífica.

"¿Aoshi-sama?" El aludido volteó el rostro hacia la dueña de la voz. Misao, vestida para entrenar y cargando un maniquí de entrenamiento apareció ante sus ojos.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao había regresado al Aoiya de in increíble mal humor. Había tenido que recuperar la geta (la cual era propiedad de Omasu, quien la asesinaría creativamente si es que algo le pasaba a la sandalia), para lo que había tenido que acercarse al rio... razón por la cual había terminado con las medias mojadas. En pleno otoño. Eso, junto con sus varias mil y una desgracias durante el día, hicieron que Misao se pusiera su ropa de entrenamiento casi sin pensarlo. Por supuesto, Aoshi tirado en el piso no había estado en la ecuación original.

"Misao" dijo el hombre, dando a conocer que la había escuchado. Ya que no tenía ganas de levantarse, Aoshi se quedó cómodamente desparramado en el suelo.

Misao dejó el maniquí junto a la puerta y se sentó a su lado. No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de que estaba bastante molesta, ni adivino para saber la razón. Pero claro que escuchar la historia siempre es interesante.

"¿Qué tal te fue?" Directo al punto. Una actitud bastante... 'Aoshi', por falta de términos que le vayan bien.

"¡NO tienes idea de lo mucho que ODIO a ese hombre!" Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... aquí vamos. Aoshi escuchó pacientemente mientras que la joven narraba la historia, agradeciendo seguir echado en el suelo y no sentado a su costado. Misao tenía la manía de mover las manos para enfatizar sus historias, y un ojo negro no estaba entre sus planes, muchas gracias.

Aunque Aoshi tenía que admitir que se sintió bastante admirado una vez que la joven describió su plan, y por qué había ido a la oficina del lobo en primer lugar. Ya antes se lo había descrito en líneas generales, pero al escuchar ahora todos los detalles... bueno, eso explicaba bastante bien por qué Misao se había convertido en poco menos que una zombi un par de semanas antes. Seguramente por quedarse despierta hasta tarde pensando en esa alianza.

Misao detuvo su narración antes de llegar al incidente en el río. Por supuesto que también había editado ciertas partes conteniendo un lobo, comentarios acerca de cierto kimono y el uso de kunai, sólo para hacer la historia apta para todo público. Ya había tenido suficiente vergüenza por un día. Luego de terminado el cuento, Misao procedió a desparramarse en el suelo justo con Aoshi lo había hecho. Su mano derecha terminó en contacto con el brazo izquierdo de él. Misao decidió dejarlo ahí, su piel rozando la de él se sentía bien. Y ya que Aoshi no decía nada... claro que eso pudiera deberse a que realmente a él no le interesaba si lo tocaba o no, pero una tiene que tomar cualquier oportunidad que se presente, ¿no?

Un par de minutos pasaron en silencio, sin que ninguno se moviera. De pronto, Aoshi se sentó, mirando a la joven a la cara.

"Se acabó el descanso" dijo al tiempo que se levantaba.

"¿Ah?" fue la inteligente respuesta de la señorita, que se estaba preguntando que bicho le habría picado al exOkashira.

"Viniste a entrenar, cierto?" Misao contestó que sí con la cabeza, aún bastante confundida.

"Entrenemos entonces" dijo él, ofreciéndole su mano.

La expresión de Misao pasó de confundida a lucir como si hubiera tenido una epifanía, completando el cuadro con una de sus famosas sonrisas de oreja a oreja. A Aoshi le gustaba verla sonreír, tanto ahora como cuando era una niña. La pequeña ninja tomó la mano que le ofrecían y se dejó levantar del suelo.

"No has entrenado conmigo desde que regresaste. ¿Por qué ahora?" Una pregunta perfectamente inocente. Y al mismo tiempo peligrosa. Aoshi no estaba seguro, la idea simplemente había aparecido de pronto y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había salido de sus labios. Nop, no pasó por su cerebro en ningún momento, es más, Aoshi mismo se enteró casi al mismo tiempo que Misao. Pero tenía algo que ver con escucharla hablar sobre su horrible día, algo que ver con 'hacerla sonreír'... Bueno, funcionó, ¿no? Misao había sonreído, aunque ahora lo estuviese mirando con una mirada confundida, con esos ojos al parecer sin fondo... inmensamente azules...

"¿A...Aoshi-sama?" ¿Se puede saber por qué la estaba mirando así? Misao sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Sus ojos lucían casi... bueno... ¿dulces? Y estaban a punto de hacer que su cerebro hiciese corto circuito si no dejaba de mirarla de esa manera. Misao sacudió mentalmente la cabeza a esos pensamientos. _¿Hola? Te estás olvidando de él, ¿recuerdas? ¡No te dejes derrotar por una mirada! ¡NO importa cuánto quieras!_

"Parecías necesitar la distracción" Aoshi pestañeó tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca. Eso tampoco había pasado por su cerebro primero... bueno, pero era la verdad, por lo menos. "¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas el reto?"

Una sonrisa desafiante apareció en el rostro de Misao al oír esas palabras "¡Ohhhhhh! NO sabes lo que estás pidiendo"

Una de sus cejas se levantó a la respuesta. "Segura de ti misma, por lo que veo"

"¡Ajap! ¡Aquí voy!"

Otra hora después, Misao se encontró a sí misma nuevamente desparramada en el suelo, como cuando encontró a Aoshi. Quien, dicho sea de paso, estaba tirado a justo a ella, pero sin lucir ni la mitad de cansado.

"Maldita sea. ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo! Sólo a mí se me podía ocurrir entrenar contigo el día después de entrenar 7 horas seguidas. Recuérdame asesinar a Okon y a Omasu más tarde. A Sae también, dicho sea de paso"

"Has mejorado en tus habilidades, aun estando con el cuerpo tan rígido. No veo la razón para quejarte" Misao se esforzó por levantar un brazo, antes de dejarlo caer sobre el hombro de Aoshi, demasiado cansada como para golpearlo como se debe.

"Para tu información, tengo todo el derecho del mundo para quejarme, y tú lo estás haciendo sonar como si estuviese lloriqueando, que NO es el caso"

Aoshi pestañeó. Vaya, al parecer Misao estaba algo más estresada de lo que parecía (lo cual probablemente significaba que uno de estos días iba a reventar). Aunque a decir verdad, el joven no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que había dicho para que ella se molestase (había estado a punto de decir que estaba tiesa como una tabla, eso si hubiera causado problemas). Las mujeres son así de raras. Corrección: Misao era Misao. Y eso era suficiente explicación para él.

Esa tenía que ser la primera vez que le había respondido a Aoshi de esa manera. Al parecer había varios beneficios en este asunto de olvidarse del hombre allí presente. Ahora que Misao ya no tenía que preocuparse por su reacción, simplemente reaccionaba. Y el reaccionar naturalmente se sentía bien. Por supuesto que no había nada de qué preocuparse en primer lugar porque Aoshi nunca reaccionaba a nada, pero igual se sentía bien. Y ayudaba al sentimiento que el exOkashira acabara de hacerle un cumplido (en esa extraña, torcida forma que le era habitual). Quizás finalmente Aoshi se estaba dando cuenta de que tan buena ninja era.

"Debes entrenar más" O quizás no...

"No que había mejorado bastante?" preguntó Misao, con la boca formando una pequeña 'o' en confusión.

"Para alguien que entrena sola, sí. A partir de ahora, entrenarás conmigo" dicho esto, Aoshi se sentó. Nuevamente, estaba diciendo la verdad. Misao SI había mejorado bastante. Y para seguir diciendo la verdad, él había disfrutado el pequeño entrenamiento. Mucho mejor que entrenar con tu sombra, eso de seguro. Además, Aoshi ya había olvidado que tan gratificante podía ser enseñar a otros las artes marciales.

"¡GRACIAS!" Aoshi apenas tuvo tiempo para pestañear antes de que cierta joven de cabello oscuro se abalanzara sobre él (lo que casi lo regresa al piso) y lo abrazara por el cuello (lo que casi lo asfixia). Casi inmediatamente, Misao lo soltó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, dolor de cuerpo olvidado por completo.

"¡No te arrepentirás!" ya lo único visible de ella era el final de su trenza. La misma Misao de siempre, al parecer.

Aún un poco azul por la falta de oxígeno, Aoshi se sentó derecho de nuevo e intentó regresar su respiración a la normalidad. Ahora, si tan sólo pudiese explicar por qué se había quedado tan embobado frente a Misao en ese momento...

Misao era bonita. Eso Aoshi lo sabía. Y no había para qué negarlo, porque cualquiera con ojos podía darse cuenta. La forma en que su rostro se iluminaba cuando sonreía la hacían verse hermosa... _epa! Momentito ahí!_ ¿Cuándo fue que su mente había decidido reemplazar 'bonita' con 'hermosa'? Estaba hablando de Misao, ¡por el amor de Kami! ¡Ni siquiera debería considerarla de esa manera!. A no ser que su cerebro ya lo hubiera hecho y no se hubiera molestado en informarle... ¡Tiempo! ¡Tiempo! ¡Él NO había pensado nunca y NO pensaría jamás en Misao de forma romántica, jamás! _Apreciativa, sí, ¿pero romántica?_ ¡Ni hablar!

Aoshi meneó su cabeza todo el camino al cuarto de baño. Tenía bastante en qué pensar.

Hay algunas cosas que simplemente uno no hace. Como por ejemplo sentarse solo sin ninguna distracción cuando estás intentando olvidarte de algo. O pensar por horas cuando hay algo en lo que preferirías no pensar. Pero al parecer Aoshi aún no había aprendido su lección.

Mientras más pensaba, más parecía sumergirse en la tina.

Esa noche, fue el turno de Aoshi de descubrir que NO se puede respirar bajo el agua.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 4

o-o-o-o-o-o

**geta:** sandalias de madera

**Kami:** Dios

**Kunai:** los cuchillos de Misao

Ahora que ya regresé al mundo de los vivos (bueno, algo así), me pondré a traducir el siguiente capítulo para postearlo lo antes posible. Y a ver si de paso se me ocurre como terminar el capítulo 22 en inglés... toy bloqueada T-T

Déjenme una review!, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? (con voz chillona de niña de 5 años)

Verito-chan


	5. Capitulo 5

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 5 a la vista! Disculpen la demora, es que mi vida se puso en mi contra estos últimos mesecitos...

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 5

o-o-o-o-o-o

*CRASH*

*BANG*

Sonidos de alboroto. Tan usuales en la vida de los habitantes del Aoiya como el aire. Para gente normal, esos sonidos eran indicación de alguna gran pelea, situaciones peligrosas o terribles sucesos. Pero estas tres ninjas difícilmente podían ser consideradas gente normal.

"¡VUELVAN ACA!" Gritó una linda chica de largos cabellos oscuros trenzados, con toda la fuerza de la que eran capaces sus pulmones. O por lo menos, era usualmente linda. Por el momento... digamos que ojos desorbitados e intenciones de asesinato no hacen maravillas por el cutis.

"¡Pero Misao-chAAAAAAAN!" Okon fue rudamente interrumpida por la apremiante necesidad de esquivar un vegetal volador. Su querida camarada, mejor conocida como Omasu, se hallaba igualmente ocupada esquivando alimentos.

Una pobre silla se encontraba bloqueando el camino de la enojada Okashira hacia sus victi... quiero decir, compañeras ninjas. O lo estaba, hasta que fue eliminada de la escena en... digamos...ah, forma permanente. Osea, fue tirada por la ventana.

"¡Pero fue por una buena causa! ¡Ahh!"

"¿Y no se te ocurrió PREGUNTAR primero?"

"¡Vamos! ¡Sólo eran un montón de -¡Ouch! ¡Ouch!- trapos viejos!"

"¡ESOS TRAPOS ERAN TODA MI ROPA!"

"¡Pero es la excusa -¡Abajo! ¡Cuidado con el florero!- perfecta para comprar ropa -*CRASH*- nueva!"

"¿Y quién dijo que yo quería ropa nueva?"

"¡Pero si compraste ese vestido!"

"¡Porque TODA mi ropa estaba mojada!"

"Pero seguro que podemos resolverlo como personas razonables, ¿no? Que estás haciendo? No, no, no, no, detente, detenteeeeeeeeee ¡Aieeeeeeeeeeee!"

La verdad, alguien debería haberlas detenido. Pero nadie estaba tan demente como para marchar directo a la línea de fuego. De hecho, toda persona había desaparecido en un radio de 8 metros de la escena del combate. ¿Ninjas valientes? Por supuesto. ¿Ninjas suicidas? Ninguno a la vista, muchas gracias.

Y pensar que había sido una conversación tan inocente. Misao se había clamado lo suficiente como para preguntarle de manera casi civilizada a Okon acerca del paradero de su ropa. El asunto se había ido rápidamente en picada en el momento en que la ninja había respondido alegremente con una palabra usualmente buena y agradable: caridad.

Toda. Su. Ropa. Regalada. A. La. Caridad.

De no ser por el hecho de que ellas eran las que se encontrabas temiendo por sus vidas, Okon y Omasu hubieran encontrado la actual situación bastante divertida.

*CRASH*

Bueno, es normal que en toda familia haya problemas. Pero ni esta era una familia normal, ni sus problemas tenían nada de convencionales.

"¡Misao, cuidado con eso!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Las calles de Kioto estabas reventando con el movimiento de sus habitantes. La gente se mezclaba, cada quien absorto en sus quehaceres diarios, al tiempo que algunos saludaban con un ligero movimiento de cabeza al hombre alto que era reconocido como una de las personas de negocios más exitosas de toda la ciudad.

Bueno, era una reputación ganada a pulso. Hechos eran hechos, y él era un hombre de hechos. Y toda su experiencia como líder definitivamente estaba rindiendo frutos. Durante el periodo del Bakumatsu, el Aoiya había sido sólo una fachada para los Oniwabanshuu. Luego, se había convertido en su único refugio al tener que adaptarse a la era Meiji, porque los ninjas también tienen que alimentarse. Después de eso, había evolucionado en una mezcla entre hobby y base de operaciones del grupo. Cuando Aoshi decidió asumir la dirección del Aoiya, también decidió transformar al restaurante en parte activa de los negocios 'clandestinos'. Y vaya que funcionó. Ahora el clan tenía conexiones en todos los altos círculos de sociedad, donde a menudo debían realizar investigaciones, y podían indagar tanto como fuese necesario sin levantar sospechas. Diablos, ¿acaso Aoshi Shinomori no era, modestia al demonio, genial?

"Irasshai!" El alegre rostro de Sae salió al encuentro del genial *cof, cof* hombre, dándole la bienvenida. Era difícil imaginarse a esta mujer como la 'loca-entrometida-que-vive-para-hacerle-la-vida-imposible-a-una' de la que Misao se había estado quejando unos días antes.

Aoshi sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a manera de saludo y dejó que Sae lo condujera a una mesa aislada, donde un hombre ya estaba sentado. Mientras se acercaba, el joven pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de aquel con el que se iba a reunir, mientras que éste miraba a una linda mesera que pasaba por allí cerca. Como se notaba que Akira Miyamoto era amigo de Okina.

Ojos azules iniciaron, casi inconscientemente, el estudio del hombrecito en cuestión. Más bajo que alto, algo encorvado, con posiblemente unos 60 años a cuestas. Su rostro era redondo y jovial, su peinado a la antigua haciendo juego con su ropa tradicional japonesa, la cual desentonaba con la incómoda ropa oriental con la que a Aoshi se le había ocurrido vestirse ese día.

"Miyamoto-san?"

"Ah, Shinomori-san, si es que no me equivoco" Un movimiento de cabeza por toda respuesta. "Nenji me ha contado mucho sobre usted. ¡Oh! ¿Pero donde están mis modales? Tome asiento, tome asiento por favor"

Aoshi pestañeó un par de veces. ¿Nenji? Ese nombre le era familiar, pero de donde... ah, claro. Era el nombre real de Okina, era de suponerse que sólo alguien tan viejo como él lo recordaría. Y eso que alguna vez había sido bien conocido, casi legendario. Keshiwazaki Nenji, uno de los mejores ninjas del Oniwabanshuu. Un nombre algo difícil de asociar con cierto anciano pervertido con moñito rosado en la barba.

Mientras el anciano le daba rienda suelta a su lengua, Aoshi se acomodó en su asiento. En mi juventud blah, blah; recuerdo que blah, blah; mi nieto blah, blah. Momento de ponerse cómodo, agarra un par de almohadones extra, ¿quieres? Esto puede que tenga para rato. Oh, y quizás ya era tiempo de comenzar a practicar cómo dormir con los ojos abiertos. Aoshi había querido intentarlo desde hacía ya un tiempo.

"...es por eso que quería proponerle un trato" ¿eh? De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entonces la práctica tendrá que esperar. ¿Trato? ¿De que estaba hablando Miyamoto? Aoshi estaba confundido. Okina no había mencionado nada por el estilo.

"Quería tratar este asunto directamente con usted, , es por eso que le dije a Nenji que no le informara del verdadero motivo de esta reunión. Como sabe bien, soy un mercader, pero también soy un hombre viejo. Me hubiese gustado que mi nieto heredara mi negocio, pero él es un hombre pacífico, y ser mercader es una ocupación peligrosa. Ya sé que suena tonto, pero no puedo decirle cuántas veces he estado a punto de ser asesinado sólo porque algún político corrupto deseaba monopolizar el mercado. No quiero que mi nieto viva temiendo por su vida. Es por eso que decidí hablar con usted, puesto que Nenji me dijo que era usted quien estaba a cargo del Aoiya"

Aoshi asintió con la cabeza, alentando silenciosamente al viejo a proseguir. Ya se estaba formando una idea de la dirección que esta conversación estaba tomando. Así que escuchó, y descubrió que no se equivocaba. Y también descubrió que la idea le agradaba bastante.

La proposición de Miyamoto era bastante simple. Y curiosamente conveniente. Bonita combinación, si le preguntaban. Miyamoto deseaba convertirse en administrador de restaurantes. Y proponía abrir sucursales del Aoiya por todo Japón. Era algo que Aoshi había querido hacer desde tiempo antes, pero no se había atrevido por creer la idea muy arriesgada. Sin embargo, con el dinero de Miyamoto y su colaboración, sería sin duda un éxito. Miyamoto tendría la paz que buscaba y él... momento, momento!

"¿Miyamoto-san, está consciente de las implicaciones de este trato?" preguntó Aoshi, sintiéndose invadido por la duda. Como amigo del otro fósil, era casi un hecho que supiese acerca de los Oniwabanshuu, pero... ¿y si no? Esas sucursales también serían inevitablemente bases para el grupo ninja, y eso no era exactamente algo que se pudiese mantener en secreto... mucho menos al socio de negocios de cuyo dinero dependía todo.

Y también estaba el pequeño detalle de Misao. Aoshi casi se había olvidado de su posición de consejero y colaborador del Okashira. Okashira siendo Misao, claro. No le quedaban dudas de que la chica aceptaría tan ventajosa proposición, pero aun así era necesario consultarle primero. Y de paso evitar terminar convertido en colador por una comadreja furiosa. Suya era la última palabra, después de todo.

Miyamoto le dirigió una mirada confundida, por lo cual Aoshi decidió explayarse algo en el tema.

"Puede no ser tan... seguro como lo espera. Ladrones, asaltantes..." Aoshi escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras. Tampoco era necesario decirle todo al viejo. Sólo en caso de que no supiese nada. Y si es que sabía, entonces le sería fácil deducir el verdadero significado de lo que el ninja quería decir.

Los ojos de Miyamoto se dilataron en comprensión y luego se echó a reír. Con una ceja levantada como única expresión, Aoshi decidió esperar a que el anciano terminara su momento feliz. Cuando éste continuó por más de un minuto, el joven se vio tentado de cortarle la risa de un golpe al viejo. Estaba casi a punto de llevar a cabo su plan cuando un papel cuidadosamente doblado llegó a interrumpirlo. Ojos azules viajaron del papel al aún risueño viejo y de regreso. Dioses, las cosas eran mucho más fáciles cuando aún era legal cortar a la gente en trocitos...

Luego de haber desdoblado el papel mecánicamente, no podemos decir que Aoshi haya estado en verdad sorprendido al encontrar un antiguo sello imperial casi riéndose de él desde su lugar en medio de la hoja. Y bueno, ¿cómo rayos se supone que él iba a saber que Miyamoto era un ex–miembro de los Oniwabanshuu?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego de bastantes ruegos, súplicas, gritos y uno que otro *cof, cof* plato roto, Misao finalmente se había calmado. ¿Ya para qué? No había nada que la chica pudiese hacer, si es que no contamos ir de casa en casa buscando sus ropas. Además, había que admitir que las otras onimitsus habían hecho un magnífico trabajo. Acaso a ella no le gustaban las bromas también?

Suspiro. Así que aquí estaba Misao. Comprensiva, calmada y despojada de ropa. También en proceso de balancear su adolorido cuerpo sobre esos aparatos del infierno llamados geta. Ajustando la bandeja que cargaba para que el té no se le derramase encima de nuevo, la joven emprendió su camino hacia su oficina. Caminar le era doloroso, doloroso era respirar y, maldita sea, pestañear no lo era menos. Digamos que este no era un buen día para Misao Makimachi, y mis condolencias para la infortunada persona que se cruzara en su camino.

"¡Makimachi-san!" Una voz masculina se oyó. Una ALEGRE voz masculina. Misao dio bruscamente la vuelta, dispuesta a desquitar sus frustraciones del día con la persona que se atrevía a estar feliz en tan terrible día para ella.

"¡Qu...!"

Una geta cayó al suelo, mientras que su gemela se mantenía en aire, aproximándose también al piso. La bandeja salió volando junto con las delicadas tacitas de porcelana y la tetera llena de té caliente.

Una imagen borrosa apareció en lugar de la persona culpable de semejante reacción, y el desconocido recogió tazas, tetera y bandeja sin derramar ni una gota de té. Sonriendo, buscó con la mirada a la joven Okashira, y su sonrisa se amplió casi imperceptiblemente cuando la encontró de cabeza abrazada a de una de las vigas del techo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La segunda geta cayó con sordo *PLINK* al suelo.

Misao no estaba del todo consciente de su posición. De lo que SI se daba cuenta, sin embargo, era de que Seta Soujiro, el más fuerte Jupongatana de Shishio se encontraba tranquilamente pardo en medio del corredor.

"Ara... gomen Makimachi-san. Me dijeron que podría encontrarla aquí. No fue mi intención sorprenderla" Las palabras sonaban bastante sinceras, de no ser por la enorme sonrisa que aún llevaba pegada al rostro y que parecía extenderse cada vez más. ¿Que acaso no le dolía la cara?

"¿...ue...tu...?" fue lo único que atinó a pronunciar Misao. Sabía que sonaba como una idiota, pero las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir.

"¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?" movimiento de cabeza frenético por parte de la joven.

Sin que el hecho de que su interlocutora estuviese colgada como mono del techo pareciera importarle mucho, el siempre sonriente joven empezó su explicación.

Saitou había reclutado a Soujiro de la misma manera en que antes lo había hecho con Cho. El lobo se encargaría de sus problemas con la policía y, a cambio, el Tenken lo ayudaría. A decir verdad, Saitou tenía una visión bastante simple de las cosas. Quien mejor que un antiguo miembro de una organización secreta con ganas de conquistar al Japón para ayudar a deshacerse de otras?

¿Y QUE tenía eso que ver con ella, preguntan? Bien... curiosamente, el personaje sonriente debajo suyo acababa de ser asignado como nexo entre la base Oniwabanshuu y la policía. Razones de seguridad y todo eso. Misao fue visiblemente calmada por esta historia. Saitou era un bastardo de los peores, pero incluso él no le confiaría semejante misión al primero que pasara.

"Osea que si Saitou necesita ayuda, tu vienes. ¿Y dónde te encontremos nosotros si queremos contactar a Saitou?" preguntó Misao, ligeramente mareada. La joven movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento de librarse del sonidito en sus oídos. Mucho tiempo de cabeza puede tener ese efecto en las personas. Ahora, ¿cómo exactamente iba a hacerle para bajarse de su 'percha' sin desnucarse, teniendo en cuenta que estaba embutida en un kimono?

Tan concentrada estaba en su pequeño problema que casi y no escucha las siguientes palabras de Soujiro.

"¿Encontrarme? Bueno, ¡en la habitación que me asigne, por supuesto!" fue la feliz respuesta del Tenken. Completa con carita feliz y sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

*¡PUM!*

Bueno, por lo menos ese era un problema menos.

Soujiro hizo una mueca de dolor, apenas manteniendo un ojo abierto. Eso debió haber dolido.

Moviendo los ojos hacia arriba, casi como si quisiera mirar su propio cerebro por dentro, Misao consiguió fijarlos en la figura parada casi sobre ella. Sin decir palabra, la joven movió un brazo con dificultad y pescó una geta de abajo suyo. _Ouch._

"Makimachi-san, daijobu ka?"

Misao le dirigió una de sus famosas miradas asesinas por toda respuesta. ¿_Bien?¿ BIEN? ¿Qué tipo de pregunta estúpida es esa? ¡Acabo de caerme del condenado techo! ¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien, pedazo de animal! _Misao estaba a punto de compartir sus alegres pensamientos con el preocupado joven cuando de pronto recordó que el Tenken había venido a hablar con la Okashira (osea: ella) y en su lugar había encontrado... bueno, definitivamente no cualquier cosa que se hubiese imaginado, eso es seguro.

¿Se puede saber por qué este tipo de cosas siempre le pasaban a ella? Linda primera impresión como Okashira que acababa de hacer. Forzándose a ignorar el dolor que la asaltaba por todas partes, Misao se levantó, determinada a poner las cosas en orden. Antes de que algo peor sucediese.

"Estoy bien. Vamos a mi oficina para que me digas exactamente que es esa payasada de que te tengo que asignar un cuarto" dijo la joven, mientras tomaba la bandeja.

Soujiro pestañeó ante el cambio de actitud. Su sonrisa regresó casi inmediatamente sin embargo, y se dispuso a seguir a Misao.

"¡Detrás de usted!" dijo el chico en una voz cantarina que casi hace que Misao le arroje la bandeja, con todo y tetera hirviendo, en la cabeza.

_Esto va a ser divertido_, fue su último pensamiento antes de comenzar a caminar detrás de ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Listo! ¡Por fin terminamos!" suspiró Omasu secándose el sudor de la frente. Okon asintió con la cabeza, mientras terminaba de barrer los últimos vestigios de lo que alguna vez fuera una olla. Les había tomado casi una hora el regresar la cocina a su condición original. Algunos objetos de menos, es cierto, pero eso no era nada fuera de lo común. De hecho, era casi una ocurrencia semanal.

"¿Okon?" continuó Omasu, cejas fruncidas en pensamiento.

"¿Ajá?"

"¿Crees que hicimos mal? Quiero decir, con Misao-chan"

Okon apoyó la escoba contra la pared, y frunció las cejas en una imitación casi exacta de la expresión de Omasu.

"Realmente no sé" *Suspiro*

Ambas mujeres permanecieron de pie por varios minutos, pensando en los eventos del día.

"Aunque creo que entiendo por qué se enojó" Admitió Okon.

"Su reacción fue bastante más calmada de lo usual, ¿no crees? Sólo dos horas de gritos y una cantidad limitada de destrucción sólo en la cocina. Creo que está perdiendo su toque"

"Bueno, es que ha estado bajo mucha presión últimamente. El estrés hace cosas extrañas. Quizás sólo estaba cansada"

"Estrés, ¿uh? Quizás tengas razón..." Omasu acarició ligeramente su barbilla con un dedo, pensando en las palabras de Okon. "Quizás deberíamos hacer algo para ayudarla"

Okon miró a Omasu. Omasu le regresó la mirada. Sonrisas idénticas comenzaron a formarse en sus rostros.

Los eventos recientes y, más importantes aún, las recientes amenazas, fueron olvidadas en tiempo récord. Las dos damas bien intencionadas pero increíblemente propensas a meterse en líos continuaron con sus labores del día, intercambiando palabras a una velocidad digna de admiración.

Bueno, dicen por ahí que dos cerebros funcionan mejor que uno, ¿verdad?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao estaba apretando los brazos de la silla tan fuerte que la madera ya estaba comenzando a moldearse a sus dedos. Obviamente dicha forma de desahogo no le estaba ayudando mucho que digamos con su frustración, porque le entraron unas ganas locas de estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa que tenía enfrente. Una y otra vez. Gritando hasta que sus pulmones reventaran.

Estaban en la oficina de la Okashira. A alguien se le había ocurrido re-modelarla a la manera occidental, a pesar de la construcción tradicional japonesa del Aoiya, con una gran mesa de cedro destinada al Okashira situada justo frente a la puerta. Detrás de dicha mesa, y casi a punto de desaparecer en medio de un enorme sillón acolchado, la joven jefa de los ninjas estaba sentada mordiéndose los labios y contando hasta 10.

"Déjame ver si te entendí" dijo la chica respirando hondo. "A ti te asignaron para ser nuestro enlace con la policía" Soujiro asintió con la cabeza. "¿Y pretendes quedarte a vivir aquí?" Soujiro asintió de nuevo, sonrisa firmemente en su lugar.

"Y la razón es..."

"Bueno, Saitou-san pensó que sería mucho más fácil el hacer mi trabajo si es que vivía aquí. También dijo que debería aprovechar mi estancia para aprender la forma de vida de los Oniwabanshuu. Después de todo, ¡vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo!"

Nota mental: asesinar al niño sonriente apenas se presente la oportunidad. Recibir en su casa a un vagabundo que casualmente resultaba ser un ex-asesino... Al parecer los hábitos de Kaoru eran contagiosos.

La Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu se puso a calcular mentalmente los pro y contras de la situación. Tenía la cabeza ladeada y un dedo bajo la barbilla, el cual golpeaba rítmicamente sin cesar. Mientras tanto, Soujiro se apoderó de la tetera, sin preocuparse para nada del hecho de estar siendo ignorado.

"No estoy segura acerca de que vayas a aprender nada, pero ya que eres un vagabundo, no te voy a negar un lugar donde vivir" Misao dijo en voz derrotada. ¿Alguien explíqueme por qué tenía la impresión de que se iba a arrepentir de su decisión?

Soujiro movió la cabeza en señal de conformidad, aun sonriendo. "Arigatou, Makimachi-san"

"Hey, de nada. Además, puedes ayudar en el restaurante mientras estés aquí" respondió Misao, sonriendo feliz cuando el Tenken estuvo de acuerdo. Pobre hombre no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 5

o-o-o-o-o-o

Gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron comentarios para los capítulos anteriores. Los quierooooooooo! T-T (llanto desconsolado)

Verito-chan


	6. Capitulo 6

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

Holas!

Esta personita ya comienza sus clases y, contrario a la opinión popular, cree que los capítulos aparecerán más rápido en lugar de lo contrario. Por qué? Porque Verito es vaga y prefiere traducir su fanfic en lugar de hacer sus tareas, y no ayuda en nada que la computadora esté en su escritorio, y mucho menos que dicho aparato electrónico se encuentre siempre prendido con la excusa de escuchar música... Pero eso a ustedes no creo que les afecte mucho, verdad? Si ustedes no tienen objeciones, entonces yo tampoco las tendré :)

Por cierto, el quick edit está en mi contra, así que cualquier cosa rara en el formato, pueden culparlo.

Dicho sea de paso, cualquier error en este capítulo se debe a que no lo revisé antes de postearlo. Mi no tener beta-reader. Mi ser floja .

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 6

o-o-o-o-o-o

Soujiro se movía a una velocidad aterradora. No tan velozmente como cuando utilizaba el Shuku-chi, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para marear a cualquier persona común y corriente. Quien dijo que lavar platos no podía ser considerado como entrenamiento se equivocó, porque el chico tenía todos sus sentidos fijos en que los platos no se le resbalasen. Soujiro meneó la cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar la razón que lo llevó frente al fregadero, con todo y mandil.

Unas dos horas antes, Misao había decidido tomarle la palabra de ayudar en el restaurante y sin más ceremonia lo había arrastrado hacia la cocina. A mitad del camino, el joven ya estaba completamente resignado a su suerte; sin embargo, nada podía haberlo preparado para la bienvenida que recibió.

Okon y Omasu se hallaban atrincheradas en la cocina en aquel momento. ¿Realmente necesito explicar más? El chico realmente no estaba acostumbrado a ser samaqueado de semejante forma. Sus mejillas aún estaban rojas de todos los pellizcos que había recibido, y la palabra 'Adorableeee!' aún retumbaba en sus oídos (en estéreo, dicho sea de paso. Con voz aguda. El que el florero de vidrio siguiese intacto era todo un misterio). Ambas ninjas recibieron al nuevo inquilino más que felices, sin importarles para nada de debajo de qué piedra había salido dicho individuo en primer lugar.

Al tiempo que Soujiro batallaba con una mancha rebelde en un plato, escuchó voces acercándose. Por la 'n' vez (ya había perdido cuenta luego de las 15 primeras veces) desde que comenzó con su tarea de 'guardián de la limpieza de los platos' (Misao y sus ideas raras...), las dos kunoichi adultas irrumpieron en la cocina hablando sin parar. Al parecer, la presencia del joven no las incomodaba en lo más mínimo mientras conversaban desde lados opuestos de la cocina, al tiempo que preparaban las órdenes. En lo que iba del día, Soujiro se había enterado de las vidas de casi toda la población de Kioto, incluyendo el carísimo pero absolutamente horrible kimono de la señora Kitayama y el nuevo compromiso de la señorita Kobayashi, después de que su anterior compromiso fuese roto cuando a su anterior prometido se le ocurrió enamorarse de la mejor amiga de la cuñada de su media hermana. Cosas de la vida.

Ocasionalmente, una u la otra (o en la mayoría de ocasiones, ambas) lo transportaban hasta la puerta de la cocina, platos mojados en mano, para ilustrar sus historias. El kimono de Kitayama-san era absolutamente horroroso, Soujiro no iba a negarlo.

Resumiendo, Seta Soujiro estaba divirtiéndose más de lo que lo había hecho en un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo. Definitivamente una situación a la que podría acostumbrarse. Regresando a su tarea, comenzó a separar platos de tazas mientras escuchaba distraídamente el parloteo detrás suyo.

Soujiro se había convertido en un vagabundo para redimirse de sus antiguos pecados. Pero resulta que la cosa era más difícil de lo que Himura-san la hacía parecer. Ir en contra de todo aquello que has conocido toda tu vida es... bueno, difícil. Especialmente estando solo, con demasiado tiempo en las manos para pensar y recordar. Estas y otras remembranzas fueron interrumpidas por la apremiante necesidad de ayudar a Okon con un par de cuencos para sopa antes de que terminase bañada en fideos.

Makimachi-san estaba trabajando también en el restaurante en esos momentos. Soujiro apenas la recordaba de aquella ocasión en que luchó contra Himura-san por primera vez, pero no le había prestado mucha atención, por verla como una simple molestia con trenza. Claro que no había forma que le fuese a decir ESO a ella ahora. Saitou-san le había dado algo de información acerca de la líder, y sinceramente, Soujiro dudaba más de la mitad de lo que le había dicho el lobo, pero ya había visto lo suficiente como para saber cuándo su vida podía verse en riesgo.

Y hablando del diablo, aquí entraba la líder. Yyyyyyyyyy... allí iba la líder. Sus apariciones fugaces le hacían recordar a una hormiguita obrera (con trenza), al parecer en todos lados al mismo tiempo. Sonrisa forzada y gotita aparecieron en el rostro de Soujiro cuando regresó la mirada a la montaña de platos que tenía al lado del fregadero.

Olviden hormiga obrera, la mujer era una esclavista.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Teriyaki para la mesa 5. Sashimi para la mesa 11. Sake para las mesas 3 y 9._

Misao dirigió una sonrisa distraída a los clientes mientras depositaba la última porción de su orden frente a ellos. No se supone que ella tuviese que estar trabajando allí ahora, había una pila de papeles esperándola en su oficina.

Exactamente la razón por la cual se encontraba cargando platos de un lado para otro.

Misao había estado intentando trabajar, pero sus pensamientos no habían colaborado con ella. Y eso era algo que definitivamente no le había gustado. Por alguna extraña razón, luego de abandonar al pobre Soujiro a la merced de Okon y Omasu, y regresar a su oficina, la chica había entrado en una especie de 'callejón de los recuerdos', que la llevó derechito hacia un 'momento de depresión'. Seguido por una ensalada de pensamientos con una cosa en común. O, mejor dicho, alguien.

He aquí la situación: Misao estaba segura de lo que quería, y definitivamente estaba segura de que quería olvidar a cierto individuo. Era perfectamente obvio que jamás nada iba a pasar entre ellos. Misao ya tenía todas la evidencia necesaria para convencerse de ello. Y Misao estaba convencida, segura y determinada a hacer lo que tuviese que hacer. *Suspiro* Pensamiento racional y determinación no eran el problema.

De regreso a la cocina. Salir de la cocina. _Otra botella de sake para la mesa 10. Té verde para la mesa 6. Sopa Miso y fideos Soba, también para la mesa 10._

El problema aquí era que su subconsciente parecía estar en contra suya. Recordar el pasado de vez en cuando era manejable, aparte del hecho de que es algo bastante normal. Eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Ahora, la sensación extraña en el pecho que venía junto con ellos... eso sí que era una molestia. Era difícil de explicar, una mezcla de anhelo y decepción que Misao no podía llegar a entender del todo. Era muy confuso, pero de alguna manera extraña tenía sentido. Ajap, la chica no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué se sentía tan deprimida por ninguna razón aparente.

_Reverencia a los clientes. Recoger la mesa 9. Añadir los platos sucios a la enorme montaña de trastes junto a Seta. Limpiar la mesa._

Los recuerdos habían aparecido sin aviso y sin invitación, bastante revueltos, sin sentido, tristes y alegres por igual. Por momentos se había visto como una niñita, y había recordado la admiración que sentía por su Aoshi-sama al verlo entrenar. Y de pronto, había estado en la puerta de una oscura cabaña en las montañas, mirando a la figura del mismo hombre, cambiado por las circunstancias, alejándose de ella con palabras crueles, mientras se sentía morir. Caminando por todo Japón buscándolo. Aprendiendo kempo con Aoshi-sama y Hannya. Despertándose una mañana y descubrir que la había dejado. Yendo al templo a servirle el té. Peleándose en broma con Aoshi-sama cuando él no se dejaba convencer por sus pataletas de niña pequeña. Siendo consolada por él luego de la muerte de su padre. Uno tras otro, los recuerdos aparecían cuando se les daba la gana, invadiendo su mente. Uno tras otro, sin descanso, sin darle tregua. Y junto con ellos, sentimientos. ...

*Plish*

Misao había vuelto a la realidad cuando una lágrima había caído en el ya olvidado reporte frente a ella. La joven la había mirado con sorpresa, como si esa pequeña gotita fuese algo extraño e indescriptible. Misao había cerrado los ojos para impedir que sus compañeritas gotitas acompañasen a su predecesora sobre el papel y agrandasen la mancha negra. Y acto seguido había decidido que ya no quería recordar más.

Razón por la cual se encontraba ahora en donde estaba, refugiándose entre los platos como nunca antes lo había hecho. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba feliz de que a Okon y a Omasu les agradase tanto conversar. Eso significaba que pasaban mucho del tiempo en la cocina y, por una vez, Misao no las estaba arreando para que se pusiesen a trabajar. Es cierto, eso quería decir más trabajo para ella, pero también significaba que tendría menos tiempo para pensar a causa de ello.

Por lo cual Misao no podía explicarse por qué demonios seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. No tan buena idea, al parecer.

"¿Makimachi-san?" Misao vio interrumpido su monólogo interior por un simpático joven sonriendo detrás de ella.

"¡Kuronami-san! ¡Irasshai!" No, no lo decía sólo porque fuese su trabajo el hacerlo. Realmente era bienvenido. Cualquier cosa para dejar de pensar.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Un par de horas después, Aoshi caminaba por el sendero hacia el Aoiya. Miyamoto le había explicado (luego de casi ahogarse de la risa) que había sido miembro del Oniwabanshuu durante el Bakumatsu. El mejor amigo de Okina, dicho sea de paso. Luego de lo cual se había ido por las ramas y comenzado a hablar de los buenos tiempos, dándole a Aoshi la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar que sí, sí podía dormir con los ojos abiertos.

Un cansado Aoshi abrió la puerta, casi sin prestarle atención a las risas que parecían provenir de la cocina. De pronto se acordó que debía hablar con Misao, pero decidió antes salirse del elegante pero increíblemente incómodo traje occidental en el que se hallaba metido.

Luego de cambiarlo por una cómoda yukata, Aoshi emprendió la búsqueda de la joven comadreja. Luego de tocar varias veces a la puerta de la oficina de la joven y no recibir respuesta, decidió abrir el shogi e introducir su cabeza por la abertura, en imitación de algún cuento infantil con personajes sin cabeza como protagonistas. Para investigar.

Vacío.

Aoshi pestañeó un par de veces. Esa misma mañana había escuchado las quejas acerca de demasiados papeluchos por llenar (aunque en bastante más colorido vocabulario), por lo cual había esperado encontrar a su sucesora enterrada en un mar de papeles. Aoshi se acercó a la mesa, notando todo el trabajo a medio terminar. No era algo que Misao acostumbrase a hacer. Cierto, se quejaba más de lo necesario por el trabajo, pero siempre lo terminaba (aun quejándose, pero lo hacía). Y lo hacía sola. Era demasiado terca como para que ese no fuera el caso. Había comenzado como una forma de probarse ante los demás, en la época en que asumió el puesto de Okashira. Aoshi nunca había dudado de sus habilidades, respetando sus deseos y dejándola hacer. A excepción de darle uno que otro consejo de vez en cuando, cuando ella lo pedía.

Su mirada se detuvo en una mancha negra en medio de uno de los papeles. Al parecer Misao aún tenía problemas con el pincel y la tinta. Claro que existía la posibilidad de que lo hubiese hecho a propósito, teniendo en cuenta que era un reporte acerca de las condiciones de los Oniwabanshuu en la nueva alianza con la fuerza policial.

Sin darle mayor importancia, Aoshi continuó con la búsqueda de su Okashira fugitiva.

A medida que se acercaba a la cocina, escuchó chillidos y risas. Aoshi apenas se tragó las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Okon y Omasu, sin duda alguna.

En efecto, el origen de los chillones sonidos eran las dos ninjas.

"Increíble!" gritó Omasu palmoteando.

"..." Okon sólo asintió con la cabeza, demasiado ensimismada como para hacer otra cosa.

Soujiro finalmente había acabado por cansarse de lavar los platos a la antigua. Así que, tan sonriente como siempre, había anunciado alegremente un espectáculo para ambas damas.

Los platos y cuencos volaban a una velocidad excepcional del lavatorio a la mesa, en donde aterrizaban en ordenadas pilitas, de acuerdo a sus tamaños. La antes enorme montaña de ollas, tazas y sartenes desaparecía en el agua jabonosa, sólo para salir disparada de ella míseros segundos después.

Esa fue la escena que Aoshi encontró al poner pie en la cocina. Ahora, déjenme recordarles que este es Aoshi de quien estamos hablando. Hombre calmado hasta el extremo, tieso como él sólo, que hace poco más que levantar la ceja cuando sorprendido. Por supuesto, es algo difícil no reaccionar cuando encuentras a un hombre que has conocido como peligroso dando un espectáculo circense en tu cocina.

*CRASH* *CRASH* *CRASH*

Aunque… quizás no era necesario reaccionar después de todo. _¿Para qué molestarse cuando tu sola presencia es suficiente?_

"¡Shinomori-san! ¡Qué sorpresa! Buenas tardes" Ese era, por supuesto, Seta Soujiro hablando. Único idiota garantizado de reaccionar con una sonrisa en cualquier situación. ¿Reaccionar, o no reaccionar? Difícil dilema. ¡Argh! Al demonio, igual Aoshi se había estado sintiendo un poco oxidado últimamente, así que no era mala la idea.

En un segundo, Aoshi se encontraba frente al sonriente niñito, con un pedazo de plato contra el cuello de Soujiro, en una imitación algo rudimentaria de su kodachi.

"¿Qué haces aquí Seta?" Ah, la alegría de liberar el demonio interior. O algo así.

Soujiro dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. Ya casi se había olvidado de la tendencia de Shinomori de... exagerar. Caramba, ¡sí que daba miedo! Ahora, ¿como maldita sea se supone que iba a hacer para arreglárselas y salir de ésta? Soujiro sinceramente dudaba que el ninja fuese a creer la verdadera razón por la cual se encontraba en el Aoiya. Y él que había estado tratando de ser un niño bueno.

Las cosas buenas simplemente no le pasaban a Seta Soujiro.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao recogió otro par de platos de la mesa 11. Era frustrante como tenía que arrodillarse para recogerlos y luego arreglárselas para levantarse con la bandeja llena. Sobretodo por el hecho de que el kimono no le permitía mucha libertad de movimiento que digamos, y los músculos de Misao aún estaban protestando por tanto entrenamiento. Lo bueno es que no se había caído de nariz. Aún.

Ya se estaba sintiendo bastante mejor. Aparentemente, todo lo que había tenido que hacer había sido... dejarse llevar. ¿Alguna vez has notado como las cosas comienzan a afectarte sólo después de que te has dado cuenta de que pueden afectarte? Si crees que es algo confuso, pues entonces ya sabes cómo se estaba sintiendo la ninja. Pero por lo menos ya no estaba deprimida.

Kuronami-san había sido una enorme ayuda, y él ni enterado. El chico había hablado de todo y nada, y había conseguido hacerla reír y decidir mandar todos los pensamientos sobre hombres congelados a alguna esquina recóndita de su cerebro. En una cajita. Con doble llave.

Habiendo recuperado algo de su buen humor, Misao se concentró en balancear la bandeja lo mejor posible. Quizás ya era hora de regresar a su verdadero trabajo y terminar esos condenados reportes de una vez por todas.

La joven entró a la cocina y casi bota la bandeja ante la escena frente a ella.

"Qu...¡Aoshi-sama, déjalo!" Misao gritó la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza. No es todos los días que encuentras a tu antiguo líder amenazando con separarle la cabeza del cuerpo a la más reciente adición a tu casa. Olvidemos las circunstancias en las que llego dicho huésped y las ganas que la señorita había tenido de estrangularlo, y obtendremos una Misao bastante preocupada.

Aoshi simplemente la miró, sin moverse siquiera un milímetro de su posición original. El hombre quería una explicación, y mientras más pronto, mejor. La posición en la que se encontraba no era de las más cómodas, y ya tenía ganas de estirar el brazo.

El buen humor de Misao decidió irse de vacaciones. La joven arrojó la bandeja hacia la mesa, causando que las tacitas rodaran por toda la superficie.

Mientras relataba a toda velocidad una versión resumida del nuevo plan de Saitou, Misao no pudo menos que notar la reacción con que fueron recibidas sus palabras. Observó como una de las cejas de Aoshi se arqueó en sorpresa, rápidamente seguida por su gemela. Luego, Aoshi pestañeó y casi inmediatamente recobró su usual estoica cara de palo. Ese hombre le daba a la frase 'control sobre sí mismo' un significado totalmente nuevo.

Soujiro mientras tanto, miraba a Misao, asintiendo vehementemente a cada una de sus palabras. Aoshi ni se inmutaba. Okon y Omasu comentaban de cuando en cuando. Aoshi aún no se dignaba a moverse.

Lentamente, Aoshi comenzó a bajar su brazo, aun escuchando la explicación de Misao. El arreglo no le agradaba en absoluto. Aoshi sabía de lo que Seta había sido capaz en el pasado. Y confiaba en él tanto como confiaría en Okina en una casa de baños. Es decir, nada.

Aoshi lo soltó bruscamente. Soujiro pudo ver claramente la expresión de 'Te-estaré-vigilando' como si estuviese pintada con neón en sus congelados ojos azules. El Tenken simplemente continuó sonriendo, mientras que por dentro sudaba la gota gorda. Tendencia a exagerar. Definitivamente.

"Misao" fue lo único que dijo Aoshi, acompañando la palabra con una de esas miradas que no necesitan diccionario para ser descifradas. No había necesidad de decir nada más. Era toda una pena que todo el conocimiento que ella tenía de Aoshi estuviese limitado a esos pequeños pero significativos tonos de voz que utilizaba para darle significados ocultos a una o menos palabras. Antes que pregunten, recuerden que estamos hablando de Aoshi. Menos de una palabra ES una posibilidad.

Así que la joven simplemente asintió con la cabeza, antes de quitarse el delantal y arrojárselo a una estupefacta Omasu, para luego seguir al silencioso individuo fuera de la cocina.

Soujiro mientras tanto, permanecía clavado en el mismo lugar. Le parecía poder escuchar un ligero sonidito, una especie de traqueteo que ya venía escuchando desde que Misao había entrado a la cocina. Decidiendo ignorarlo por el momento, la sonrisa del Tenken regresó poco a poco mientras pensaba acerca del cambio que su vida había experimentado recientemente. Sin contar a Shinomori el homicida, la escena le había recordado bastante a las peleas que solían tener los miembros del Jupongatana entre ellos. Kamatari ocasionalmente tenía episodios de celos a causa de Yumi-neesan; y Usui, la espada ciega, periódicamente desafiaba a ShiShio-san con la esperanza de matarlo algún día.

Pensándolo bien, quizás Shinomori sí encajaba perfectamente en la escena.

Un grito de Okon lo devolvió a la realidad, y Soujiro se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con las altas pilas de trastes recién lavaditos bailando de un lado para otro, amenazando con caérsele encima, mientras emitían un suave y engañoso sonidito. Sentadita sobre la mesa, y junto a la base de una de las montañas de platos, una sola tacita de té, sucia, triste y fuera de lugar entre tanta cosa limpia, rodaba inocentemente de una pila a otra.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao podía recordar una época en que llevar una conversación con Aoshi era casi imposible. 'Aa' no es exactamente una respuesta aceptable y es suficiente para sacar hasta a la persona más calmada de sus casillas. Quizás esa era la razón por la cual Misao siempre había terminado hablando como dos personas juntas (lo cual incluía el preguntarse y el responderse sola, para su gran mortificación).

Por supuesto, eso no significaba en absoluto, que el hablar con Aoshi fuese más fácil ahora (¡Dios no quiera que el señorito se comunique con los seres humanos!). Difícilmente un hablador por naturaleza, Aoshi tendía a irse directo al grano, y tenía la irritante manía de dejar fuera los 'detalles innecesarios'.

La cual era exactamente la razón por la cual la chica se encontraba intentando armar un rompecabezas mental. Aoshi acababa de marcharse, luego de que lo convenciera de que Soujiro no era una amenaza (o, por lo menos, Misao CREIA haberlo convencido. Difícil sacar muchas conclusiones de un solo movimiento de cabeza) y luego que él le informara acerca de la alianza que proponía Akira Miyamoto. Misao movió la cabeza perezosamente hacia el reloj. Veinte minutos. La bendita 'reunión' había durado unos miserables veinte minutos. De los cuales ella había hablado más de quince.

¡Maldito sea el cubo de hielo y ojalá algún día se atorase con una hoja de té!

Por supuesto, la excusa el estoico hombre había sido que Miyamoto iría de visita y que ya ella podría preguntarle todos los detalles en vivo y en directo. ¡Grr! ¡Y pensar que hace unas horas había estado deprimida por culpa de semejante pedazo de insensible!

*Suspiro*

Si, lo había estado. Y bastante deprimida, para añadir insulto a la injuria.

Meneando resignadamente la cabeza, Misao regresó a su escritorio. Tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse, las cuales incluían rehacer cierto reporte mojado.

De pronto, un pensamiento que la dejó clavada en su sitio apareció sin invitación en su cerebro. _Momentito. ¿Por qué diablos me pase un cuarto de hora explicándole la situación? ¡Soy su Okashira maldita sea! ¡A mí que me importa su opinión!_

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Papeles volaron por la habitación.

Y es que hay cosas que simplemente nunca cambian.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 6

o-o-o-o-o-o

Finito! Jejeje, ya sé que este capítulo me tomó su tiempo, y que eso no debería haber pasado teniendo en cuenta que es una traducción, pero tengo que apelar en mi defensa que esta pobre niña (se señala a sí misma), estaba intentando salir del maldito bloqueo en el que me encontraba con respecto a la historia en inglés.

Felizmente para mí, ya no hay gente amenazándome por haberme demorado tanto en escribir (ahora sólo me amenazan para que me apure en escribir otro capítulo *suspiro*).

No respondo reviews esta vez porque intento sacarle el jugo a mi hora en el cyber café. Para la próxima será.

¡Ah! Por cierto. Simplemente TENGO que recomendarles un par de series nuevas para que vean (yo, creando fans alrededor del mundo, jeje) : Eso sí, van a tener que bajárselas de internet, porque son bastante nuevas y no creo que las hayan licenciado en ningún lado. El MirC debería ser capaz de satisfacer la demanda. Mis reseñas no les hacen justicia, pero por lo menos para que tengan una idea. Por cierto, los sountracks de las tres son recontra-archi-super-hyper-buenos.

**PEACEMAKER**. Si les gusto Kenshin, ésta les encantará. Se sitúa durante el bakumatsu. Todos sabemos que los realistas ganaron esa guerra (Kenshin y su gente). ¿Pero que hay acerca de los Shinsengumi? La serie es acerca de un niño llamado Tetsunosuke que se une a los Shinsengumi para poder vengar a su padre. Más que centrarse en las peleas (aunque de esas hay. Y MUY buenas), se centra en la gente. La guerra del lado de aquellos que serán vencidos. Porque todo el mundo lucha por aquello que cree lo correcto. Porque no siempre los vencidos son los malos. Dicho sea de paso, el personaje de Saito no es al que estamos acostumbrados, ¡pero es para morirse! Todos los personajes están muy bien desarrollados y tiene una excelente mezcla de humor y seriedad que realmente te atrapa desde los primeros capítulos. ¡Vivan Okita, Hijikata y Susumuuuuuuu!. Ejem!. Dura 26 episodios.

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST**. Creo que muy poco gente no habrá escuchado hablar de esta serie ya. Sólo advierto que es altamente adictiva, y eso puedo ser bueno o malo, teniendo en cuenta que son 51 capítulos y una película en camino. La historia se centra en Ed y Al, una pareja de hermanos que viven en un mundo donde la alquimia es una ciencia bastante desarrollada. La base de la alquimia es el principio de 'intercambio equivalente', es decir, que para conseguir algo tienes que dar a cambio otro algo de valor equivalente. Ellos pierden a su madre cuando son chicos (Ed 11, Al 10) y, en su deseo de no quedarse solos en el mundo, deciden romper el tabú más grande de la alquimia y revivirla. Basta con decir que las cosas no salen como ellos lo esperaban. Después de todo, ¿qué se puede dar a cambio de una vida? Al pierde su cuerpo y Ed pierde su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda. Así, emprenden la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal, legendaria piedra que PODRIA permitirles regresar a la normalidad. Los dos primeros capítulos de esta serie pueden llegar a confundir un poco. Es en el tercer capítulo que las cosas recién comienzan a tener sentido. Y dicho sea de paso, la trama está tan bien hecha que tiene una explicación para TODO, es sólo cuestión de abrir bien los ojos. Recomiendo prepararse mentalmente, porque es toda una montaña rusa. Busquen reseñas donde quieran, la serie es EXCELENTE.

**ELFEN LIED**. Ok, primera y más importante advertencia: Esta serie es MUY, y quiero decir MUY violenta. Y no, no tiene robots gigantes ni nada de eso. En tan sólo los primeros 5 minutos se derrama más sangre que la que hay en toda la cruz roja, y suficientes vísceras y huesos como para mantener a mi perrito feliz por todo un año. En un futuro no tan lejano, la humanidad ha comenzado a mutar. O evolucionar, dependiendo de tu punto de vista. Ciertas niñas han nacido con cuernos en la cabeza. Esto no pasaría de ser extraño se no ser porque aquellas niñas tienen una especie de 'brazos', completamente invisibles y dirigidos por un instinto que ni ellas mismas comprenden bien. Estos 'brazos' pueden cortar TODO. Y cuando digo todo, me refiero a TODO, con quizás la excepción del titanio. En vista de esto, una rama especial del gobierno se encargó de eliminarlas hace muchos años, a excepción de algunas que preservaron para investigación. Una de ellas, llamada Lucy, consigue escapar del laboratorio, llevada por el instinto que odia a esa humanidad que tanto tiempo la ha tenido encerrada. Pero todo cambia cuando es encontrada por un chico universitario, que no tiene ni quiere saber nada del asunto. Por alguna razón, el instinto desaparece cuando está con él, y Lucy no recuerda ni aún el cómo hablar. Pero el gobierno no está dispuesto a dejarla escapar. Después de todo, una asesina es siempre una asesina. Muy buena serie, buena trama. 13 capítulos.

Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy, quizás para la próxima les recomiende un par más de series (he estado ocupada este verano, jaja)

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Ganas de decirme mi vida en colores por haberme demorado tanto en subir el capítulo? (nooooooooooo! Piedaaaaaad!). Ya saben que botoncito clickear, ne?

Verito-chan


	7. Capitulo 7

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que deben odiarme, pero la vida real se interpuso en mi camino e hizo todo lo posible por fastidiarme la existencia. Por el lado bueno, supuestamente en un par de semanas tendré conexión a internet en mi casa, así que espero que eso me ayude a apurarme con el fic. Aparte de que tengo que terminarlo (tanto la versión en inglés como la traducción) antes de comenzar con la nueva idea que se me ha venido a la mente. Ya les contaré (risa malévola)

Hoy es lunes, ¿no? Vuelvan a entrar el lunes próximo por la noche y encontrarán el próximo capítulo. Ya que por fin terminaron mis exámenes y extrañamente pasé el ciclo luego de mil y una noches de amanecida y estrés, entonces supongo que el ponerme una fecha límite no puede ser tan malo.

Bueno, ahí les va!

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 7

o-o-o-o-o-o

"KYA!"

*CLANK* *CLANK* *CLANK* *CLANK*

Misao le dirigió una mirada satisfecha al pobre monigote de entrenamiento. Cuatro kunai estaba profundamente incrustados en las áreas de la cabeza, corazón, ojos y garganta. La chica sonrió al tiempo que hacía una combinación de vuelta hacia atrás y giro, arrojando los otros cuatro kunai que aún le quedaban.

*CLANK* *CLANK* *CLANK* *clink* *clink* *clink*

Misao frunció el ceño al caer de cuclillas. Soplando con fuerza los cabellos pegados a su mejilla, la joven se acercó al kunai caído y lo miró con rabia.

"Te odio" Si estaba esperando una respuesta, obviamente no la obtuvo, pero una chica tiene que desahogar sus frustraciones de alguna forma¿verdad?

Al recoger el kunai, se detuvo de pronto. A no ser que se estuviera equivocando, había lanzado los cuatro kunai con la misma fuerza. Aún si su puntería le hubiese fallado, el pequeño cuchillo debería haberse incrustado en algún lado, no caer. Olvidándose del tema. Misao recolectó los dos kunai de la cabeza, los ojos y dos más de la garganta.

Misao pestañeó. Lentamente, una gran sonrisa apareció en sus facciones.

El primer kunai que había arrojado al corazón ahora era apenas visible debajo de la paja del monigote. En su mango, una pequeña abolladura le dio la respuesta a Misao a por qué el otro kunai había caído al suelo.

"¡YATTA!" Esto era motivo de celebración, y celebró con su pequeño baile especial #4 ¡Lo-hice!-¡lo-hice!

Su entrenamiento del día anterior con Aoshi había tenido que ser cancelado al tener ella que trabajar por mucho más tiempo del planeado (por lo cual completa, absoluta y vehementemente era culpado Aoshi). De hecho, se había quedado en la oficina hasta que sus párpados se le pegaron y su mano comenzó a hacer extraños dibujitos, lo cual tuvo la obvia consecuencia de que se levantase temprano para continuar trabajando y arreglar esas estúpidas manchas con forma de Aoshi. Misao había escapado al dojo tan pronto terminó.

De alguna manera, estaba feliz que haber tenido tiempo para calmarse un poco. Pensándolo bien, Misao decidió que todas las interesantes ideas que había tenido con respecto al entrenamiento con Aoshi y los usos creativos del kunai no eran tan buenas. Oh, habían sonado bastante bien en ese momento, y créanme, la chica había estado más que lista para usarlas, pero esa habría sido una reacción infantil. Y ella ya no era una niña.

Misao dejó de saltar.

Demonios, este asunto de madurar era difícil. No estaba dispuesta a perder su personalidad por culpa de las convenciones de la sociedad, pero tampoco podía seguir igual para siempre. Hacía ya un tiempo, Okon había dicho algo con respecto a eso, en medio de todo su sermoneo para convertirla en una dama. Algo acerca de 'balancearse' una misma. Quizás si había algo rescatable en esas novelas occidentales que tanto adoraban leer ella y Omasu.

De pronto, sus ojos cambiaron de expresión. Tranquilamente, sacó el último kunai del monigote y dio la vuelta rápidamente, arrojando todos los cuchillos a un solo tiempo.

Allí, en la pared justo a la puerta, estaba Soujiro. Al parecer se las había arreglado para evadir todos los proyectiles, como era de esperarse de él, pero eso no significaba que su posición era menos divertida a causa de ello. Su pierna izquierda estaba elevada del suelo, y contra la pared, su brazo izquierdo doblado en una ángulo algo complejo, su brazo derecho también doblado, pero sobre su cabeza. El chico había esquivado todos los kunai, pero aun así se encontraba efectivamente clavado a la pared por ellos.

Peor lo más gracioso de todo tenía que ser su cara. Ojos enormes y redondos declarando sin palabras que había reaccionado por puro instinto y recién ahora se estaba preguntando qué rayos había pasado.

Misao estalló en risas. En serio, es lo más razonable que puedes hacer cuando ves a alguien clavado como un bicho en exposición. La imagen mental de una araña con cara de Soujiro en la misma posición en que éste se encontraba fue suficiente para recomenzar sus risas.

Soujiro simplemente pestañeó, demasiado idiotizado para siquiera esbozar su sonrisa usual. Allí había estado, mirando inocentemente el entrenamiento de Makimachi-san, cuando de pronto, el instinto de todos sus años de entrenamiento había gritado que esquivase unos proyectiles casi invisibles. Cosa fácil, no le decían Tenken por nada. Pero de pronto, ya no se había podido mover. Algo tarde, había recordado que esas cositas eran cuchillos. Y ahora, una comadreja loca se estaba desternillando de la risa con tan sólo mirarlo.

El chico intentó cambiar de posición, pero pronto descubrió que uno de los cuchillitos estaba clavado peligrosamente cerca de su sien izquierda, mientras que otro se sentía frío junto a su oreja derecha. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente, analizando su actual situación. Ñam... de acuerdo, él también se estaría ahogando de la risa si hubiese sido otra persona. Podría decirse que pintaba un cuadro bastante divertido para quien lo viera. Sin más, se resignó a su destino y decidió esperar a que Misao dejara de reírse de él y se dignase a ayudarlo. Exactamente muchas otras opciones no tenía.

Pronto, ella se secó las lágrimas de risa de los ojos y se acercó a la parodia de figurín danzante adornando la pared. Aún se estaba riendo, no les quepa duda, pero por lo menos ya había conseguido pararse (había estado rodando en el piso de la risa. Literalmente).

"Ara... no era el recibimiento que estaba esperando" habló el figurín, recuperando algo de su aparentemente eterno buen humor.

"Quien te manda a estar espiando" Misao replicó tranquilamente, retirando el primer kunai. Lo cual resultó ser bastante más difícil de lo que imaginaba, ya que las hojas del cuchillo se habían clavado profundamente en la madera.

"No estaba espiando. Bueno, no exactamente. Tenía curiosidad... pero no se preocupe, aprendí mi lección. Anunciaré mi presencia a gritos antes de acercarme a este lugar"

Misao añadió una risa más a su colección. "Buena idea. Y dime, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?" preguntó Misao, sintiéndose aliviada cuando los ojos del chico se dirigieron al techo en un intento por recordar. El kunai que en ese momento estaba intentando retirar era una de las razones para la pierna levantada del Tenken, junto con otro cuchillo justo debajo de su rodilla. Pero a éste kunai en particular se le había ocurrido incrustarse justo debajo de su muslo, un palmo más allá de cierta...erm... zona comprometedora. Misao le dio al kunai un jalón fuertísimo, pero el maldito a las justas se movió. Mandándolo al demonio mentalmente, decidió palanquearlo usando una de sus piernas como apoyo.

"Creo que llegué a tiempo para ver ese cuchillito cayendo al suelo" Osea que llegó justo a tiempo para ser testigo de su pequeña danza de victoria. Dios mío, qué vergüenza.

Mecánicamente, Misao levantó la otra pierna, usando al kunai como apoyo, y siguió forcejeando.

"¡OOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFF!" El kunai salió volando, acompañado de Misao. Hablando de vergüenzas...

*CLINK* *CLINK* *CLINK*

Misao se puso de pie, una mano en su adolorido posterior y mirando con odio al kunai por segunda vez en el día, se inclinó para recogerlo.

"¡Si! ¡Así sonó antes también!" dijo Soujiro alegremente al escuchar el sonido de metal contra el suelo. La única respuesta de Misao fue dejar tranquilamente que el kunai se reuniera con sus compañeritos en la pared.

"Maldición" Murmuró la chica, junto con variados comentarios acerca de personitas idiotamente felices, que le daban demasiados problemas y prácticamente pedían a gritos ser lastimados.

"¿Tanto tiempo? Y yo que pensaba que había sentido el momento mismo en que llegaste. No dice mucho de mis habilidades como ninja" dijo la líder, regresando a su labor. Algo torpemente, logró liberar el brazo izquierdo del Tenken, y dirigió su atención hacia la liberación total de la pierna izquierda de éste.

"Le enseñaron percepción de chi en su entrenamiento ninja, Makimachi-san?" preguntó Soujiro mientras luchaba contra el kunai que aprisionaba su brazo derecho sobre su cabeza. Por el momento, el kunai iba ganando. "Al parecer Shinomori-san hizo un buen trabajo enseñándole. ITAI!"

Misao sonrió de una manera increíblemente falsa y conciliadora, al tiempo que le daba vueltas al kunai que acababa de arrancar de junto a la oreja izquierda del muchacho. Había estado siendo cuidadosa, y podía jurarlo en nombre de todas las deidades habidas y por haber, pero ese último comentario había merecido castigo, sin importar lo inocente que hubiese sido.

"De hecho, no lo hizo. ¿Quieres decir que fue suerte el que te percibiera?" Esta vez, había curiosidad detrás de la pregunta. Y quizás algo de amenaza, pero eso era difícil de asegurar. De lo que Soujiro sí estaba seguro, era de que había mencionado involuntariamente un tema delicado, y había recibido un castigo bastante leve por ello. Así que decidió responder con cautela, por su bienestar personal.

"Maa, maa. Nada de eso. Para una persona que ha entrenado toda su vida, realmente no es tan difícil que digamos el aprender a percibir chi. Asumo que ése fue su caso, así que no es algo de lo cual sorprenderse" dijo por fin, mientras jalaba el kunai alojado justo sobre su hombro izquierdo. Cuando Misao por fin logró arrancar de su lugar al kunai situado junto a su cintura (cayendo nuevamente al suelo en el proceso), el chico se vio libre para lidiar con el cuchillo y retirarlo con toda la fuerza que le era posible en tan incómoda posición, sin tener que preocuparse de golpear a Misao accidentalmente y de la represalia que seguramente seguiría a ello.

"¿En serio?" dijo Misao, pensando cuidadosamente en sus palabras. "En ese caso,¡ te venceré algún dia!" y seguidamente procedió a reírse como loca. Soujiro simplemente meneó la cabeza en respuesta, y continuó con su labor, sonriendo al eco de la risa de hiena que resonaba en el dojo.

Una vez que hubo terminado con el kunai justo debajo de su codo derecho (el mismo con el que tan amablemente había sido respondido su comentario de unos minutos antes) y luego que hubo retirado aquel que había estado tan cerca de su sien, Soujiro examinó el daño al tiempo que frotaba distraídamente su maltratada oreja. Él estaba relativamente bien, pero lo mismo no podía decirse de su ropa. Pequeños agujeritos lo saludaron desde varios lugares de su indumentaria. El pobre chico sólo atinó a mirarlos consternado.

Misao detuvo su risa maniática, parpadeó al ver la expresión del Tenken y siguió con la mirada los ojos de éste. Y tuvo la amabilidad de sonrojarse.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi estaba sentado en su oficina. Ahora, eso no era un acontecimiento fuera de lo normal, pero el hecho de que no estuviese trabajando sí que lo era.

Estaba sentado, no en su escritorio como era usual, sino en el alféizar de la ventana. Sus calmados ojos azules estaban concentrados en algo que sólo él podía ver, a lo lejos. Con brazo izquierdo descuidadamente apoyado sobre su pierna doblada y su guapo rostro bañado por los rayos del sol, el hombre era la personificación de la calma, vestido con una cómoda y simple yukata, abierta de tal manera que parte de su pecho era visible. Pero algo no encajaba en esa imagen digna de más de un suspiro. Es decir, si es que alguien era capaz de concentrarse en la atmósfera que lo rodeaba en lugar de mirarlo desvergonzadamente.

Era realmente difícil de describir. Tranquilo como siempre, ninguna emoción se reflejaba en sus ojos. Pero la posición casi imperceptiblemente, derrotada de sus hombros y su puño ligeramente apretado contaban una historia distinta.

Cualesquiera que fuesen sus pensamientos en ese momento, quizá jamás los conoceremos.

Aoshi meneó la cabeza y dejó su sitio junto a la ventana. Movió perezosamente los hombros, consiguiendo un par de chasquidos en recompensa.

Misao había estado demasiada ocupada la víspera como para entrenar. Eso le pasaba por aparecerse por el restaurante. Sin lugar a dudas, Okon u Omasu (o probablemente ambas) la habían atrapado antes de que pudiese escapar. Y él también tendría que atraparla antes de que se le escapase, ya que probablemente trataría de escaparse de la reunión con Miyamoto de ese día. Esto es, asumiendo que la Okashira se acordase de dicha reunión.

Aoshi abrió la puerta y siguió el débil sonido de gritos. Siempre había sido así. Sin importar cuanta gente estuviese gritando al mismo tiempo en diversos rincones del Aoiya, simplemente era cuestión de seguir el grito más fuerte para encontrar a Misao.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡QUEDATE QUIETO, MALDITA SEA!" Chilló una comadreja enfadada.

Luego de su pequeña variación del juego de Guillermo Tell (aunque era difícil decidir si Soujiro había sido o no la manzana), el Tenken por fin había revelado la verdadera razón de su visita al dojo. La cual era, obviamente, para entrenar.

Bueno, no exactamente. Tenía curiosidad acerca del tipo de entrenamiento que hacían los Oniwabanshuu. Soujiro había escuchado mucho acerca de los ninjas. Más que nada rumores populares, pero sinceramente dudaba que pudiesen transformarse en lo que quisieran. Así que podría decirse que era un hombre con un objetivo. Ninjas eran para él un cuento infantil, gente que podía hacer cualquier cosa, mezclarse con las sombras y desaparecer. Soujiro había una vez soñado con ser un ninja. Oh, como había deseado ser uno de ellos y desaparecer en las sombras de algún rincón. Todo esto antes de Shishio, claro está.

Pero ahora él también podía hacer su acto de desaparición.

"¡AAAAAARRRRGGHHHH!" Misao había sugerido que un enfrentamiento. Como podrán ver, la chica se había arrepentido casi al instante y había pasado de modo 'entrenemos amigablemente' a modo 'quiero-golpearte-hasta-que-el-bokken-se-rompa'.

En cuanto a Soujiro, el sólo sonreía y esquivaba. No es que quisiera humillarla. Tampoco es que quisiera enojarla (aunque definitivamente era divertido. Sólo le quedaba rogar por que el bokken permaneciese lejos) pero... Bueno, es sólo que Soujiro jamás había empuñado un bokken antes. Siempre había sido una katana, ya que había sido entrenado para matar, no para enfrentamientos amistosos. El chico había supuesto que sería como utilizar una espada, pero el balance se sentía completamente equivocado. Aun así, había decidido probar, y rápidamente había cambiado de opinión cuando hizo su primer movimiento y la espada de madera casi había salido volando de sus manos. Razón por la cual esquivaba.

Misao ya había tenido suficiente. ¿Quién demonios creía este hombre que era ella? ¿Por qué era que nadie parecía tomarla en serio? Siempre era así, y ya había tenido suficiente de ese tratamiento como para tolerar a otra persona con la misma actitud. Se sentía frustrada. Y desgraciadamente Soujiro eligió ese momento para sonreír (de hecho, fue sólo casualidad, pero a Misao podía importarle menos). Tan molesta que casi podía verse humo saliéndole por las orejas, Misao embistió a un sorprendido Soujiro.

Los siguientes momentos sucedieron en cámara lenta. El tenken esquivó, sorprendido pero en control de la situación (cosa que causaría una sarta de insultos por parte de Misao luego, pero no nos adelantemos) y saltó sobre ella. Misao se encontró de repente fuera de balance y trastabilló bastante torpemente en dirección a la puerta abierta del dojo.

*THUMP*

Misao había caído, de eso no había duda. La joven abrió un ojo e inmediatamente lo cerró de nuevo. '¿Kami, acaso me odias? ¿Por qué otra vez? ¿Por qué A MI?' Misao murmuró estas y otras cosas menos educadas mientras meneaba la cabeza, por falta de lugares donde golpearla.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Pensamientos similares, sin las partes censurables, pasaban por la mente de Aoshi. Por segunda vez en tres días, se encontraba sirviendo de cojín humano. ¿Era su magnética personalidad? ¿Era acaso su atractiva pinta? ¿O simplemente era una buena almohada?

De pronto se encontraba a sí mismo sentado en el piso de madera (y créanme, la caída le dolió en el alma), una mano soportando su peso, la otra apenas tocando el hombro de Misao. Dicha muchacha se encontraba desparramada casi completamente sobre él, un delgado brazo alrededor de su cintura, una delicada pierna enredada con una de las suyas. Por alguna extraña razón, parecía que ella estaba acariciando su costado con su cabecita. Por una razón aún más extraña, él estaba sintiendo una sensación extraña debido al contacto. ¿Será que era cosquilloso y recién ahora se venía a enterar?

El cuerpo de Misao comenzó a vibrar casi violentamente. Aoshi aún estaba decidiendo si debería o no preocuparse por ello cuando la chica estalló en carcajadas y su cuerpo rodó para aterrizar en el piso.

Una ceja se levantó en el acto. Sip, ya era oficial, finalmente se había vuelto loca. No hay que decir que él nunca había dudado que eventualmente ello fuese a suceder, claro está.

Mientras tanto, Misao no podía dejar de reírse de la ironía del asunto. Aquí estaba, intentando alejarse de él y aun así seguía literalmente, topándose con él. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a dejar de importarle la vida y obra del estúpido allí presente si es que continuamente (aunque involuntariamente) aterrizaba en sus brazos? ¿Por qué no podían haber sucedido este tipo de cosas antes, cuando hubiese dado cualquier cosa por la oportunidad de sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella? No es para decir que el contacto con dichos brazos no se haya sentido bien, para nada... ¡Argh! ¿Acaso los dioses realmente la odiaban tanto? Misao aún podía sentir su calor en todos los lugares que habían estado en contacto con él, ya que este último 'encuentro' había sido bastante más íntimo que el anterior... _Mala Misao, maaaaaaaaaala Misao_. La chica suponía que antes se hubiese puesto del color de una cereza, pero no ahora. Se rehusaba a permitir que él obtuviese ese tipo de reacción de ella ahora. Ya no importaba. Así que siguió riéndose.

Aoshi se levantó ignorando su adolorido posterior. Sentía algo fuera de lugar en el dojo... veamos, allí estaba el pobre monigote maltratado, Seta, un bokken en el piso... un momento. ¿Seta? Inmediatamente, Aoshi cambió su mirada a escrutiñadora. Bien, el Tenken simplemente estaba allí parado, por una vez sin esa estúpida sonrisita suya. Y tenía un bokken en la mano. Ah, misterio resuelto. Aoshi se había estado preguntando la causa del aterrizaje forzoso de Misao. Pero la mirada completamente sorprendida y extrañada que le estaba dirigiendo a Misao indicaba que él tampoco tenía idea de qué bicho le había picado a la comadreja.

Vagamente al mismo tiempo, Misao finalmente recuperó el aliento. Aún echada en el suelo, la joven abrió los ojos. Y ahora sí se sonrojó ante las miradas interrogadoras dirigidas en su dirección. Esperen, déjenme corregir eso. Miradas interrogadoras Y una ceja. Tenía que ser...

Aoshi se agachó junto a ella y le ofreció una mano. Misao la aceptó distraídamente y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo demasiado tarde. _'Genial. Simplemente genial. Respira, respira, a ti simplemente ya no te importa'_. Su mano áspera se cerró en la de ella. _'Calmada y serena. No interesa, ya no interesa'_. Aoshi colocó su otra mano en el codo de la líder, lo cual hizo que se acercase tanto, pero tanto... _'¡ARGH! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME!'_

Ajap, Calmada y serena.

Misao le sonrió a su alto ayudante y arrancó su mano de entre las suyas. Dicho movimiento hizo que trastabillase hacia atrás de nuevo. Aoshi tranquilamente la detuvo colocando una mano en la espalada de la chica, a la altura de su cintura. Al contacto, ella trastabilló para adelante. Aoshi tuvo la impresión de que era como cuando coges algo caliente con las manos y lo lanzas de una mano a la otra para no quemarte. Luego de un par más de pasos hacia delante y atrás, Aoshi la cogió por los hombros, esperando que dejase de moverse. Una vez que estuvo seguro que la ninja ya no iba a caerse de cara en el piso, decidió revelar la razón de su presencia en el dojo.

"Misao" Una sola palabra, es increíble como una miserable palabra dicha en esa voz tan profunda podía atraerla de tal manera. Olvídense de que era su nombre y se supone que tenía que responder a él. Por todo lo que ella sabía, el hombre podía haber tosido y aun así conseguir la misma reacción de ella. Bueno, no había manera de que fuese a ser derrotada por un par de sonidos.

"H...hai?" Listo. ¿Ven? Aquí no pasa nada. Misao sacudió sus ropas lo mejor que pudo, pretendiendo que lo que fuera que iba a decirle no le interesaba mucho. Claro que quizás podría resultar algo difícil, con su corazón imitando a un tambor de fiesta y todo eso.

"Miyamoto-san viene hoy. Pensé que debía recordártelo, sólo en caso."

"Seta, puedes poner esos boken en su lugar? Gracias. Disculpa Aoshi-sama, decías...? espera... dijiste Miyamoto-san?" Sus ojos se abrieron enormes. Ah, así que SI se había olvidado. Aoshi simplemente asintió con la cabeza. La expresión de Misao no tenía precio. Ahora el ex-líder comprendía porqué a Okon y Omasu les gustaba tanto fastidiarla.

Soujiro se movió a hacer lo que le habían pedido. Aoshi decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, ya que Misao se lo había pedido. No parecía un mal chico, pero sólo el tiempo lo comprobaría. Mientras tanto, sólo quedaba vigilarlo. Los ojos de Aoshi regresaron a Misao, quien estaba todavía confundida.

"El...mediodía... son once y media... yo... sucia... papeles... MALDICIÓN!" y así se retiró, corriendo como perseguida por un demonio, casi estrellándose con la pared al intentar salir del dojo. Para aquellos que necesiten traducción (Aoshi tenía años de experiencia con el Misaonés), probablemente significaba que la chica había cuidadosamente planeado un baño caliente y relajante luego de entrenar. Y por los sonidos viniendo de la zona residencial del Aoiya, no era una comadreja feliz en estos momentos. Era una parte de ella que dudaba que fuese nunca a cambiar, sin importar qué. La imagen mental de una Misao anciana golpeando gente con su bastón y lanzándoles kunai mientras saltaba de un lado a otro le vino a la mente. Curiosamente, de pronto la imagen cambió y Misao ya no era una anciana, sino simplemente adulta, vestida con un kimono y con el cabello suelto, y lucía muy bella.

Mientras tanto, Soujiro se quedó mirando al otro hombre, y podría haber jurado que vio algo que parecía una sonrisa aparecer en sus labios por un segundo antes de que el antiguo Okashira se diese la vuelta y se fuera.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 7

o-o-o-o-o-o

Para todos aquellos que dijeron que iban a ver las series que les recomendé (¿las encontraron? ¿Qué les parecieron?) déjenme recomendar unas cuantas más, ¿si?

Hikaru no Go: Esta es la última serie que he visto, y teniendo en cuenta que comencé a verla a eso de las 4 de la tarde y no paré hasta las 6 de la mañana y sólo porque mis ojos me estaban ardiendo... eso debe decirles algo, no? Esta serie no tiene casi nada de lo extraño que usualmente se encuentra en el anime. Hikaru, un niño de 12 años va a casa de su abuelo y al rebuscar en el ático de éste se encuentra un tablero de Go. El Go es un juego japonés de estrategia, BASTANTE estrategia. Las fichas son negras y blancas, como M&M's, y el tablero es cuadriculado. Dentro del tablero de Go que encuentra Hikaru hay un espíritu de más de mil años llamado Sai, que vivió y murió por el Go (literalmente). Por culpa de Sai (y para que dejara de fastidiarlo), Hikaru decide ir a un salón de Go, para que Sai pueda jugar de nuevo a través de él. Y ahí comienza todo. Teóricamente, es una serie que no debería interesarme. O no tanto como para amanecerme viéndola. Pero una vez que la vi... la amanecida y las miserables 3 horas de sueño que tuve antes de seguir valieron la pena. Y eso que aun no entiendo bien el juego. Son 76 capítulos y un especial.

D..: Daisuke Niwa es un chico normal con una familia normal, que es por casualidad parte de una estirpe anormal. Todo miembro masculino de su familia, al cumplir los 14 años, está en capacidad de albergar al espíritu de Dark, el ladrón legendario. Por si fuera poco, su familia parece bastante orgullosa de su condición de ladrón y su madre ya le avisó a la policía que Dark robará cierto objeto, así que será mejor que no llegue tarde, y me olvide de preparar el desayuno, pero que te vaya bien! Su transformación en Dark es controlada por sus sentimientos, los cuales son bastante fuertes hacia cierta chica llamada Risa... quien alberga fuertes sentimientos por Dark... quien besa a su hermana gemela Riku... quien no sabe qué pensar de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Son 26 capítulos.

Get Backers: Son los recuperadores! Con un porcentaje de éxito cercano al 100! Cualquier cosa que te hayan quitado o hayas perdido ellos la recuperan... por una módica cuota, claro está. Ginji y Ban son la pareja más extraña que puedan imaginarse. Por supuesto, las misiones y los objetos a recuperar varían desde un llavero hasta cosas demasiado extrañas como para ser descritas. Parecerá bastante simple, pero no todo es lo que parece, sobretodo con las habilidades que tienen ese par. Ginji puede producir electricidad con su cuerpo (la anguila humana, como 'amablemente' lo llama Ban), y Ban posee el Jagan, que puede hacerte experimentar tu peor pesadilla si lo miras a los ojos. No hay manera de describir esta serie sin dar a conocer la trama, y esa es mejor que la vean ustedes mismos. Son 49 episodios de excelente anime.

Samurai 7: Basada en la película de Akira Kurosawa 'Los 7 samurais' y dirigida por el maestro Kurosawa en persona (si no han visto esa película, se están perdiendo de una de las joyas del cine). En un universo alterno (supongo) que se parece mucho al Japón feudal, una aldea busca librarse de la opresión de los bandidos que roban su arroz y secuestran a sus mujeres. Sólo que los bandidos no son simples ladrones, ni tampoco simples humanos. Para derrotarlos, deciden contratar a samuráis, y de esta tarea está encargada la sacerdotisa de la aldea. Pero contratar a un samurái no es barato, y la aldea sólo tiene arroz para ofrecerles. 'Busquen a un samurái hambriento' decirlo es fácil, pero hacerlo... Una obra maestra del anime, y eso que aún no he terminado de verla. Son 26 capítulos.

Eso es todo. Como verán, me emociono cuando se trata de buenas series. Búsquenlas, aunque sea un par de capítulos de cada una. Pero luego no me culpen por las amanecidas que eso pueda ocasionarles (habla la experiencia). Eso es para que se entretengan mientras saco el nuevo capítulo, jeje. Y en cuanto a las anteriores que les dije, me encantaría saber si las vieron y qué les parecieron!

¿Comentarios? ¡Ya saben qué hacer!

Verito-chan


	8. Capitulo 8

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

En el proceso de arreglar el formato, me he dado cuenta que FF .net a veces me acepta los signos de puntuación y a veces no, así que si ven una pregunta o exclamación a la que le falta el correspondiente signo al inicio, ya saben a quién culpar o.o

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 8

o-o-o-o-o-o

25 minutos y 35 segundos. Se había bañado y vestido en 25 minutos y 35 segundos. Antes de que me digan que eso no tiene nada de extraordinario, déjenme contarles los detalles.

Misao se había corrido hacia el baño como alma que lleva el diablo, solo para descubrir que su querida Omasu lo había limpiado hacía poco y, por consiguiente, no había agua caliente disponible. La joven entonces se dirigió corriendo a la cocina con la intención de hervir algo de agua. Por supuesto, el destino había decretado que ese día Okon decidiese teñir ropa, cosa que al parecer requería de todos los recipientes del lugar. Una gran pelea en la cocina fue el resultado.

***RECUERDO***

**"Suéltala!" gritó Misao, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a la enorme olla.**

**"Estoy tiñendo mi kimono. ¡TU suéltala!" Okon se encontraba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.**

**"Lo tengo!" Misao consiguió arrancar la olla de manos de Okon y comenzó a correr de ella.**

**En un movimiento desesperado por salvar su kimono a-punto-de-ser-violeta, la ninja adulta se arrojó a los tobillos de su Okashira, consiguiendo taclearla. Misao se dio de nariz contra el piso, mientras que la olla de la discordia se reventó en mil pedazos al chocar con otra olla y la empapó hasta los huesos de tinte violeta y verde.**

**"Simplemente genial. ¿Y ahora que se supone que voy a hacer?" un grito de desesperación. "Okon qué... jeje, mira, de verdad siento lo de tu kimono... se ve bien, en serio! El color está un poco disparejo, ¡pero se ve bastante bonito! Quiero decir... ¡Aieeeeeeeee!" un grito de terror. Misao retrocedió intentando alejarse de la ahora enojada y homicida mujer.**

**Moraleja: No debes JAMAS interferir con la ropa de Okon, pues de hacerlo experimentarás miedo más allá delo comprensible. Y terminarás con el cabello de colores extraños.**

**Otra maratón dio inicio.**

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

Con las justas y había salido viva de esa. Una venganza más o menos justa por el episodio de la ropa unos días atrás, podría decirse.

Luego de eso, Misao había pasado una cantidad de tiempo enteramente ridícula lavándose el cabello e intentando librarse del tinte. El agua fría simplemente NO ayudaba en nada. La chica se había desesperado y comenzado a restregarse la piel con una tela, frotando como poseída. Una vez que estuvo más o menos satisfecha con el resultado había descubierto, para su frustración, que la velocidad del movimiento de la tela había salpicado tinte por toda la habitación. El mundo estaba en su contra.

***RECUERDO***

**Misao se preguntó distraídamente cuánto tiempo le llevaría limpiar todo ese desastre. Las paredes del baño eran un desastre colorido, con muchos alegres puntitos riéndose de ella desde cada rincón del cuarto de baño. Tratando de calmarse, levantó la vista al cielo, y descubrió más manchas que parecían saludarla desde lo alto.**

**"Genial, no podría ser mejor" Por favor, noten el sarcasmo. Misao apretó los dientes e intentó respirar profundo. No tenía tiempo para perderlo, se supone que las mujeres con responsabilidades debían ser calmadas. Mientras repetía en su mente **_**'rápidoapúratevamos' **_**una y otra vez, llenó distraídamente un balde con agua. Se supone que los Okashiras tenían que enfrentarse y vencer cualquier clase de situación, ¿verdad?**

**La joven levantó el ahora llenos balde sobre su cabeza y le dio vuelta.**

**"¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

Misao se abrazó a sí misma intentando deshacerse de los escalofríos que le venían con tan sólo recordarlo. Lo primero que haría luego de terminar de trabajar sería tomar un buen largo baño con agua CALIENTE, no importa que terminase cocinada. La chica peinó algunos cabellos rebeldes detrás de su oreja y aceleró el paso, sintiendo como los el aumento de velocidad la hacía tambalearse un poco.

Oh sí. El kimono. Aún otra razón por la cual era difícil creer que estuviese lista a tiempo.

Luego del baño, la chica se había apurado en llegar a su habitación.

***RECUERDO***

**Misao abrió de un portazo la puerta de su dormitorio. Su cuarto estaba hecho un total desastre, aún comparado con su desorden usual. Bueno, eso es lo que suele suceder cuando estás demasiado ocupada para preocuparte del estado del lugar en que duermes, con tal de que contenga una almohada. Una gran variedad de cosas estaban regadas por todo el suelo. Misao se prometió a sí misma que ordenaría apenas tuviera tiempo. El mundo está hecho de buenas intenciones, ¿no?**

**La chica asaltó su tristemente vacío guardarropa y se hizo con un kimono y ropa interior. Poniéndoselos, acertó a entrever un par de medias tabi en un rincón. La Okashira comenzó a saltar en una pierna, habiendo por alguna razón decidido que ponérselos mientras estaba de pie sería más fácil. Luego de golpearse con todo y casi resbalarse más de una vez, lo consiguió.**

**Ahora qué más, qué más... ¡oh! Claro, el obi. No podía salir a ningún lado sin la faja. Veamos... no estaba en el cajón, ni en ningún lugar a la vista. Genial, justo cuando se lo iba a poner por voluntad propia a la cosa se le ocurría desaparecer.**

**Misao comenzó el práctico método de arrojar cosas por encima de su cabeza, en un intento desesperado por encontrar el obi. Una vez más se prometió (algún día) arreglar ese desastre. Por el momento, simplemente se contentó con formar una montañita en un rincón con todo lo encontrado. Por el momento, nada de nada, y el piso ya estaba libre de basura. Saltando de un pie a otro, la chica interrogó con los ojos el suelo de la habitación una vez más.**

**¡Allí!**

**Tan buena suerte tenía que el maldito obi había estado justo en el mismo rincón para donde había lanzado todo. Exhalando con un ruidito de incredulidad, cogió la única parte visible de la faja floreada y tiró de ella. Por supuesto, el obi no quería salir.**

**"Sal de ahí. ¡Que salgas te he diiiiiiiicho!" Jaló con todas sus fuerzas pero al parecer el obi estaba atracado con algo. Siguió jalando hasta que, eventualmente, salió por completo. "¡BIEN! ¡Ja! Creíste que me ibas a derrotar, ¿eh?" se burló la joven mientras intentaba ponerse la faja. INTENTABA es la palabra clave aquí.**

**Como sabrán, mientras más rápido intente hacer uno las cosas, más demora hacerlas, sobretodo porque por lo general toma una segunda persona para ayudar a ponerse el obi o en su defecto, mucha concentración. Misao no tenía ninguna de esas dos cosas.**

**"Justo lo que necesitaba. Como ADORO mi vida" la fuerza con la que estaba apretando los dientes hacía difícil comprender las palabras.**

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

Había hecho lo mejor que pudo, ya que Misao sospechaba que Okon la estrangularía con el obi antes que ayudarla a anudarlo. La forma en que la faja se movía cuando se supone que no debería hacerlo, era un indicador de que tal vez no hubiese hecho un muy buen trabajo que digamos, pero Misao lo ignoró por el momento. Estaría sentada en su silla todo el tiempo, así que nadie tenía por qué darse cuenta, no?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao entró a su oficina jadeando ligeramente. Aoshi la recibió con un movimiento de cabeza a guisa de saludo y regresó a su lectura.

De hecho, Aoshi estaba sorprendido de que hubiese llegado a tiempo. Había previsto que la chica llegaría por lo menos media hora tarde, razón por la cual le había dicho a Miyamoto-san que viniese a las 12.30. En fin, ya no había nada que pudiese hacer ahora, no? Escuchando su laboriosa respiración cuando la chica pasó por su lado, Aoshi decidió que sería mejor mantener el secreto y librarse del castigo.

Misao se desparramó sobre su sillón, abanicándose distraídamente con un fajo de papeles.

"¿Sabes? Esos son los papeles que le vas a dar a Miyamoto" La voz calmada de Aoshi se hizo oír. El cuerpo de la chica se paralizó inmediatamente y su cabeza se volteó de a pocos, casi temerosamente hacia dichos papeles. Por supuesto, el cubo de hielo tenía razón. ¡Como odiaba cuando el cubo de hielo tenía razón! Lo cual era casi siempre, pero ese no es el punto ahora.

Torpemente, Misao regresó los papeles a la mesa e intentó plancharlos con la mano. Cuando el método no funcionó, intentó arreglarlos de manera que no se vieran las hojas arrugadas. Cuando eso no funcionó, los miró con odio. Y les lanzó encima una vieja enciclopedia de cuatro tomos.

Una vez que el polvo salido de los libros aún más viejos que Okina hubo desaparecido, Misao pudo apreciar por un breve momento la imagen de un Aoshi mirándola extrañado, con todo y ceja levantada, antes de regresar la atención de sus gélidos ojos hacia su lectura.

Decidiendo entretenerse con algo antes de que empezase a sonrojarse, Misao creó la siguiente definición.

CEJA: (sust.) Única parte animada de las paletas heladas con patas. Se levanta para hacerte sentir avergonzada, y crea en ti unas ganas locas de echarle agua caliente directo de la tetera. Al parecer, está dotada de vida propia, y su único objetivo en dicha vida es atormentarte. Viene en combinación con un guapo rostro que hace que pienses tus planes homicidas dos veces, y se aprovecha completamente de ello. Es tu única fuente de información para conocer lo que sucede en aquel territorio inexplorado que su petrificado dueño llama cerebro. Premedita sus ataques y se pone en acción en el momento en que te encuentras más vulnerable. Te da pesadillas y si tuviera lengua, te la sacaría para burlarse de ti. La odias con toda tu alma, y sueñas con arreglarle una cita con uno de tus kunai. Preferiblemente uno rojo por contacto con las brasas calientes. Tiene su hábitat cerca de miradas congeladas, Tenga cuidado.

¡Ja! ¡ESE era el tipo de definición que debería ir en el diccionario! Intentando tragarse la risa, Misao se dio la vuelta para poder cubrirse la boca con una mano. Y para dejar de mirar a Aoshi, porque si tenía otro encuentro con LA CEJA, se iba a desternillar de la risa.

_Respira. Inhala, exhala. Bien, bien_. Misao miró hacia el reloj, sólo para descubrir que Miyamoto-san ya andaba tarde por varios minutos.

_'No me digan que casi me rompo la cabeza al pisar un pedazo de jabón por nada! Si no se aparece pronto, Miyamoto va a ir a parar directo a mi lista negra. Justo debajo de Aoshi-sama, claro está.'_

De pronto, se puso rígida. Dicho número uno del ranking de los más odiados estaba detrás de ella, tan pero tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración cercad e su oreja. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué era lo que él... y por qué es que...? La mente de la muchacha estaba en estado de huelga, y su cuerpo se había amotinado contra ella y al parecer había decidido no obedecerle en nada. De pronto, fue jaloneada hacia atrás, casi tocándolo.

"Qu... Aoshi-sama...?" el corazón de Misao estaba al parecer practicando cómo hacer un paro cardiaco. La chica se olvidó de respirar, y ya comenzaba a sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Era todo un milagro que hubiese podido articular siquiera un par de palabras.

Y él que no respondía. Oh por el cielo, no decía ni una palabra. ¿Tenía que ser tan... AOSHI todo el tiempo? Nuevamente, Misao sintió un tirón que la acercaba hacia él y la chica podría haber jurado que sintió las manos de él en su espalda, pero no reaccionó. Caramba, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de mantenerse de pie en piernas que parecían de pronto hechas de gelatina como para preocuparse de pensar y otras trivialidades.

"Ya está." Finalmente, una palabra. El sonido profundo de su voz hizo que Misao despertase de la especia de sueño en que se hallaba. _Un momento. ¿Ya está? ¿Ya está QUE? ¿Qué miércoles se supone que quería decir eso?_ El aún estaba detrás de ella, pero ya no podía sentir su aliento detrás de la oreja y su calor ya no se sentía tan cerca... Misao dio un par de pasos y dio la vuelta, intentando desesperadamente ocultar la confusión que sentía. Y fallando miserablemente, debo decir.

Por suerte, él no la vio, ya que estaba regresando a su asiento. Los ojos azules de la joven lo siguieron, al tiempo que su mente se decidía a funcionar de nuevo. _'Serías tan amable de EXPLICARME que rayos acaba de suceder aquí? ¿Antes de que te saque la confesión a golpes?'_

"Deberías ser más cuidadosa al vestirte. Tu obi estaba a punto de deshacerse" Misao sintió que los ojos se le dilataban, y pestañeó rápidamente intentando regresarlos a la normalidad. Tenemos que darle crédito, la chica se recuperó maravillosamente. Tuvo el mejor profesor, después de todo.

Todas las piezas encajaron en su lugar. El jaloneo, su aliento detrás de su oreja... ¡se había inclinado para llegar al obi! Misao quería golpearse contra la pared y reírse de sí misma por su estupidez... Momentito. Por qué tenía que ser ELLA la que sufriese. La culpa era de EL! Misao necesitaba una respuesta, cualquier cosa para devolvérsela. ¡Y pobre de él si La Ceja se levantaba aunque sea un pelo, porque se la arrancaría completa! ¡Y la otra también, para que quede parejo!

o-o-o-o-o-o

Al mismo tiempo que Misao imaginaba mil y una maneras originales de olvidarse de cierto acontecimiento reciente, Aoshi estaba intentando analizar dicho incidente.

¿Se puede saber en QUÉ había estado pensando? Si claro, no había querido que el kimono de Misao se abriese en plena entrevista con Miyamoto, pero Aoshi no tenía idea que por que había hecho lo que hizo.

Había sido una de esas cosas del momento. De esas que al parecer le eran cada vez más frecuentes, y Aoshi no estaba seguro de eso le agradase. Cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya estaba tirando del obi con una mano. Y mucho más fuerte de lo que debería, ya que se acababa de dar cuenta que el kimono de Misao se abriría de par en par si la faja se soltaba demasiado. Y bueno, Aoshi se había aterroriz... este... reaccionado de acuerdo a ello. Claro, si, eso fue.

Pero es cierto que el aroma del jabón de flores que emanaba de ella lo había distraído. Especialmente cuando había tenido que acercarse tanto a ella... ¡_Epa!¡ Despierta!_ Golpeándose mentalmente, Aoshi intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. Y fue salvado del trabajo por la voz de Misao.

"¿Aoshi-sama? ¿Cómo es que sabes anudar un obi?" La pregunta lo cogió por sorpresa. _Oh, muy buena pregunta, ¿cómo es que sabes?_ Disculpen, ¿acaso ese era su subconsciente burlándose de él?

"Okon y Omasu" Dos simples palabritas. Pero ay, como explicaban todo.

Misao lo miró incrédula. "¿Te enseñaron?" _'¿Y me vas a decir que las escuchaste?'_

Aoshi negó meneando ligeramente la cabeza. Por los Dioses, esto era vergonzoso. Pero el ninja suponía que no tenía otra alternativa, así que siguió cavando su propio hoyo.

"De hecho, me amarraron a una silla cuando tenía ocho, y no me soltaron hasta que aprendí"

"Este..." Misao hizo algunos rápidos cálculos mentales. "Okon no tenía 6 y Omasu aún menos?"

Aoshi asintió con un movimiento de cabeza totalmente resignado. Tan serio como siempre, pero era lo que lo hacía tan...¿ trágicamente divertido? Misao se tragó las ganas de reírse.

"El tiempo no cambia a algunas personas"

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Misao al ver lo que esa frase implicaba. Aun así, la idea era bastante divertida. Sólo que su mente insistía con reemplazar al chibi-Aoshi con el Aoshi adulto. Misao hizo nota mental de averiguar la historia completa luego. ¿Qué más necesitaba para hacerle pagar lo de antes? ¡Mírenlo, por Kami! ¡El hombre se veía patético! (Lo cual quiere decir que su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia delante un par de centímetros y sus ojos azules estabas fijos en el suelo. Según los estándares de medición de Aoshi, patético)

"Pobre de ti" Aoshi la miró. Sip, Misao estaba sonriendo abiertamente.

"Ciertamente, pobre de mí" fue la respuesta casi sin pensar. El pobre niño había sido el juguete de las dos pequeñas por un tiempo. Y había bendecido mil veces a Makimachi-sama (el abuelo de Misao) cuando éste decidió que ya tenía edad para comenzar su entrenamiento.

Misao dejó de sonreír. Esperen. No, no era su imaginación. El hombre estaba respondiendo con más de una sílaba! La muchacha rápidamente revisó que el techo no tuviese señales de estar a punto de caérsele encima y decidió sacarle provecho mientras durara el milagro.

*TOC* *TOC*

O quizás no. Misao miró nuevamente al reloj. 12.30. Genial. Simplemente genial. Ahora sí que tenía ganas de patear a Miyamoto-san.

o-o-o-o-o-o

El buen hombre estaba de pie justo frente a la puerta de la oficina, felizmente ignorante de los pensamientos de Misao. Había llegado justo a tiempo, tal y como le habían enseñado en su juventud. Nada de esa tontería de 'elegantemente tarde' que los extranjeros practicaban tanto. Miró a su alrededor. El lugar se veía diferente, aunque le parecía recordar que Okina había mencionado algo acerca de haberlo remodelado. ¿O había dicho 'reconstruido'? Oh, algo así.

Miyamoto limpió polvo inexistente de la manga de su kimono. Shinomori-san le había dicho que debía conocer al Okashira hoy. Lo cual tenía sentido, claro está, puesto que nada sucedía dentro del Oniwabanshuu sin el conocimiento del Okashira. Esa era la forma de ser de las cosas. Eran un clan muy antiguo, con tradiciones antiguas. Aunque una mujer le había abierto la puerta. No es que se estuviese quejando, lejos de ello. Es sólo que en sus tiempos eso era hubiese sido algo impensable. Mujeres peleando, ¡que concepto tan extraño!

El anciano esperó mientras que la linda chica lo anunciaba. Realmente una linda chica. ¿Quizás le interesaría una cita? Oh, pero en ese caso tendría que esperarlo un poco más, ya que él era un hombre de negocios. Pero por supuesto que intentaría encontrar tiempo para ella en su ocupada agenda, ¡no deseaba que la pobre chica se sintiese rechazada! No, no, claro que no.

Por otro lado, Miyamoto distraídamente se preguntaba qué tipo de persona era el nuevo Okashira. Para tener a Shinomori-san y a Okina como subordinados y haber reconstruido el Oniwabanshuu, el anciano asumía que debía ser un hombre extraordinario. Realmente no podía esperar para conocer a la nueva cabeza del clan de ninjas.

Recibida una señal de la linda chica que le indicaba que era el momento conveniente para pasar y sin olvidarse de dirigirle una gallarda sonrisa (pero sin notar la expresión de 'estoy-a-punto-de-estallar-en-risa' de la joven), se aproximó a la puerta abierta e hizo una profunda reverencia.

"Okashira, este es Miyamoto Akira-san"

Miyamoto levantó la cabeza. Y casi le da un ataque de la impresión.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 8

o-o-o-o-o-o

Yupi! Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Verito-chan saltando por todos lados como pelota! Como verán, posteé a tiempo. Ahora les toca a ustedes hacer su parte. Sé que hay mucha más gente leyendo que aquellas que dejan reviews, así que me gustaría que me dijeran lo que piensan y lo que les gusta o no les gusta (siempre y cuando sean críticas constructivas, las flames se van derechito al tacho). Si bien la historia ya está bastante adelantada, ya les dije que ando planeando otra, así que comentarios son bienvenidos.

-: Te estás bajando las series? me parece que es más fácil bajarlas de Mirc que del emule. Si quieres las direcciones de donde las saqué yo, mándame un mail y yo te las digo.

Esta vez no hay recomendaciones de series, porque si no se van a quedar sin espacio en la PC y se van a comer el ancho de banda del internet y luego me culparán de ello. Además, estoy en proceso de ver un par de series más. Termino y les cuento, shi?

Verito-chan


	9. Capitulo 9

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya ta! Capítulo 9 presente! Espero que lo disfruten!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo 9

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Por fin, luego de tres horas de hablar sin parar, por fin había terminado.

Aoshi acompañó a Miyamoto fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente detrás del hombre. Hacer negocios con Miyamoto había resultado ser... toda una experiencia, por así decirlo.

"¿Ya se fue?" Misao preguntó cansada.

"Aa." Respondió Aoshi luego de un momento de escuchar los pasos del viejo alejándose.

La única respuesta de Misao fue desplomarse sobre la mesa.

"Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero... yo sólo tenía que dar mi consentimiento en cuanto a lo del negocio, ¿verdad?" Sus palabras estaban algo distorsionadas, ya que su cabeza aún estaba escondida entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

"Aa." De nuevo, la misma respuesta. Aunque no hay que decir que ella hubiese esperado otra.

Sintiéndose algo curioso, Aoshi regresó a su silla, aún si ya se imaginaba hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación. Había desarrollado cierta... intuición, con respecto a ella. Aparte de su instinto natural, por supuesto.

"¿Entonces por qué acabo de pasar tres horas con el hombre?"

"Para conocerlo" Dijo Aoshi con el mismo tono que podría haber usado para con un niño pequeño.

"¿Y te importaría decirme cómo es que eso incluye su comida favorita, problemas reumáticos y últimas fantasías amorosas? Porque sinceramente dudo que ni la mitad de todo lo que dijo haya ocurrido" Misao replicó con una mezcla de sarcasmo y aburrimiento en la voz.

"..." Imágenes de hermosas mujeres enamoradas persiguiendo a Miyamoto aparecieron en la mente de Aoshi. Un parpadeo después, la imagen fue reemplazada por muchas hermosas mujeres siendo perseguidas POR un Miyamoto enamorado. Eso sonaba más realista que el cuento que el viejo había insistido en contar.

"¿Y bien?" Misao utilizó La Ceja en él. ¡Hey! ¡Era divertido!

Si Aoshi acostumbrase reír, entonces se encontraría haciendo exactamente eso. Misao acababa de descubrir, para su desgracia, que Miyamoto era el complemento perfecto de Okina. Una vez que el anciano se hubo recuperado del shock de ver a la Okashira femenina, la hubo mirado apreciativamente de pies a cabeza y hubo recobrado su compostura al darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que Aoshi le estaba dirigiendo, las cosas se habían puesto bastante... 'Aoiya'. Puesto que Aoshi no se reía, permaneció callado. Y se revolcó internamente de la risa en su piso interior con risa interna..

El silencio SI expresa emociones. Misao había pasado suficiente tiempo con él como para saber que Aoshi PODÍA, de hecho, divertirse. Era simplemente que no lo expresaba. Lo cual era probablemente algo bueno, ya que definitivamente ella se le hubiese tirado encima si es que lo hubiese visto sonreír. Antes, claro. Por supuesto. _'Argh! Eso era antes! Antes! ANTES!'_

Maldición, había perdido el efecto de La Ceja. ¿Y dónde estaba su respuesta?... esperen. Estamos hablando de Aoshi... ¿Es que realmente esperaba una respuesta?

"Olvídalo. Por lo menos tú serás quien se encargue de él de ahora en adelante y no yo." Remarcó Misao con una sonrisa satisfecha, antes de regresar su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Aoshi parpadeó ante eso.

La joven podía sentirlo mirándola, así que levantó su cabeza, apoyó su barbilla en sus brazos aún cruzados y miró directamente al hombre alto y guapo frente a ella.

"Bueno, tú ERES el administrador del Aoiya. Mi parte ya está hecha. Yo ya lo aprobé." Misao se sentía bastante satisfecha. No era todos los días que podía tomarle la ventaja al cubo de hielo.

"..." Sin nada que pudiese responder, el yo interno de Aoshi comenzó a golpearse internamente su cabecita contra una pared interna.

"Así que yo no tengo por qué verlo nunca más!" concluyó la chica, sonriendo feliz.

*TOC* *TOC*

"Adelante."

El rostro de Okon se asomó a través de una rendija de la puerta. La onimitsu miró de su Okashira al manager del Aoiya, sentados con una enorme mesa de roble entre ellos. Inmediatamente, la ninja escaneó la habitación en busca de algún signo que dijese que ALGO hubiese por fin sucedido entre ellos. Por supuesto, no encontró ninguno. *suspiro*.

"Misao-chan, Okina quiere que vayas a tomar el té con él y su amigo."

"A...mig...o...?" preguntó Misao, perdiendo algo de su sonrisa.

"¡Oh! ¡Tú sabes! ¡El que estaba hablando contigo hace un rato ! Okina lo invitó a quedarse un rato más. Lo que me recuerda... tengo que ir a preparar el té. Con permiso..." fue la respuesta, seguida instantáneamente por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Aoshi encontró la mirada sufrida de Misao con su calma usual. Su yo interno se rió internamente hasta sus internas lágrimas de interna hilaridad.

"Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te conviertas de nuevo en Okashira?" Misao juntó sus manos bajo su quijada y abrió sus ojos lo más grandes que le era posible, en su devastador ataque de 'mirada de cachorrito abandonado'. Desgraciadamente para ella, era necesario contacto visual con la víctima para que el ataque funcionase.

"Lo dudo." Respondió Aoshi desde detrás del periódico. ¿Se puede saber de DONDE había salido ese maldito papelucho?

"Malo." El hombre podía ser tan... ¡irritante! Por supuesto, de cierta manera no podía culparlo. Si es que Misao hubiese sabido en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando se declaró a sí misma Okashira... Y de quién había sido la culpa de eso, ¿uh?

Aoshi no se molestó en bajar el periódico para atrapar la pelota de papel que Misao le arrojó. Y tampoco se molestó en bajarlo para devolvérsela. Derechito a la cabeza de su Okashira.

Misao sacó la lengua en su dirección. Y le arrancó el periódico de las manos de camino a la puerta.

*¡BAAAAAM!*

Aoshi parpadeó lentamente al darse cuenta de su pérdida, sus manos vacías aún en la misma posición en que habían estado cuando aún estaban sujetando algo. Quizás debería considerar el enseñarle a Misao cómo dormir con los ojos abiertos antes de que la chica asesinara a Miyamoto. O a él mismo.

o-o-o-o-o-o

'¿Por qué YOOOOOOO?' Misao expresó su queja mentalmente, mientras cambiaba la posición de sus piernas una vez más.

En algún momento no muy definido, había sido reducida a servir el té y simplemente escuchar la conversación. No es que tuviera nada que decir, y realmente no podían importarle menos sus viejos recuerdos...

Por lo menos ya no estaban hablando de ella. La chica había legado en el preciso momento en que el par de fósiles estaban discutiendo su 'situación'. Osea, su falta de marido. Al parecer, desgraciadamente para ella, Miyamoto se había encariñado con ella y eso, sumado a que había conocido a su abuelo, y conocía a Okina desde tiempos ancestrales... bueno, digamos que no pintaba una bonita pintura para la joven.

Misao quería mucho a Okina, pero si es que llegaba a enterar que el viejo estaba planeando su vida a sus espaldas, entonces lo molería a palos con todo gusto para luego colgarlo de la barba en la rama más alta de algún árbol. Ella sabía que el anciano se preocupaba por su futuro, y realmente lo apreciaba, ¡en serio! Pero... Okon y Omasu eran más que suficientes. Hay un límite para el sufrimiento, en serio.

La chica les sirvió más té a los ancianos. Al parecer ya había descubierto cómo lidiar con las mangas del kimono, porque ya habían dejado de ser un problema y ya casi ni las notaba. Lo que le recordaba que tenía que comprar ropa nueva. No había forma de que pudiese seguir viviendo con sólo un par de trapos, especialmente con su tendencia a caerse en los más extraños momentos y en los lugares más extraños (por ejemplo, Aoshi.)

Pensar acerca de ropa la hizo pensar acerca de Seta. Sin quererlo, la chica había arruinado su gi y hakama con sus kunai. Y ya que lo había visto aun usándolos, era casi seguro decir que eran los únicos que poseía. Se sentía culpable. Quizás debería preguntarle a Seta si quería ir de compras con ella. Y de paso él podía ayudarla a cargar todas las cosas que quería comprar. Era un intercambio justo, verdad?

Se le estaban acabando las cosas en qué pensar. Y ese par no parecía que fuese a terminar su parloteo pronto. *suspiro*.

Misao asintió con la cabeza a lo que sea que Miyamoto-san le hubiese dicho. Y contó mentalmente hasta diez. De nuevo. Si añadía eso a su cuenta anterior, tenía un gran total de 648310. Si, estaba ABURRIDA. Cómo Seta se las arreglaba para sonreír todo el tiempo era un misterio. Las mejillas de la joven se sentían a punto de reventar, y si es que tenía que sonreír una vez más, Misao temía que su cara fuese a quedarse así para siempre. ¿Quizás eso fue lo que le pasó a Seta? Y quizás lo que le pasó a Aoshi también, sólo que en reversa, quien sabe.

¡Argh! ¿Tenía que comenzar a pensar en EL? Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa... ¡maldita sea, tenía que haber algo en lo que pudiera pensar y NO que incluyera al trozo de pescado congelado!

Miyamoto se puso de pie. Okina hizo lo mismo. ¡_Oh! ¡Alabados sean los Dioses, SI hay justicia en este mundo! _Aún estaban hablando, vaya usted a saber de qué. Todo lo que ella podía escuchar era "Blah, blah". 'Sigue asintiendo chica. Ajap, así, mueve la cabeza, bien'. Seguían hablando. _'¡Dejen de hablarme! ¡Estoy asintiendo! ¡Miren cómo se mueve mi cabeza! ¡Si a lo que sea que estén diciendo, sólo VÁYANSE!'._

Si tan sólo supiese lo que acababa de aceptar.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Espadachines vagabundos de todas las edades y mayormente de baja estatura, recibidos en casa de mujeres con temperamentos volátiles y cabello oscuro, tienen una cosa en común: La limpieza de todas las piezas de indumentaria de la casa con ayuda de agua y jabón. Más conocida como lavar la ropa.

Así que, siguiendo su destino, Seta Soujiro se encontraba haciendo exactamente eso.

*splish* *splish* *splash*

Algo más que los ex-espadachines tienen en común es la habilidad para realizar dicha tarea, y disfrutarla.

Lo cual nos da como resultado la imagen con la cual se encontró Misao: Soujiro inclinado sobre la batea de madera, alegremente batallando todas las manchas que se atreviesen a cruzarse en su camino.

Misao se sentó en los escalones de piedra, menos de un par de metros más allá del alegre lavandero, escuchando distraídamente su tarareo. Se sentía drenada de toda vitalidad que hubiese podido poseer en su cuerpo. Lo que contrastaba drásticamente con el señor Feliz frente a ella.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz todo el tiempo?"

"¿Are?... ¿Que le hace decir eso?" pregunto Soujiro, algo sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta.

"¿Cómo lo haces? Aún yo me enojo, deprimo o simplemente me aburro. Si yo soy Genki, entonces tú vas más allá de todo lo humanamente conocido."

"¡Jajajaja!" Soujiro se rió alegremente, sus ojos formando pequeñas 'U' invertidas y su cuerpo moviéndose de un lado al otro como una campana.

Misao meneó la cabeza. Se dice que algunas personas contagian su estado de ánimo. Al parecer Seta era de esos.

La risa del Tenken se detuvo al ratito, y su apariencia de pronto se volvió tranquila. "¿Hay alguna razón para estar alegre, Makimachi-san?"

¿Eh? Muchas razones vinieron a la mente de la ninja, después de todo siempre hay algo por lo cual sentirse alegre. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Soujiro la interrumpió.

"¿Acaso no es agradable ver a las personas alegres y sentirse alegre también? A veces sentirse bien es suficiente razón para estar animado."

Ah? Bueno, seguro que sí, pero... un momento. Acaso eso quería decir que le gustaba ESTAR alegre aun cuando no se SENTIA alegre? Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Misao abrió la boca para responderle...

"¡Es cierto! ¡Me olvidaba de algo!" Soujiro la interrumpió una vez más, sacando de la batea la pieza de ropa que había estado lavando y agitándola con más fuerza de lo necesario, mandando espuma volando por todas partes.

"Mira tú." Dijo una voz seca. Soujiro miró a su izquierda y se encontró con una Misao coronada de espuma. Sonrisita culpable. Al parecer, el chico era inmune a la mirada mortífera que en ese momento le estaba dirigiendo Misao, ya que regresó a refregar la ropa.

"Saitou-san dijo que había una misión en la que necesitaría su ayuda" De hecho, las palabras exactas del lobo habían sido 'Dile a la comadreja que ya es hora de que demuestre que no es TAN patética como ninja', pero lo que importaba era el contenido, verdad?

Misao dejó de sacarse la espuma del cabello. ¡Finalmente!¡ Algo que hacer! ¡A quien le importaba que Saitou estuviese entrometido en el asunto! ¡Pues bien! ¡A ella no! Además, aún no se había vengado por su última payasada de 'recibe-a-Seta-en-tu-casa'. La verdad, el haberlo tenido que recibir no la molestaba, pero lo que importaba era el hecho, ¿verdad?

"¿Y de qué se trata?" preguntó, intentando que su emoción no se notase en su voz, mientras que sus manos deshacían la cola en que se encontraba su cabello en un esfuerzo por eliminar las espuma.

Soujiro dejó de refregar. La miró, parpadeó dos veces y dirigió su mirada pensativa hacia la batea.

"Pues..."

"¿Y bien?" dijo Misao, inclinándose inconscientemente hacia delante, sin preocuparse más de la espuma, curiosidad aparente en su rostro.

Soujiro volteó a mirar su rostro curioso. En cambio, el rostro de él ya no era sonriente. Esto sorprendió más que cualquier otra cosa a Misao. ¿Acaso era una misión peligrosa? ¿Complicada? ¿Una situación de vida o muerte? ¿Que, que, QUE?

Misao se inclinó aún más hacia delante.

"Pues verá..."

La cabeza de Misao se movió de arriba para abajo, alerta hasta de su más mínima expresión, apenas manteniendo su balance de tan inclinada que estaba hacia delante.

"¡No me dijo!" concluyó alegremente Soujiro, sonriendo nuevamente de oreja a oreja y regresando con gusto a su interrumpida labor.

*PUM*

"¡Ack!" Misao se levantó del piso con una velocidad parecida a la de Soujiro. A quien se encontraba en esos momentos intentando estrangular. Con sus manitas desnudas. Dicho pobre hombre tenía los ojitos en espiral, y su piel tenía una coloración curiosa. Algo como curiosamente azul.

"¿Qué clase de informante eres?"

*SACUDIDA* *SACUDIDA*

Malditas mangas largas del kimono se entrometían en su camino_. 'Oh! Cierto!'_. De pronto la chica dejó de sacudir al Tenken.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo!" Dijo la joven golpeando con un puño la palma de una mano. "Quería ir de compras ¿Quieres..."

*SPLASH*

"...ve...ni...r...? Este..."

Soujiro había, como se podrán imaginar, caído de cara en la batea. Misao se acuclilló junto al buzo de pecera y lo pescó del cuello de su gi, sacudiéndolo ligeramente para eliminar el exceso de agua. Con cuidado, por supuesto, para no mojar el kimono.

"¿Estás bien?" No hubo respuesta. Quizás era porque el chico estaba demasiado ocupado llenando sus pulmones de preciado aire.

Misao se quedó mirando fijamente al Tenken mojado y cubierto de burbujas.

Soujiro sintió los ojos de la joven mirándolo. Bueno, la culpabilidad tenía la tendencia de querer asegurarse que la otra persona se encontrase bien.

"JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...!"

"..."

Bueno, por lo menos la niña ya estaba nuevamente de buen humor. Aunque podía ser un poco más compasiva, el pobre joven iba a tener el sabor del jabón en la boca por horas!

*¡COF!* *¡COF!*

Una burbuja salió flotando alegremente de la boca de Soujiro.

Esta vez, él también se rió.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 9

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya saben, déjenme un review diciendo que les pareció! Ahora respondo sólo algunas reviews, porque mi hermana quiere la computadora y me está mirando feo T.T

Darkhanyou: Me alegra que te guste la forma en que he puesto a Aoshi. La verdad, teniendo en cuenta como nos lo presentaron en la serie, es difícil trabajar con su personalidad, y no es la idea hacerlo cambiar de golpe. Espero que te haya gustado mi ayudante, el Aoshi-interno! (jajaja)

Minue: No, Okon y Omasu no se volvieron locas cuando crecieron, simplemente se volvieron MAS locas. Ahí te estoy mandando las direcciones a tu mail, espero que las disfrutes!

Ania-san: Jajaja. Tu review me hizo reírme como loca. Pues yo nunca he conseguido atrapar a ningún primo y vestirlo de mujer, pero tengo un amigo al que le queda bastante bien la peluca y la falda (soy malévola, jeje).

HADA: Misao ya ha madurado algo, no es la misma chica de antes. Ahora el problema está en convencer a los demás (y en especial al cubo de hielo) de eso.

Verito-chan


	10. Capitulo 10

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya comencé la universidad de nuevo... mi nuevo horario es una basura y no baja mi manga de Full Metal Alchemist del MirC. Verito de mal humor T.T

En fin, ahí les va el nuevo capítulo, denle las gracias a Minue por molestosa (jajaja, a partir de ahora ese será tu trabajo, ya lo sabes!)

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 10

o-o-o-o-o-o

Comprar simplemente no era su fuerte. Claro, le gustaba ver los adornos para el cabello, los ornamentos y todo eso, pero eso no significaba que le gustase ir de compras. Había una diferencia entre comprar e ir de compras, según ella.

Misao sabía cómo combinar colores y pedir rebajas. Siempre práctica, eso era todo lo que necesitaba al ir de compras. Ahora, había una enorme diferencia entre eso y estudiar la tela de un kimono hasta la última hebra, escoger un obi según la ocasión, hora y minuto del día, de preferencia con un diseño que combinara con el del kimono y asegurarse que la indumentaria combinase con sus ojos, cabello y color de piel. ESO era ir de compras. Horas y horas para elegir un solo kimono.

Nunca le había gustado ir de compras. Aparte de las razones obvias, estaba el asunto de estar sola en el mercado. Le hacía sentir algo tonta el estar caminando y... solo mirar, sin nadie con quien hablar. Omasu y Okon no eran una opción. Shiro Y Kuro habían sido traumatizados por las dos compradoras compulsivas hasta tal punto que Misao no se atrevía siquiera a mencionar la palabra 'compras' frente a ellos. Los demás ninjas tenían otras cosas que hacer. ¿Okina? Sí, claro. ¿Aoshi-sama? Discúlpenme si me rio hasta morir por falta de aire.

Hasta el momento, había elegido un kimono bastante bonito y varios pares de yukatas y kimonos interiores, al igual que su obi respectivo y algunos accesorios. Los kimonos eran caros, pero las yukatas no. Claro que no podía usarlas por el momento, por ser otoño y todo eso, pero comprarlos ahora le ahorraba otro viaje al mercado luego.

Misao se estiró mientras sentía el sol en su rostro. Luego se volteó hacia un lado y miró las cajas frente a ella con una mirada pensativa. Estirándose hacia la que estaba más arriba, comenzó a mover las cajas hasta que un par de orbes marrones pudieron verse. Satisfecha con los resultados, volvió a estirarse.

"Estee... Makimachi-san...?" _Eh? Las cajas estaban hablando? Y moviéndose? Oh! Cierto!_

"Esta será la última tienda a la que entraremos, lo prometo."

Un suspiro.

"¡OYE! Solo dale gracias al cielo que no soy Okon u Omasu, o estarías aquí por horas!. ¡Vamos!" dijo Misao, caminando alegremente hacia la tienda seguida de la pequeña montañita de cajas con patas.

Una circunstancia con la que no había contado al traer a Seta consigo, era el hecho de que el hombre tenía sentido de la moda. Aunque sonase extraño al hablar del Tenken. Un par de preguntas después, había sido revelado que, luego de haber pasado la mayoría de su vida junto a cierta Yumi Komagata y cierto Kamatari, esa cierta habilidad era un DEBER. Misao frunció las cejas al pensar en eso, recordando no muy feliz cómo el muchacho había criticado todo pedazo de tela en el que había puesto las manos.

***RECUERDO***

**Misao tomó un bonito obi y comenzó a examinarlo.**

**"No creo que vaya bien con la yukata, Makimachi-san" dijo Soujiro desde algún lugar atrás de ella.**

**"Te parece? Yo creo que sí le va... en fin" la chica dejó caer el obi y cogió otro.**

**"Las flores del estampado son muy grandes" esta vez, Misao se quedó pensativa, frunció el ceño y miró atentamente a dicho estampado. Bueno, sí, eran un poco grandes, pero...**

**"De acuerdo" ***_**suspiro***_** "¿Y este? El estampado es bonito"**

**"El color es muy fuerte"**

**"¿Y este?" otra negativa con la cabeza.**

**Muchos obi después, Misao estaba lista para romperlos a todos en pedacitos, pero sospechaba que el vendedor no estaría muy feliz con eso. Bien, quizás no le gustaba mucho ir de compras, pero de hecho no podía tener tan mal gusto en ropa, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos! ¡Su ego estaba sufriendo! **_**'Sabía que era mala idea. Enfrentémoslo, aún soy la poco femenina pequeña Misao'**_**. Por lo general, el no tener sentido de la moda ni siquiera aparecería en su lista de deseos, ¡pero estaba intentando probar que ya no era la marimacho que todos creían! Y Seta no estaba ayudando mucho que digamos. Misao le envió una mirada de rabia.**

**Soujiro alegremente la ignoró y mirando la pila de obi, eligió uno y lo colocó sobre la yukata.**

**"¡Este es!"**

**'Este' siendo el primer obi que había elegido Misao.**

**"Te ODIO." Dijo la chica, alargando las manos hacia el cuello del Tenken.**

**Soujiro simplemente sonrió y se colocó inteligentemente detrás del vendedor.**

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

Oh, cómo había querido retorcerle el cuello! Esperen, aún quería hacerlo. Una sonrisita malvada apareció en los labios de la chica.

Luego de ayudar a Soujiro a colocar las cajas sobre el mostrador, Misao se dirigió a la amable viejita que atendía la tienda.

"Necesito algo que le quede" dijo la ninja mientras alegremente le daba de golpecitos al chico en el hombro.

"Ano... Makimachi-san..." El joven Tenken intentó decir algo, pero era bastante obvio que estaba siendo ignorado. Misao había mencionado algo de sentirse mal por haberle arruinado la ropa, pero el comprarle ropa nueva definitivamente no había sido parte de esa conversación! Soujiro miró sus mangas, pasando un dedo distraídamente a través de uno de los agujeros. De pronto, el chico se puso rígido.

"Mmm..." la dueña de la tienda estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor como le daba la gana, mareándolo.

*POKE* *POKE*

Ahora, ¡eso sí que era incómodo! Soujiro se sentía como un muñeco, siendo escrudiñado. Se movió un poco, intentando mostrar su inconformidad con el trato que estaba recibiendo. Hasta que sus ojos encontraron el rostro de la Oniwabanshuu no Okashira. El rostro sonriente, debo añadir. De acuerdo, quizás no había sido tan buena idea el molestarla tanto cuando estaban comprando. Le había dicho la verdad sobre Yumi, pero también es cierto que se había aprovechado con premeditación, alevosía y ventaja de su actitud de no-tengo-ni-la-mas-mínima-idea-de-como-comprar. ¿Quizás se había dado cuenta? Bueno, ¡claro que se había dado cuenta! ¿Que no ves la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tiene? ¡Ahorita se le va a partir la cara en dos!

La anciana gordita lo hizo levantar las manos y girar de nuevo. _*suspiro* _Pregunta. Su compañera de ojos azules le había dicho que le compraría ropa nueva, pero estaba absolutamente seguro que no estaba dispuesta a mandar a hacérselas a la medida, ¡no después de haber peleado y suplicado durante media hora para que le bajasen el precio de un par de geta! Ahora, ¿por qué demonios lo estaban midiendo y remidiendo? ¿Es que acaso los sastres tenían que poner a la gente en posiciones tan ridículas? _*sonrojo*_ ¿Es que acaso había algo que medir AHÍ? Olvídenlo, Soujiro no estaba seguro que el saber la respuesta fuese bueno.

Misao se esforzó por tragarse la risa mientras daba vueltas por la tienda. Eso le enseñaría a no meterse con ella. Sae y Okon la habían arrastrado a ese mismo establecimiento antes, por lo cual ella misma había tenido que pasar por el mismo tratamiento antes. _*escalofríos* _A la viejita de la tienda le gustaba asegurarse de que las ropas les quedasen como guantes a sus clientes. Oh, y en su juventud había querido ser modista, por si no se habían dado cuenta.

Misao caminó tranquilamente fuera de la tienda y apoyándose contra la pared, contó mentalmente. _'En cualquier momento. ...3...2...1...'_

"Vas a algún lado Seta?"

Soujiro se detuvo como hecho de piedra. Había esperado hasta que la vieja loca se hubiese dado la vuelta para salir corriendo de la tienda. Por desgracia, no había recordado el fijarse dónde estaba Misao antes de hacerlo. Maldita sea, que pasaba con él?

Misao calmadamente estiró su brazo y lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa, para luego regresarlo a rastras a la tienda.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sae entró al Aoiya y se dirigió en línea recta hacia la cocina. No encontrando allí lo que buscaba, ingresó al área residencial del restaurante, asomando la cabeza en todas las habitaciones por las que pasaba, asustando a más de uno en el proceso.

Okon estaba hablando. Omasu también hablaba. El sonido producido, similar al de un panal de abejas, sirvió de guía a Sae en la última parte de su recorrido. La mesera y dueña de restaurante abrió la puerta y añadió su voz al sonido de abejitas. Si es que se preguntan cómo es que podían mantener una conversación hablando todas al mismo tiempo... pues vaya usted a saber. Lo que sí puedo decirles es que, luego de 10 minutos el sonido se detuvo y las tres sonrieron alegremente.

"¡Oh Sae-saaan!" la voz cantarina anunciaba un nuevo invitado. Y el tono pervertido anunciaba que se trataba de Okina. Sae, acostumbrada a tratar con el viejo, sólo hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"¡Tengo noticias maravillosas! ¡Misao está en camino a casarse!"

"¿QUEEEEEEEE?" Ojos redondos y expresiones de sorpresa por toda la habitación. Omasu se preguntó a sí misma si es que acaso Okina se había vuelto demente, y luego decidió dejar las preguntas retóricas para luego.

"¿Recuerdan a Miyamoto?" Dos movimientos afirmativos de cabeza y una cara confundida. "Un viejo amigo mío... en fin, estábamos hablando acerca de la situación de Misao, y ya que un miai podría ser algo peligroso por su posición como Okashira, ¡decidimos olvidarnos de él y arreglarle una cita!"

"Este... ¿acaso Misao no se enojará? Ya sabes que ella..." comenzó Sae. Estaba convencida de que Misao sólo necesitaba un empujoncito en la dirección correcta, no que le intentaran de imponer las cosas o de lo contrario, correría sangre.

Okon parpadeo un par de veces. Luego inclinó su cabeza para un costado. No podía ser... sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad...

"Y Akira tiene un nieto... y ¡Misao aceptó conocerlo! ¿No es maravilloso?"

Chillidos y risas. Por fin, después de tanto trabajo, podrían darle a Misao una probadita de vida común y corriente!

"Oh, pero entonces..." Okon y Sae miraron a Omasu. Y las tres mujeres hicieron un puchero.

"Queries..."

"...ponerle ese magnífico vestido occidental..."

"...y mostrarla en el Shirobeko."

El Shirobeko. El restaurante de Sae. Bueno, eso lo explicaba todo. El Shirobeko era tan popular como el Aoiya, quizás hasta más ya que se encontraba ubicado en una parte más céntrica de la ciudad. Justamente por eso, a la gente le gustaba ir para exhibirse, y para ver a otras personas exhibiéndose, y para comparar a las personas que se exhibían y... bueno, creo que entienden la idea. Llevar a Misao allí era el equivalente de presentarla en sociedad... o algo así.

Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en sus labios arrugados como pasas. Por supuesto, si le preguntabas, el diría que eran los labios más sexys del mundo, pero mejor no salirnos del tema.

"Eso puede arreglarse..."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Si había un inconveniente en el entrenamiento, era el contacto corporal. Era necesario, no había manera de aprender sin él. Pero cuando el tocar a la otra persona te da escalofríos, te marea y te recuerda que la persona de la que estas intentando olvidarte está muy cerca de ti... sólo digamos que Misao no era en esos momentos una comadreja feliz.

"De nuevo" Misao asintió y repitió la patada a la cabeza. Aoshi la bloqueó.

"Hazla falsa" Misao falseó la patada, pero esta vez Aoshi ya no estaba frente a ella para bloquearla, sino que caminó hasta ponerse tras ella y le pidió que repitiera el movimiento nuevamente. Una vez, dos veces, y otra vez más.

Aoshi puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica, y volvió a pedir lo mismo. Mientras ella pateaba, el hombre aplicó un poco de presión sobre los hombros de la chica, diciéndole sin palabras que no los moviera tanto. Misao movió la cabeza en señal de haber comprendido y se esforzó por concentrarse.

"De nuevo." Esta vez, Misao ya no movió los hombros. Pero sus manos aún no se habían movido, probablemente a la espera de ver si repetía el error. Viendo que no lo hacía, Aoshi le dio una palmadita casi imperceptible en el hombro derecho.

"De nuevo." ¿No se estaba poniendo esto algo repetitivo? Aún así, Misao repitió el movimiento.

"Quédate quieta" así lo hizo la joven, su pierna aún elevada en el aire. Las manos de Aoshi se movieron de sus hombros, pasando por todo el largo de sus brazos para detenerse en las caderas de la chica. Sin decir nada, aplicó presión como lo había hecho con sus hombros.

En ese momento, Misao estaba temblando como una hoja. Ella diría que no era fácil mantenerse tanto rato parada en una sola pierna, pero esa no era la razón principal. Racionalmente hablando, ella podía aprender a vivir cerca del chico, tan pronto como su estómago dejase de hacer piruetas. Misao se dio un golpe mental a sí misma. ESE era su próximo objetivo. Y EL iba a ayudarla.

Misao repitió el movimiento distraídamente y casi salta hasta el techo cuando la presión en sus caderas se incrementó.

"De nuevo." Esta vez, Misao podía sentir su aliento justo detrás de la oreja. Posiblemente tuviera que ver con el hecho de que el tipo era tan alto y tenía casi doblarse en dos para llegar coger sus caderitas. Tortura, eso es lo que era. Él sabía lo que le estaba haciendo. Tenía que saberlo. ¡No había manera de que el hombre no se diera cuenta! Claro que pensándolo bien...

Misao repitió la patada y se contuvo de exhalar un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió que ambas manos masculinas soltaban su cuerpo. Distraídamente, notó que la nueva posición de sus caderas le ayudaba a mantener mejor el balance en la patada.

"Atácame" Feliz por la oportunidad de partirle la cara, Misao le concedió el deseo. Desgraciadamente para ella, había una razón por la cual él era el que estaba enseñando y no ella.

_'Maldita sea, ¡QUEDATE QUIETO!' _Misao hizo una patada circular y no se sorprendió mucho cuando Aoshi cogió su pie. Utilizando esto como punto de apoyo, Misao giró su cuerpo y se apoyó en el brazo de él para saltar por encima de su cabeza. Aterrizó detrás del joven, una mano en posición para golpearlo entre los hombros.

O por lo menos, esa era la idea. Como probablemente habrán podido notar, al parecer Misao no era una de las favoritas de la señorita suerte. Ya que de pronto se encontró con el puño dirigido hacia una garganta. ¿Garganta? Ajap, garganta. Aoshi había girado en el tiempo que a ella le tomó saltar por encima de él, y se había agachado para defenderse del ataque, con un puño dirigido al estómago de la niña con trenza, en obvio control de la situación.

"Ii pon" dijo con su voz grave, tocándola ligeramente en el estómago para enfatizar su punto.

Sin embargo, Misao no lo estaba escuchando, sino que había decidido maldecir al destino y a cuanta deidad pudiese recordar. Ahí estaba ella, de nuevo a meros centímetros de ese hombre, cuya otra mano estaba tras ella, como lo estaría en una batalla real, listo para recogerla cuando se desmayara por la falta de aire que causaría su golpe. Su reflejo fue el de intentar patearlo, olvidando completamente el hecho de que una patada no sería efectiva a tan corta distancia.

Los reflejos de Aoshi trabajaban rápido. Usando la mano que tenía tras ella, acercó a Misao hacia sí para evitarle una caída dolorosa. El aún se encontraba inclinado. Y ahora...

Misao inhaló con fuerza al ser empujada contra él. Sus manos evitaron que su rostro se estrellase contra el de él. Y ahora, se encontraba frente a frente con un par de pupilas azules.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para ella. Luchando con las ganas de derretirse como mantequilla en la sartén, Misao intentó recordar todas las razones por las que hacerlo sería una mala idea. Pero no se le ocurrió ninguna.

Aoshi la soltó antes de regresar a su altura original, pero manteniendo sus manos en los brazos de la chica. Una vez de pie, la soltó lentamente y simplemente la miró mientras que ella retrocedía un par de pasos.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Estúpido de mi parte el intentar una patada." Dijo Misao, rompiendo el silencio luego de darse cuenta de la mirada. Esta vez no había ceja presente, ni aún una pregunta en sus ojos. Era tan sólo la típica mirada 'estoy-mirando-lo-que-hay-frente-a-mí'. Que fácil era pretender que nada había pasado. Si tan sólo su presión arterial cooperase con ella...

"ESA patada. Una patada de barrida hubiera funcionado." Respondió Aoshi, meneando la cabeza. Sin embargo, no desmintió la parte de 'estúpida'. Misao, al darse cuenta de esto, le sacó la lengua.

Continuaron entrenando. Misao había olvidado lo buen profesor que podía ser Aoshi. Era paciente, estricto, guapo... un momento, esa última no tenía por qué ser parte de la descripción.

Misao suspiró para sus adentros mientras esquivaba un golpe y contraatacaba. Aún le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi terminó su taza de té y se sirvió otra. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre, entonces habría estado bebiendo sake. Desgraciadamente, no le gustaban tanto las bebidas alcohólicas, y el hecho de que se encontrara en esos momentos sentado en un templo eliminaba esa posibilidad.

Así que, allí estaba, emborrachándose con té. Otra desventaja del verde líquido era que, no importaba lo mucho que bebieses, sólo obtenías ganas de ir al baño. Nada de olvidar.

Aoshi estaba confundido. Ese momento en el dojo... El hombre realmente estaba empezando a odiar a sus instintos y reflejos.

Pongamos las cosas en claro. Aoshi era, obviamente, un hombre. Como tal, se daba cuenta de las mujeres a su alrededor. Ahora que eso está claro, volvamos al problema. No se suponía que las mujeres que una vez fueron infantes a los que ayudaste a cuidar contasen. Pero claro, la mayoría de los hombres de su edad ya estaban casados. ¡Argh! ¡Y ahora ya estaba empezando a sonar como Misao!

Su yo interno comenzó a jalarse los cabellos.

Entonces, ¿qué era? Desde que había visto a Misao actuando diferente y finalmente había aceptado que ya era una mujer, cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo. Y el asunto ese en el dojo había sido principalmente culpa suya, eso tenía que admitirlo, ya que él mismo había sugerido entrenar con ella. Pero no estaba dispuesto a retractarse de eso. Misao le había demostrado que era capaz de darle una buena pelea si es que alguien la entrenaba bien, y Aoshi estaba dispuesto a ser quien lo hiciera.

Decidiendo dejar de pensar estupideces (porque la única razón que se le ocurría era un exceso de imaginación) Aoshi sorbió su té. Diagnostico: Sobre-exposición a Misao en un periodo demasiado corto de tiempo. Sí, eso era. Simplemente tenía que acostumbrarse nuevamente a estar cerca de ella, nada más. Solía estar bastante cómodo con ella antes, seguramente que podría lograrlo de nuevo.

Con eso decidido, movió la tetera a un lado. Si, era seguro que podría lograrlo. Después de todo... ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 10

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ay Aoshi, no tienes ni idea de en lo que te estas metiendo...

Gabyhyatt: pues no, nada de eso. La misión de Saito ya la verás más adelante (pero maaaaaaas adelante).

Alexandra Shinomori: Soy mala pero no tanto!

HADA: ganas de patear a Aoshi es una reacción que el cubo de hielo suele provocar. No te preocupes por decir lo que se te venga en gana en la review, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en que algo hay que hacerle al hombre para que reaccione.

SOLANGE: No, la pareja principal es Aoshi/Misao. Lo cual no quiere decir que Soujiro no vaya a tener algún tipo de relación con Misao...

Yukiyasha: Gracias! Tengo fans? Verito sorprendida, jejeje. Gomen! Tratare de actualizar más seguido!

Minatostuki: los sentimientos de los dos (en especial del mongo con hojas de té en el cerebro) se van a ir desarrollando de a poquitos, debido a su falta de ganas de darse cuenta de lo evidente.

Ania: Jajaja, esos errores de la naturaleza... Es escalofriante cuando tus amigos/primos/novios se ven mejor de rosado que tu... jajaja

Minue: Mujer! Gracias a ti actualizo! Ya sé que me demore un poco más de lo que dije en actualizar, pero ahí está. No he cambiado casi nada con respecto al capítulo que te mandé, así que no te preocupes. Y sigue molestándome para que traduzca rápido el otro capítulo!

Angel Nemesis: Soujiro es adorable. El y Misao tienen bastante en común, si te pones a pensarlo. Jajaja, que acaparadora! XD

Darkhanyou: De nada, de nada n_n. No te preocupes, no los maltratare... mucho. Jojojo *risa malevola* Como dije, la pareja principal es A/M. Seta es un caso aparte.

Bueno chicos, ya saben lo que tiene que hacer! Me voy a seguir traduciendo el próximo capítulo.

Verito-chan


	11. Capítulo 11

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

Erm…. ¿Demoré mucho? (se esconde de los tomates). Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Pueden creer que aún no consigo que reviva mi computadora? Estoy histérica (más de lo normal, eso es), porque al parecer va a demorar, y mucho. Sin embargo, aquí me tienen, luego de haber secuestrado a la PC de mi primo por el tiempo mínimo necesario para terminar de traducir (luego de lo cual me dedicaré a borrar las evidencias).

Ahora que ya está este capítulo, puedo dedicarme a tipear y a terminar el siguiente capítulo en inglés. La idea que tengo es postear el último (o últimos) capítulo (s) en ambos idiomas al mismo tiempo, lo cual significa que igual ustedes tendrán más updates más seguido. Así que…. Quiéranme T-T

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 12

o-o-o-o-o-o

Números, números.

Cada uno de ellos es un simbolito inofensivo. Pero junta varios de ellos y sufrirás. Te aseguro que sufrirás.

Ryo Kuronami se llevó una mano a la sien derecha, en un vano intento de detener el dolor de cabeza que se estaba formando. Frente a él, los números estaban haciendo un bailecito feliz, seguramente burlándose de él, estúpidos bichejos.

Cuando su abuelo le había dicho de sus intenciones de abandonar la profesión de mercader, decir que se había sorprendido es poco. Cuando su abuelo le había dicho que se metería en el negocio de los restaurantes, Ryo se había sorprendido. Cuando su abuelo le dijo sus razones para ello (que en gran medida lo incluían a él) había comenzado a sospechar. Cuando su abuelo le había dicho que quería hacer todo lo antes mencionado lo más rápido posible, a Ryo lo invadió una oleada de pavor.

*Suspiro*

Su adoradísimo abuelo alegaba que su único nieto no debía ser un mercader por una variedad de razones. Las cuales eran razonables, si bien algo exageradas, pero Ryo había aprendido que, en lo que al viejo se refería, era mejor seguirle la corriente. Además, no era una mala idea, muy por el contrario.

Pero ay, los números.

Miyamoto ya había planeado una alianza con uno de sus viejos amigos, y andaba ocupado soñando con su enorme cadena de restaurantes a lo largo de todo el Japón, maldiciendo cada segundo que demoraba su sueño en convertirse en realidad. No era un jovencito, decía. No tenía tiempo que perder, decía. ¿Qué tanto puede tardar?, preguntaba. Toma los artículos del último envío, véndeselos a quien sea y listo, dijo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?, concluyó.

Por favor observen que las palabras hizo, hace, hacía o cualquier otra conjugación, sinónimo y/o forma de dicho verbo no se mencionan.

No era fácil simplemente desaparecer del negocio. Había mucho por hacer. Sus proveedores no se lo esperaban, y tomaría un tiempo antes de que los negocios pudieran concluirse de manera satisfactoria (especialmente porque daba la casualidad que ellos se encontraban en Europa). El último envío había sido uno de los más grandes que habían recibido. Contenía finas sedas, vestidos, trajes, cubiertos de plata y vaya usted a saber qué más que su abuelo había ordenado.

Terminando con uno de los papeles, lo dejó a un lado y comenzó con otro. Sus ojos verdes se entornaron intentando encontrarle algún sentido a todos los numeritos frente a él. Sus singulares facciones se retorcieron por la concentración. Su cabello era castaño y sedoso, con un par de mechones en el cerquillo que se negaban a salirse de frente a sus ojos sin importar lo mucho que intentara domarlos. Sus ojos tenían una chispa vivaz comúnmente encontrada en niños traviesos y emitían un brillo particular cada vez que alguien mencionaba la palabra 'chocolate'.

Ryo tachó algunos números en el papel y lo dejó junto con sus compañeritos terminados. Se desplomó en la silla e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su cabeza chocó con la madera, sobre un chichón bastante reciente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado pálido al recordar la razón de la existencia de dicho chichón.

El chico había estado intentando escapar de su borracho abuelo, por faltarle ganas de repetir la escena de la vez anterior (que había incluido enormes cantidades de sake y a él mismo bailando medio desnudo sobre una mesa y… un gran vacío en su memoria. El alcohol no era de sus mejores amigos) La mesa había parecido una buena idea en ese momento.

Como habrán notado, todo esto fue seguido de sufrimiento.

Había sido idea de su abuelo, por supuesto. La razón por la que fueron a la maldita casa de té en primer lugar había sido porque el viejito había soltado algo de con suerte encontrarse a alguien allí, y de cómo su nieto debería estar presente en caso de que dicha persona acudiese al lugar. A fin de cuentas, Ryo jamás se enteró si la famosa persona fue a la reunión, ya que su abuelo estaba demasiado borracho como para siquiera reconocer a su propia sombra. Prácticamente había tenido de llevarse al anciano a cuestas luego de una cantidad exorbitante de botellas de sake.

Y para remate había tenido que levantarse muy temprano al día siguiente para ver… ¿qué? Pues números, ¡claro!

Lo que lo había confundido era el hombre que lo ayudó a salir de su improvisado escondite. Simplemente no se veía como alguien que perteneciera a ese lugar. Claro, parecía un hombre de negocios serio y todo eso, pero… había algo más… era sólo que Ryo no acertaba a decir qué era ese algo.

Perezosamente, el chico cogió otro papel y le echó un vistazo. Sacudió la cabeza y puso el papelucho a un centímetro de su nariz.

_'No me digan que el abuelo volvió a hacer el papeleo con resaca…. Ay no…' _Sep, los números estaban más que temblorosos, con manchas de tinta adornando todo el papel, y todo completo con garabatos y dibujitos. Todos los números parecían estar correctos, aunque sufriese para descifrarlos.

El pequeño problema estaba en el hecho de que no había ninguna indicación por ningún lado de a qué se referían los numeritos.

Rindiéndose a su suerte, el joven comenzó a morder el lápiz otra vez.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Quédate quieto" dijo Misao poniendo el pequeño saquito lleno de hielo en su lugar.

"…ITAI!"

Misao hizo una mueca en respuesta. Pidiéndole perdón con una sonrisita a la pobre alma en pena frente a ella, tomó algunas hojas, raíces y otras cosilla y comenzó a hacer un puré con ellas. De vez en cuando, miraba al Tenken con algo de remordimiento.

***Recuerdo***

**Las cejas de Misao estaban contraídas en una expresión frustrada, su cuerpo tenso como una roca.**

_**'Concéntrate. ¡Concéntrate maldita sea! Inhala, exhala…. ¡Ahí!'**_** Lanzó otra piedrita en esa dirección. Y recibió el sonido de ésta cayendo al suelo en respuesta.**

**"Quizás antes deberíamos hacernos cargo de aquello que está en su mente", dijo Soujiro en una voz derrotada. La chica tenía talento para sentir el chi, pero simplemente no estaba dando lo mejor de sí en el entrenamiento. Eso era más que obvio…. Y para no estar dando lo mejor de sí en un entrenamiento para el cual lo había martirizado por días…. Soujiro meneó la cabeza. Al parecer eso quería decir que era hora de terminar el entrenamiento. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella. "Terminemos por hoy."**

**Misao casi gruñó al escuchar eso. Había escuchado el tonito en su voz. El tonito cansado y derrotado. Y la ponía MOLESTA.**

**Pero no contra él.**

**La chica había querido aprender esa cosa desde la primera vez que Soujiro la mencionó. Y ahora que podía hacerlo no podía concentrarse. ¿Por qué? Ay, pero si la respuesta era tan fácil…. Por la misma razón que parecía interferir en su vida de una manera u otra. La joven había pensado tontamente que ya lo había superado. Había mejorado mucho en una semana….. o por lo menos eso había creído.**

**Sólo había hecho falta pensar un poco para que toda esa mejora se viniera abajo.**

_**'Ya. Ultima vez que pienso. Y punto.'**_** Pensó Misao decididamente. Unos segundos después, casi se golpea a sí misma al darse cuenta de la tamaña estupidez que acababa de pensar.**

**Advertencia: Comadreja frustrada. Manténgase alejado.**

**La oniwabanshuu comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus pequeños puños. Parecía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, pero por falta de ideas, en lugar de por abundancia de ellas. Golpeó ligeramente el suelo. Sus dedos encontraron la esquina de la tela en la que estaban las piedras.**

**Soujiro se inclinó hacia delante para quitarle la tela de los ojos.**

**Misao JALÓ de la esquinita con toda su frustrada fuerza…**

…**.. y mandó a volar todas las piedrecitas.**

***PUM***

**Oops.**

***Fin del recuerdo***

De sólo recordarlo se sonrojaba. Misao se había disculpado abundantemente luego de que las espirales en los ojos del Tenken desaparecieran, pero el chico decía que no había motivo para tanta disculpa. Lo cual no impedía que ella aún se sintiera mal por ello. Así que comenzó a preparar la melcocha de hojas que Shikyjo solía usar para curar sus golpes y arañazos cuando era una niña.

"¡Listo!" dijo, poniendo a un lado la roca con la que había estado machacando a las pobres hojitas y poniéndose de pie orgullosamente, tazón en mano.

Soujiro abrió su único ojo sano, hasta la mitad nomás porque también le dolía y la miró. Luego, sonrió en respuesta.

"¿Y eso que es Misao-san?" Mejor asegurarse, aunque no era probable que la chica quisiera seguir torturándolo.

"Algo de medicina para los cortes. ¿Se puede saber por qué elegiste piedras puntiagudas?" preguntó Misao mientras le echaba un poco de agua tibia a la mezcla.

Quizás hubiese tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que se SUPONÍA que NINGUNA de las piedras iba a darle. Nunca hay que subestimar las circunstancias cuando se trata de Makimachi Misao. Esa era una lección que el Tenken nunca olvidaría. Aunque uno pensaría que ya la tenía bien aprendida luego del episodio con los kunai, pero el chico era algo distraído a veces. En fin. Había sido su culpa.

Simplemente sonrió y se alzó de hombros para hacerle ver que estaba bien. La táctica pareció funcionar.

Misao tomó el tazón lleno con un menjunje verde y pastoso y se acomodó frente del hombre herido.

"Sácate el hielo" fue obedecida rápidamente.

Misao tomó un poco de la pasta con feo aspecto entre sus dedos y la aplicó lo más delicadamente que le fue posible en un corte particularmente feo sobre la ceja derecha del chico.

Soujiro retrocedió vivamente apenas lo tocó. Misao parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza en señal de interrogación.

"….arde", dio el Tenken en una voz miserable, que no llegaba a ser queja, pero que bien que lo parecía.

Genial. ¿Qué les pasaba a los hombres? Un segundo eran hitokiris grandes y aguerridos y al siguiente se convertían en niñitos aterrados. No se quejaban si les caía una lluvia de golpes que los hacían sangrar un río, y recibían cortes de espada afilada uno tras otro, pero dales una medicina que arda y…..

Misao exhaló exasperada. Lo intentó de nuevo, apuntando a su frente. Soujiro retrocedió de nuevo.

_'Control, control…. No le voy a gritar por ser infantil. Ya lo hice sufrir suficiente por hoy….'_

Cada vez que ella intentaba acercársele, él movía la cabeza para atrás, justo fuera de su alcance.

Gradualmente, la chica pasó de estar sentada a estar de rodillas frente a él. Soujiro continuó retrocediendo cuanto le era posible sin moverse del lugar donde estaba sentado.

La joven siguió avanzando hasta que Soujiro llegó al límite de su balance. Otro movimiento hacia atrás y terminaría en el piso, completamente a su merced. Misao, al ver esto, estiró su brazo y lo colocó detrás del cuello del chico. Segura de que esta vez no escaparía, volvió a intentarlo con una sonrisa depredadora en los labios.

Soujiro movió la cabeza a un lado, haciendo que Misao embarrase su mejilla con la pasta. La Okashira gruñó frustrada.

¡Argh! Exactamente igual que si fuera un niño pequeño, Soujiro hacía todo lo que le era posible para librarse de un poquito de dolor, aún si estaba acorralado. Pero Misao Makimachi no era alguien a quien podías derrotar fácilmente una vez que se le metía algo en la cabeza. La chica intentó acercar la cabeza de él hacia sí, pero él le respondió poniendole las manos en los hombros al primer intento, consiguiendo así mantener su castaña cabecita fuera del alcance inmediato de la ninja.

"¿Te quieres quedar QUIETO?" Quizás gritándole se quedara quieto… o quizá no….

Para este momento, Soujiro tenía crema en todos lados MENOS donde la necesitaba. Misao estaba más que molesta. Claro, trata de ser amable y ayudar a alguien, y mira las gracias que te dan. Ni hablar, esto era la GUERRA.

Soujiro la vio distraerse y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar del malvado menjunje. Analizando la situación, decidió rodar hacia un lado y salir corriendo. Plan ideado, bajó las manos para ponerlo en marcha.

Sin embargo, no contó con que Misao, finalmente hartándose de todo, lo cogiera por el cuello de su gi y lo jalase hacia ella.

Su reacción natural fue la de tratar de alejarse de ella y de la cosa verde esa lo más que le fuera posible. Así que se alejó violentamente.

Un momento era ella quien lo jalaba hacia sí y el próximo, ella era la que estaba siendo jalada. Y cayendo.

*PUM*

Pueden añadirle un chichón a la lista de magulladuras.

"….itai…" La voz de Soujiro era adolorida, quizás porque la chica había caído sobre él y le había cortado todo el oxígeno.

Sin embargo, Misao vio su oportunidad y comenzó a atacarlo con la medicina.

Soujiro se debatía como si fuese una anguila, pero Misao no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir. La chica cambió de posición y continuó atacán…. Este… intentando ayudarlo.

De pronto, Misao se quedó quieta. No tenía idea por qué, pero sentía como si alguien la estuviera mirando. Nada alarmante, sólo esa extraña sensación que a veces te da cuando hay un par de ojos por ahí mirándote.

Volteando el rostro con curiosidad, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se le desencajara la quijada de su lugar.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hajime Saitou soltó una nube de humo con su usual sonrisita sarcástica bien puesta en su lugar habitual. El lobo de Mibu analizó la escena. Seta desparramado en el suelo, Makimachi sentada sobre él, el cabello en desorden, las piernas una a cada lado del joven, la ropa arrugada….. Su sonrisa se amplió.

"¿Divirtiéndote comadreja?"

Los ojos de la chica comadreja por fin vieron lo que los suyos observaban. Se examinó a sí misma, dándose cuenta lentamente de la situación comprometedora en la que se encontraba. La piel de la muchacha se puso de un bonito color rojo manzana. Saliendo como loca de encima de su cómodo pero increíblemente impropio asiento, se tropezó con las piernas del Tenken, pero de alguna manera consiguió no caerse.

Seta no se había reportado en dos días. Normalmente eso no habría sido un problema, pero ahora sí lo era. Hacía poco menos de una semana, Saitou le había dicho a la sonrisa con patas que era posible que necesitase la ayuda de la chica comadreja para resolver un caso. Esa había sido sólo una posibilidad, pero no había sido necesario al final de cuentas, y el caso se había resuelto sin ningún inconveniente. Seta lo había estado fastidiando por días luego de eso, intentando que le dijera sobre qué había sido el caso. Resulta que el tonto le había dicho algo a la comadreja. Hump. Bakayarou.

Eeeeen fin….

Ahora necesita…. Erm…. Requería a la comadreja para un caso. Sep, eso era. Además, la chica se estaba volviendo perezosa, y ¿de qué iba a servirle a él una aliada que no hacía nada? Quizás la ninja aprendería una cosa o dos al trabajar con verdaderos profesionales tales como él mismo. No era todos los días que una persona tenía tamaña oportunidad. ¿Acaso no era generoso de su parte?

Por supuesto, el lobo jamás esperó encontrarse con semejante…. escena.

"¡Konbanwa Saitou-san! ¿Necesita algo?" ¿Acaso el Tenken hablaba en serio? Seta aún era un misterio para el lobo. Claro, podía ver algo de rosa en sus mejillas, pero…. Oh, olvídenlo.

"Sólo estoy aquí para hacerle una visita social a la comadreja, Seta." Dijo Saitou, con puro sarcasmo sin diluir.

"Si claro, que más. ¿Y tú crees que te voy a creer?" ¡Miren! ¡La comadreja hablaba!

"Anda hazme algo de té comadreja." dijo el lobo apagando su cigarrillo y dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Misao parpadeó al escucharlo. Lugo, comenzó a enojarse_. '¿Quién rayos cree que soy? Su maldita sirvienta?'_

"Oh, y apúrate. No quiero té congelado sólo porque Seta te 'distrajo'" le lanzó el exShinsen por sobre el hombro, para desaparecer luego rápidamente por la puerta.

Soujiro tranquilamente estiró el brazo y detuvo la trayectoria del salto de la Okashira al cogerla por el obi de su uniforme Onuwabanshuu, mientras que la molesta ninja le gritaba cada insulto habido y por haber a la alta figura que se alejaba, moviendo los brazos y piernas como loca.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 12

o-o-o-o-o-o

Tuve que volver a postear el capítulo, porque me di cuenta muy tarde que Word me había autocorregido algunas palabras. Y no me gustaba la idea de que el lobo de Mibu se convirtiese en el lobo de 'Miau'….. ¬¬

Espero no haber perdido ninguna review… Nos leemos!

Verónica


	12. Capitulo extra

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

He vuelto de las cenizas! O mejor dicho, mi computadora regresó de ellas, porque al bendito windows se le ocurriódesconfigurarse... En fin, aca toy, poniendo un update nuevo antes de irme de viaje por el verano. Con suerte y pongo el cap 12 antes de irme, pero antes tengo que sobrevivir mis exámenes finales... Pero haré lo posible*sonrisa*

¡Ahí les va! (sin corrección, les advierto. Es tarde y aún tengo que comenzar a traducir un artículo de la Newsweek...)

o-o-o-o-o-o

Mini-capítulo extra (o capítulo 11b)

o-o-o-o-o-o

*Hace 19 años* (sacando la cuenta, esto nos hace ver que tan viejo... digo, qué edad tiene Aoshi-sama)

"¡Lo hice especialmente para ti!" dijo entusiastamente la pequeña Okon, de siete años, mientras ponía un hermoso (en su opinión), delicioso (nuevamente, en su opinión) y perfecto pastel frente al amor de su vida. Aquel con el que se casaría algún día, y que le daría todas las cosas bonitas que una esposa debe tener, y para el que cocinaría y... bueno, todo eso.

El pequeño Aoshi, de nueve años, miró la... COSA... frente a sí. Luego, levantó los ojos para ver el rostro alegre de Okon. Mirada hacia abajo... de nuevo hacia arriba...

Estaban sentados en el jardín trasero del Aoiya. Era un lindo día de primavera, los pajaritos estaban cantando y el viento soplaba suavemente. Una atmósfera perfectamente romántica, justo como le había escuchado decir a Michiko-neesan que describían las novelas románticas. El hecho de que Hadako-neesan no la dejara acercarse a la cocina luego de su intento de cocinar tagoyaki tenía bastante que ver con el lugar elegido, pero la niña decidió ignorar eso por el momento. Aparte, ¿cómo iba ella a saber que el pulpo se prendería como si fuera una vela? (¿o que algo así podía suceder, en primer lugar?) *suspiro* La mancha negra en el tatami parecía un lindo conejito, ¿pero es que acaso Hadako-neesan escuchaba razones? ¡Nooooo! ¡Pues bien! Por lo menos Okon estaba segura que Aoshi SI apreciaría sus dotes culinarias.

"¿Qué es?" Aoshi se las arregló para esconder todo rastro de extrañeza de su voz, aún si su rostro mostraba bastante elocuentemente su... bueno, asco.

"¿Cómo que qué es? ¡Es un pastel, tontito!" Afortunadamente para el niño, Okon ni se había dado cuenta, ya que estaba muy ocupada planeando su boda (cosa que él no sabía, y realmente no necesitaba saber, muchas gracias.) y recién había regresado al mundo real al escuchar sus palabras.

Un pastel. Ajá. Un dedito se acercó a la marrón superficie y la tocó ligeramente. El movimiento reveló una ramita dentro de la delicia culinaria, que Aoshi sacó con cuidado y miró fijamente.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Okon impaciente. Había trabajado duro para hacer ese pastel. Lo más difícil había sido conseguir la tierra del adorado jardín de Okina. La nena había escuchado por ahí que el barro había maravillas por la piel y ¡no podía esperar a que Aoshi-kun se pusiera todavía más lindo!

Chibi-Aoshi tragó saliva cuando le fue entregada una cuchara. De alguna manera, se las arregló para sonreír.

Okon sonrió de oreja a oreja en respuesta.

Aoshi hizo una mueca internamente. Okina siempre le había dicho que tenía que tratar bien a las niñas y comportarse cuando estuviera con ellas. ¡Pero en ningún momento había mencionado que había que cometer suicidio por ellas!

El pastel era... bueno... para empezar, marrón. Al parecer, tenía más de una ramita dentro y, si mirabas atentamente, podías ver una que otra raíz u hojita. Aoshi se acercó a investigar, y se encontró cara a cara con una lombriz. Los ojos del niño se pusieron redondos como pelotas. La lombriz lo miró y, al parecer no encontrándolo importante, regresó a las profundidades del pastel.

"..." Lo estaba intentando, en serio, pero las palabras se rehusaban a salir de su boca. Así que ahí estaba, un niño abriendo y cerrando la boca como pescado fuera del agua.

Mientras tanto, Okon se había cansado de esperar a que Aoshi hiciera algo. Por supuesto, debía estar emocionado que una niña tan bonita como ella hubiera preparado algo tan delicioso sólo para él, y seguro que no tenía palabras para expresar sus sentimientos. *risita* ¡Era tan tímido! ¡Que liiiindo!

Decidiendo que lo único que necesitaba el muchacho era un empujoncito en la dirección correcta, Okon agarró otra cuchara y en un rápido movimiento le embutió un pedazo de pastel.

Aoshi parpadeó, e hizo un esfuerzo supremo para no escupir la cosa marrón. ¡Dios! ¡Sabía aún peor de lo que se veía!

"¿Te gustó?" Carita esperanzada de nuevo. ¡Por Buda! ¡Las niñas eran simplemente aterradoras! Aoshi asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, y casi se atora cuando el movimiento trajo consigo el reflejo involuntario de tragar.

Okon fue transportada al país de las fantasías al recibir la respuesta. Al ver esto, Aoshi decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. Inhaló profundamente, se dio la vuelta y escupió cosa horrible tan lejos como le fue posible.

Lo cual hubiera sido bastante lejos, de no ser por la presencia de un obstáculo en su trayectoria. Un obstáculo bastante enojado, debo añadir.

Un enojado Shiro se limpió el barro de la cara y miró con odio a Aoshi, quien estaba muy ocupado haciendo ruidos de asco (en silencio, si eso es posible) y escupiendo al piso.

"¡Shinomori!" Aoshi apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de ser empujado de su sitio por un Shiro furioso.

Okon fue despertada de su trance por la voz y apenas le dio el tiempo para salirse del camino del otro chico.

"¡Que demo...!" dijo Aoshi, luego de caer sobre su trasero. Al ver a su agresor, el jovencito se puso de pie de un salto.

"¡Me tiraste barro!"

"¡...Y qué!" bueno, era un niño. Uno bastante terco, dicho sea de paso. Aoshi sabía lo que había hecho, pero no pensaba ni por asomo disculparse. Además, ¿cómo se supone que iba a saber que a Shiro se le ocurriría pasar por ahí?

Okon parpadeó al oír eso. Frente a ella, los dos chicos comenzaron a empujarse mutuamente. Ambos habían comenzado recientemente su entrenamiento, por lo que sus movimientos eran lentos y poco eficaces.

Aoshi pateó a Shiro con la nueva técnica que Makimachi-san le había enseñado apenas el día anterior. O por lo menos lo intentó, teniendo en cuenta que la patada debería haber conectado con la cadera de su adversario, no con su pantorrilla... pero mientras funcionara...

Los ojos de Okon se agrandaban cada vez más al ir entendiendo la situación con cada patada, empujón, golpe o intento de cualquiera de lo antes mencionado. Le había gustado Aoshi por casi ya dos semanas, y había pensado que o conocía bien, pero... ¡cómo saber que era capaz de hacer semejante cosa! Los ojitos de la niña se hicieron pequeñitos al concentrar la mirada de odio.

El amor es una emoción cambiante. La pequeña se resistió las ganas de patear a los dos chicos que estaban rodando por el suelo. Sep, chicos. Esto es, en plural. ¡Cómo se atrevía Shiro a decir que sólo era barro!

A cambio, se contentó con echarles todo el pastel encima a ambos y doblar airada una esquina.

"¿Que está pasando aquí?" Okon se detuvo en seco y regresó a la esquina a espiar. Siguió el sonido de la voz y sonrió. Tal y como si los Dioses la hubieran escuchado, pudo ver a Hadako-neesan, en todo su glorioso enojo, armada con una cuchara de palo.

*TWACK* "Auch!"

*TWACK* "Ay!"

Oh si, Hadako-neesan era definitivamente su favorita. Okon se desplomó de la risa al ver a ambos chicos siendo arrastrados hacia el Aoiya, probablemente a la oficina del Okashira.

A ver si ESO les enseñaba a apreciar los talentos culinarios de una chica linda.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi intentó resistir la tentación de que los nervios le hicieran moverse mucho. Estaba en un lugar que conocía bien, aunque las circunstancias eran bastante diferentes de las usuales.

Makimachi Kojiro examinó a los dos niños llenos de barro frente a sí. Se encontró a si mismo luchando con las ganas de reírse del estado actual de los dos chicos. Sin embargo, tenía que resistir, ya que era Okashira, y se supone que tenía que castigarlos. Por otro lado, quizás avergonzarlos podría servir para enseñarles una lección... nah, eso aplastaría sus pequeños egos. Sin mencionar que Hadako-san se enojaría como sólo ella podía, y la mujer aún tenía en la mano esa maldita cuchara de palo.

"Aoshi-kun, Shiro-kun," Dos enormes pares de ojos fueron la respuesta a la orden en su voz. La única respuesta visible entre todo ese barro, esto es.

"Ambos entrenarán dos horas más cada día" bueno, eso no sonaba tan mal, ¿verdad?

"Se harán cargo de las labores de limpieza de Michiko-san y Hadako-san, aparte de las suyas propias" Ahora, ESO sonaba bastante mal. Ambas eran amables y todo eso, pero tenían tendencias esclavistas.

Hadako sonrió dulcemente.

"Y pasarán toda la semana juntos. Los Oniwabanshu son una sola entidad. No permitiré más desavenencias entre sus miembros, ¿entendido?"

Era eso lo que lo hacía un gran líder. Con una sola oración había sentenciado a los niños, al tiempo que les había dado todo su apoyo.

Shiro y Aoshi asintieron. ¡El Okashira acababa de llamarlos miembros del Oniwabanshuu! ¡No aprendices, sino miembros!

Luego, se miraron el uno al otro.

Y recordaron que tenían que pasar toda la semana juntos (lo que no era tan malo), limpiando (lo cual era TERRIBLE, fin del asunto).

Suspiraron al unísono.

"Ahora, váyanse."

Tan pronto como las pequeñas montañitas de barro hubieron dejado la habitación, Makimachi Kojiro, omnipotente Okashira de los Oniwabanshu, se dejó vencer por la tentación de reírse a todo pulmón.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo extra

o-o-o-o-o-o

Angel Nemesis: Pues créeme que esa pareja te va a seguir convenciendo por mucho tiempo más. Es que el chico cuando no está en versión homicida, es adorable. Los celos ya se le notan a Aoshi, el problema están en que EL los note...

Minue: Esta vez actualicé sin ayuda de la molestosa o.o Mira tú nada más que los milagros existen... asoma la nariz pues, o que acaso en el colegio te encierran? TToTT

HADA: Algunas de esas cucharitas tenían la misma cantidad de materia gris que un par de conocidos míos, ahora que lo pienso. A Soujiro no lo contratarían para enseñar en ninguna escuela, pero ya que a Misao le sale gratis... bueno, la economía ante todo, que de algo ha de servir el hombre, jaja.

Ania-san: ¡Tramposa! jajaja, esos traductores por internet son un dolor de cabeza. Verito traduce su fic por no traducir sus textos de Taller de traducción general... Además, hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Aoshi es más divertido, jejeje.

gabyhyatt: Para que no te lo imagines, acá está la historia, tal como sucedió. Y no es mentira, me lo contó el amigo de una amiga... jeje. Trato de ponerme en el lugar de Aoshi. A mí también me gusta el romance, pero prefiero no tener que recurrir a la insulina por culpa del dulce...

Suu: Pues acá te va una parte de eso. A lo largo del fic voy a ir dejando caer una que otra referencia al pasado de los Oni, pero en cuento a escribir una historia sobre ellos... pues podría ser... Ñam... eso pasa cuando alguien me da ideas... después no quieren irse...

DaniHimura: Gracias!

Utena-Puchiko-nyu: Es curioso hasta qué punto una persona puede engañarse a sí misma. Ejemplo viviente: nuestro querido cubo de té. Te podría adelantar lo del shock pero... en fin, basta con decir que Aoshi reconocerá las cosas por lo que son (lo cual no es decir nada que no sea de esperarse pero... hey, sino no habría historia, no?)

Dark Angel x ever: Gracias!

Coméntenme qué les pareció mi pequeña incursión al pasado oscuro del congelado exlíder!

Verito-chan


	13. Capitulo 12

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

Erm…. ¿Demoré mucho? (se esconde de los tomates). Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Pueden creer que aún no consigo que reviva mi computadora? Estoy histérica (más de lo normal, eso es), porque al parecer va a demorar, y mucho. Sin embargo, aquí me tienen, luego de haber secuestrado a la PC de mi primo por el tiempo mínimo necesario para terminar de traducir (luego de lo cual me dedicaré a borrar las evidencias).

Ahora que ya está este capítulo, puedo dedicarme a tipear y a terminar el siguiente capítulo en inglés. La idea que tengo es postear el último (o últimos) capítulo (s) en ambos idiomas al mismo tiempo, lo cual significa que igual ustedes tendrán más updates más seguido. Así que…. Quiéranme T-T

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 12

o-o-o-o-o-o

Números, números.

Cada uno de ellos es un simbolito inofensivo. Pero junta varios de ellos y sufrirás. Te aseguro que sufrirás.

Ryo Kuronami se llevó una mano a la sien derecha, en un vano intento de detener el dolor de cabeza que se estaba formando. Frente a él, los números estaban haciendo un bailecito feliz, seguramente burlándose de él, estúpidos bichejos.

Cuando su abuelo le había dicho de sus intenciones de abandonar la profesión de mercader, decir que se había sorprendido es poco. Cuando su abuelo le había dicho que se metería en el negocio de los restaurantes, Ryo se había sorprendido. Cuando su abuelo le dijo sus razones para ello (que en gran medida lo incluían a él) había comenzado a sospechar. Cuando su abuelo le había dicho que quería hacer todo lo antes mencionado lo más rápido posible, a Ryo lo invadió una oleada de pavor.

*Suspiro*

Su adoradísimo abuelo alegaba que su único nieto no debía ser un mercader por una variedad de razones. Las cuales eran razonables, si bien algo exageradas, pero Ryo había aprendido que, en lo que al viejo se refería, era mejor seguirle la corriente. Además, no era una mala idea, muy por el contrario.

Pero ay, los números.

Miyamoto ya había planeado una alianza con uno de sus viejos amigos, y andaba ocupado soñando con su enorme cadena de restaurantes a lo largo de todo el Japón, maldiciendo cada segundo que demoraba su sueño en convertirse en realidad. No era un jovencito, decía. No tenía tiempo que perder, decía. ¿Qué tanto puede tardar?, preguntaba. Toma los artículos del último envío, véndeselos a quien sea y listo, dijo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?, concluyó.

Por favor observen que las palabras hizo, hace, hacía o cualquier otra conjugación, sinónimo y/o forma de dicho verbo no se mencionan.

No era fácil simplemente desaparecer del negocio. Había mucho por hacer. Sus proveedores no se lo esperaban, y tomaría un tiempo antes de que los negocios pudieran concluirse de manera satisfactoria (especialmente porque daba la casualidad que ellos se encontraban en Europa). El último envío había sido uno de los más grandes que habían recibido. Contenía finas sedas, vestidos, trajes, cubiertos de plata y vaya usted a saber qué más que su abuelo había ordenado.

Terminando con uno de los papeles, lo dejó a un lado y comenzó con otro. Sus ojos verdes se entornaron intentando encontrarle algún sentido a todos los numeritos frente a él. Sus singulares facciones se retorcieron por la concentración. Su cabello era castaño y sedoso, con un par de mechones en el cerquillo que se negaban a salirse de frente a sus ojos sin importar lo mucho que intentara domarlos. Sus ojos tenían una chispa vivaz comúnmente encontrada en niños traviesos y emitían un brillo particular cada vez que alguien mencionaba la palabra 'chocolate'.

Ryo tachó algunos números en el papel y lo dejó junto con sus compañeritos terminados. Se desplomó en la silla e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su cabeza chocó con la madera, sobre un chichón bastante reciente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado pálido al recordar la razón de la existencia de dicho chichón.

El chico había estado intentando escapar de su borracho abuelo, por faltarle ganas de repetir la escena de la vez anterior (que había incluido enormes cantidades de sake y a él mismo bailando medio desnudo sobre una mesa y… un gran vacío en su memoria. El alcohol no era de sus mejores amigos) La mesa había parecido una buena idea en ese momento.

Como habrán notado, todo esto fue seguido de sufrimiento.

Había sido idea de su abuelo, por supuesto. La razón por la que fueron a la maldita casa de té en primer lugar había sido porque el viejito había soltado algo de con suerte encontrarse a alguien allí, y de cómo su nieto debería estar presente en caso de que dicha persona acudiese al lugar. A fin de cuentas, Ryo jamás se enteró si la famosa persona fue a la reunión, ya que su abuelo estaba demasiado borracho como para siquiera reconocer a su propia sombra. Prácticamente había tenido de llevarse al anciano a cuestas luego de una cantidad exorbitante de botellas de sake.

Y para remate había tenido que levantarse muy temprano al día siguiente para ver… ¿qué? Pues números, ¡claro!

Lo que lo había confundido era el hombre que lo ayudó a salir de su improvisado escondite. Simplemente no se veía como alguien que perteneciera a ese lugar. Claro, parecía un hombre de negocios serio y todo eso, pero… había algo más… era sólo que Ryo no acertaba a decir qué era ese algo.

Perezosamente, el chico cogió otro papel y le echó un vistazo. Sacudió la cabeza y puso el papelucho a un centímetro de su nariz.

_'No me digan que el abuelo volvió a hacer el papeleo con resaca…. Ay no…' _Sep, los números estaban más que temblorosos, con manchas de tinta adornando todo el papel, y todo completo con garabatos y dibujitos. Todos los números parecían estar correctos, aunque sufriese para descifrarlos.

El pequeño problema estaba en el hecho de que no había ninguna indicación por ningún lado de a qué se referían los numeritos.

Rindiéndose a su suerte, el joven comenzó a morder el lápiz otra vez.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Quédate quieto" dijo Misao poniendo el pequeño saquito lleno de hielo en su lugar.

"…ITAI!"

Misao hizo una mueca en respuesta. Pidiéndole perdón con una sonrisita a la pobre alma en pena frente a ella, tomó algunas hojas, raíces y otras cosilla y comenzó a hacer un puré con ellas. De vez en cuando, miraba al Tenken con algo de remordimiento.

***Recuerdo***

**Las cejas de Misao estaban contraídas en una expresión frustrada, su cuerpo tenso como una roca.**

_**'Concéntrate. ¡Concéntrate maldita sea! Inhala, exhala…. ¡Ahí!'**_** Lanzó otra piedrita en esa dirección. Y recibió el sonido de ésta cayendo al suelo en respuesta.**

**"Quizás antes deberíamos hacernos cargo de aquello que está en su mente", dijo Soujiro en una voz derrotada. La chica tenía talento para sentir el chi, pero simplemente no estaba dando lo mejor de sí en el entrenamiento. Eso era más que obvio…. Y para no estar dando lo mejor de sí en un entrenamiento para el cual lo había martirizado por días…. Soujiro meneó la cabeza. Al parecer eso quería decir que era hora de terminar el entrenamiento. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella. "Terminemos por hoy."**

**Misao casi gruñó al escuchar eso. Había escuchado el tonito en su voz. El tonito cansado y derrotado. Y la ponía MOLESTA.**

**Pero no contra él.**

**La chica había querido aprender esa cosa desde la primera vez que Soujiro la mencionó. Y ahora que podía hacerlo no podía concentrarse. ¿Por qué? Ay, pero si la respuesta era tan fácil…. Por la misma razón que parecía interferir en su vida de una manera u otra. La joven había pensado tontamente que ya lo había superado. Había mejorado mucho en una semana….. o por lo menos eso había creído.**

**Sólo había hecho falta pensar un poco para que toda esa mejora se viniera abajo.**

_**'Ya. Ultima vez que pienso. Y punto.'**_** Pensó Misao decididamente. Unos segundos después, casi se golpea a sí misma al darse cuenta de la tamaña estupidez que acababa de pensar.**

**Advertencia: Comadreja frustrada. Manténgase alejado.**

**La oniwabanshuu comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus pequeños puños. Parecía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, pero por falta de ideas, en lugar de por abundancia de ellas. Golpeó ligeramente el suelo. Sus dedos encontraron la esquina de la tela en la que estaban las piedras.**

**Soujiro se inclinó hacia delante para quitarle la tela de los ojos.**

**Misao JALÓ de la esquinita con toda su frustrada fuerza…**

…**.. y mandó a volar todas las piedrecitas.**

***PUM***

**Oops.**

***Fin del recuerdo***

De sólo recordarlo se sonrojaba. Misao se había disculpado abundantemente luego de que las espirales en los ojos del Tenken desaparecieran, pero el chico decía que no había motivo para tanta disculpa. Lo cual no impedía que ella aún se sintiera mal por ello. Así que comenzó a preparar la melcocha de hojas que Shikyjo solía usar para curar sus golpes y arañazos cuando era una niña.

"¡Listo!" dijo, poniendo a un lado la roca con la que había estado machacando a las pobres hojitas y poniéndose de pie orgullosamente, tazón en mano.

Soujiro abrió su único ojo sano, hasta la mitad nomás porque también le dolía y la miró. Luego, sonrió en respuesta.

"¿Y eso que es Misao-san?" Mejor asegurarse, aunque no era probable que la chica quisiera seguir torturándolo.

"Algo de medicina para los cortes. ¿Se puede saber por qué elegiste piedras puntiagudas?" preguntó Misao mientras le echaba un poco de agua tibia a la mezcla.

Quizás hubiese tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que se SUPONÍA que NINGUNA de las piedras iba a darle. Nunca hay que subestimar las circunstancias cuando se trata de Makimachi Misao. Esa era una lección que el Tenken nunca olvidaría. Aunque uno pensaría que ya la tenía bien aprendida luego del episodio con los kunai, pero el chico era algo distraído a veces. En fin. Había sido su culpa.

Simplemente sonrió y se alzó de hombros para hacerle ver que estaba bien. La táctica pareció funcionar.

Misao tomó el tazón lleno con un menjunje verde y pastoso y se acomodó frente del hombre herido.

"Sácate el hielo" fue obedecida rápidamente.

Misao tomó un poco de la pasta con feo aspecto entre sus dedos y la aplicó lo más delicadamente que le fue posible en un corte particularmente feo sobre la ceja derecha del chico.

Soujiro retrocedió vivamente apenas lo tocó. Misao parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza en señal de interrogación.

"….arde", dio el Tenken en una voz miserable, que no llegaba a ser queja, pero que bien que lo parecía.

Genial. ¿Qué les pasaba a los hombres? Un segundo eran hitokiris grandes y aguerridos y al siguiente se convertían en niñitos aterrados. No se quejaban si les caía una lluvia de golpes que los hacían sangrar un río, y recibían cortes de espada afilada uno tras otro, pero dales una medicina que arda y…..

Misao exhaló exasperada. Lo intentó de nuevo, apuntando a su frente. Soujiro retrocedió de nuevo.

_'Control, control…. No le voy a gritar por ser infantil. Ya lo hice sufrir suficiente por hoy….'_

Cada vez que ella intentaba acercársele, él movía la cabeza para atrás, justo fuera de su alcance.

Gradualmente, la chica pasó de estar sentada a estar de rodillas frente a él. Soujiro continuó retrocediendo cuanto le era posible sin moverse del lugar donde estaba sentado.

La joven siguió avanzando hasta que Soujiro llegó al límite de su balance. Otro movimiento hacia atrás y terminaría en el piso, completamente a su merced. Misao, al ver esto, estiró su brazo y lo colocó detrás del cuello del chico. Segura de que esta vez no escaparía, volvió a intentarlo con una sonrisa depredadora en los labios.

Soujiro movió la cabeza a un lado, haciendo que Misao embarrase su mejilla con la pasta. La Okashira gruñó frustrada.

¡Argh! Exactamente igual que si fuera un niño pequeño, Soujiro hacía todo lo que le era posible para librarse de un poquito de dolor, aún si estaba acorralado. Pero Misao Makimachi no era alguien a quien podías derrotar fácilmente una vez que se le metía algo en la cabeza. La chica intentó acercar la cabeza de él hacia sí, pero él le respondió poniendole las manos en los hombros al primer intento, consiguiendo así mantener su castaña cabecita fuera del alcance inmediato de la ninja.

"¿Te quieres quedar QUIETO?" Quizás gritándole se quedara quieto… o quizá no….

Para este momento, Soujiro tenía crema en todos lados MENOS donde la necesitaba. Misao estaba más que molesta. Claro, trata de ser amable y ayudar a alguien, y mira las gracias que te dan. Ni hablar, esto era la GUERRA.

Soujiro la vio distraerse y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar del malvado menjunje. Analizando la situación, decidió rodar hacia un lado y salir corriendo. Plan ideado, bajó las manos para ponerlo en marcha.

Sin embargo, no contó con que Misao, finalmente hartándose de todo, lo cogiera por el cuello de su gi y lo jalase hacia ella.

Su reacción natural fue la de tratar de alejarse de ella y de la cosa verde esa lo más que le fuera posible. Así que se alejó violentamente.

Un momento era ella quien lo jalaba hacia sí y el próximo, ella era la que estaba siendo jalada. Y cayendo.

*PUM*

Pueden añadirle un chichón a la lista de magulladuras.

"….itai…" La voz de Soujiro era adolorida, quizás porque la chica había caído sobre él y le había cortado todo el oxígeno.

Sin embargo, Misao vio su oportunidad y comenzó a atacarlo con la medicina.

Soujiro se debatía como si fuese una anguila, pero Misao no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir. La chica cambió de posición y continuó atacán…. Este… intentando ayudarlo.

De pronto, Misao se quedó quieta. No tenía idea por qué, pero sentía como si alguien la estuviera mirando. Nada alarmante, sólo esa extraña sensación que a veces te da cuando hay un par de ojos por ahí mirándote.

Volteando el rostro con curiosidad, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se le desencajara la quijada de su lugar.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hajime Saitou soltó una nube de humo con su usual sonrisita sarcástica bien puesta en su lugar habitual. El lobo de Mibu analizó la escena. Seta desparramado en el suelo, Makimachi sentada sobre él, el cabello en desorden, las piernas una a cada lado del joven, la ropa arrugada….. Su sonrisa se amplió.

"¿Divirtiéndote comadreja?"

Los ojos de la chica comadreja por fin vieron lo que los suyos observaban. Se examinó a sí misma, dándose cuenta lentamente de la situación comprometedora en la que se encontraba. La piel de la muchacha se puso de un bonito color rojo manzana. Saliendo como loca de encima de su cómodo pero increíblemente impropio asiento, se tropezó con las piernas del Tenken, pero de alguna manera consiguió no caerse.

Seta no se había reportado en dos días. Normalmente eso no habría sido un problema, pero ahora sí lo era. Hacía poco menos de una semana, Saitou le había dicho a la sonrisa con patas que era posible que necesitase la ayuda de la chica comadreja para resolver un caso. Esa había sido sólo una posibilidad, pero no había sido necesario al final de cuentas, y el caso se había resuelto sin ningún inconveniente. Seta lo había estado fastidiando por días luego de eso, intentando que le dijera sobre qué había sido el caso. Resulta que el tonto le había dicho algo a la comadreja. Hump. Bakayarou.

Eeeeen fin….

Ahora necesita…. Erm…. Requería a la comadreja para un caso. Sep, eso era. Además, la chica se estaba volviendo perezosa, y ¿de qué iba a servirle a él una aliada que no hacía nada? Quizás la ninja aprendería una cosa o dos al trabajar con verdaderos profesionales tales como él mismo. No era todos los días que una persona tenía tamaña oportunidad. ¿Acaso no era generoso de su parte?

Por supuesto, el lobo jamás esperó encontrarse con semejante…. escena.

"¡Konbanwa Saitou-san! ¿Necesita algo?" ¿Acaso el Tenken hablaba en serio? Seta aún era un misterio para el lobo. Claro, podía ver algo de rosa en sus mejillas, pero…. Oh, olvídenlo.

"Sólo estoy aquí para hacerle una visita social a la comadreja, Seta." Dijo Saitou, con puro sarcasmo sin diluir.

"Si claro, que más. ¿Y tú crees que te voy a creer?" ¡Miren! ¡La comadreja hablaba!

"Anda hazme algo de té comadreja." dijo el lobo apagando su cigarrillo y dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Misao parpadeó al escucharlo. Lugo, comenzó a enojarse_. '¿Quién rayos cree que soy? Su maldita sirvienta?'_

"Oh, y apúrate. No quiero té congelado sólo porque Seta te 'distrajo'" le lanzó el exShinsen por sobre el hombro, para desaparecer luego rápidamente por la puerta.

Soujiro tranquilamente estiró el brazo y detuvo la trayectoria del salto de la Okashira al cogerla por el obi de su uniforme Onuwabanshuu, mientras que la molesta ninja le gritaba cada insulto habido y por haber a la alta figura que se alejaba, moviendo los brazos y piernas como loca.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 12

o-o-o-o-o-o

Tuve que volver a postear el capítulo, porque me di cuenta muy tarde que Word me había autocorregido algunas palabras. Y no me gustaba la idea de que el lobo de Mibu se convirtiese en el lobo de 'Miau'….. ¬¬

Espero no haber perdido ninguna review… Nos leemos!

Verónica


	14. Capitulo 13

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 13

o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Te acuerdas? ¡Jaja! ¡Te ayudé a descubrir todo sin siquiera intentarlo!"

"¡Claro que recuerdo! ¡Un Oniwabanshu será siempre un Oniwabanshu, es lo que siempre digo!"

"Claro! Kampai!"

"Kampai!"

*chink*

Okina se terminó su sake y alegremente alargó la mano hacia al botella.

"Así que…. ¿Cómo va el plan?" Okina depositó la botellita en la mesa y suspiró como respuesta.

"Terrible. Esas tres me van a matar uno de estos días, te lo aseguro amigo mío. Pensé que estarían contentas! *suspiro* Mujeres!" Se tomó de una sola el sake.

"Es decir, ¿acaso no querían que Misao-chan se casara? ¡No he podido estar en el mismo cuarto que ella por más de unos minutos! ¡Y cada vez que abro la boca, me sacan de la habitación! ¡Me están volviendo loco!" El viejo Oniwabanshu continuó con su diatriba, meneando la cabeza al escuchar sus propias palabras.

"Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer…"

Los dos hombres comenzaron a pensar allí sentados.

*tic* *tac* un gran reloj de péndulo marcaba los segundos en algún lugar de la casa.

Okina comenzó a tirarse de la barba.

*tic* *tac*

Miyamoto cogió un puñado de los últimos cabellos que aún le quedaban y los retuvo dentro de su puño.

*tic* *tac*

Ambos hombres se miraron el uno al otro con miradas derrotadas.

*tic* *tac*

Dos manos se estiraron simultáneamente.

*tic* *tac*

Casi en sincronía, cada uno cogió una botella de sake, sirvió el líquido y tragó el contenido de una sola.

*tic* *tac*

Suspiraron en estéreo.

*tic* *tac*

Esto podía demorar.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Soujiro condujo a una Misao ligeramente más tranquila por el corredor. Aunque tenía que jalarla suavemente por el brazo para conseguir que caminara. Y la bandeja que casualmente andaba cargando no le ayudaba en nada. Por lo menos la chica ya no estaba gritando como loca.

Soujiro se detuvo frente a la oficina de la Okashira, compensó el peso de la bandeja y le hizo señas a Misao. Digamos que no estaba en condiciones de abrir el shogi.

Misao parpadeó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el Tenken?

*Suspiro* El joven se había olvidado de que ella aún no podía sentir el chi. "¿Podría por favor abrir la puerta Misao-san?"

"¿Ah? ¿Para qué?" Esta era su oficina. ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí en primer lugar? ¿No deberían estar buscando al estúpido lobo granuja?.

"¡Para entrar, por supuesto!" fue la angelical respuesta de Soujiro.

"No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué?" Es necesario remarcar que a veces Misao elegía los momentos más extraños para no darse cuenta de las cosas.

Soujiro simplemente la miró, esperando a que la información llegara a su cerebro.

*SWISH*

"¿Quieres entrar mocosa?" Dijo Saitou luego de abrir la puerta de un golpazo. En serio, ese par era enervante. Luego, el lobo volvió a la habitación y se puso cómodo.

Misao pestañeó un par de veces. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Una venita era visible en su frente.

Saitou sonrió malignamente, sin moverse un centímetro de su cómoda posición. Estaba sentado en la enorme silla de la Okashira, con ambas piernas sobre la mesa, cigarrillo en mano.

Misao entró, refunfuñando todo el camino. Detrás de ella, Soujiro parpadeaba como loco e intentaba recordar que los buenos niños como él no debían aprender semejante vocabulario.

"¿Cómo supo a dónde ir Saitou-san? Pensé que era la primera vez que venía aquí" Con una sonrisita dulce (¡por supuesto!), Soujiro se colocó estratégicamente entre los dos y puso los implementos del té sobre la mesa.

Misao se detuvo al oírlo. De hecho, era una muy buena pregunta. Saitou definitivamente jamás había puesto ni una de sus mugrosas patas en el Aoiya, y a ella no podía haberle tomado más de 15 minutos el llegar a su posición actual, lo cual no era ni de lejos suficiente tiempo para ponerse a explorar, considerando que esa no era la única oficina del lugar.

"Algo de deducción y un algo que simplemente dice a gritos que esta es la oficina de la Oniwabanshu no Okashira. Sin importar que tan carente de personalidad sea" replicó el lobo con una sonrisa engreída.

Misao recorrió con los ojos su oficina. La decoración no decía mucho acerca de su personalidad, ya que ella se rehusaba a pasar tanto tiempo en ella como lo hacían sus predecesores (decisión que no le sirvió de mucho, porque prácticamente vivía allí). Paredes desnudas, salvo por un par de paisajes a tinta en pergamino. Ahora que se daba el tiempo para analizarla…. Sólo digamos que era hora de algunos cambios, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero si el lugar andaba tan falto de personalidad….. entonces ¿cómo lo supo Saitou?

"¿Oh?"

Saitou esperó pacientemente a que la chica viera a lo que se refería. Sólo continuó hablando una vez que su rostro cambió primero a una expresión de disgusto y luego a una de curiosidad.

"Apesta a comadreja" dijo tranquilamente el lobo.

"¿QUE QUEEE….?"

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Aoshi se levantó de su posición de meditación y se acercó al estanque de koi justo fuera de la habitación. Era un lugar tranquilo, y su segundo lugar favorito para meditar. Encontrando su lugar favorito sobre una roca, se acomodó._

"¿_Le encanta perder el tiempo, verdad?"_

_Aoshi se quedó de piedra. ¿Acaso alguien había entrado sin que él se diera cuenta? La última vez que eso pasó había sido hace muchos años. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta._

_Y su mandíbula chocó con el suelo de la sorpresa._

"_Han..Han…" ¿acaso estaba tartamudeando? Oh si mis queridos amigos, lo estaba. Y al parecer su cerebro también había decidido tomarse una siestita._

"_Hannya, Okashira. H-A-N-N-Y-A. ¿Cómo va?" Genial. ¿Qué se supone que debías hacer cuando un hombre muerto se aparecía de la nada?_

_El alegre fantasma (TENÍA que ser un fantasma) se sentó en otra roca, directamente frente a Aoshi._

_Por alguna razón Aoshi no se estaba sintiendo tan confundido como pensaba que debería estarlo. De hecho, todo lo contrario. Usando la roca como apoyo, se movió a una posición más cómoda._

"_Estás muerto" dijo el ninja tranquilamente, mirando directamente al hombre enmascarado frente a él._

_Hannya le devolvió la mirada por unos minutos y luego se rió._

"_Detalles, detalles." Dijo mientras movía la mano como quien dice 'olvídate!'. "Siempre le encantó encontrarle hasta el más mínimo detalle a las cosas, ¿verdad? Bien, bien. De hecho, sí, da la casualidad de que estoy muerto. ¿Contento?"_

_La cara que puso debió haber sido realmente para recordar, porque la felicidad de Hannya pronto se evaporó._

"_De verdad me alegro de que haya dejado de afligirse por nosotros Okashira." El tono era ahora mucho más suave, entremezclándose con el sonido del viento a su alrededor._

_En serio Hannya se alegraba por eso? ¡Si había sido Aoshi el principal causante de su muerte y las de Beshimi, Hyotoko y Shikyjo!._

_*POC*_

_Aoshi_ _frotó el adolorido lugar de su cabeza donde la roca acababa de rebotar._

"_No piense así. Lo hicimos por voluntad propia, para que usted pudiera vivir." Dijo Hannya haciendo rebotar otra roca en su mano._

"_Y lo volveríamos a hacer de ser necesario." Aoshi se dio la vuelta para ver al resto de sus camaradas. Sintió que el pecho se le comprimía ante la escena que tenía frente a sí. Justo como en los viejos tiempos. Justo como en los viejos tiempos..._

_Aoshi parpadeó. Momentito ahí. Acaso él había... nop, estaba más que seguro de que él no había dicho nada. Entonces eso significaba…_

"_Si Aoshi-sama, esto es un sueño. Y si, podemos oír sus pensamientos como si estuviera hablando. Lo que hace la situación perfecta para una conversación sincera, ¿no le parece?" dijo Beshimi con una notable mirada malévola._

_Aoshi tragó saliva._

"_Me parece que no entiendo." respondió Aoshi en lo que esperaba fuera su mejor tono desentendido._

"_Me parece que está consciente de que no puede fingir en un sueño, ¿no?"_

_Aoshi tenía la sensación de que estaba en problemas._

"_Oh, sí que lo está" Aoshi fingió no haber escuchado a Hyotoko y haber encontrado de pronto el pasto muy interesante. Aunque lo que de verdad llamó su atención era el hecho de que sus piernas se veían…extrañas. No sólo eso, sus manos también se veían algo…rechonchos. Aoshi levantó la proverbial ceja al notar esto._

"_Así que… ¿Cómo está Misao-chan?" La pregunta distrajo a Aoshi de su investigación. La ceja cambió de víctima, y al parecer ahora encontraba cierta máscara de demonio muy intrigante._

"_Bueno, es que nunca la volvimos a ver." Le explicó Hannya a la ceja._

"_Sí, ¿quién iba a creer que se iba a convertir en una señorita tan bonita?"_

"_Siempre fue bonita Hyotoko, incluso cuando era niña"_

"_Nah, nah. Era adorable, Shikyjo. Y ahora es hermosa. Encuentro una gran diferencia entre ambos términos" respondió Hyotoko meneando un dedo frente a la nariz de Shikyjo._

"¡_Nuestra pequeña Misao-chan está lista para ser conquistada por algún príncipe azul, y nosotros no estaremos allí para botarlo del caballo!" Se lamentó en broma Beshimi, con un gesto dramático y cayó al pasto, como muerto._

_La ceja comenzó a moverse nerviosamente._

"_Ay, ¡vamos! ¡Tú sabes que ella aún es la pequeña revoltosa que conocíamos! ¡La única forma de que alguien será capaz de acercársele será porque ella así lo quiere!" dijo Hyotoko, inclinándose sobre la forma inerte de su camarada._

_Aoshi se estaba sintiendo un poquito ignorado. Aunque inconscientemente estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que Hyotoko había dicho. Dejó de asentir con la cabeza._

_Hannya lo estaba mirando. Lo que era perfectamente normal, porque resulta que estaba sentado frente a él. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de suficiencia que traía no lo era. Esperen un momento. Cómo rayos era eso de que estaba sonriendo?_

_Aoshi entrecerró los ojos. Sep, no había duda sobre ello. Efectivamente, la máscara de Hannya SI que estaba sonriendo._

_Genial, ¿y ahora qué?_

"¿_Verdad Aoshi-sama?" ¿ah? Aoshi parpadeó. Y levantó una cejita._

"_Él dijo y cito: 'Aoshi-sama la protegerá, Verdad Aoshi-sama?' Fin de cita." dijo Hyotoko en una vocecita chillona, imitando a Beshimi, lo que le ganó un manotazo en la cabeza cortesía de dicho ninja._

"_Aa." respondió el joven sin siquiera pensarlo. No había nada que pensar a ese respecto. Lo haría, y de eso no había duda alguna._

"¡_Eso es!" dijo Beshimi levantándose y quitándose el polvo de encima._

_¿Ah? ¿dónde iban?_

"¡_Ahora ya puedo descansar en paz!" dijo Hyotoko y se dio la vuelta para irse._

"¡_Te dije que estaba enamorado de ella!" le dijo Shikyjo a Hannya mientras se alejaban. "A ver… ¡me debes 500 yenes!"_

"_Shikyjo, estamos muertos. ¿Cómo pretendes que te pague?"_

"¡_Ayy! ¡Me olvidé de eso!"_

_¿QUE QUEEEE? Las palabras de Shikyjo resonaron en la cabeza de Aoshi._

"¿_Shikyjo?" la voz del exOkashira era calmada y tan cálida como el viento del Antártico._

"_Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás no sea algo tan malo." dijo Shikyjo nerviosamente y desapareció._

_De pronto, todo se oscureció. Aoshi movió la cabeza para todos lados, pero sólo había negro a su alrededor. Mirando hacia abajo, descubrió lo que parecía ser… ¿agua?_

_Estee… sí. Al parecer estaba parado sobre el agua. O sobre un espejo. O sobre algo. El asunto era que podía ver su reflejo, aún si al parecer no había ninguna fuente de luz por ningún lado._

_Entonces, tuvo la oportunidad de ver lo que apenas había notado antes._

_¿Qué demonios? Estaba…¡deforme! ¡Su cabeza era ENORME! ¡sus brazos y piernas estaban rechonchas! ¡peor aún, estaban RECHONCHITAS! ¡Sus ojos eran tan grandes como la mitad de su rostro! ¡Parecía una caricatura de sí mismo!_

_De pronto estaba en cuatro patas, examinando su 'reflejo' y pestañeando sin terminar de creérselo._

_Una risita resonó en algún lugar de la negra inmensidad._

_Aoshi miró a su alrededor, buscando de dónde provenía la vocecita infantil. De nuevo esa risita… ¿Acaso era una niñita?_

_El Aoshi deformado trastabilló hacia atrás cuando una niña apareció de pronto frente a él. Sin mucha ceremonia, se cayó de trasero por la sorpresa._

_La pequeña tenía grandes ojos azules y…. ¿una trencita negra?_

"¿_M…Misao?"_

_La Misao_ _del sueño se rió de nuevo y se inclinó hacia él. Le cogió el rostro con ambas manitas pequeñitas y le plantó un beso en la nariz, luego de lo cual volvió a reírse._

_Aoshi permaneció congelado en su lugar. Cuando la chibi-Misao se alejó de él, ya no era una niña. Sus delicadas manos de jovencita aún estaban en sus mejillas, y su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo propio._

_Misao, ahora completamente crecida, le sonrió y abrió la boca para hablar….._

*PUM*

Aoshi abrió los ojos pestañeando mucho.

El exOkashira de los Oniwabanshu estaba en el suelo de su cuarto de meditación. Su cabeza acababa de darse un golpazo en el suelo, debido al hecho de que se había quedado dormido mientras meditaba. Otra vez.

¡No me digan que de verdad se creían eso de que el chico meditaba TODO el santo día!

Aoshi se levantó del piso. Mientras tanto, le lanzó una mirada venenosa al quemador de incienso que estaba allí paradito inocentemente, expidiendo un delgado hilo de humo.

Una vena se hizo visible en la frente del joven.

Se inclinó hacia el quemador de incienso y lo tiró por el shogi abierto.

*SPLASH*

Basta de incienso, muchas gracias.

Aoshi se sentó en la roca frente al estanque de koi e intentó encontrarle sentido a sus pensamientos.

Había diferentes tipos de sueños. El que acababa de tener no parecía haber sido del tipo premonitorio. Pero tampoco era un típico sueño usual. ¿Qué significaba?

Sin proponérselo, se preguntó si su reflejo en el sueño era su yo interno.

_¡CONCENTRATE!_ Genial. Resulta que podía librar su mente de pensamientos por horas, pero cuando necesitaba ponerse a pensar….

Miró la puesta del sol. _'Puesta del…. ¡Demonios! ¡Misao!'_

Quizás el entrenar con ella le daría una idea o dos.

Con todo lo observante que era cuando se trataba de otras personas, la noción de 'no ver lo que está frente a tu nariz' ni se le pasó por la mente.

o-o-o-o-o-o

La razón por la que Saitou necesitaba uno, dos o diez ninjas era bastante sencilla.

Desde el inicio de la era Meiji 12 años antes, habían existido pequeños grupos contra el gobierno. Algunos trataban de instaurar el shogunato de nuevo, otros simplemente

El mundo político había sido invadido por gaijins. Extranjeros. También había grupos en contra de eso. Y esos eran los más radicales.

Incluso él, un antiguo Shinsengumi, sabía que forjar fuertes lazos con otros países era la mejor manera para que Japón emergiera nuevamente como el país poderoso que una vez fue. Y era un poquito difícil el hacerlo cuando los embajadores y las personalidades eminentes terminaban secuestrados y/o asesinados cada dos por tres.

Había algunos grandes grupos terroristas en la ciudad. Saitou había estado intentando seguirles la pista a algunos de ellos desde hacía meses, pero había un pequeño problema. Los hijos de sus adoradas madres se habían dado cuenta de que, ayudándose unos a otros podían lograr evadir a la policía cuando se les diera la gana.

El lobo había intentado todo lo que podía, pero los investigadores de la policía sólo podían indagar hasta cierto punto. SI ES QUE lo hacían.

Sarta de incompetentes.

Y ahora tenía que sumergirse hasta lo más bajo.

"Espero los primeros resultados dentro de un mes comadreja. SI es que eres capaz de hacerlo, claro está." Por suerte, era bueno buceando.

"Claro que puedo!" respondió Misao con una mirada decidida en los ojos. ESTO era un desafío. Y uno GRANDE.

El lobo sonrió. Bueno saber que la comadreja aún tenía agallas.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez que Saitou cerró la puerta, Soujiro tuvo que retroceder hasta una esquinita alejada de la habitación, con la esperanza de que la Okashira que en ese momento saltaba como pelota no le diera un golpe de casualidad.

"¿No es genial?" Misao continuó saltando por todo el cuarto, dando vueltas como loca. Soujiro hubiera sonreído al ser su numerito, de no ser por el hecho de que estaba tan confundido cómo es posible estarlo.

De pronto, fue apartado bruscamente de su escondite por un par de delgadas pero increíblemente fuertes manitas.

"¿Qu…que…..co…..sa…?" El cuarto daba vueltas. Ah! cuantos colores!

"¿No te das cuenta?" preguntó Misao con esa enorme sonrisota aún en el rostro. Bueno, por lo menos se había detenido, algo es algo.

Las mujeres son criaturas extrañas. Primero, la chica había estado lista para reventarle la garganta a Saitou-san (aunque no podemos decir que el lobo hubiera estado haciendo mucho que digamos para calmarla, pero…) y ahora estaba actuando como si… este… lo que sea que fuera que hiciera a las mujeres felices hubiese sucedido. ¿En serio quería enterarse? No estaba seguro, pero ya que la pregunta se le había escapado, no estaría de más tener una explicación.

Soujiro sonrió de esa manera adorable suya y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

La sonrisota de Misao seguía en su lugar. Casi saltando, se dirigió al shogi y abrió la puerta de papel. El cuarto se iluminó y la chica se dirigió hacia la veranda del pasadizo justo fuera de la oficina. Soujiro la siguió con paso más tranquilo mientras ella se trepó en la verja de madera.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño?" Soujiro parpadeó al escuchar la pregunta. "Quiero decir… no del tipo que tienes por las noches…. Tú sabes, algo como un sueño del futuro"

La sonrisa de Soujiro se suavizó. "Sí, lo he tenido."

"Eso es lo que esto significa para mí. Para comenzar, no se suponía que yo fuese Okashira. "Soujiro asintió al escucharlo. "Es decir, ¡mírame! Simplemente soy la pequeña Misao! En ese momento no lo pensé mucho, y la situación no estaba como para hacerlo, y yo sé muy bien que no estaba calificada para ser Okashira. Aún no lo estoy, y todo el mundo puede verlo…. Estoy hablando en círculos, no?"

El Tenken optó por no responder, eligiendo en su lugar dejar la sonrisa donde estaba. "Ano…Misao-san…¿a qué se refería Saitou-san cuando dijo 'resultados'?"

Misao parpadeo. "¡Oh! me olvidé que tú no sabes casi anda sobre asuntos ninjas! En verdad no es algo complicado de explicar. Lo que tengo que hacer es infiltrar espías en los grupos rebeldes, descubrir sus planes y sus escondites. *suspiro* Lo complicado va a ser llevar todo eso a cabo."

"No es peligroso?" Misao sólo lo miro con cara de 'anda que si? mira que no me había dado cuenta!', pero pronto esa mirada se transformó en una cara tranquila.

"Sep, lo es." Misao volteó su rostro para mirar el jardín. Su voz se escuchaba imparcial, calmada y definitivamente no-misaoesca. "¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?" su voz se volvió insegura, casi asustada.

De pronto, sintió como si a su cabeza le estuvieran dando….. de palmaditas? Misao intentó levantar la mirada. Cuando eso no le sirvió de nada, decidió mover la cabeza. Una sonrisa fenomenal fue su recompensa.

"Eso significaría demostrarle a Saitou-san que está equivocado. Y me parece que usted puedo lograr eso"

Misao le dedicó una sonrisa y se rió.

"Escandalizarlo de nuevo sería agradable. ¿Viste su cara cuando nos encontró en la cocina? ¡Fue toda una pena que se recuperara tan rápido de la sorpresa! ¡Sus ojos se pusieron ENORMES!" dijo Misao haciendo una buena imitación de dichos ojos. Soujiro comenzó a reírse al verla.

De pronto, los ojos de Soujiro expresaron sorpresa, pero regresaron a la normalidad igual de rápido. Incluso podía decirse que ahora tenían cierto brillo que no había estado allí antes.

"Vamos, vamos Misao-san. No es bonito tirársele encima a pobres hombres indefensos. Además, tiene que admitir que estábamos en una posición ALGO comprometedora" replicó Soujiro, guiñándole un ojo.

Misao se sonrojó. ¿_Y a este que bicho le picó?_ No se las iba a llevar tan fácil! Tenía que devolverle el comentario!

"Sólo porque te movías demasiado! ¿Qué? ¿Nunca has tenido a una mujer encima?" Esperen….en su cabeza eso no había sonado tan mal…..

Soujiro se alzó de hombros por toda respuesta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. Pero no sin antes despeinarla con una mano.

"¡Oye!" se quejó la joven. "¿Seta…?"

Soujiro se detuvo, pero no volteó a mirarla. Quizás porque aún estaba sonrojado por la pregunta anterior.

"Gracias."

Esta vez, el chico sí se dio la vuelta, le sonrió y se fue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi miró la escena frente a él. ¿Acaso sus oídos le estaban jugando un truco? ¿Se podía saber QUE demonios de los siete infiernos y alrededores estaba pasando aquí?

**"**_**Ay, vamos! Tú sabes que ella aún es la pequeña revoltosa que conocíamos! La única forma de que alguien será capaz de acercársele será porque ella así lo quiere!" dijo Hyotoko.**_

Aoshi sacudió la cabeza, intentando librarse del recuerdo. Lo normal para medio mundo era olvidarse de sus sueños, recordar pedacitos o simplemente tener una vaga idea de qué se trataron. Por desgracia, él parecía ser la excepción a la regla.

**"¡**_**Sólo porque te movías demasiado!¿ Qué? ¿Nunca has tenido a una mujer encima?" **_

Realmente NO quería enterarse qué era lo que significaban esas palabras. En serio. No era un hombre curioso, y esa conversación no tenía nada que ver con él. Iría al dojo y la esperaría allí, sin preguntarle nada. Sin importar cuanto chillase y patalease su yo interno por enterarse que rayos estaba pasando.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Misao." Aoshi-interno había ganado, por supuesto.

Misao se volteó hacia la voz. No…. no podía ser….

"¿Aoshi-sama?" por supuesto, SI era, porque al destino se le dio la gana.

Uh-oh. La ceja estaba arqueada.

Aoshi había escuchado. Misao lo sabía. Y él sabía que ella lo sabía.

Misao abrió la boca para explicarle, y se detuvo en el último segundo. _'No tengo por qué explicarle nada. Que piense lo que le venga en gana. SI es que quiere saber, pues va a tener que preguntarme.'_ Pensó Misao. Y, por supuesto, eso jamás iba a suceder, porque el hombre jamás preguntaría algo así. ¿Verdad?

"¿Quisieras explicar?" ¿_Queeee?¡ Todo el mundo busque refugio! ¡Se acerca el fin del mundo! ¡Aoshi preguntó!_

Misao sintió que sus ojos se abrieron hasta que sus cejas casi tocaron su coronilla.

Aoshi estaba en el mismo estado de sorpresa. Qué lo había hecho preguntar? Bueno sí, tenía curiosidad y todo eso, pero….

"Saitou interrumpió algo" dijo Misao, aparentemente sin dale importancia al asunto. Saltó de la verja donde estaba sentada y se volteó para mirarlo. "Aoshi-sama, es hora de entrenar." le dijo, sonriéndole dulcemente.

¿Qué? ¡la chica había evadido por completo su pregunta! Y se puede saber a qué se refería con eso de 'algo'? Su cerebro estaba comenzando a hacerse ideas. Estaba sumando 2 más dos, y no le parecía que el 5 que obtenía de resultado fuese algo bueno.

Sin embargo, la siguió hasta el dojo. Iba a enterarse, aunque se le fuese la vida en ello. O la vida de otra persona.

Aoshi-interno comenzó a afilar sus pequeñas kodachis.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 13

o-o-o-o-o-o

Miren! me estoy reivindicando! ya tengo compu de nuevo, aunque aún no le ponen Internet, pero para eso tengo las horas de vagancia en la universidad, no les parece?

Este capítulo es bastante más largo que los demás, por una repentina inundación de ideas que me gustaría que volviera a repetirse….. *suspiro*

Algunas respuestas a reviews del mini-capítulo

Kori-Kaoru: quizás Misao ande un poco menos loca que en la serie. No es que la haya hecho así a propósito, si bien es cierto que quería dar la idea de cómo ha madurado. Supongo que se debe a que muchas veces narro las cosas partiendo de su punto de vista y de lo que piensa y, que muchas veces una hace cosas que le parecen bastante normales, pero visto por otra persona, terminan siendo calificadas de 'ridiculeces'. ¡Gracias por los comentarios! (te regalo un Aoshi-interno, ¡completo con todo y mini Kodachi!)

Alexandra Shinomori: Cuando tuve que hacer ese mini-capítulo y me vi ante la necesidad de hacer a chibi-Okon, en serio que no pude imaginarme a una niña buenita y angelical. Okon es demasiado….Okon. XD Como dicen, genio y figura…. y esa mujer va a ser una torturadora hasta la sepultura, te lo aseguro.

Angel Nemesis: en la serie se nos presentó a bastantes pocos Oniwabanshu, pero es bastante obvio que en sus buenas épocas debieron ser más. Y si tienes a tanta gente en un lugar, es una consecuencia inevitable el que haya uno que otro enredo 'amoroso' por ahí. Además, no resulta anda difícil imaginarse a Okon enamorándose cada semana de un chico diferente, ¿ne?

Ania-san: Felicitaciones! A mí me encantan los niños, siempre y cuando sean prestados y con garantía de devolución a sus madres cuando comiencen a llorar, jeje. Así que yaoi, ¿uh? yo no tengo problemas con el yaoi, siempre y cuando se trate de personajes que ya tengan esas tendencias en sus series. Por cierto, Gravitation es el único yaoi que me he comprado luego de verlo, cosa rara en mí, aunque a Shuichi den ganas de tirarlo por la ventana de un pent-house a veces…..

Minue: se me ha perdido mi molestosa, ¿quien me la puede encontrar? en serio, ¡te voy a pegar un letrero de 'se busca', porque ya nunca te veo!

HADA: Si pues, felizmente que Okon aprendió a cocinar, que si no…. Claro que me imagino que por ahí debieron haber varios desastres culinarios antes de que dejara de quemar la sopa…. Jaja, es cierto, uno de pequeña ni cuenta se da de las maldades que hace, ¿no? ¡pero que genial es cuando comienzas a recordarlas!

Algunas respuestas de reviews del capítulo anterior

Alexandra Shinomori: Ay, Aoshi va a ser frustrante hasta que se muera, porque tengo la impresión de que ese es su único hobby en esta vida. En cuanto a Saitou, de ese sí que sabemos que no es un hobby, sino parte de su profesión, y que prácticamente tiene maestría y post-grado en el tema.

Liza nightroad: Aquí ta la actualización! como ya dije, no pienso abandonar este fic, por ser mi bebito, mi creación, mi adorado… bueno, se entiende, ¿no? jiji

Nebyura: ¡he aquí el regreso de la ceja con patas, para su deleite!

Kori Kaoru: Y aquí tenemos las consecuencias de dicha escenita. Todo de a poquitos, porque si no, a Aoshi le da un ataque y se nos muere o.o

Angel Nemesis: Y me imagino que este capítulo te hará también pensar lo mismo. Todo es por una razón, claro, pero también a mí me parece que son adorables juntos (y no me refiero precisamente como pareja).

Iskra revoir: NO vayas a leer el de inglés! créeme, terminarás frustrada….. y es porque allí ya estoy a punto de postear el miai, y a partir de ahí la cosa se va a poner desesperante…. y ya que me demoro un poquito más en postear allá de lo que lo hago aquí…. sólo digamos que mejor es que lo leas aquí.

Utena-Puchico-nyu: No me digas eso…. T-T Mira que estoy actualizando bastante poco tiempo después de la última actualización…. no me mires feo…. mira que me asusto…. (se esconde bajo la cama).

¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme una review!

Verito-chan


	15. Capítulo 14

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

El tiempo libre que estoy teniendo en la universidad, que debería utilizarlo para estudiar y hacer toda la montaña de cosas que tengo por hacer… Pero no tengo ganas de hacerlas, me siento drenada, la universidad me está volviendo loca y tengo una profesora neurótica que no me deja en paz. Aunque la verdad, es simplemente que siento que me falta tiempo y ganas para todo…. Así que estoy tomando esto de traducir el fic como una especie de 'terapia', a ver si así no me pongo de malas. Eso y ver series de anime, porque ya conseguí nuevas. También doramas, para seguir con el vicio, jeje.

Ahí les va!

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 14

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dividir para conquistar.

Era una frase que había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo. Probablemente durante su entrenamiento, o quizás durante su época como Okashira.

¿Acaso dividir a una persona contaba?

Quizás estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a esa conversación que escuchó, pero de pronto tenía unas ganas locas de hacer sukiyaki de Seta….

¿Exagerando? Nop, él no lo creía. ¿De dónde sacaron semejante idea?

Misao no se había referido al tema. Si ella no quería hablar de eso, entonces el respetaría sus deseos como el caballero que era, sin importar cuanto chillara y pataleara su yo interno.

Pero ÉL era una historia completamente deferente….

Aoshi observó a Misao repetir el kata que el mismo le había enseñado unos momentos antes. Su pequeño, atlético y flexible cuerpo era perfecto para ejecutar las series de complicados movimientos requeridos, tales como volteretas, patadas giratoria y saltos.

*PUM*

Por supuesto, eran movimientos difíciles.

Misao se frotó su adolorido posterior por cuarta vez desde que había comenzado a practicar. Estaba tan distraída como era posible, e incluso más. _'¿No puede mirar para otro lado?'_

Ella sentía su presencia observándola y escudriñando cada movimiento que hacía. De acuerdo, estaban entrenando. Bien, el hombre se estaba asegurando de que ella hiciera los movimientos correctamente. Era sólo que… saberlo la hacía sentir… _'¡Argh! ¡Le voy a arrancar los ojos con una cucharita si no me deja de mirar!'_

Era curioso como un mes atrás ella hubiera caminado hasta el fin del mundo y un par de kilómetros más allá sólo por poder decir lo contrario.

"¿Distraída?" pregunto Aoshi acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole una mano.

"Podría decirse" respondió ella reprimiendo un escalofrío al sentir el contacto con su piel.

"Eso podría costarte la vida en una batalla" señor de todo lo Obvio, como de costumbre. "Suficiente entrenamiento por hoy."

Misao sólo asintió con la cabeza, dividida entre la vergüenza de no poder hacer bien el kata y rabia ante su actitud congelada.

Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre. Todo ese movimiento le había desarmado la cola y Misao tenía la sospecha de que seguro lucía como un espantapájaros. Sin pensarlo mucho, cogió el lazo que recogía su cabello y lo jaló hasta que la cola se deshizo y su cabello cayó libre sobre sus hombros.

Aoshi la observó en silencio mientras la chica se limpiaba el rostro con una toalla húmeda y usabas sus manos mojadas para intentar poner algo en orden a su cabello.

Misao movió la cabeza una vez. Dos veces. Su cabello seguía sus movimientos elegantemente, de lado a lado. Gotitas de agua caían a lo largo de su rostro y cuello, reflejando la luz de las ahora encendidas lámparas de aceite, que cubrían a la chica con un brillo casi etéreo.

Minutos después de que la chica se fuera del dojo, él seguía en la misma posición. De pronto, Aoshi parpadeó como despertando de un sueño. Tragándose las ganas de menear la cabeza en desaprobación. El también salió del dojo.

Aoshi-interno todavía se estaba abanicando.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_'¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?'_

Misao se dio la vuelta en el futón, envolviéndose más en las sábanas.

Cuando Aoshi había aparecido de pronto luego de que ella hablase con Soujiro, la chica no había sabido cómo actuar. Y cuando de milagro el hombre había preguntado, la joven se había visto enfrentada con un…. deseo incontenible…. mejor dicho NECESIDAD de dejarlo confundido. Y ella sabía muy bien los pensamientos que probablemente había suscitado su respuesta.

Agarrando con fuerza un pedazo de cobertor, Misao se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

Y luego, se había sentido morir cuando Aoshi no había reaccionado a sus palabras. ¡Como si eso fuera posible!

¿Qué había esperado? Que le declarara su amor eterno, diciendo que no soportaba el imaginársela con otro hombre que no fuera él?

Si claro, que más.

Misao cambió de posición de nuevo, eligiendo esta vez mirar al techo, haciendo caer su cabeza en la almohada con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria.

Lo había hecho inconscientemente, por supuesto (la respuesta, no lo de la almohada, déjenme aclarar). Pero ahora que tenía tiempo para analizar las cosas….

_'Argh!'_

La chica pateó el cobertor enojada.

Se estaba sintiendo confundida. Otra vez. Aunque eso no era algo particularmente extraño.

_'De verdad no quiero que piense mal de mí. Si es que piensa algo de mí, esto es._ *suspiro* _Está bien, dejemos de pensar cosas deprimentes. Yo SÉ que se preocupa por mí y que me quiere, es sólo que no es de la manera en que siempre he querido que lo haga. Pero ya que lo estoy olvidando, eso ya no más será un problema, ¿verdad?'_

Se mordió el labio inferior.

_'¿Y a quién estoy intentando engañar? En serio no tengo ni la más mínima idea que fue lo que me pasó'_

Una lágrima solitaria se coló entre sus tupidas pestañas. La sintió descender por su mejilla, pero no hizo ningún movimiento por detener su trayectoria. ¿Para qué molestarse? Su mente era una maraña de pensamientos, y no tenía idea de qué pensar de todos los sentimientos revueltos dentro de su ser.

Se sentía cansada, lo cual es un resultado obvio luego de entrenar. Se sentía confundida, como le parecía que tenía derecho a estarlo. Se sentía triste, y era allí donde las razones obvias ya no funcionaban.

Todos quieren ser abrazados por ese alguien especial. No interesa si no conoces a ese alguien. Demonios, tampoco interesa si es que no sabes lo que es estar enamorado.

Por supuesto, una vez que lo sabías, la sensación parecía aumentar y multiplicarse por diez. Yupi. Qué felicidad….

Un susurro, tan leve que apenas y ella misma lo pudo escuchar, escapó de sus labios al tiempo que otra lágrima se unió a su predecesora.

"Soy una idiota…."

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Puedo tomar su…. ¡Oh! ¡Kuronami-san!"

"Okon-san. Tan bella como siempre, por lo que veo." Okon se rió al escuchar el cumplido.

"Si tan sólo fuera más joven, creería que está intentando conquistarme" dijo Okon en una voz falsamente seria.

"Y estaría completamente en lo cierto, por supuesto" dijo Ryo sonriéndole agradablemente y moviendo sus cejas de una manera graciosamente sugestiva.

"¡Oh! ¡Ya basta!" se rió Okon, cubriéndose el rostro con la bandeja que llevaba.

Desde que había conocido a las 'Chicas del Aoiya', como le gustaba llamarlas, el restaurante se había convertido en su favorito. Mientras veía a Okon alejarse hacia la cocina en busca de su usual orden, el joven comenzó a divagar.

Habiendo sido criado en Inglaterra por la mayor parte de su vida hasta su adolescencia, la forma que tenía de tratar a las personas era…. Poco tradicional, por decir lo menos. Comparada con la japonesa, claro está.

Al llegar a Japón, Ryo se había sentido algo más que inhibido. Todo lo que había conocido hasta ese entonces no era visto de la misma manera a la que estaba acostumbrado y, como consecuencia, el chico se había retraído un poco. Después de todo, no quería a padres o hermanos molestos cortándole la cabeza por decirles algo inapropiado a sus familiares femeninas. Y Dios sabía que no eran pocas las cosas que los japoneses tradicionales consideraban inapropiadas.

Pero con estas chicas se sentía completamente tranquilo. Se las arreglaban para aguantarlo a él, a sus bromas y…. bueno, a su personalidad, pero no eran por ello inconstantes o coquetas. Por el contrario, tenían un aire de inocencia que lo atraía como polilla al fuego.

"Eeeeepa!" Y ahí estaba su antorcha favorita.

Ryo vio a Misao aparecer dando tumbos a través de la puerta de la cocina, con las mangas del kimono arremangadas y un delantal mojado puesto.

Por su lado Misao se estaba sintiendo un poco…. mareada. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en la cocina secando los platos. Luego de eso, recordaba vagamente haber escuchado la voz de Okon y, de pronto, había podido ver acercándose las pequeñas piezas rectangulares de tela que servían como división entre la cocina y el restaurante.

Y ahora estaba allí.

Pestañeó. Una vez. Dos veces.

"Kuronami-san, Ohayou."

La sonrisa de Ryo se quebró al escuchar la voz de la chica. Sonaba tan…cansada. Casi como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo para ser tan alegre como de costumbre. Y fallando miserablemente en el intento. Haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara, Ryo la hizo sentar en su mesa con la excusa de que lo acompañara mientras llegaba su comida.

En sus hermosos ojos azules se notaba la falta de sueño, y estaban ligeramente rojizos en los bordes. ¿Acaso había estado llorando? Ryo se contuvo de menear la cabeza al pensar eso. No podía imaginársela triste.

Y sin embargo aquí estaba ella frente a él, prueba viviente de que eso sí podía suceder.

"….Pero…los platos…." Una malísima excusa como ninguna otra. Pero realmente a la chica no se le ocurría otra cosa en ese momento.

Él se rió. "Vamos, vamos. ¿Es que acaso está insinuando que elegiría a un montón de trastes sucios en lugar de a mí?" dijo pestañeando de manera exagerada.

Misao sonrió. Una sonrisa a medias, es cierto, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

"Bueno, la decisión es un POQUITO difícil…"

"Me hiere" fue la respuesta de él con una voz totalmente llana.

"Si, bueno. Suelo tener ese efecto en la gente"

Ambos se miraron y estallaron en risas.

De pronto, Misao lo miró. Y sonrió de verdad.

"Le queda mejor" dijo Ryo con una sonrisita propia.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Misao, aún si ya tenía una vaga idea de lo que el chico estaba hablando. Aun así, las comisuras de su boca estaban algo curvadas para arriba.

"Parecía…. decaída." a Ryo le costó algo decir el sinónimo. Algo no muy específico, pero servía para el caso.

"No. No decaída, sólo… cansada. Tuve algo de problemas para dormir anoche. Eso es todo." No era una mentira, simplemente no era totalmente cierto.

Ryo sólo la miró fijamente

"¡En serio! ¡Deja de mirarme así!" dijo Misao, golpeando en broma el aire frente a la cara del joven

"Bien, voy a fingir que le creo, aun cuando sé que me está mintiendo descaradamente." Dijo Ryo cruzándose de brazos y poniendo una expresión que sólo podía ser descrita como puchero.

"Deja de refunfuñar."

"No hasta que me alimenten"

Misao puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo. Él se rió.

"Lo que sea. ¿Cómo te va estos días? No te había visto en…. no lo sé…. una semana?"

Ryo hizo una mueca. "Por favor ni me lo recuerde. He vivido la semana del infierno, créame. Si vuelvo a ver aunque sea un solo numerito, me va a dar un ataque."

"¿Así de mal, eh?" Misao recordaba que el joven era el nieto de un hombre de negocios. No recordaba exactamente todos los detalles, pero algo había por ahí acerca de arreglar las finanzas para salirse del negocio. La chica intentó contener los escalofríos al pensar en semejante pesadilla.

"Peor." Ryo se había amanecido intentando encontrarle pies y cabeza a todo el revoltijo que encontró. Los libros eran un completo desastre. Por supuesto, el día anterior había sido simplemente el colmo. Luego de haberles encontrado sentido a todos los números en esa hoja de papel sin palabras ni explicaciones, se había sentido bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. Lo que era completamente normal luego de pasar más de dos horas mirando como idiotizado una estúpida hoja de papel. La sensación fue de corta duración, ya que pronto se dio cuenta, para su dolor, que había otras, docenas de otras pesadillas matemáticas sin nombre.

"Tiene que haberlo sido, para evitar que vinieras a engullir tu porción diaria de ohagi" Lo que era verdad. La mitad de su pedido usual incluía los deliciosos ohagi que hacía Omasu. En serio, el chico era adicto a ellos.

"Hey. ¿Eso significa que estaba contando los días que no vine?" le preguntó Ryo con una sonrisa picaresca.

"Ya quisieras. Omasu hizo demasiadas de esas cosas, y tuve que comérmelas todas. Serán todo lo deliciosos que quieras, pero en verdad no veía las horas de que regresaras y te los comieras antes de que yo explotara"

Ryo se rió de buena gana. La imagen de una Misao redonda acudió a su mente, redoblando su risa.

"¡Kuronami-san, aquí tiene su orden!" Esta vez, fue Omasu quien se acercó a la mesa con una expresión alegre en el rostro y una bandeja llena en las manos.

De pronto, Ryo estaba de rodillas frente a Omasu. "¡Mi diosa del ohagi!" dijo, quitándole la bandeja e inhalando el olor de las pequeñas delicias con una expresión casi reverente en el rostro.

"Podría jurar que ni me vería si es que no los cocinara." lo regañó Omasu ocultando mal lo divertida que estaba.

"Nbo ep certo!" idioma de la boca llena, claro. Tragó la comida y continuó. "Sabe que aun así la amaría."

"Adulador." dijo Omasu riéndose como colegiala.

"Eres un desvergonzado" esta vez fue Misao. Lo dijo completamente en serio. Lástima que el efecto se perdió en algún lugar entre la sonrisa y la risa.

"Con orgullo, querida."

Omasu vió la escena con interés. Y decidió colaborar un poquito.

"Ay Misao….. aún no puedo creer que estés usando un kimono…. Parece que sólo hace unas semanas saltabas por ahí vestida de muchachito" Estaba tomando un riesgo enorme. Prácticamente estaba arriesgando su vida al decir eso.

_'¡Y de quien fue la culpa!'_ pensó Misao mientras le dirigía a Omasu una mirada diabólica como respuesta al comentario.

"FUE hace unas semanas" dijo, inexpresivamente.

"El tiempo vuela, ¿verdad? Ogh! dejé algo en la estufa. Nos vemos!" y allí se fue Omasu, huyendo descaradamente de una muerte segura.

'Objetivo cumplido. Si ESO no lleva a una larga conversación, entonces nada lo hará.' Estaba apostando por la curiosidad innata de Ryo y en la bocota de Misao. Y en lo rápido que podía escapase de su Okashira, claro.

"Ahora sí que estoy curioso. ¿Le importaría compartir la historia?" la voz de Ryo interrumpió los designios de Misao acerca de la tortura perfecta.

Misao se sonrojó. "De verdad no quieres saber."

"¡Oh! ¡Pero le aseguro que es lo contrario! Créame, me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad." sus ojos verdes brillaban traviesamente.

"Que NO quieres." voz extremadamente dulce. Mucho más peligrosa que cualquier amenaza. Aunque eso no significaba que NO fuese una amenaza. Una promesa de que no sólo de curiosidad podría morirse el gato.

Misao le robó un ohagi del plato y le dio un mordisquito. Ryo le dirigió una mirada herida. ESO era un venganza cruel. De pronto, la malvada chica golpeó una de sus palmas con un puño.

"¡Es cierto! Necesito tu ayuda"

Ryo se detuvo en mitad de un mordisco.

"Sabía que eso sucedería eventualmente." el joven terminó su ohagi y le obsequió con una sonrisa de chulo.

Misao puso en blanco los ojos. Kuronami-san era toda una imitación de Don Juan en miniatura. La chica se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Había algo en su franqueza que la calmaba. El chico decía todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza, sin importar que tan escandaloso fuera (y ella podía nombrar varios ejemplos que iban al límite de lo escandaloso, créanme.). Misao se sentía relajado cerca de él, porque sabía que cualquier cosa que el dijera era en son de broma y sin segundas intenciones. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Fácil.

SI es que el joven hubiera estado intentando hacerle algo, hace tiempo que hubiera echado a perder el plan con las bestialidades que a veces se le ocurrían.

"Viviste en Europa, ¿verdad?"

"En Inglaterra, sí. ¿Por qué?" ahora el chico tenía una expresión de adorable curiosidad.

Misao se le acercó más y le susurró con un tono de voz más apto para un conspiración que para otra cosa.

"Quiero que me enseñes…."

Las cejas de Ryo de elevaron hasta su cabello. Que le enseñara…. ¿qué?

"…..a ser una dama" Ryo dejó de contener el aliento. Que susto, eso había sonado algo sospechoso por un momento.

"¿Y eso?" porque en su humilde pero importante opinión, la chica no lo necesitaba.

Misao sonrió malignamente para sí. En voz alta, suspiró. "Ya oíste a Omasu. Quiero demostrarle lo contrario." De hecho, no podía importarle menos lo que Omasu dijera, porque no era nada que no hubiera escuchado antes. Pero por el momento la excusa tendría que servir.

"Por supuesto"

Misao sonrió. Primera regla del espionaje: para engañar a tus enemigos tienes que engañar primero a tus amigos. ¿Así que los terroristas querían gaijins? pues ella les daría una que nunca olvidarían.

o-o-o-o-o-o

*SWISH* *SWISH*

*SWISH* *SWISH*

Seta Soujiro estaba barriendo el patio. Y silbando mientras lo hacía. La tonadita era una melodía alegre y pegajosa, una que había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo proveniente de la caja de música occidental de Yumi-neesan. A ella le había encantado esa tonada.

Sus pies estaban plantados en el suelo. Sus caderas se movían inconscientemente en la dirección opuesta de la escoba.

Si hablamos técnicamente, pues sí, podría decirse que estaba bailando.

*SWISH* *SWISH*

El otoño estaba terminando. Lo que significaba que había bastantes hojas cayendo de los árboles y decorando todo el patio.

De pronto, entrecerró los ojos, pero su cuerpo continuó moviéndose como si nada.

Así que Shinomori-san estaba detrás de él, ¿uh?

Y no exactamente de buen humor, eso podía sentirlo con bastante facilidad, aún si su chi era uno de los más difíciles de leer que había encontrado.

¡Pero demonios, era como si el hombre estuviera gritando de la rabia!

La sonrisa de Soujiro se hizo más grande.

Justo como cuando había sentido a Shinomori-san la noche anterior, mientras hablaba con Misao-san.

En serio no pensaron que su comentario había sido por las puras,¿ no?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi estaba debatiendo consigo mismo. La ceja estaba moviéndose frenéticamente.

Seta continuaba meneando su trasero. Si es que no supiera que no podía ser, Aoshi juraría que Seta se estaba burlando de él. Pero ese no podía ser el caso, ¿verdad?

El trasero continuó meneándose cuando Seta se inclinó a recoger las hojas secas.

Urgh.

Pero lo que no podía entender era a qué venía su debate interno. Al comienzo, su intención había sido la de sacarle las cosas a golpes a Seta. Ahora que lo pensaba un poco, no podía ver una razón por lo que hubiera querido hacerlo. Claro, había estado a cargo de Misao cuando ella era una niña, pero la chica definitivamente ya no lo era.

Así que…. ¿Por qué se sentía tan sobreprotector con respecto a ella?

Aoshi-interno hizo un sonidito de exasperación.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. SI sabía el porqué.

Aoshi-interno saltó de la felicidad.

Prácticamente la había criado. Quizás de esa forma se sentían los hermanos mayores acerca de sus hermanitas.

Aoshi-interno se cayó de cara.

Decidiendo estar más alerta en caso de que otra cosa rara sucediera entre los dos (esto es, por supuesto, Seta y Misao), se retiró. Por el momento. No había porqué hacer tortillas de Seta sin razón.

Aoshi-interno continuó dándose de cabezazos contra las paredes internas de la cabeza de Aoshi.

¿Qué obtienes cuando golpeas dos objetos extremadamente duros uno en contra de otro?

Aoshi decidió ir al templo y dormir un rato. Por alguna razón, de pronto tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 14

o-o-o-o-o-o

El aburrimiento me invade. Si sigo así me voy a deprimir, y soy INSOPORTABLE cuando me deprimo. (sucede una vez cada dos meses o algo así). Por ende, voy a ponerme a leer algún fic recontra empalagoso y romanticón para ver si me levanta la moral.

Gabyhyatt: se rehúsa, como buen terco que es. Pero Aoshi no es de piedra, por más que quiera aparente lo contrario, y ya le ganará. Espera y verás.

HADA: Los sueños de Aoshi son territorio desconocido, pero pasar de eso a lo erótico…. Pues quizás buena falta le hace, a ver si con eso se comporta como ser humano…. Misao no es tonta, pero recién parece haberse dado cuenta de que, mira tú, es una mujer y, oh que casualidad, está rodeada de hombres guapos. A ver si saca alguna conclusión de eso.

Angel Nemesis: Aoshi aún tiene para un tiempito. ¿Te lo imaginas declarándose de pronto y escribiendo poesía? Me parece que daría más miedo que otra cosa, Y quizás Misao saldría corriendo de él en lugar de hacia él…..

Nebyura: ¿lindo? Yo soy de la opinión de que Aoshi celoso debe verse bastante homicida…. Sexy vale, ¿pero lindo? No lo sé….

Luna Sol Nocturno: por el momento no. La confusión de Aoshi con respecto a lo que está sintiendo le gana a sus instinto asesinos por el momento. En cuanto a Omasu y Okon, mientras más tiempo permanezcan calladas, más miedo me dan. ¿Las fans? ¿Dejar de ser retorcidas? ¿Acaso existe semejante cosa?

Silvia-chan: ¿A medias? No, para nada! Estoy intentando actualizar la versión en inglés, pero la cosa por esos lares está más delicada y estoy sufriendo para escribir el nuevo capítulo. Por el momento, acá te va otro capi en español n_n

Utena-Puchiko-nyu: Jajaja, Soujiro es un chico multipropósitos. Y como te darás cuenta, pues sí, algo de celestina tiene el chico.

Senfhi: lo romántico llegará a su debido tiempo, porque si intentase hacer que sucediese algo ahora, Aoshi es capaz de ni darse cuenta. Pero ya pronto llegarán los primeros 'momentos'.

Liza nightroad: La relación entre Misao y Soujiro es… especial. Ambos son bastante parecidos en personalidad y tonteras. Y Aoshi jamás ha visto a Misao conectar de esa manera con alguien. XD! ¿Verdad que la ceja es un personaje más? Jajaja, ¡me dio mucha risa cuando leí eso!. Intento no cambiar a los personajes mucho, porque los estoy tomando prestados, después de todo. Esa es también una de las razones por la que las cosas avanzan un poco lentas, para no hacer tan brusco el cambio que vendrá cuando se den cuenta (sí, más de uno) de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Déjenme una review, y colaboren en la campaña 'animemos a Verito'. T-T

Veritochan


	16. Capítulo 15

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sigo de malas, así que sigo con la traducción en cada momento libre que tengo. Al parecer, les conviene que esté estresada y de mal humor. A quienes no les conviene es a los de la sección de inglés, porque aún no termino de escribir el capítulo nuevo que les prometí hace mucho, pero mis jugos creativos se rehúsan a fluir, y mi musa hace tiempo que me abandonó la muy maldita.

En fin, este es un capítulo corto, con una escena algo dulce entre ese par de mensos que todos conocemos pero que no mencionaré por ser demasiado obvio. Y ya que alguien por ahí me había pedido tortura al tonto, pues ahí también les va eso.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 15 – Interludio

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Aoshi, de 15 años, disfrutaba de la calma a su alrededor. Sentado se apoyaba contra el tronco del árbol de Sakura en el patio trasero del Aoiya , el viento suave golpeando su cuerpo, el calor del sol filtrándose a través de las hojas. Eso era vida!_

_Junto a él, una Misao de casi 6 años estaba en la misma posición que él._

_Un ojito azul se abrió. Viendo que él AÚN no se había movido, el ojito se volvió a cerrar._

_Aoshi_ _sonrió para sí mismo. Se había estado preguntando cuánto se demoraría la pequeña Misao en hartarse de la inactividad._

"_Nee…. ¿Aoshi-sama?" ¡Aja! tres minutos y 20 segundos. Todo un nuevo récord para la pequeña enana hiperactiva._

"¿_Aa?" El chico la sintió levantarse y jalar ligeramente de su cabello, el cual estaba amarrado en una larga cola._

"_Los Oniwabanshuu son muy fuertes, ¿ne?" Al escuchar la pregunta, cualquiera pensaría que la niña estaba dudando de la fuerza del grupo ninja. Aoshi sabía que no era el caso. Podía escuchar el rastro de emoción y de algo más en su menuda y chillona vocecita._

"_Aa." Pudo sentirla jugando con su cabello. Sin embargo, el chico ni se movió para detenerla. Esta era Misao, señoras y señores. La enana podía prenderle fuego al Aoiya y nadie le diría nada. Y eso lo incluía a él._

"_Eres el más fuerte, ¿ne?" Aoshi abrió un ojo para observar a la pequeña niña. El chico supuso que debería haber visto venir la pregunta._

"_Iie, no lo soy" La manita dejó de jalarle de la cola. Aoshi vio a sus ojotes volverse aún más grandes y a su carita tomar una expresión de pura incredulidad._

_Abriendo el otro ojo, Aoshi le hizo señas para que se acercara. ¡En serio! ¿El más fuerte? ¿De dónde sacaba esas ideas? Quizás el título del más fuerte podría ser para el Okashira, y ese definitivamente no era ni sería nunca él!_

"¿_Acaso importa?" Le preguntó a la niña, utilizando un dedo para levantarle el mentón y hacerla mirarlo, aun cuando la pequeña seguía haciendo puchero._

"¡_IIE! ¡Aoshi-sama es el mejor!" La garganta de dicho genial espécimen humano de pronto se vio aplastada por un par de fuertes pero pequeños instrumentos de tortura…quiero decir bracitos._

_Aun así, era agradable que alguien creyera así en ti. El joven le acarició el cabello y le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabecita._

_Se rió para sus adentros cuando la niña se acomodó en su regazo. Claro, dale la mano y se te iba hasta el hombro. _

"_Nee…¿Aoshi-sama?" ¿Ah? seguía despierta. Usualmente cuando se trepaba a su regazo la niña se dormía casi inmediatamente. El chico era su almohada regular, y la verdad a él no le molestaba serlo, y de eso nadie tenía por qué enterarse. Era un asunto sólo entre los dos._

"¿_Aa?"_

"¿_Misao-chan también será fuerte?" Una sonrisa suave, y casi desapercibida apareció en los labios del ninja._

"_Hai Misao-chan. Lo serás"_

"¿_Lo prometes?"_

"A_a."_

"_YAY!" "YAY!"_

_Los ojos de Aoshi se abrieron de golpe, y su espalda se golpeó dolorosamente contra el tronco del árbol detrás suyo._

_Dos pares de ojitos marrón-azulado lo saludaron. Se hubiera preguntado cómo era exactamente que el marrón podía ser azulado, pero esas ideas era mejor dejarlas para después, digamos ¿hasta….. que su cerebro volviese a funcionar?_

_El familiar y delicado peso que había hace algunos momentos en su regazo había sido reemplazado por uno igualmente delicado, pero bastante más pesadito, quizás a causa de que ya no era uno, sino DOS._

_o-o-o-o-o_

_Tipica_ _definición de diablo: Alguien increíblemente malo, que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno. Que encontraba placer en infligir dicho sufrimiento y que continuamente pensaba en nuevas formas de atormentar a los demás._

_Definición de diablo según Aoshi: criaturas pequeñas y traviesas, malvadas hasta los huesos._

_Traducción: niños._

_Oh_ _si, los niños eran malvados._

_Por supuesto que parecían adorables, lindos y todo eso. Pero no comentan el error de creerse todo eso. Si le preguntaban a él, era todo un disfraz inteligente para engañar a los incautos._

"¡_Aoshi-niichan!" Ay no, no de nuevo. Si, así es. El chico se estaba quejando. Es más, Aoshi interno estaba casi llorando._

_Las dos criaturas del infierno se le acercaron con grandes… no, ENORMES sonrisas en sus rostros. Y eso era lo más atemorizante._

_Aoshi_ _no tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Un momento había estado mirando estupidizado a los gemelos y al siguiente, aquí estaba._

_El lugar ya no era el Aoiya, sino algún lugar cerca del río, con todo y pasto crecido. Y al parecer, estaba jugando a la niñera, de entre todas las cosas. Si, jugando, porque una niñera sería por lo menos capaz de controlar al dúo diabólico este._

"¡_Juguemos!" el enano No. 1 (Aoshi no tenía ni idea de cómo llamarlos, así que por el momento, eso serviría) saltó y lo cogió de la mano. ¿Resultado? Aoshi fue repentinamente jalado al nivel del renacuajo. Y la pequeña criatura comenzó a correr. Auch, su pobre espalda._

_De pronto el pequeño dejó de correr. _

_Aoshi_ _se fue al piso de cara. Levantó la cara del barro mientras murmuraba cosas que usualmente las personas intentan no decir frente a infantes y se frotó su maltratada nariz._

_Mirándolo, dos redondas caritas angelicales. Una era Misao, y la otra era….¿Seta?_

_¿Un Seta en miniatura?_

_Con todo y espeluznante sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aoshi tenía la impresión de que su carita era demasiado pequeña para semejante sonrisota._

"¿_Te gustan las zanahorias Aoshi-niichan?" Aoshi pestañeó fuerte al oír esto. Acaso zanahorias eran algún nuevo tipo de tortura? Porque le parecía recordar que eran unas cositas pequeñas y naranjas…. aunque pensándolo bien, también le había parecido recordar que los niños eran unas criaturas pacíficas._

_Y como que eso no iba con la imagen del mini-Seta cortando zanahorias con su espada. Aoshi miró a Mini-Misao. Y lo que sea que haya esperado encontrar fue inmediatamente pulverizado por la imagen de la niña cortando cebollas. Con cuatro kunai que llevaba entre sus regordetes deditos. De UN solo golpe._

_Peor lo más aterrador tenía que ser la sonrisa de Seta en los labio de la niña._

"¡_Listo!" dijo la pequeña imitación de Seta y comenzó a tirarle las zanahorias. La ceja se levantó cuando ninguna le dio, pero Aoshi perdió la batalla y tuvo que levantar ambas cejas cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban dirigidas a él. Pero el GRAN caldero en el que se encontraba sentado en ese momento era un blanco grande y bonito._

_Aoshi_ _parpadeó. Los niños continuaron echándole una variedad de vegetales a la 'sopa'_

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao estaba sentada en la cocina del Aoiya, esperando a que la tetera se le ocurriera que ya era tiempo de hervir. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido sin importar la cantidad de gritos, maldiciones y/o insultos podían hacer que la terca pieza de barro se apurase. Así que, a esperar se ha dicho.

Misao volvió a mirar a al tetera mientras golpeaba suavemente con los dedos la superficie de la mesa de madera. La tetera recibió su mirada tranquilamente y se rehusó a hervir.

"¡Mou!"

Estaba cansada. ¿Acaso se preguntan la razón por la que se encontraba en la cocina, perdiendo una batalla de miradas con la tetera cuando estaba tan cansada? Bueno mis queridos lectores, déjenme iluminar su camino al entendimiento de cómo funciona la mente de Makimachi Misao.

HABÍA estado en la cama. Es más, había estado acurrucándose con la almohada pensando en el plácido sueño que estaba segura iba a experimentar. Sus párpados se rehusaban a permanecer abiertos por más tiempo, así que la chica se había enterrado entre las cobijas. Sólo para darse cuenta de que, por alguna extraña razón, NO PODÍA DORMIR. Y así pues, pensó que un vaso de leche caliente podía ayudarla con su situación actual.

Pero la tetera no estaba cooperando.

De acuerdo, estaba sintiéndose bastante más temperamental de lo usual. Pero hey, ¿quién no lo estaría? Sólo porque no podía dormir no significaba que no estaba a punto de caerse del cansancio luego de su golpiza diaria (más conocida como entrenamiento con Aoshi).

Había mejorado, Misao podía sentirlo. Cada vez que corría y no se cansaba, cada vez que saltaba y llegaba más alto, cada vez que era capaz de no notar el peso de cualquiera de los paquetes que Omasu u Okon tenían problemas levantando.

Y, por supuesto, era a ÉL a quien debía agradecerle. Misao comenzó de pronto a menear la cabeza. ¡Oh no, este definitivamente NO era el momento de comenzar a pensar en él, que ya bastantes problemas para dormir tenía la chica!

Dicha chica se levantó de donde estaba sentada en el suelo y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la cocina, cuando de pronto vio algo por el rabillo del ojo.

Misao alegremente se acercó a la bandeja de Ohagi y comenzó a devorar.

"Misao"

*cof* *coF* *cOF* *COF*

Aoshi intentó no hacer una mueca al ver su reacción. De acuerdo, quizás debería haberle dado un poquiiiiiito más de aviso. El joven tranquilamente se acercó a la chica que se estaba ahogando y le frotó la espalda con una mano para clamarla, mientras que con la otra mano le ofrecía un vaso de agua.

Misao siguió tosiendo, mientras que el esfuerzo de los violentos movimientos hacía lagrimear sus ojos. Estiró la mano ciegamente para coger el vaso, pero se encontró con que no podía atinarle.

Decidiendo ayudarla antes de que escupiera sus pulmones, Aoshi retiró la mano de su espalda y la utilizó para atraer hacia sí a la chica, cuyo hombro derecho terminó contra su amplio pecho. Con cuidado, la ayudó a beber el agua.

*cof* *cof*

Eventualmente dejó de toser y fue capaz de respirar de nuevo.

Misao respiró profundo. Y retrocedió un paso. La mano que la había estado sujetando se retiró.

Aoshi observó a Misao intentar respirar a ritmo normal. Y se encontró a sí mismo mirando el rostro de la chica. Ese sueño que había tenido…. había sido inquietante, por decir lo menos.

Luego de ser cocinado….erm….CASI cocinado, el escenario había cambiado de nuevo. Y no para mejor, se los aseguro. El asunto se había convertido en lo peor posible cunado Aoshi se dio cuenta de que mini-Misao tenía ojos azules con trazos marrones y mini-Seta tenía ojos marrones con trazos azules. Luego de darse cuenta de eso, su intuición natural le había gritado hasta quedarse sin voz.

Esos no habían sido Misao y Seta, sino sus hijos. Una mortal combinación de sonrisas y energía.

Y Aoshi se había levantado sudando, cosa no muy común. También se había levantado con un ligero ataque cardiaco. De hecho, Aoshi-interno seguía inconsciente del shock.

Estaba oficialmente traumado. Ese par había sido tan….GENKI. Aoshi intentó no estremecerse al recordarlo.

"¿Aoshi-sama?" el joven pestañeó al escuchar la voz y regresó del país de las maravillas. Concentrándose, reconoció la imagen de Misao moviendo una mano frente a sus ojos, con una expresión bastante divertida en los suyos.

"¿Estás de nuevo conmigo?" Misao no pudo detener a las palabras de salir de su boca. La frase no era nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero por alguna razón…. se sentía como si encerrara mucho más. O quizás la chica se estaba volviendo paranoica.

"Aa." Misao sonrió al escuchar la respuesta. Por supuesto que el tipo este no pensaría que la frase quería decir nada más de lo que realmente decía, eso ella lo sabía, pero era agradable que él le respondiese de esa manera. Como si le importara.

La chica observó a Aoshi sentarse con bastante poca gracia en el suelo.

Aoshi abrió los ojos tamaños. Misao había cogido una toalla seca y estaba en proceso de deshacerse del sudor en su frente. Estaba también sentada junto a él, mirándolo.

Sus movimientos eran lentos, cuidadosos. Y sus ojos tenían una mirada dulce.

"¿Pesadillas?" Era una simple pregunta, pero ahora todo lo que esta implicaba era obvio. Ella sabía que él aún las tenía a veces. Por suerte, eran cada vez menos a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Aoshi negó con la cabeza sin decir nada. No, sueños perturbadores sería algo más exacto. Aunque pesadilla no era un término que le fuera mal.

Misao inclinó adorablemente la cabeza hacia un lado, en una pregunta silenciosa. La toalla dejó su frente y trazó un suave camino por el lado de su rostro.

"Simplemente no podía dormir" _'Mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas. Si, y da la casualidad que tenían que ver con TUS hijos, de entre todas las cosas. __Mira tú nada más.'_

La última parte no fue dicha, por supuesto. Especialmente porque Aoshi no tenía idea de dónde había salido.

"¿Oh? Entonces ya somos dos. Únete al club y hazme compañía hasta que a la tetera se le ocurra hervir, ¿si?" dijo Misao con una sonrisa y un bostezo.

"Aa"

Era difícil, pero….la chica se había sentido atraída desde el momento en que vio la mirada perdida del joven. Una mirada que sólo ella podía reconocer, porque apenas y era diferente de su mirada usual, pero ese no era el punto.

Distraídamente, se recordó a sí misma que debía levantarse de su posición, tan cerca de él. Pero su cerebro no quiso escuchar, y en lugar de eso, se inclinó hacia él.

"Tan cansada….."

La ceja se levantó al ver lo sucedido. La pequeña cabecita de Misao estaba ahora contra su pecho. Aoshi permaneció quieto, sin querer moverse ni un centímetro, por razones desconocidas.

La tetera decidió que quería que le hicieran caso y decidió hervir.

Misao no se movió, y tampoco lo hizo Aoshi. Por supuesto, ella tenía una excusa, ya que estaba dormida, pero no nos apresuremos a sacar conclusiones por el momento.

En algún punto de su vida, Aoshi quizás hubiese considerado el despertarla para informarle que la tetera había dejado de ser terca y luego se hubiera ido, ya que el agua había hervido y era hasta ese momento que él había accedido a quedarse.

El recordó el sueño que había tenido. Tal y como cuando era pequeña, Misao parecía encontrar más fácil dormir cuando él estaba cerca.

Aoshi levantó a la pequeña mujer en sus brazos y se levantó, deteniéndose sólo para sacar la tetera del fuego.

Misao gimió y se acurrucó contra su pecho, murmurando cosas bastante incoherentes sobre gaijins y damas.

Al llegar al cuarto de la chica, Aoshi abrió cuidadosamente el futón y la depositó allí. Este era la segunda vez en menos de un mes en que se encontraba a sí mismo poniéndola en la cama.

Y esta no era la primera vez en la semana que ella había logrado ponerlo nervioso sin siquiera proponérselo.

Su yukata de dormir se había aflojado un poco y dos suaves e inimaginablemente largas piernas eran fácilmente visibles gracias a la luz de luna.

Misao cambió su posición y se dio la vuelta en el futón, al tiempo que seguía mascullando algo. En el proceso, descubrió aún más de esas piernas cremosas causantes de que Aoshi-interno tuviese la cara de un bonito color tomate.

Aoshi tranquilamente cubrió el flexible cuerpo de la joven y se fue de la habitación. Sus ojos permanecieron pegados al cuerpo que respiraba rítmicamente mientras él cerraba el shogi con dolorosa lentitud.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Era hermoso. Era del azul más profundo que jamás hubiera visto, y resaltaba a la perfección el color de sus ojos._

_También era un kimono, y daba la casualidad de que lo tenía PUESTO._

_Estaba indefenso, sin poder controlar los movimientos de un cuerpo que servía copa tras copa de sake._

"_Aoshi-chan! baila para nosotros!"_

_Entró en pánico. Su cuerpo simplemente lo ignoró y se levantó, accediendo a la petición._

_Lentamente, sacó un abanico y lo abrió de golpe. Su boca se abrió y emitió un suave sonido._

Jadeando, Aoshi se levantó con la velocidad del rayo, nuevamente sudando a mares.

Esta iba a ser una noche muuuuuuuuuuuy larga.

Aoshi-interno se estremeció al pensarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 15

o-o-o-o-o-o

Respuestas algo cortas. Gomen gente, pero no estoy de humor para nada ahorita.

Liza nightroad: Para que el tontote entienda hay que bombardearlo un poco. Soujiro es medio suicida, al parecer, lo cual explica que haya durado tanto tiempo vivo al lado de ShiShio. ¡Momentito especial, a la orden!

HADA: A veces pienso demasiado, y mira las cosas que resultan…. hablando de hormonas en revolución, pues ya habrás visto que no es que Aoshi no las tenga, es que simplemente hace tiempo que las metió a todas en una caja y las botó al fondo de algún lago.

Angel Nemesis: si creías que ese dúo era un caso, espérate a ver cómo se comporta el trío. Deberían prohibirle a Misao hacer amigos, porque consigue unos que son….

blueazulacero: gracias, ahí te va al siguiente parte.

Utena-Puchiko-nyu: Eso sería algo realmente digno de verse, Aoshi de pronto comportándose como Aoshi-interno….. Misao definitivamente no suena a sinónimo de dama. Una cosa es que ella lo quiera, y otra muy diferente que le vaya a salir.

Kori Kaoru: Gracias n_n. Por el momento me estoy escapando un poco de la cochina realidad traduciendo el fic, leyendo, jugando playstation y viendo jdramas. No funciona del todo, pero por lo menos me distraigo un poco. Me revienta estar de malas, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer por el momento. Cochino mundo y la gente que vive en él…

Nebyura: La verdad se me ocurre al menos una persona a la que podrías matar para que me anime, pero no creo que sea necesario llegar a extremos. Por el momento haré vudú nomás. ponle un cojín o algo al monitor, porque en los próximos capítulos te vas a dar más de golpes todavía.

Senfhi: Pues ahora son dudas, pensamientos y….. subconscientes. A ver cómo le hace Aoshi para librarse de ese.

Darkhanyou: Lo único que te puedo decir es que, una vez dadas las cosas, Misao NO se le derretirá encima a Aoshi. Si esa chica es algo, pues es terca de corazón. Intento no deprimirme, en serio. Estoy esperando con ansias que termine este ciclo en la universidad para poder irme de vacaciones a algún lado, aunque sea por unos quince días, porque estoy a punto de reventar. Argh, ya comencé de nuevo, no me hagas caso.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo chicos, cuídense mucho.

Veritochan


	17. Capítulo 16

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí Verito! Estoy de buenas, así que aprovecho para postear antes de regresar a mi estado de vegetal semi-cocido con sal. Gracias a la gente que me puso apoyo en las reviews, pero no se preocupen, que no pienso abandonar la historia. Mis estados de depresión son conocidos por ser semi-permanentes, con ocasionales incursiones hacia lo más profundo, así que digamos que estoy algo acostumbrada a ellos.

Ahora sí, les voy avisando que puede que el próximo capítulo se demore un poco, porque ya quiero centrarme en el siguiente capítulo de la historia original. Por lo menos ese es el plan, pero puede que se me vaya de vagaciones la musa de nuevo y que me ponga a traducir para pasar el tiempo hasta que se le ocurra regresar. De todas maneras, no falta mucho para que me ponga al día en este fic, y ahí sí que se les vienen las esperas largas. Pero ya que ustedes me quieren, esperarán tranquilitos sin intentar asesinarme, ¿no?

…..¿no?

Olvídenlo, quizás no sea bueno para mi salud el saber la respuesta.

¡Ahí nos vemos!

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 16

o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando creces y vives la mayor parte de tu vida en cierto lugar, siguiendo ciertas costumbres, hay cosas a las que te acostumbras. Quizás porque fueron aprendidas cuando eras niño y arraigadas en tu cerebro hasta que las hacías inconscientemente, como caminar, o quizás porque fueron adquiridas por medio del antiguo método de ver e imitar, que todo ser humano posee.

Pero entonces, queda el pequeño detalle de las diferentes culturas. Todo lo antes mencionado se aplica donde sea que se te haya ocurrido nacer y crecer pero, por supuesto, hay ciertas diferencias. Unas pequeñas, otras grandes.

Otras…. extrañas.

"….ARGH!"

*CLINK* *CLINK

Ryo suspiró y tranquilamente se levantó de su sitio para recoger los pobres cuchillo y tenedor voladores. Por su parte, Misao simplemente se quedó sentada mirando con rabia el desastre que tenía enfrente.

Misao había insistido en aprender todo lo que hubiera que aprender sobre la cultura inglesa. Bien, Ryo no planeaba convertirla en una dama inglesa ni mucho menos, principalmente porque el chico no sabía NADA sobre el tema en particular de ser una dama (por razones obvias... y aún se estaba preguntando a sí mismo POR QUÉ Misao le había pedido semejante favor…..), así que al final había decidido que la chica tendría que conformarse con algo de cultura general.

Hasta el momento, el desarrollo de la lección número uno era... no muy bueno, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Teniendo cuidado de no pisar el arroz que adornaba todo el suelo, Ryo regresó a su sitio y tranquilamente le ofreció los cubiertos a la molesta mujer de ojos azules.

Misao lo miró con odio, le arranchó los objetos de plata de las manos y regresó a su tarea de atacar a un pobre y solitario pedazo de carne.

*SCREEEEEEEE*

Misao hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar el sonido que el estúpido cuchillo hizo al resbalarse por enésima vez por la superficie del plato, regando aún más arroz por toda la mesa.

Se acabó. No podía hacerlo y punto. ¿Por qué los gaijins tenían que hacer las cosas tan complicadas? ¿Cuál era la gracia de tener una sábana de carne sobre tu plato? ¿No podía ser que les gustara pelearse con ella, verdad?

*suspiro* Genial. Y ahora ya no quedaba nada de comer en su plato. Maldición, incluso la carne estaba colgada mitad fuera del plato, con el tenedor aun firmemente pinchado en ella.

La joven sintió un par de ojos mirándola. Ah, sí. Kuronami-san aún estaba allí. (nada de sorprendente en ello, teniendo en cuenta de que, para empezar, esa era SU casa).

Ciertamente, Ryo estaba mirándola. Tenía los codos en la mesa, los dedos de ambas manos entrecruzados y sirviendo de apoyo a su barbilla. Y una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

Misao prácticamente le GRUÑÓ.

Ryo se rió. "¡Qué mujer tan enérgica! ¡Creo que estoy enamorado!" Toda una declaración dramática, con pose de desmayo y mano en el corazón incluidas.

La chica lo miró con calma, arrancó el tenedor de la carne y le apuntó con él.

"¡Ajap! ¡Esa es mi chica!" Misao aún le estaba apuntando con el tenedor, y le daba vueltas al cuchillo con la otra mano de forma tal que no podía presagiar nada bueno para el joven. Momento de cambiar la táctica entonces. Las mujeres eran confusas. ¿Que acaso nada las hacía felices?

"Ay, vamos, ¡ya le encontrará el truco! Debería haberme visto la primera vez que traté de comer con palillos. Para remate, sopa miso y vegetales con arroz. NO tengo idea de en qué estaba pensando el abuelo…. Aunque lo que SI sé es que las personas del restaurante no estuvieron muy felices que digamos…es decir…la mesa…y el piso…y mi ropa….le puedo jurar que encontré vegetales cocidos dentro de mis pantalones ese día…." Concluyó con una cara de disgusto el joven.

Misao se rió con ganas al escucharlo.

*GRR*

Ryo parpadeó un par de veces, confuso. Misao se sonrojó y se llevó la mano a su gruñona pancita. Y bueno, ¿qué esperaban? ¡A ella la habían invitado a almorzar!

"Le diré que haremos. ¿Que le parece si nos olvidamos de la carne por el momento y comemos de una vez por todas?" sugirió el chico guiñándole un ojo y se levantó a conseguir más comida. De hecho, él también tenía hambre, pero no era su estómago el que estaba imitando sonidos de tren…..

"¡Genial!" la idea no le venía mal a Misao. Se moría de hambre. Después de todo, su almuerzo se había visto aplazado en más de una hora por culpa de la imbecilidad esa de cubiertos.

"¡Pero va a seguir comiendo con los cubiertos!" adiós a sus esperanzas de librarse de las porquerías.

*PUK*

Ryo sonrió. Lo que habría hecho que muchas personas dudaran acerca de su estado mental, ya que un cuchillo se acababa de incrustar en la pared detrás del chico. Pero sí, estaba sonriendo.

"Se ve hermosa incluso cuando hace puchero. ¿Lo sabía?" Le dijo a la chica por sobre el hombro.

*PUK*

Y ahora el joven se estaba riendo. O ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa….curiosa forma de lidiar con las cosas (lo que seguiría haciendo que algunas personas dudaran de su estado mental), o…..bueno, quien sabe…..

"¿Sabe que en Inglaterra dicen que las mujeres son delicadas y deben ser protegidas?" preguntó de la nada Ryo. Su voz era pensativa y aún algo divertida.

"¿Que dicen qué? ¡No puedo creerlo, de todas las cosas que inventan! ¡En serio, que se les ocurre cada estupidez!" se enojó Misao.

"Totalmente de acuerdo" dijo Ryo viendo el tenedor, sin filo como cualquier otro tenedor, que en esos momentos adornaba su pared, junto al cuchillo. Luego, se alzó de hombros y siguió su camino hacia la cocina.

"En todo caso, el que necesita protección soy YO. ¿Quiere cambiar los roles? Yo puedo hacer de la indefensa damisela en peligro" vino la débil voz desde la cocina, seguida rápidamente de Ryo sacando la cabeza por la puerta. Cabeza con un delantal encima, a modo de velo y pestañeando exageradamente para que se notara que se estaba tomando en serio su papel.

Misao estalló en risas. ¡En serio, ese chico estaba demente!

Aun sonriendo, la chica hizo una revisión mental de toda la información recolectada hasta el momento. Si te concentrabas en las características generales de ambas culturas, pues realmente no había mucha diferencia. Sabía más que de sobra lo que se esperaba de las mujeres japonesas (Años y años de Okon y Omasu martilleándole el tema. ¡Rayos, casi era experta en el tema!". Y, contrariamente a la opinión popular, SI poseía algo de sentido común. Sólo tenía que….refinarlo un poquito.

*GRR*

Pero eso sería luego de comer.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Tú qué crees?"

"Mmm…..no lo sé…."

"¿Tienes alguna otra idea? Estoy abierta a sugerencias"

"Nnno…. No la tengo. Pero…..¿estás segura de que esto funcionará?"

"Este…..no, la verdad no. Pero no perdemos nada con intentar, ¿no?"

"Omasu querida, aún si no perdemos nada con intentar, definitivamente intentará hacernos perder algo por haberlo hecho. Recuerda que estamos hablando de Misao-chan."

*suspiro*

Las dos mujeres estaban sentadas en la habitación de Omasu (más conocida como la oficina de asuntos amorosos). En algo que parecía ser una fiesta de pijamas, con Okon tirada en el futón mientras Omasu se comían otro chocolate más de su oculta e inagotable reserva.

"¡Aw! ¡Y pensar que lo único que tenemos que hacer es LLEVARLA!" dijo Okon dándole un golpe al tatami.

"Más fácil dicho que hecho. ¿Chocolate?"

o-o-o-o-o-o

El peso es sus manos se sentía familiar. Era liviano, casi como una extensión de su cuerpo. Claro que así era como debía sentirse, después de todo, ¿Acaso no decían que la espada era el alma de un guerrero?

"¡Gatotsu! ¡Posición cero!"

Apoyando su peso en su pierna izquierda, Saitou se agazapó en su estancia favorita del gatotsu. Entrecerró los ojos mirando a su contrincante imaginario y atacó.

La espada cortó el aire con un movimiento veloz, mientras que su dueño atravesaba la habitación de un salto. Cuando ambos pies de Saitou tocaron el suelo, la fuerza de su impulso lo hizo dar la vuelta, mientras se las arreglaba para caer nuevamente en su estancia de gatotsu, al tiempo que la espada cortaba un amplio círculo a su alrededor.

Apenas unos segundos después, dicha espada regresaba a su vaina, una vez cumplida la misión.

"Hace horas que estás entrenando querido. ¿Por qué no vas a tomar un baño antes de comer?" hasta sus oídos llegó una voz melodiosa. Sin darse la vuelta, el hombre simplemente asintió. Él había sabido que ella estaba allí desde antes de hacer el último ataque. De hecho, lo había hecho porque ella estaba allí. ¿Qué más había que decir? El lobo tenía un ego que alimentar.

Aunque ella nunca comentara sus acrobacias. Pero la pequeña sonrisa que la mujer siempre tenía luego de verlo ejecutarlas era más que suficiente.

Algunos dirían que la relación que tenían esos dos era extraña. Quizás lo era para el resto del mundo, y Saitou sería el primero en admitirlo, pero si les preguntabas a ellos, la verdad, no lo sentían así.

Se dio la vuelta por fin y se encontró con la pequeña sonrisa que ya sabía lo esperaba. Tokio era una mujer hermosa, cuya cabeza apenas llegaba a los hombros de su marido. Con más de veinte años (y aproximándose a los 30, pero no había forma de que él fuese quien le recordase ese detalle), su rostro casi no mostraba signos de la edad. Y haciendo unas cuantas sumas rápidas, sí que habían pasado unos cuantos añitos desde su matrimonio…..cómo demonios se las había arreglado ella para aguantarlo por tanto tiempo era todo un misterio.

Aunque no es que Saitou se estuviera quejando, no se equivoquen.

"…¿te importaría tomar ese baño querido?¿De preferencia hoy? Resulta que tengo hambre." Saitou parpadeó en dirección a su esposa. Riendo un poco, el lobo comenzó su camino hacia la puerta. Y allí se detuvo.

"Si, sí. Creo que un agradable y LARGO baño me haría bien. Quizás hasta tomaré una agradable y LARGA siesta antes de cenar…¡oh no! Espera! Creo que un agradable y LARGO paseo antes de cenar sería mejor, ¿no te parece?" Le encantaba molestarla, sobretodo porque era demasiado fácil. Miren, ya tenía cara de poco amigos.

Desde que se habían casado, Tokio había aprendido a apreciar sus apacibles cenas juntos. Y es que no sucedía muy seguido. No con su línea de trabajo. Ella sabía que él hacía todo lo posible para llegar a casa, pero no siempre le era fácil. Comprensiblemente. Pero no siempre lo fue, déjenme decirles. Hubo veces en que ella simplemente había cerrado la puerta con llave cuando él no se había aparecido a la hora que había prometido hacerlo.

Luego de haber tenido que dormir un par de veces en la calle, él había aprendido a no prometer. Luego de un par de semanas en las que él no fue a cenar a casa a propósito, ella había aprendido a negociar.

Hoy, Saitou había pasado todo el día en casa. Desde que lo habían transferido de nuevo a Kioto, eso sucedía de vez en cuando, y ella se había acostumbrado a hacerle todos sus platos favoritos (osea fideos, fideos y más fideos. En todas sus formas, variedades y presentaciones) en esas ocasiones. Por ende, había pasado las últimas dos horas cocinando.

Como resultado….Tenía. Hambre. ¿Y ahora al hombre se le ocurría hablar de largos periodos de tiempo? Ah, no,¡ eso sí que no!

Con una poderosa cara ceñuda, aprendida luego de larga práctica al tratar con ese hombre en particular, Tokio Saitou simplemente se contentó con plantarle las dos manitas en la espalda a su marido y EMPUJAR.

Saitou se dejó ser empujado.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Eso suena tan…..estúpido" Misao hizo una mueca.

"Dímelo a mí. La verdad, nunca lo entendí. ¡En serio!¿ 'mujeres y niños deben ser vistos pero no oídos'?" Ryo siempre había estado en desacuerdo con ese dicho en particular.

Misao había descubierto que, una excelente forma de descubrir lo que realmente quería saber era simplemente dejar que Ryo….hablara. De acuerdo, le tomaría BASTANTE más tiempo recolectar la información, PERO se enteraría de todo de lo que quería enterarse Y algunas cosas sobre las cuales jamás se le hubiera ocurrido preguntar. Con todo, una estrategia bastante buena.

Además, con eso conseguía pasar una tarde bastante entretenida.

"No puedo decir que me sorprenda mucho que digamos. Supongo que puedes decir que lo mismo sucede en Japón, es sólo que aún no se les ha ocurrido una frase para ello. Aunque creí que en Inglaterra sería diferente."

"¡Ja! Ya sabe cómo son los ancianos. En fin, la vieja me dio un laaaargo sermón acerca de un montón de cosas que yo tenía que hacer, o no hacer, mejor dicho, para mostrar mi buena crianza." La última parte Ryo la dijo con una perfecta imitación de vieja metiche.

"¿Crianza? ¿Que creía que eras, ganado?"

Ryo soltó una carcajada a eso. "Nah, las pequeñas ovejitas eran las chicas en esa fiesta, créame. Actuando todas mansitas y tímidas."

Ah, cierto. Ryo había mencionado algo de eso también. Misao había estado bastante ocupada haciendo notas mentales. En ese momento, el chico estaba contándole un compendio de anécdotas de algunas fiestas a las que había asistido siendo niño. Todas esas reglas sobre las que siempre le hablaban pero que jamás siguió. De haber estado en su lugar, Misao habría hecho lo mismo, de eso estaba segura.

"Aunque estoy seguro de que todo era un ardid para atrapar marido." Continuó el joven.

Misao gimió al escuchar eso.

Ryo la miró, parpadeando.

"TENÍAS que decir eso, ¿no?"

"¿Acaso no es con lo que sueña toda mujer? Un marido rico que la mantenga encerrada en una mansión con docenas de pequeños demonios corriendo por todos lados?"

Misao lo miró inexpresivamente. "Que no lo es."

"Que sí. Y nosotros, pobres hombres, estamos en medio de todo. ¡Quien sabe…..quizás usted también esté planeando seducirme para casarse conmigo y luego ponerme a trabajar como un esclavo para pagar todos sus gastos exorbitantes, que incluirán una enorme casa, millones de kimonos y un perro poodle llamado 'Fifí'!" casi chilló Ryo, luego de lo cual encontró refugio en una esquina del cuarto, donde se hizo un ovillo.

Misao lo miró boquiabierta. "Q…..qu…..¡Eso tiene que ser una broma!"

Ryo levantó la cabeza para mirarla. De pronto se paró y se limpió la ropa. "Para nada. Después de todo, ¿qué mujer se resistiría ante semejante espécimen de hombre?" dijo, señalándose a sí mismo.

La mandíbula de Misao se desencajó de su lugar hasta llegar al suelo, con lo que terminó pareciendo un pescado con la bocota abierta.

Ryo comenzó a rodar en el piso de la risa, esquivando un par de kunai con excelente (aunque algo suertuda, para disgusto de Misao) precisión.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Pero Aoshi!"

"No"

"Pero…"

Mirada asesina. La bocota se cierra.

"¿Cómo vas a ser un buen socio de negocios si es que no te tomas el tiempo de conocer mejor a Akira?"

Otra mirada asesina. La idea de Okina de conocer mejor a las personas incluía muchas botellas de sake para comenzar y cantidades exorbitantes de bebida para continuar. Reuniones masculinas, como frecuentemente eran llamadas, que no eran mucho del gusto de Aoshi que digamos.

Eso no quería decir que el chico no se divirtiera de vez en cuando.

_Por ejemplo, leer es divertido._

_Entrenar es divertido._

_Fastidiar a Misao es divertido._

"…"

De acuerdo, quizás el hombre no era el alma de la fiesta, pero no había forma de que fuese a seguir a Okina y Miyamoto a una de sus fiestas.

"Que poco divertido eres." Dijo Okina, haciendo puchero. Lo que creó un efecto bastante sobrecogedor en el ambiente.

Aoshi-interno tuvo escalofríos al verlo e inmediatamente se escondió bajo su camita, temblando como una hojita.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Bienvenida a casa, Misao-san!"

Los oídos de Aoshi se alertaron al escucharlo.

"Tadaima" la voz clara de Misao se escuchó a través de los corredores.

Un momentito….. la última vez que revisó (y no había sido hace TANTO tiempo), Seta aún la llamaba 'Makinmachi-san'. Así que….les importaría explicarle por qué ahora simplemente era 'Misao-san'?

"Se divirtió?"

Una risa. "Digamos que fui iluminada " Más risas.

"Vamos, tengo un MONTÓN que contarte."

"¡Oh! ¿Nuestro propio 'minuto del chisme'?" la voz de Seta. _Minuto del…. ¿que rayos…..?_

"¡Claro! ¡Vamos!"

Sonidos de algo siendo arrastrado.

La ceja se levantó.

Misao había estado fuera casi todo el día (algo de lo que recién se daba cuenta, pero ese no es el punto). ¿Dónde estuvo? No tenía derecho a preguntar. Ahora, la razón por la que de pronto se estaba comportando tan amigable con Seta, por otro lado…

Aoshi parpadeó. Y él tenía que saberlo…..¿por?

Los grillos cantando fueron su respuesta.

No había razón.

Ninguna razón.

Aoshi-interno suspiró, dividido entre darle la razón a Aoshi o golpearse la cabecita contra las paredes internas de nuevo.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 16

o-o-o-o-o-o

Senfhi: Eso va a ir de a poquitos. Imagínate que de pronto Aoshi la vea desnuda con el estado mental con el que anda últimamente. Pues que le da un patatús al pobre chico del que no lo revivo ni yo, con todos los superpoderes de las autoras de fanfics, y se me queda vegetal por la pérdida de sangre y el shock emocional. Pero de que los momentos 'interesantes' llegarán, llegarán, no te preocupes.

Blueazulacero: Pues ahí lo continúo prontito. Me estoy volviendo una máquina de traducir fics, y todo porque no me da la gana de traducir los textos de la universidad. Lo único bueno del asunto es que ya que mi carrera es de traducción, por lo menos me sirve la práctica.

gabyhyatt: Es el subconsciente que se le revela. Y de pasito, afloran los miedos internos de la relación que cree que ve desarrollándose. Osea, que el chico está paranoico.

AoshMi SesshLin: Tienes a dos de mis parejas favoritas en tu nick! Me alegra que te puedas haber dado un tiempito para mandarme una RR. A veces me desespera el leeeento proceso de la digievolución de Aoshi, pero hay que tener paciencia nomás.

Angel Nemesis: Estrambótico es una palabra rara para referirse a Aoshi, pero últimamente creo que le queda a pelo. De joven debió haber sido para comérselo, sobretodo porque el chico por lo menos hablaba con esa voz tan sexy que tiene, y que ahora se la guarda. Soujiro va a ser fundamental en esta historia. o histeria, como les plazca llamarla. Y no creo que sea el único que líe algo, porque con los compañeros de fic que tiene…..

Luna Sol Nocturno: XD. Déjeme explicárselo señorita. Como usted bien dijo, el sueño anterior (saca un diagrama de dicho sueño) refleja los miedos del subconsciente del espécimen. Sin embargo, no debe intentar encontrar explicaciones freudianas al segundo sueño, ya que el espécimen en estudio simplemente fue víctima de una review y de la imaginación hiperactiva de la autora. Por supuesto (una sonrisa traviesa adorna los labios de la profesora), que no podemos descartar algún momento de la infancia del espécimen en cuestión como catalizador de dicho sueño.

Utena-Puchiko-nyu: Semi, semi, recontra semi eróticos. Si es que puede llamarse así al último que tuvo. Todos los personajes que mencionaste aparecieron en este capítulo, con el añadido de la loca que se casó con el lobo y vivió para contarlo. Pobre Aoshi-interno, deberían darle un premio por aguantar tanta cosa….

Kori Kaoru: Mientras lo escribía yo también me pudo imaginar la escena, y casi muero de los celos. Mi humor va mejorando. Justamente hoy estoy de buenas, así que por eso les va otro capítulo para que sean felices, antes de que me regrese la chiripiolca y no sirva para nada por un par de días. Pues la verdad, traduzco este fic para pasar el tiempo en la universidad solamente, porque en casa me dedico a leer fics de Harry Potter, que he encontrado algunos bastante buenos. Y de paso me dedico a comer, porque he bajado demasiado de peso para mi talla. Así que ahí ando, comiendo como descosida y leyendo hasta que me ardan los ojos por resequedad. Así es la vida de una fan!

HADA: XD ese té verde está para que lo examinen hace tiempo, junto con el incienso que usa Aoshi en el templo. Sé de buena fuente que el té lo sacan de un arbusto que tiene Okina en su adorado jardín, así que las sospechas pueden tener su fundamento.

Nebyura: Misao tiene comprado ese sitio de por vida, y si es que no le ha tallado su nombre al chico en el pecho con un kunai fue sólo por no estropear semejante escultura. Aoshi se va a tener que dar cuenta tarde o temprano de que se muere de celos, porque si no ahí lo quiero ver intentando cortarse las venas con una hoja de té o envenenándose por inhalación de incienso.

Dejen una review!

Verito-chan


	18. Capítulo 17

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

Esta es la tercera vez que posteo este capítulo en unas 24 horas. Por alguna razón fanfiction(punto)net no lo saca completo. Es regularmente larguito, y termina con las usuales respuestas a los lectores. Asi que si no las ven, me avisan e intento re-postear de nuevo. ¿Ya?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 17

o-o-o-o-o-o

Existen momentos aplastantes en la vida de cualquier jovencita. Algunas situaciones apremiantes, un par de momentos vergonzosos (por supuesto, esos dependían de quién eras. Para algunas, esos momentos eran casi una costumbre.) y algunos momentos incómodos que la mencionada joven pueda haberse ganado a pulso.

_'¡Alguien que me diga por qué tenía que abrir mi enorme bocota!'_

*PUM*

'_Si pudiste hacerlo una vez, podrás hacerlo de nuevo' _Misao imitó la voz grave de Aoshi, y por alguna extraña razón, se imaginó al exOkashira superdeformado al hacerlo. Aun rezongando, hizo un nuevo intento.

*PUM*

"Fácil para él decirlo. Maldita sea, cómo duele. ¿No había una forma más fácil de hacer esto? Quizás la había, pero noooooooooooooooooo! Tenía que abrir mi enorme bocaza. Y el baboso ese tenía que aprovecharse de la situación. ¡Imbécil!"

*PUM*

"LO ODIOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*PUM*

Ahora, mi querido lector, estoy segura de que estás un poco intrigado por lo que sea que esté sucediendo aquí. Así que para explicarlo, déjame retroceder hasta, digamos…..el día anterior?

*******RECUERDO***

**Misao falseó un puñetazo a su derecha e inmediatamente se movió a su izquierda, pareciendo no más de que una imagen borrosa en movimiento. Es más, Aoshi sintió que su presión arterial se aceleró un poco al ver eso, y con las justas y tuvo tiempo para bloquear el golpe.**

**Misao sabía que él había tenido problemas con eso último. Sonrió satisfecha.**

**Y como recompensa, recibió una patada. Bueno, casi. Era una patada a su cabeza y, considerando el tamaño de Aoshi, no fue exactamente difícil evadirla. Pero el puñetazo que la siguió fue otra historia.**

**"O…..ouch" soltó ella, junto con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.**

**"Te confiaste." dijo Aoshi.**

**La chica hizo un pequeño puchero, reconociendo que el hombre estaba en lo cierto. ¡Y ay, como DETESTABA cuando eso pasaba! La chica se sentía algo picada por el comentario.**

**"No tienes por qué recordármelo."**

**"¿Qué no?" ¿Acaso estaba tratando de hacerse el gracioso? Porque ella no lograba encontrarle lo gracioso al asunto. Pero él….. ¿acaso estaba ladeando la cabeza? Aunque no era exactamente fácil de notar, déjenme decirles. Demonios, la chica estaba más que segura que ni siquiera se le había movido ni un pelo al tipo.**

**¡Esperen! ¡Ahí! Dos cabellos se le movieron imperceptiblemente a un lado.**

**¡Entonces SI se estaba burlando de ella!**

**Y entonces, la ceja se levantó. **_**Claaaaaaaaaaaro! Añádele insulto a la injuria, por qué no? **_**Misao lo embistió de nuevo con un salto impresionante, en un intento de patearle la cabezota.**

**Y su pierna conectó con el pecho de él.**

**Aoshi trastabilló un par de pasos hacia atrás. Ceja para arriba.**

**"…se supone que tu cabeza estaba allí." dijo ella con una voz aturdida.**

**"Obviamente no lo estaba" dijo Aoshi, haciendo ver lo obvio, para variar.**

**"Pero...salté lo más alto que pude." refunfuñó ella molesta, mientras murmurada algo acerca de postes de luz con patas.**

**"No fue lo suficientemente alto. Nunca te he visto saltar tan alto." Si estaba tratando fastidiarla, pues estaba haciendo un maldito buen trabajo.**

**De hecho, Aoshi SI que estaba intentando fastidiarla. Sabía por experiencia personal que la chica trabajaba mejor con una motivación, y si eso significaba tenerla con ganas de cortarlo en trocitos….. bueno, siempre había que hacer sacrificios por el bien del arte.**

**"Para tu información, salté desde la calle a un techo cuando conocí a Himura. De un solo salto, sin ayuda." Replicó ella, engreídamente. ¡Ja! no era su culpa si resulta que él se la perdió. De hecho, era culpa de ÉL, ahora que la chica se ponía a pensarlo.**

"**Si pudiste hacerlo una vez, podrás hacerlo de nuevo" dijo Aoshi como quien dice algo que todo el mundo sabe. "No volveremos a entrenar hasta que lo logres." Y con eso, se fue. Misao se quedó mirándolo, demasiado sorprendida como para decir nada.**

_***FIN DEL RECUERDO***_

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!"

*PUM*

El cuerpo de Misao se estrelló de nuevo contra el suelo.

Aun mascullando acerca de Okashiras estúpidos y malditos por todos los Kami, se forzó a sí misma a sentarse. Su ubicación actual era el jardín del Aoiya (y quienquiera que haya dicho que el pasto era suave y mullido, SE EQUIVOCÓ.) justo frente a la ventana de su habitación. Las tejas azules del tejado brillaban a la luz del sol, como burlándose de ella.

El último comentario de Aoshi había sonado tan….. final.

El cuerpo de la chica se despatarró en el pasto de nuevo y miró al cielo azul.

No había cómo negarlo. Cuando él se alejó ella se había sentido tan vacía.

Meneando la cabeza con fuerza, se paró enojada. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Tenía que probarle que podía! tenía que hacerlo. ¡TENÍA que!

Segundos más tarde, su cuerpo ya no estaba en contacto con el suelo. Cambiando un poco su posición, Misao estiró su espalda lo más que pudo.

Su corazón le subió a la garganta en el momento que sintió que sus pies conectaban con algo sólido.

_'¡Lo hice! ¡Ja! ¿Qué te parece eso, pedazo de idiota?'_

Su felicidad, por más merecida que fuera, fue de corta duración. Me refiero a que, ya que aterrizó exactamente en el borde de las tejas, no era ese el mejor lugar para ponerse a bailar de la felicidad, no les parece?

Misao cerró los ojos, esperando el sonido vacío de su cuerpo golpeando el pasto al cual se había acostumbrado en las últimas horas.

Así que fue toda una sorpresa cuando ese sonido nunca llegó.

Misao abrió un ojo. Y el otro le siguió rápidamente, con menos de un segundo de diferencia.

o-o-o-o-o-o

El pedazo de idiota…. quiero decir, Aoshi, intentó controlar su dificultosa respiración. Había estado observándola las dos horas y media que había durado su 'entrenamiento'.

Aoshi-interno había hecho muecas cada vez que la chica se había caído, y había intentado cubrirse los ojitos para no verla. Por supuesto, tuvo dificultades para decidir si no sería mejor usar sus manitas para bloquear el sonido de sus insultos (que estaban dirigidos a él, de eso no había duda.)

Aoshi sabía que ella podía hacerlo. Una persona muy, pero muy observadora, podría haber notado la minúscula sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al momento que la chica aterrizó en el tejado.

Y luego….la última caída. Había sido tan inesperada, tanto para ella como para él. Aoshi sabía que ella no se dio cuenta, pero….su posición había sido totalmente errada. Si hubiera chocado con el suelo, desde semejante altura y en tan mala posición…..quien sabe qué tipo de daño podría haber recibido.

El alto hombre prácticamente corrió a la velocidad del rayo hacia ella, incluso antes de que su cerebro llegara a las conclusiones que hemos descrito líneas arriba.

Así que, la sostuvo en silencio.

"¿Aoshi….-sama?" la voz de la chica era confundida. Le tomó un poco a Misao el darse cuenta de que estaba en sus brazos. ¿Puedo decir OTRA VEZ?

¿Y qué se supone que debía decir él?

Pero estaba muy, pero muy agradecido de haber estado allí en ese momento. Aún podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón, y la retuvo por más tiempo del necesario.

Misao cerró los ojos y se resistió a la tentación de recostar la cabeza en su pecho. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no suspirar, la chica se movió un poco, lo que hizo que Aoshi la soltara delicadamente.

La chica ladeó la cabeza. Pero no se alejó de él. De hecho, estaba peleándose con las ganas de regresar a esos brazos…pero ¿de qué le iban a servir un par de brazos fríos a su alrededor? Y no estaba hablando exactamente de la temperatura corporal, debo decir.

"¿Ahora me crees?" dijo ella en una voz suave.

Aoshi asintió, pero no le dio ninguna otra respuesta. Y luego dio un par de pasos hacia el Aoiya.

"Aoshi-sama" dijo ella. El hombre de los ojos azules se detuvo, pero no volteó. "Arigato."

Su respuesta la dejó muda de la sorpresa (algo no muy fácil de hacer).

"De nada. Y ¿Misao?" Aoshi movió su cabeza un poco, de tal manera que ella fue capaz de verle la mitad del rostro mirándola por sobre el hombro. "Nunca dudé."

Dicho eso, la dejó en el jardín, sola con un tropel de pensamientos.

Aoshi-interno suspiró. Había sido tan bonito tenerla en brazos….

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao entró a su oficina en estado de shock. Luego de desplomarse sobre la enorme silla, suspiró.

Algo se movió en las sombras. Los ojos azules de la chica se entrecerraron y, segundos después, sonrió con todo lo que pudo.

"¿Qué encontraste Kouga?" Kouga miró a su Okashira. Todo lo que le faltaba era una cola y entonces ya estaría igualita que un cachorrito emocionado.

Saliendo de las sombras, el ninja se acercó a la joven. Sus enormes ojos estaban incluso más grandes de lo normal, aun cuando la chica hacía su mejor esfuerzo para quedarse quieta en la silla. Ella siempre había demostrado sus sentimientos a medio mundo, y quizás esa era la razón por la que todos y cada uno de los miembros del Oniwabanshuu darían con gusto la vida por ella.

No, nada de quizás. Eso era un hecho. Y lo incluía a él.

"¡No te quedes ahí parado!" Misao finalmente dejó sus patéticos intentos de permanecer calmada. Se levantó de la enorme silla, caminó alrededor de la mesa, lo cogió del brazo y prácticamente lo lanzó hacia la silla más cercana.

Por supuesto…la chica solía dejarse llevar un poquito a veces.

Kouga parpadeó un par de veces y meneó la cabeza para despejarla.

Mientras tanto, Misao se estaba muriendo de la curiosidad. Había enviado a Kouga junto con un pequeño grupo de ninjas de incógnito para hacer un pequeño trabajo de investigación y reconocimiento acerca de esos grupos terroristas sobre los cuales Saitou la había estado fastidiando. Y hablando del lobo, la chica se preguntó si de casualidad se había muerto o algo así, porque no era algo propio del tipo ese el desaparecerse por tanto tiempo.

Por supuesto, la chica tanta suerte no tenía, así que era más que seguro que uno de esos días el ojos feos sacara su cabeza del hoyo donde se hubiera metido.

"EJEM"

Misao parpadeó. Por un momento se había distraído.

"Jeje. ¿Decias?" La joven miró a Kouga con un rostro adorablemente arrepentido, y el ninja sólo pudo suspirar y menear la cabeza por respuesta.

"En primer lugar, Saitou-san tenía razón."

"¿Quieres decir que los grupos están actuando juntos?" entonces eso significaría que no se estaba enfrentando a un par de grupos terroristas, sino a toda una mafia. Misao se mordió el labio al pensarlo.

"Sí y no."

Misao realizó su versión de la ceja al escuchar la respuesta. _¿Y…..?_

Kouga permaneció en silencio. Misao suspiró.

"¿Te importaría explicar más?"

"Le falta sentido de lo dramático Misao-sama." Dijo Kouga con un tono algo herido. Se encontraba allí, intentando reportar los resultados de su trabajo de una manera satisfactoria. ¿Pero acaso ella lo dejaba? ¡Noooooooooo!

"Ay, si ya hasta estás empezando a sonar como….." Misao comenzó en voz exasperada. "oh, olvídalo"

No tenía sentido terminar la frase, ya que Kouga no tenía ni idea de quién era Ryo, y ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer que el comenzar a explicar ese tipo de detallitos.

Kouga pestañeó. ¿Sonaba como quién?

"Este…sí, claro." Dijo Kouga aún algo confundido, pero no había razón para darle más vueltas al asunto. Además, era un ninja espía por una razón,¿ no?

"¿Kouga?"

Ay verdad, el reporte.

"No son exactamente aliados. De hecho, en realidad se detestan los unos a los otros."

"¿Pero no estaban actuando juntos?" Misao ladeó la cabeza para un lado. Había estado segura de que ese era el caso.

"Para despistar a la policía, sí. Pero eso no es un símbolo de amistad ni nada parecido, como usted bien sabe. Sólo…..un trato conveniente."

"Trato que pueden romper en cualquier momento, ¿uh?" A la larga, eso podría resultar algo bastante conveniente.

"Exacto. Ahora, acerca de lo que descubrí. Hay por lo menos dos grupos principales…."

Aparentemente esos dos grupos eran los que se centraban en las tareas grandes. Se rumoreaba que la mayoría de los asesinatos concernientes a embajadores, mercaderes y otros forasteros influyentes tenían que ver con ellos. Existían también algunos grupos más pequeños que se encargaban de los demás extranjeros, los pequeños e insignificantes. Para que hayan permanecido activos por tanto tiempo...eso debía significar que la cosa era más seria de lo que parecía. Y ahora resultaba que ella tenía menos de un mes para comenzar a conectar todas las piezas...Más le valía apurarse con el aprendizaje de los misterios de ser dama, y rápido.

El rostro de Misao cambió gradualmente y, para el momento en que Kouga terminó de reportar, la chica tenía puesta su expresión perfecta de Okashira. Una expresión que había desarrollado en los últimos dos años para lidiar con situaciones como aquella. Era casi como si hubieran dos Misaos diferentes.

Y todo porque, hay que admitirlo, estaba asustada. Si, asustada de fallar en todo aquello de lo que era responsable, asustada de decepcionar lo que esperaban de ella todos, asustada de que las cosas simplemente fueran…mal.

Kouga lo odiaba. Odiaba cuando ella se ponía toda Okashiraesca. Pero también podía notar, claro como el día, que la chica había aprendido del mejor. El ninja resistió las ganas de menear la cabeza.

Había una razón por la cual odiaba tanto el ver esa expresión. Y era porque la había visto antes.

El rostro de un jovencito calmado apareció en su mente.

Kouga no quería volver a ver algo así.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Misao-san?"

La joven mujer movió la cabeza para un lado. Había estado dándole vueltas por bastante rato a lo ocurrido unas horas antes.

Misao lo odiaba. Odiaba el hecho de que, a pesar de haber decidido olvidar al antipático hombre ese, aún se las arreglara para encontrarse a sí misma pensando en él con bastante frecuencia.

Pero era sólo que…en ese momento los ojos del él habían tenido una mirada tan extraña…lo que bien podía haber sido obra de su imaginación, consecuencia de la cantidad de caídas que había tenido, le respondió ella rápidamente a su cerebro.

Pero eso había sido hacía veinte minutos. Así que….. ¿a alguien le importaría decirme por qué la chica seguía sentada en el corredor?

…..

Aja, me lo imaginaba.

"¿Misao-san?"

Cuando la chica finalmente se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de ella, se hizo para un lado. Soujiro alegremente se sentó en el espacio vacío.

"¿Pensando?"

"Un poco." Misao se detuvo por un momento. "Será más difícil de lo que pensé"

"¿El pensar?" respondió el chico, sonriendo malévolamente.

Misao le dio un golpe en la cabeza. "¡No, tontote! Me refiero al asunto terrorista ese."¡ Ah, qué manera tan profesional de referirse a su trabajo! Misao se dio a sí misma una patada mental. En serio que no había sonado a Okashira competente con eso. ¡El asunto terrorista ese...!

Suficiente con eso para llegar a la conclusión de que pensar en el cubo de hielo le mataba las neuronas.

"Lo hará bien."

Misao miró al joven a su costado. En el corto tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el Aoiya, Soujiro se había convertido en parte de la disfuncional familia. Y ella había comenzado a considerarlo como un amigo.

"¿En serio lo crees?" preguntó ella, sin realmente esperar una respuesta. "Tengo un montón de cosas en las que pensar y sobre las cuales decidir. A veces desearía haberme quedado una niña."

"Pero creí que lo que usted quería era que las personas se dieran cuenta de que usted había crecido." Misao lo miró y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Ella ya sabía que el chico era más perspicaz de lo que creía la gente, aun cuando tuviese en la cara esa adorable expresión de cachorrito confundido que casualmente tenía ahora.

"Si...pero supongo que siempre hay una parte de ti que quiere permanecer un niño, ¿no te parece?"

Soujiro se rió con esa risita que le era característica. Aunque había un trazo de amargura en su voz. "Lo sé. Lo mismo me sucede a mí."

"Ayyyyyyyyyyy….. Soujido-kun no quiede creced?" dijo Misao en voz de bebito.

Soujiro sonrió. "No si Misao-chan no quie-de!" fue su respuesta en voz de bebito con ritmo de cancioncita infantil.

Ambos se rieron de eso.

"Entonces no creceremos. Sólo entre tú y yo. ¿De acuerdo?" Misao le extendió la mano a la manera occidental.

Soujiro, habiendo visto el gesto antes, tomó firmemente la mano que le tendía. "Trato hecho."

Porque hay ocasiones en las que una persona necesita sentirse nuevamente como un niño. Misao lo sabía bien, y no podía terminar de imaginarse lo que debió haber sido para Soujiro el tener que crecer tan rápido. No, la chica no conocía su pasado, pero no había necesidad de ello. Sabía que el Tenken había sufrido. Sabía que nunca había sabido lo que era ser niño.

Y porque lo consideraba un amigo, ella iba a enseñarle.

Y porque la consideraba una amiga, Soujiro iba a ayudarla a no desmoronarse bajo toda la presión que la chica sentía.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 17

o-o-o-o-o-o

Pues se supone que iba a avanzar con el capítulo en inglés, y sí he avanzado, pero no lo suficiente para postearlo. Miren que hasta en eso tienen suerte, porque cuando me frustré me puse a traducir, y aquí tienen el resultado. Panda de suertudos -.-

AoshMi SeshLin: Ay, mis exámenes recién comienzan el lunes. Por un lado, sólo voy a dar 4 de los 6 que debería. Por el lado malo, tres de ellos son el mismo día. En cuanto a Saitou y su esposa, pues a mí me intrigó mucho cuando la mencionaron en la serie. Saitou no se hubiera casado con cualquiera, y el hecho de que obviamente el hombre pensara que a su esposa no le molestaría que le manden a un chico a vivir a la casa de la nada (Eiji) ya nos dice bastante de su personalidad, no te parece?

Silvia-chan: No, si la historia ya está terminada en mi cabeza, es más, ya sé que voy a escribir en el epílogo! La cosa es plasmar todo eso en papel…..

Angel Némesis: Y para satisfacer tus ansias de Misao/Soujiro, aquí te va el más reciente motivo de dolor de cabeza para Aoshi. En esta capítulo la interacción también es algo reducida entre Aoshi/Misao, pero cuando hay, la hay jiji. Uy, yo que ella me rompo el cuello por intentar mirar a todos lados a la vez, que esos tres están buenísimos! Y en caso de que te preguntes, el personaje de Ryo fue creado con un verdadero bombón en mente, que si fuera anime ya tendría un enorme club de fans.

Luna Sol Nocturno: La verdad, a Misao no le puede interesar menos el ser una agradable dama, señorita Luna Sol Nocturno. Sin embargo, su percepción de la situación es bastante correcta en lo que respecta al fin del mundo que se avecinaría si es que algunos se salen con la suya. Y ya que lo menciona….. Seta es experto en meter la pata. Si el chico supiera en la que se está metiendo sin darse cuenta, si hubiera quedado como asesino nomás.

Kori Kaoru: Mi humor ha mejorado, pero el estrés sigue igual. De todas maneras, algo es algo, y supongo que no puedo quejarme (mucho). Pues de hecho, he visto fics completamente centrados en Saitou y su esposa, así que decidí retarme a mí misma a ver si podía lograr que el lobo tuviera una vida común y silvestre fuera del cuartel. Me alegra que te gustara. Si quieres que te pase las direcciones de las historia de HP que he encontrado, me avisas, para que te rías un rato (y es que a veces los hacen sufrir a los pobres….)

Nebyura: Pues según mi experiencia, a no ser que prácticamente te metas el incienso en la nariz no pasa nada…. Claro que el que usa Aoshi es de procedencia sospechosa, así que quien sabe. Ay, que acaparadora que eres. ¿Y tú crees que te lo voy a dejar? *se pone en pose de pelea*

HADA: Me inclino por pensar que es opio, y que la razón por la que a Megumi le cae tan mal Aoshi es porque le robó la receta. Definitivamente Misao sería la pesadilla de cualquiera profesora de etiqueta, y yo creo que por eso hasta Okon y Omasu tienen cuidado con ella, no vaya a ser que las use de monigotes de entrenamiento. Soujiro se está metiendo en territorio desconocido, y lo peor es que ni siquiera se da cuenta….. ¿quién le manda a querer hacer de casamentera?

Senfhi: Pues lo que se dice pretendientes pretendientes….. no exactamente. Pero ya quisiera yo estar en su situación. ¡Ya comienzan a pasar las cosas, así que prepárate!

Utena-Puchiko-nyu: Para que veas que estos hombres están medio mal de la cabeza, o las que están locas son las mujeres que se meten con ellos. Claro que teniendo en cuenta quienes son, creo que cualquiera haría el esfuerzo. Okon y Omasu ya hace tiempo que se rindieron con los métodos convencionales, y han convertido su pasatiempo en un verdadero deporte de aventura, en el mismo nivel que el paracaidismo con una sábana o el tirarse de puentes amarradas con una serpentina…..

Lacus kline 29: hace un año? Ay por dios, mira que sí que me demoro en traducir…. Ay, por lo de hacerlo sufrir ni te preocupes, que yo tengo exactamente la misma opinión!

Misao de shinamori: La mejor parte llegará, pero me temo que Aoshi no es el único terco ni ciego por estos lares….. aunque no esperes algo en un plazo corto, porque según mis cálculos, recién por el capítulo 25 o 26 pasará 'la escena'. Ojojojo.

Bueno gente, creo que en esta última respuesta les acabo de dar un spoiler. Y antes de que pregunten, el capítulo que estoy escribiendo en inglés (y con el cual me estoy peleando) es el 24.

Un beshito, se me cuidan y me dejan una review eh?


	19. Capítulo 18

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego de un viaje a Tarapoto (Selva amazónica, para aquellos que se lo pregunten), pues me siento recargada y lista para seguir escribiendo. Ahí al final del fic les tengo como siempre las respuestas a las reviews. Les aviso, no vaya a ser que a Ff(punto)net se le ocurra cortar el capi de nuevo. Bueno, ahí les va!

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 18

o-o-o-o-o-o

Shiro se estaba escondiendo. Escondiéndose luego de correr por su vida. Escondiéndose en una alacena pequeña y claustrofóbica, tratando de no RESPIRAR demasiado alto.

Se estaba escondiendo. Creo que ya captaron la idea, ¿no?

Ahora, la RAZÓN por la cual se estaba escondiendo…

"Shiro-kun! Shiro-kun!" La voz de Omasu llegó a sus oídos. El hombre se aplastó aún más contra la esquina de la alacena.

"Shiro-san!" La voz de Tae, mucho más cerca todavía. Para este momento, Shiro estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo en mimetizarse con la madera.

"Shiro-kun!" Sonidos de madera golpeando contra madera siguieron a la voz de Omasu. Las alacenas….. estaba abriendo las alacenas…. El sudor fluía a borbotones con cada repetición del sonido.

Así es señoras y señores, Shiro se estaba escondiendo. Y sin importar sus años de entrenamiento, estaba asustado. Si, había sobrevivido a la revolución Meiji, y aun ni había sido bastante joven en ese entonces, ya había sido un miembro activo de los Oniwabanshuu.

Más sonidos de golpes, cada vez más cerca.

Y luego, luz. Una luz que lo cegó al abrirse la alacena.

Shiro resistió las ganas de gritar como una niñita. Con un auto-control extraordinario, el chillido fue reducido a un gemido.

Las tres mujeres comenzaron a acercarse. Al demonio con su entrenamiento de guerrero, Shiro estaba ATERRORIZADO.

Corrió por su vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Jiya, necesito tu ayuda" semejantes palabras fueron suficientes para que Okina dejara de prestarle atención a su preciado jardín.

Por fin, luego de haber querido hablar con ella por más de una semana y no haber podido hacerlo gracias a las locas metiches, allí estaba la niña. Curiosos que eso sucediese cuando él menos lo planeaba, pero vamos, no iba a quejarse si un pequeño milagro le sucedía de vez en cuando!

"¿Que sucede Misao-chan?"

Misao jugueteaba inquietamente con la manga de su kimono. Quizás esto no había sido tan buena idea... ¿Pero qué otra cosa hubiera podido hacer? Estaba intentando planear una operación secreta a gran escala y, aunque la chica tenía muy buenas ideas, pues no tenía ni la más mínima de por dónde comenzar.

La joven comenzó a arrugar la tela en sus manos. Esa era la razón por la que se encontraba allí. Eso, y porque era una cobarde. Su sentido común le decía que la persona a quien debía acudir era Aoshi. Y ella sabía que era algo obvio, pero...

"¿Y bien...?"

Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Ya estaba allí, no? Aunque por alguna extraña razón se sintiera algo culpable. Mientras tanto, Okina estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo internamente de oreja a oreja.

"Necesito tu ayuda" repitió Misao. La cabecita de Okina-Interno se partió en dos cuando ambos extremos de su sonrisota se encontraron.

"¿Si? Quiero decir, ¡claro que sí! ¡Bien Misao-chan, cuéntale todo a tu Jiya! ¿Te sientes sola, verdad? Y quieres que tu querido Jiya te busque un esposo adecuado, ¿verdad?" Todo esto fue dicho a una velocidad increíble por un Okina demasiado feliz.

Misao abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, logrando sacar a duras penas un "A decir verdad..."

"¡No hay problema!" la interrumpió Okina.

"¡Demo Jiya! Yo..."

"...De hecho, tengo en mente al candidato perfecto..."

"¿QUIERES ESCUCHARME?"

"Sí, sí, claro." Okina no pareció intimidado en lo más mínimo por la extraordinaria capacidad pulmonar de Misao. "Sé que hay ciertos requerimientos que quisieras y yo me aseguraré de que tu futuro marido cumpla todos y cada uno de ellos, ¡no te preocupes! Ciao!" Y sin más, el pervertido anciano desapareció por una esquina.

Misao cayó sentada en el césped. Y esto le había parecido una buena idea...¿por? Y de dónde había sacado Okina semejante rollo? De acuerdo, siempre la había fastidiado con el asunto, pero ya hacía varias semanas que no la atormentaba! (aunque realmente la chica no podía recordar el haber siquiera hablado con el viejo durante ese periodo de tiempo, ahora que lo pensaba un poco)

Detrás de ella, Shiro corría perseguido por Tae, Okon y Omasu.

Misao no les prestó atención.

Bastante ayuda había recibido... Misao meneó la cabeza.

En algún lugar, Shiro gritó en pánico.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi esquivó a Shiro y tranquilamente se salió del camino de sus tres perseguidoras en kimono.

Sin hacerles caso (era mejor no saber. Definitivamente no quería saber), ingresó al jardín del Aoiya. Allí, un gran bulto se encontraba entre él y la puerta. Pestañeando una vez, se acercó. Cuando el 'bulto' comenzó a murmurar y a jalarse el largo cabello, Aoshi pestañeó de nuevo.

"¿Misao?" el 'bulto' miró hacia arriba. Y ARRIBA. Y un poquito más.

Aoshi decidió acuclillarse junto a ella antes de que se rompiera el cuello.

Misao lo miró sin verlo y, de pronto, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Con más fuerza de la necesaria. Ay, qué demonios, si la mujer le dio un cabezazo en el pecho.

Aoshi aterrizó sobre su trasero de la sorpresa, con las piernas dobladas a la rodilla a cada lado de ella.

"ODIO mi vida" Habiendo escuchado dicha afirmación más de una vez, Aoshi simplemente parpadeó.

"¿Cuál es la razón esta vez?" Misao pareció recién darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba. Esa era su típica respuesta a la frase. La chica levantó su cabeza de su cómoda posición contra su pecho (e internamente hizo una mueca al recordar CÓMO llegó allí) y se vio reflejada en sus ojos azules.

"Jiya. Creo que no necesitas más explicación, ¿verdad?" La chica se sentó sobre sus talones y apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre una de las rodillas de Aoshi. Suspirando, colocó su barbilla sobre dicho brazo.

Aoshi simplemente la miró. La posición se sentía tan cómodamente...natural. Lo que no era una gran sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta de que el estar con ella se sentía muy natural.

De pronto, una idea se le ocurrió a Misao. "Nee, Aoshi-sama... ¿Aún tienes los diarios del Okashira?"

"Aa." Claro que los tenía. Y Aoshi sabía que Misao lo sabía. Esos viejos rollos de pergamino y cuadernos eran el diario de la vida de los Oniwabanshu como un todo, escritos por cada Okashira de la organización. Incluyéndolo a él, por supuesto.

"¿Crees...crees que pueda leerlos?" Misao se mordió el labio nerviosamente. Quizás si los leía podría encontrar alguna forma de hacer las cosas sin miedo a equivocarse. Tanto.

"Sólo el Okashira debe leerlos y sólo el Okashira puede decidir qué hacer con ellos."

Misao abrió la boca para responderle, molesta. ¡Cómo se atrevía! ¿Por qué no podía leerlos? Ya le diría ella lo que pensaba de...

Aoshi simplemente la MIRÓ. La respuesta de Misao murió antes de la primera sílaba.

"Hehe. Ay, verdad..." La menuda mujer hizo lo único que podía hacer en semejantes circunstancias. Se sonrojó.

Y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se había metido. Aoshi había bajado el rostro para poder darle una de sus oh-tan-famosas miradas sin expresión (la que se merecía luego de casi actuar como una idiota. Pero no se atrevan a decirle eso a Aoshi!), y ahora sus ojos estaban al nivel de los de ella. ¡Y ay por Kami! Estaban tan cerca...

Misao olvidó cómo respirar cuando la mirada de Aoshi cambió de inexpresiva a inexplicable. Las emociones de Aoshi estaban bailando la conga. Aoshi-interno comenzó a gritar algo que Aoshi no llegaba a comprender.

Al sonido de una bicicleta al pasar regresó a Misao a la realidad. Sonrió en automático.

"¿Bueno? ¿dónde están?" Se recuperó bastante rápido, sí. Pero aún estaba en la misma posición de antes.

"En algún lugar de mi habitación" dijo Aoshi sin amilanarse. Rápidamente encontró refugio en la familiar plática acerca de todo y nada en particular. Era mejor que pensar. Cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar en ese momento.

Los gritos de Aoshi-interno tuvieron un trágico final. "...ésala..." El pequeño suspiró y se jaló los cabellos.

De pronto, Aoshi se puso tenso. Misao miró tras de él hacia una silueta familiar de pie en el corredor. Se puso de pie en silencio y se sacudió el polvo del kimono. Por alguna razón, la chica tuvo el extraño impulso de revolverle el cabello a Aoshi. Quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que no era todos los días que estaba más alta que él. Haciendo un gesto mental de desinterés, Misao pasó ligeramente sus dedos por entre las suaves y cortas hebras de cabello negro.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Soujiro se quedó como clavado en su lugar. ¡No había sido su intención interrumpir, en serio! ¡Simplemente era que había encontrado un tablero de Go y era por eso que andaba buscando a Misao!

La atmósfera se sentía extraña, eso era evidente para él. No exactamente tensa, pero...

El Tenken observó a Misao ponerse de pie y despeinar a Aoshi. Soujiro se tragó las ganas de sonreír ante la imagen de un Aoshi con el cabello revuelto y los ojos muy abiertos. A medida que ella se acercaba, sus ganas de sonreír se esfumaron al ver los ojos velados de la chica.

"Una sola palabra y me encargaré de que conozcas a mi kunai. De CERCA" Que bueno escuchar que la mujer seguía siendo la misma. Su voz era apenas un susurro, pero la amenaza llegó fuerte y clara.

Ella se había detenido junto a Soujiro para hablar, dándole por tanto oportunidad para examinar su rostro. Ella estaba... ausente. Y el chico podría haber apostado que, si le hubiera pasado un brazo sobre los hombros o la hubiera abrazado (arriesgando sus posibilidades de llegar a viejo), Misao simplemente se habría puesto a llorar.

Al levantar Soujiro sus ojos hacia Aoshi, encontró algo extraño. Seguro, tenía la misma cara de palo de siempre, pero su aura... irradiaba confusión como faro a medianoche.

Visto esto, Soujiro decidió romper la tensión y se preparó a responder a la amenaza.

"HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! MISAO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" El FUERTE grito hizo dar un salto a la susodicha, que giró para enfrentarse al origen de este con una mano en el pecho, intentando evitar que se le saliera el corazón del susto.

La cabeza de Aoshi se levantó de golpe.

Misao fue recibida por un sonriente (cuando no) Soujiro con la mano en alto. Como un niñito pequeño que quiere hacer una pregunta. Lentamente, la chica esbozó una sonrisa.

"Encontré un tablero de Go hace un rato. ¿Qué te parece un juego? El perdedor hace la cena"

"¡Hecho!" la sonrisa de Misao se hizo más grande. "¡Hey Sou-kun, a ver quién llega primero!" Y se fue corriendo _'Gracias Sou-kun.'_

"¡Nunca retes al Tenken!" Y allí se fue, sin ninguna verdadera intención de competir.

Si, había conseguido subirle los ánimos a la joven. Desgraciadamente para el chico, se había olvidado de un pequeñísimo detalle.

Aoshi se sacudió el polvo de encima. _'¿Misao-CHAN? ¿SOU-KUN?'_. El ninja se pasó una mano por los cabellos y no se dio cuenta que los tenía atrapados en el puño hasta que le dolió. Allí se quedó por varios minutos antes de retirarse a su habitación.

Ahora... ¿Dónde había puesto ese incienso?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Tácticas de pelea.

Bien, ESO era algo en lo que Misao no había pensado. Oh, pelear sí que había pasado por su mente. Estaba entrenando con Aoshi, o no? Pero... Soujiro le había hecho notar algo con MUCHO sentido.

***RECUERDO***

**"El primer paso es infiltrar su grupo. O crear algún tipo de conexión con ellos. Tratar de desmantelarlos desde adentro" Dijo Misao desde su actual ubicación, frente al tablero de Go.**

**"...el riesgo de que te atrapen..." Soujiro levantó los ojos del tablero, algo ceñudo. (O por lo menos eso creía ella. Ya no estaba sonriendo, pero aun así a ella le parecía que el hombre se veía bastante feliz).**

**"Si las cosas se ponen feas, habrá que pelear. Es por eso que estoy entrenando tan duro Sou-kun. Tú lo sabes." respondió Misao tranquilamente mientras colocaba otra piedra blanca en el tablero.**

**Soujiro le sonrió. Sí, sí lo sabía. Pero aun así estaba preocupado. Decidiendo continuar enseñándole a sentir chi, regresó su atención al tablero frente a él. Un tablero en el que era evidente que las piedras blancas tenían la ventaja.**

**"¿Vestido o kimono?"**

**"¿Ah?" fue la oh-muy-inteligente respuesta por parte de Misao.**

**"¿En cuál piensas pelear? Recuerdo que Yumi-neesan solía esconder cuchillos en el escote. Quizás tú también deberías."**

**Misao parpadeó varias veces. Inconscientemente, bajó la mirada hacia su pecho. Rápidamente, llevó una mano hasta el escote del kimono, entre sus pechos. Esconder cuchillos...¿ALLÍ?**

**"Ah!" exclamó un Soujiro feliz. "Yo gano"**

**Misao miró al tablero. Pues sí, las piedras negras habían tomado posesión del juego durante los pocos minutos que llevaban hablando.**

**"¿Que...es decir, CÓMO...?"**

**"Talento Misao-chan. Es todo cuestión de talento." Explico Soujiro con una expresión de suficiencia. No estaba dispuesto a decirle que antes solía jugar Go con Sadojima Houji casi todos los días y que, hasta hacía unos momentos, había estado demasiado distraído escuchándola a ella como para prestarle atención al juego.**

**Misao le arrojó una piedrita de Go por petulante. Soujiro se rió al esquivarla y respondió con su propio proyectil**

**¿Alguna vez han visto una pelea de bolas de nieve? Pues imaginen una de piedras de Go.**

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

Misao dio una vuelta frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. (Un mueble que Okon insistía era absolutamente necesario para toda mujer con sangre en las venas. O algo por el estilo). Tenía puesto el fatídico vestido, y una parte de ella notó que quizás estaba algo delgada. Inmediatamente, decidió dejar de olvidarse de comer mientras estuviera trabajando. El lucir enferma no era conveniente.

Si quería pasar por una extranjera a pesar de sus obvios rasgos japoneses (los que por suerte no serían tan difíciles de explicar), pues tendría que usar un vestido. Y cómo rayos se supone que iba a pelear embutida es esa cosa?

Misao experimentó con una patada alta. Su pierna se rebeló contra el excesivo peso que llevaba encima, y sus movimientos eran demasiado torpes para ser efectivos. Eso no era bueno.

**"**_**Yumi-neesan solía esconder cuchillos en el escote."**_

Misao bajó la mirada. Bueno... allí había un hoyo... pero...

La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto. Intentando no pensar en POR QUÉ demonios estaba siguiendo la sugerencia de Soujiro o de en CÓMO rayos podía haber sabido el hombre que Yumi llevaba algo escondido ALLÍ, Misao cogió un peine de una mesa cercana.

Decidiendo experimentar, lo arrojó por el agujero. El frío material, de más o menos el tamaño de un kunai, se alojó en un lugar... algo comprometedor.

Misao parpadeó mirando el hoyo. ¿Y cómo se supone que iba a sacar ahora esa cosa? Si ni siquiera podía verla! (lo que se podría decir que era algo bueno, ya que esa era la idea en primer lugar). La ninja caminó alrededor de la habitación. ¿Se supone que tenía que aguantar que el peine rebotara así? Le arañaba los pechos y el estómago con cada movimiento que hacía, provocándole comezón.

De pronto se detuvo. Un cuchillo. ¿ALLÍ?

"Ah nooooooooooooooo! Ni loca!"

La menuda Okashira intentó sacar el peine con la mano. Por supuesto, el peine se negó a salir. Y el corset no le hacía muy fácil el trabajo que digamos. Estúpida cosa tiesa. Y pensar que había elegido el más (relativamente) cómodo de toda la tienda.

Una dama joven debe permanecer en todo momento en una posición elegantemente erguida, era lo que la dueña de la tienda había dicho. Con lo cual la tontería esa convertía algo tan simple como agacharse para recoger algo del piso en todo un reto.

Y eso era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba. Inclinarse para adelante un poco, a ver si su mano alcanzaba el peine y lo sacaba de allí de una maldita vez.

"Ay, genial." Por favor, noten el sarcasmo. ¡De NINGUNA manera iba a ser derrotada por un pinche peine y un puñetero vestido!

"Ya... casi..." Misao siguió moviéndose como gusano, intentando meter aún más su mano dentro del corset. Las puntas de sus dedos encontraron la punta del peine. Sólo para que al estúpido se le ocurriera irse más abajo.

"ARGHHH!"

Misao se inclinó hacia delante tanto como se lo permitió el instrumento de tortura que llevaba puesto. La idea era que el peine se deslizara hacia sus dedos y así cogerlo. Bueno, sí, básicamente eso.

"Sólo un poco más..." Misao se inclinó, si cabe, incluso más. Con una mano, se cogió del lado del macizo espejo y se puso de puntitas. Listo! Podía sentir como el peine comenzaba a deslizarse. Lentamente...

Misao dio un pequeño saltito, esperando acelerar la salida del intruso.

*PUM*

Bueno, por lo menos salió.

Misao, tirada como un montón de trapos en medio del suelo, se quedó allí tendida mirando largo rato a la ventana abierta.

Ya iba siendo hora de que se cambiara para ir a sacar los diarios del Okashira del cuarto de Aoshi.

La chica suspiró. Permanecer cerca de él era un arma de doble filo. Y tenía ganas de golpearse a sí misma por haberse quedado tanto tiempo mirándolo de esa manera. Si tenía que ser sincera, pues tenía que decir que no tenía idea cómo había podido librarse tan fácil de ese encuentro en el jardín. Esa fue la primera vez en su vida en la que había logrado actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido. Ni idea de dónde había sacado ese auto-control pero, Misao esperaba que siguiera allí, de donde quiera que hubiese salido.

Misao se ajustó fuertemente el obi y salió de la habitación. Inconscientemente, notó que hubiera sido mucho más fácil simplemente sacarse el vestido para librarse del peine. Menos doloroso, eso de hecho.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Cubiertos... vendidos. Vestidos... en la tienda." Murmuró Ryo mientras caminaba por el corredor, larga lista en una mano y lápiz en la otra.

"Zapatos... en camino a la casa de la vieja maniática del calzado. Qué es lo que piensa hacer con 20 pares nuevos, no tengo ni la más mínima idea." La mujer prácticamente había comenzado a babear cuando los vio. Urgh.

"Veamos... pinturas... enviadas como regalo a todos los pelmazos ricos de la ciudad. Pensarán que somos muy amables, las aceptarán, y nunca se enterarán de que nos están ayudando a librarnos de ese montón de basura." Lo cual no le venía para nada mal. ¡En serio, algunos de esos cuadros eran simplemente horribles! El joven de ojos verdes le agradeció silenciosamente a los cielos que la buena educación prohibiera el devolver un regalo.

"Uhm... creo que eso es todo." Encontrando el sillón, cerró los ojos, se sentó en el respaldo y dejó que su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás. Estaba cansado. Tres días... esa era la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba sin dormir como una persona normal.

"¿Ryo?" Akira Miyamoto entró a la habitación buscando a su nieto y lo que halló fueron un par de zapatos colgando del respaldar del sofá. Caminando alrededor de ellos, encontró al último de los descendientes de su familia desparramado cabeza abajo sobre el mueble, con un largo rollo de papel cubriendo su rostro y parte de su pecho, en obvio desgano.

"¿Mmm?"

Akira se sentó junto a su nieto en el sofá, sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que el chico estuviera de cabeza. Inclinándose, retiró el rollo de papel del rostro de Ryo.

"Encontré el lugar perfecto en Tokio para el restaurante. Es lo suficientemente grande para añadir habitaciones como las de el de aquí y Nenji cree que podríamos comenzar a construir tan pronto como el Okashira apruebe los planos."

"Mmm?" preguntó Ryo, aún sin abrir los ojos.

"No, no me estoy apresurando demasiado. Por lo menos no lo creo. Además, ya te deshiciste el último cargamento, ¿verdad?"

"Mmm." Respondió el joven medio dormido. Esa posición siempre hacía maravillas para calmarle los nervios... eso y chocolate, pero ya se le había acabado. Era algo de lo cual ocuparse a primera hora al día siguiente entonces.

"¡Entonces todo va de acuerdo al plan! Oh, dicho sea de paso, tienes una reunión con el Okashira mañana por la mañana." Demonios. ¿Y su chocolate? ¿Que acaso no quedaba justicia en este mundo?"

"Mm!" Ryo frunció el ceño, pero aún no abrió los ojos.

"¡Nada de quejas jovencito! Esto es importante para mí, y es tu deber como mi heredero el hacerte cargo de los negocios familiares." Lo regañó Miyamoto mientras meneaba el rollo de papel en lo que él pensaba era una manera imponente, sin tomar en cuenta que Ryo aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Ajá. Ir mañana, conocer al viejo. Entendido." Fue la respuesta de Ryo en un voz vaguísima.

Miyamoto se tragó las ganas de reír.

"Quizás te sorprendas Ryo" fue todo lo que dijo el anciano mientras dejaba caer el rollo de papel sobre el pecho de su nieto. Hecho esto, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

*PUM*

No sin antes tirar de los pies de Ryo hacia adelante, claro está.

Ryo parpadeó lentamente al encontrarse de pronto con que su cuerpo estaba formando un círculo perfecto, con su cabeza y cuello sirviendo de soporte. Con un suspiro, rodó hacia un lado. E inmediatamente se quedó dormido.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 18

o-o-o-o-o-o

Es algo casi definitivo que voy a revisar y re-escribir este fic una vez que lo termine. Teniendo en cuenta que lo tengo en dos idiomas, algo me dice que va a ser una tarea monumental, así que es por eso que la dejaré hasta el final. También es un hecho que escribiré cierta historia que me está rondando por la cabeza hace muchos meses sin dejarme en paz. Se llamará "Érase una vez Yumi….." ("Let me tell you: A Yumi Komagata story") el título en español es tentativo aún.

Senfhi: el entrenamiento de ese par no puede terminar siendo un momento de descargar tensiones a golpes, porque si la vida fuera así de fácil, pues no habría fanfic. Jojojo.

HADA: Review doble! T.T Parece que algo bueno si salió de la terquedad de Ff(punto)net, ne? Pues de vez en cuando se le ocurre estar donde deba cuando debe. Y yo creo que si tiene que haber una versión masculina del síndrome premenstrual, porque explicaría MUCHAS cosas, en serio. Misao en versión Aoshi sería algo demasiado escalofriante, pero felizmente la chica no puede estarse quieta no 5 minutos. ¡Si a las justas y logró lo del rostro serio, y eso porque para viajar sola a veces lo necesitas!

Luna Sol Nocturno: Bien señorita Luna, le ayudaré un poco en la formulación de su teoría. Se dice muy frecuentemente que los hombres no reconocerían a la mujer de sus sueños aún si esta les cayera del cielo. Bien, el cielo está un poco alto, pero el tejado es bastante accesible para este propósito. Además, si analiza bien el escenario, pues se dará cuenta de algo demasiado inusual para ser casual: Nadie que haya estado observando por más de una hora a otro alguien puede estar listo para salir corriendo a su rescate y mucho menos llegar a tiempo, a no ser que haya estado pendiente de su seguridad y no del entrenamiento en sí. Demasiada concentración para justificar la simple curiosidad de ver con sus propios ojos algo de lo que no dudaba, ¿no?

Utena-Puchiko-nyu: No te lo voy a negar, la historia avanza lento. Pero es con un propósito específico: Misao no puede llegar a confiar en Soujiro de la noche a la mañana, no luego de todo o que hizo el chico. Aoshi no se va a levantar un día y darse cuenta de que quiere casarse con ella y escribirle poesía. Y con lo despistado que es, pues dudo mucho que siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de la interacción entre Misao y Soujiro de buenas a primeras. Y hablando de confusión con respecto a esos dos, pues aquí ya comenzó a manifestarse.

AoshiMI SeshLin: Kouga es un personaje cuyo papel es crear las situaciones para los otros. Va a tener un papel bastante importante como catalizador de eventos, aunque por desgracia, de ahí no pasará casi. Ahora que Misao y Soujiro han decidido ser como niñitos, pues su relación se va a volver lo suficientemente especial como para darle preocupaciones al pobre cubito de hielo. Ryo es otro que no es lo que parece, y que se lleva tan bien con Misao que da miedo. Por el lado de la vida real, pues resulta que me fue muy bien en los cursos, y que tengo unas notas que, al verlas, pensarías que de veras estudié. Jajaja, en serio, no sé de dónde salieron o.o Yo creo que entre lector-autor siempre se crea una relación especial, aunque sólo sea la de fastidiar para sacar un capi más rápido jeje.

Angel Nemesis: Ryo es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y me alegra que guste. En mi opinión, Soujiro tiene muchos asuntos sin acabar antes de poder dar por terminada su etapa de rurouni. Recordemos que si bien siguió el ejemplo de Kenshin, eso no quiere decir que hacer lo mismo que Kenshin hizo le vaya a servir. Son lo suficientemente diferentes para que eso no suceda.

Nebyura: Ojalá y Misao le hubiera caído en la cabeza, a ver si así lo despertaba un poco… Pero bueno, parece que por lo menos de algo sirvió. Por si las dudas, guardaré a Aoshi en una jaula bajo llave y le daré de comer lechuguitas, así no te lo podrás robar.

Barbara-Maki: He ahí una idea interesante…. (y creo que sabes a cual me refiero, ¿no?). Justamente a eso vamos, a que Aoshi se dé cuenta a cabalidad de quién es Misao, porque bonita siempre fue y aun así nunca le prestó mucha atención….. pero ahora las cosas van cambiando, y el chico tiene que descubrir que hay muchas facetas dentro de esa comadreja. Por cierto, esa es una lección que Misao también debe aprender…..

Kori Kaoru: A mi también me encanta la amistad entre ese par. Analizando bien las cosas, pues tengo razones para creer que Misao es la primera amiga que Soujiro ha tenido….. y viceversa. Misao tiene en Kaoru una amiga en la cual confía, pero ella está lejos. ¿Amigos hombres? (y es a éstos a los que me refiero) Pues…. La verdad, aunque los tiene, no son del tipo al que les haría confidencias. Por favor, imagínense a Misao contándole sus problemas existenciales a….. ¿Sanosuke? ¿Yahiko? ¿Kenshin? Pues si ya dejaron de reírse, creo que habrán entendido a lo que me refiero, ¿ne?

Las reviews son el eslabón perdido de la evolución de un fanfic, así que…..

Verito-chan.


	20. Capítulo 19

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

Tarde, pero llego. Verito en busca de un empleo (aunque no lo crean), asi que mi vida anda de cabeza. Eso, sumado a las ganas de no hacer nada, dan como resultado una Verito improductiva. Aparte que me inscribi a unas clases de narrativa que, la verdad, me están quitando las ganas de escribir. La brecha generacional, que mi profesor es de la época de Matusalén y sus puntos de vista no me gustan, y por lo visto, mi forma de escribir tampoco le gusta a él. T.T

En fin, vamos con la historia!

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 19

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi cogió el libro fuertemente, quizás con demasiada fuerza para algo tan viejo. Aunque al hombre ni le interesaba. Sacó el libro de la repisa y lo sumó a la montañita de libros que se estaba formando rápidamente sobre la mesita de su habitación.

Esos eran los preciados diarios del Okashira. Pasados de generación en generación de Okashira. Aoshi cogió otro libro. Y otro. Y otro más.

*PUM* *PUM* *PUM*

Los ancestrales y valiosos libros caían sin orden unos encima de otros. Algunos se abrían en el proceso, y otros caían al suelo.

Aoshi-interno solamente suspiró. No hay nada como aplazar lo inevitable, ¿no?

Terminando por fin, el joven alto se sentó en el suelo junto a la mesa baja y comenzó a ordenar los libros en pequeñas torres. También habían algunos rollos de pergamino, y es que3 algunos de esos diarios eran simplemente demasiado antiguos. La expresión del rostro de Aoshi era neutral, para variar.

El ninja reprimió las ganas de suspirar. Dejó a los diarios en paz y se quedó quieto. Esos viejos papeles habían estado en su habitación desde su nombramiento como Okashira y Aoshi recordaba haberlos estudiado... que digo estudiado, haberse obsesionado con ellos por días y días. Siempre tratando de ser el Okashira perfecto, siempre intentando hacer todo bien.

En esa época había tenido 15 años...

Aoshi meneó la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba recordando eso? No había razón para hacerlo. Había leído y re-leído esos diarios antes sin experimentar momentos de nostalgia o lo que sea que fuese. Pero es que necesitaba ocupar su mente. Con lo que sea, cualquier cosa venía bien.

Podía recordar el día en que lo nombraron Okashira. Había estado asustado…. No, asustado no. Aterrorizado sería la palabra.

***RECUERDO***

**Okina le dio un golpecito en el hombro al jovencito. Aoshi reconoció el gesto con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, respiró profundo y abrió el shogi.**

**Más de una docena de ojos se posaron de pronto en él. Los miembros del consejo de los Oniwabanshu, venidos desde los lugares más remotos para ver al nuevo candidato para Okashira**

**Aoshi se paró más derecho y entró en la habitación.**

**Los hombres, viejos y no tan viejos, formaban dos líneas entre la puerta y el lugar donde debía sentarse el chico. Aoshi caminó lentamente, midiendo cada paso y rogándole mentalmente a todos los dioses que pudieran escucharlo que no se fuera a tropezar. O peor aún, que los nervios le hicieran caerse de cara.**

**No se escuchaba ni un murmullo en la habitación, Pero eso no significaba nada. El consejo estaba conformado de ninjas entrenados y con la experiencia nacida de la batalla. De pronto Aoshi se sintió agradecido de habar aceptado la sugerencia de Okina de practicar Zen. Le ayudaba a crear la ilusión de una confianza que definitivamente no sentía.**

**Los ojos lo observaban. Unos dubitativos, otros intrigados, y otros burlones. Aoshi suponía que esto era algo normal. Vamos, ¿que guerrero adulto iba a aceptar de pronto que su líder fuera un quinceañero? Realmente no tenía idea de que había hecho a Okina renunciar al título de Okashira en SU favor, de entre todas las cosas. Bien, era un halago al ego pero... ¡por favor! ¿Acaso habían golpeado al viejo con sus propios tonfa en la cabeza? ¿una y otra vez?**

**Por fin, llegó a su asiento luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, dos minutos y 20 segundos. El chico se dio vuelta y se sentó, dándoles la cara a todas esas miradas.**

**El ataque comenzó casi inmediatamente.**

**"Okina. ¿Qué te hace pensar que este CHICO está calificado para ser líder? ¿Acaso es una broma?"**

**Ouch. Eso dolió. No exactamente las palabras en sí, ya que Aoshi había estado pensando más o menos lo mismo, sino el desdén con que había sido pronunciada la palabra 'chico'... ya hasta le daban ganas de sentirse insultado por la palabra.**

**Asohi se quedó sentado, simplemente escuchando. Okina le había dicho que sólo observase, nada de hablar. El anciano le había dicho: 'Conoce a tu enemigo'. Era una de las reglas básicas. Una que requería práctica. Bueno, ahora tenía toda una habitación llena de personas con las cuales practicar. Genial.**

**Una de las cosas que notó casi inmediatamente fue el hecho de que todos remarcaban la palabra 'chico'. No lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que hace, no lo suficientemente experimentado para tomar decisiones, no lo suficientemente maduro para lidiar con el estrés...**

**El chico miró en silencio mientras discutían acerca de él. Bueno, era algo molesto el que hablara de él como si supieran lo que pensaba. Especialmente el calvo de allá, que estaba volviéndolo loco con sus implicaciones. HO-LA! Aquí está el chico, sentado frente a ustedes! ¿Qué acaso no podían como mínimo respetar eso? O qué, ¿acaso el ser chico lo hacía sordo a uno? ¿o estúpido?**

**Aoshi-interno se limitó a hacer gestos obscenos en dirección al viejo y a garabatear dibujitos de un viejo en estofado.**

**Al final, no se llegó a ninguna decisión. Okina había logrado convencerlos de probar al chico. Eso los había tranquilizado un poco, pero Aoshi recordaría por siempre la voz queda murmurando a sus espaldas al salir...**

**"**_**Puede enfrentarse a una batalla. Pero...puede enfrentarse a la vida?"**_

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

Quizás los fósiles habían tenido razón después de todo. Sin importar su habilidad en artes marciales, hubo una batalla a la que no supo enfrentarse.

Aoshi recordó haber permanecido despierto noches enteras en su futón, recordando las duras palabras y aún más duros tonos de esa dichosa reunión. También recordó su decisión de probarles lo contrario.

Se había deshecho de los últimos vestigios de su infancia en esa época. Se distanció de sus compañeros de entrenamiento y se dedicó de lleno a su entrenamiento. Ahora que lo pensaba, su decisión fue un poco maniática. Entrenar día sí y día también, sólo para probarse a sí mismo ante otros.

¿Y qué acerca de demostrarse algo a él mismo?

*toc* *toc* *toc, toc*

"Entra, Misao" fue la respuesta automática. La chica aún conservaba la misma forma de tocar a la puerta incluso después de tantos años, Dos golpes espaciados seguidos de dos golpes rápidos.

Ese era un hábito que él había trabajado mucho para crear en ella para impedirle interrumpir TAN intempestivamente cuando se encontrara trabajando en asuntos de Okashira.

Ah, rayos. Al parecer todo ese día tenía alguna relación con esa época, ¿uh?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Era una bonita sensación, el saber que nadie sino ELLA tenía permitido entrar en su habitación. Hacía que Misao se sintiera especial, como si tuviera algún poder especial que le hiciera imposible al amargado hombre prohibirle el paso como lo había hecho con todos los demás.

Misao abrió con cuidado el shogi y lo cerró con la misma cautela.

"¡Oh! ¡Los encontraste!" exclamó la mujer con voz algo chillona, antes de aterrizar frente a la pila de libros con una sonrisa de curiosidad. "No estaba segura de que lo pudieras hacer, quiero decir, entre todos los libros que tienes aquí."

Tranquilamente, Aoshi le señaló el librero casi vacío con excepción de un par de libros.

Misao abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, mirando del montón de libros al librero y de regreso, al parecer dándose cuenta RECIEN de cuantos libros había exactamente en la mesa.

"Siempre estabas leyendo un libro de estos estantes. Cada vez que yo venía era uno diferente….. ¿estás seguro que está bien que me los lleve?" dijo, posando sus ojos en el silencioso ente junto a ella.

"Son del Okashira. Sólo el Okashira puede decidir qué hacer con ellos." Fue la respuesta, exactamente la misma que le había dado un par de horas antes. "Debí habértelos dado hace mucho tiempo. No hay razón para que los conserve." Añadió.

Misao meneó ligeramente la cabeza. Con cuidado, examinó su posible respuesta. Si le decía que NO, que no los quería, él insistiría, y luego ELLA insistiría y luego…..

Maldito sea ese hombre y su terquedad.

Misao recogió un par de libros y los puso en ordenadas torrecitas, bajo la mirada atenta de Aoshi.

Aoshi simplemente la miraba. Sinceramente no tenía idea de para qué quería ella los diarios, aunque tenía bastante sentido que los leyera. Después de todo, ella era la Okashira. Pero tonto como pudiera sonar, le costaba separarse del montón de papel.

De pronto Aoshi parpadeó. Los libros estaban de regreso en la repisa. Otro parpadeo. Sep, allí estaban.

Pregunta expresada en forma de ceja.

"No esperarás que me los lea todos hoy, ¿verdad?" Al oír esto, Aoshi notó cinco o seis libros aún en la mesa. Y la molestosa sonrisita de 'yo se algo que tú no sabes' que tenía plasmada en el rostro la chica.

Pero la joven se equivocaba. Claro que él si entendía.

"Aa, puedes dejarlos aquí." Como si se fuera a enojar por eso. Como si ella no supiera que él lo prefería así.

La joven sólo sonrió. A veces era…. extraño el darse cuenta de cuanto podía llegar a entender el misterio que era ese hombre. Sin siquiera darse cuenta.

"Te has vuelto muy cercana a Seta últimamente" No era una pregunta. Por fin, lo había dicho. Aoshi se había estado peleando por decir esas palabras desde que Misao había entrado en la habitación. No era asunto suyo, pero por alguna razón no había podido evitar que se le escapase la pregunta.

Aoshi-interno sonrió. Si claro, por alguna razón.

Misao parpadeó. Una vez, y otra más. Había que ser verdaderamente insensible como para preguntar semejante cosa en medio de semejante momento de silencioso entendimiento. ¿Que rayos tenía que ver Sou-kun con todo esto?

"¿Sou-kun?" Argh! De nuevo! Aoshi simplemente asintió, demasiado fastidiado por el nombrecito como para responder. Fastidiado?

Misao no tenía ni idea de qué bicho le había picado a Aoshi. ¿Acaso el tener a Sou-kun de amigo era algún pecado terrible? Claro, habían sido enemigos y Soujiro había sido parte de los días negros de Aoshi y todo eso, pero… ay, olvídenlo. Volvamos a la realidad. El hombre congelado podía guardar rencores como ningún otro ser humano en existencia. Bueno, pues si ese era el caso, mejor acabar con ello.

"Es un amigo. ¿Que con eso?" Su tono y sus palabras eran tan casuales como le fueron posibles. Para quien no la conociera, esto es.

Aoshi la observó con cuidado. No se había puesto a la defensiva, pero…..

Misao se acercó al ninja sentado. "Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad." Dijo la menuda chica, sentándose tan cerca que sus rodillas casi tocaban las de él.

¿Acaso se estaba refiriendo sólo a Soujiro? ¿O acaso también a Aoshi? No estaba muy segura, pero si es que alguien se lo hubiera preguntado luego, quizás hubiera respondido que quizás se había estado refiriendo inconscientemente a ella misma.

"Aa." Él no estaba completamente convencido. Oh, veía a lo que ella se refería, eso sí. Si es que podían haberle dado a EL, quien intentó matar a lo más cercano que tenía a un padre, ¿por qué no a Seta?

Aprovechándose de la posición en la que estaba, Misao se inclinó hacia él y puso una de sus manos sobre la de él. Los ojos de Aoshi seguían sus movimientos, sin comentar.

Una parte de ella se sentía culpable. Cuando había dicho lo que dijo había estado pensando en Soujiro, pero tontamente se olvidó de pensar en lo que conllevan aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que también podían referirse a Aoshi?

Misao le apretó un poco la mano. Como una forma de decir 'lo siento', nada más. O por lo menos eso se repetía ella una y otra vez.

De pronto, recordó algo de hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando niña, antes de que Aoshi se fuera…. Recordó haber estado en esta misma posición antes. Misao recordó haber puesto su manita sobre la de Aoshi, tal como estaba ahora, y recordó haber intentado que el chico la volteara palma arriba. Había terminado acariciándola ligeramente por largo rato, ya que al final de cuentas él se negó a voltearla.

Con cuidado, Misao movió sus delicados dedos hacia la muñeca del joven. Y luego los deslizó sobre su mano en la dirección opuesta, aplicando presión. No mucha, pero suficiente.

Aoshi continuó observándola. También recordaba lo sucedido esa vez hacía ya tanto tiempo. Misao había estado intentado darle un pequeño insecto que había encontrado en el jardín. Una mariquita, dicho sea de paso. Por supuesto que se había negado a voltear la mano entonces.

Esta vez no había ningún bicho. Y tampoco había razón alguna.

Aoshi dejó que su mano girara, con los dedos ligeramente doblados.

Misao nunca sabría que se le dio en ese momento. La chica puso sus dedos sobre los de él y los apretó ligeramente. Y él apretó los de ella por respuesta.

Y malditas sean todas las deidades del plano celestial, ella se inclinó hacia delante y….

Lo besó.

Fue sólo un besito en la mejilla, pero ¿acaso eso importaba? ¿En qué rayos había estado pensando? ¡No, esa NO era la forma de olvidarse de ese hombre! Misao no se había dado ni cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Sus labios ya estaban contra su mejilla y podía sentir la respiración de él sobre su cuello.

Aoshi parpadeó. Aoshi-interno casi se desmaya, el pobrecito. El chico podía sentir el apretón casi doloroso que ella le estaba dando. Un apretón que estaba seguro que él le estaba devolviendo con la misma intensidad. No, entonces esto no era un sueño.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más en el asunto, ya que Misao arrancó su mano de la suya, cogió los libros de la mesa y corrió hacia el shogi. Una vez allí, se detuvo.

"Misao" fue lo único que le dijo, porque no sabía que más decir.

La joven Okashira controló su respiración y se forzó a si misma a detenerse. No serviría de nada huir así. Sin importar que hubiera acabado de hacer una de las más grandes estupideces que se le hubieran podido ocurrir (y eso que la chica había hecho un gran número de burradas en su vida, así que era decir bastante). No podía huir. No lo haría. Por lo menos, no así.

"Puedo…" Misao respiró lentamente. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! "¿Puedo regresar a leer el resto?"

Le tomó a Aoshi un tiempo para entenderla. Ah, sí. Los libros.

"Aa."

Misao cerró el shogi con cuidado. Un paso, dos, un par más. Cada vez más rápido, hasta que de pronto estaba corriendo. Escapando.

"Puedes volver cuando quieras, Misao" las palabras fueron tan bajas que se perdieron, mientras Aoshi continuó allí, viendo los estantes nuevamente llenos.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao corrió al dojo. Probablemente había alguien en la casa principal, y no quería enfrentarse a Okon, Omasu o Tae si es que tenía la mala suerte de encontrarse con ellas. Peor aún, con su suerte quien sabe y se encontraba con las tres de golpe.

Así que prefirió ir a terreno neutral.

El shogi estaba abierto, pero ni cuenta se dio. Lentamente, fue cayendo sentada al suelo.

¿Qué había pasado? ¡Denme una buena razón por la cual había tenido el valor para besarlo cuando ya había decidido olvidarlo, en lugar de haberlo hecho cuando hubiera servido de algo!

Misao hizo un puño. Y lo sostuvo con la otra mano. Era sólo que…..

Apretó su mano con más fuerza. La mano que idiotamente había buscado la de él. La mano que ÉL había apretado.

¿Cómo es que un simple contacto como ese podía afectar a alguien tanto como para hacerle hacer cosas sin siquiera pensar?

Los ojos de Misao se abrieron de golpe.

"Masaka….. no puede ser…."

Misao siempre se había enorgullecido de nunca haber roto una promesa. Jamás había faltado a su palabra. Hasta ahora.

La primera promesa que había roto en su vida. Y resulta que era una promesa a sí misma. Después de todo, ¿acaso no se había prometido 'desenamorarse' de él?

Dos grandes lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasos. Ligeros sonidos de medias contra madera.

Él había estado practicando en el dojo, y vaya si se había sorprendido al verla entrar. Sobre todo porque no la había sentido acercarse.

La miró en silencio cuando cayó al suelo y cuando sus ojos azules se pusieron enormes al darse cuenta de algo. Y cuando aparecieron lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta. Las lágrimas siguieron apareciendo, pero la expresión de la chica no cambió.

Se arrodilló frente a ella. Incluso entonces la expresión de ella no cambió, aun cuando él estaba directamente frente a ella.

Si Misao lo iba a agarrar a golpes por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pues sea. Una Misao enojada y lista para asesinar era mejor que esto.

Soujiro alargó una mano y enjugó una lágrima.

Los ojos de Misao regresaron lentamente a la realidad al sentir una mano cálida en una mejilla, y luego en la otra. '¿_lágrimas?_' Si, al parecer estaba llorando. _'Cosa rara, no me había dado cuenta. Claro que no, si estaba pensando en otras cosas. Que inocente que soy, pensar que podría estar sola en algún lado. Este es el Aoiya, la privacidad NO existe en este lugar'_ Misao se daba cuenta de que estaba pensando en muchas cosas que no venían al cuento. Pero no estaba consciente del todo de ello.

"¡Sou-kun! La frente de Misao tocó el hombro del chico.

Soujiro se quedó sentado, quietecito. No había necesidad de preguntarle nada a la chica. Él había visto la escena en el jardín. Se daba cuenta de que no tenía por qué meter sus narices pero... ya había visto lágrimas como esas antes.

"Cuando tenía diez años, conocí a Yumi-neesan. En ese tiempo era una prostituta de alto rango, y ShiShio-san iba a verla a menudo. Un día de pronto, regresó con ella. Al principio todo parecía muy extraño, porque él se comportaba como si ella no estuviera allí. Yumi-neesan estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera, pero el parecía no notarlo. Ella era una mujer muy fuerte, pero hubo ocasiones en las que pude escucharla llorando a través del shogi. Y luego, cuando ella abría la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado, me preguntaba si es que no habría sido mi imaginación. Pero estaba seguro de que no me equivocaba."

Misao lo escuchó hablar. Las lágrimas aún rodaban por sus mejillas, pero cada vez eran menos. Sentía que su curiosidad se despertaba. Por lo que había escuchado de Komagata Yumi, esa mujer había sido la persona más cercana a ShiShio. Y lo había amado. Tanto que había muerto por él.

"Un día, decidí preguntarle. Ella sólo me miró un momento y luego me abrazó como si yo fuera a desaparecer. No dijo nada, y después de eso, nunca volví a preguntar. Mucho después, describir que ShiShio-san le pagaba. Por sus erm... servicios, esto es. Y ella lloraba por eso, porque no era dinero lo que ella quería. Pero ShiShio-san estaba convencido que, a pesar de lo que dijera, ella se iría si no le pagaba y bueno, le seguía pagando. Me he preguntado muchas veces cómo es que Yumi-neesan llegó a enamorarse de un hombre como ShiShio-san. Especialmente con un comienzo tan... inusual, por decirlo así."

Entonces Yumi-san debió haber sufrido. Lo había amado tanto como para morir por él, pero no había sido correspondida.

"Con el tiempo, Yumi-neesan se acostumbró a pensar en voz alta. Creo que el tener alguien que la escuchara la hacía sentir mejor, aún si sólo era un niño de diez años que no sabía nada sobre la vida, y no hacía nada más que sonreírle por toda respuesta. Pero en esos momentos, SI le sonreía, no era sólo una expresión pintada en mi rostro. Le dolía que ShiShio-san no confiara en ella, y solía decir que le encantaría aprender a pelear, sólo para poder acompañarlo a esos viajes a los que solía ir. Ella lloraba a veces, sin darse cuenta. Simplemente se quedaba sentada, con una expresión perdida en el rostro, y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Incluso una vez dijo que me envidiaba, ¡a MI! imagínate, porque yo podía pasar tanto tiempo con ShiShio-san. Y eso que por lo general era ella la que me parchaba luego de los entrenamientos. Pero las mujeres son así de raras."

Misao le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho al escuchar el comentario. Soujiro asintió para sí mismo. Al parecer la chica si estaba escuchando.

"Un día, tuvieron una GRAN discusión. Bueno, creo que era en gran parte ella gritando y el hablando de vez en cuando. No estoy seguro de cuál fue el motivo, porque en ese momento yo estaba afuera en el patio, entrenando solo. ShiShio-san se había demorado ese día, y yo había decidido comenzar por mi cuenta hasta que se apareciera. No estaba tan lejos la verdad, sólo en el jardín exterior del primer piso, justo debajo de la ventana de Yumi-neesan. El primer indicio que tuve de la discusión fue, ahora que lo pienso, la caja llena de joyas que ShiShio-san le había regalado a Yumi-neesan, que salió volando a través de la ventana. Para esto, debo añadir que la dichosa cajita casi me pegó en la cabeza. El segundo indicio fue la lluvia de kimonos que casi me enterró. Apenas conseguí salirme de debajo de ellos, y fue justo a tiempo para esquivar una bolsa rebosante de monedas."

La imagen mental de Soujiro enterrado en una pila de kimonos hizo que Misao sonriera un poco.

"Y luego, silencio. Nunca supe qué fue lo que sucedió en esa habitación, pero yo diría que todos esos objetos voladores eran la forma que Yumi-neesan tuvo de decir que no le importaban. Aunque SI lo dijo, y con palabras no muy propias de una señorita educada, eso sí llegué a escuchar. El resto, como dicen, es historia. Después de que eso sucediera, no puedo recordar ninguna ocasión en que ShiShio-san estuviera sin Yumi-neesan al lado. Pero recuerdo que a partir de ese momento, nunca la volví a escuchar llorando."

Misao parpadeó_. '¿Entonces... ShiShio la amaba...?'_

Una nueva oleada de lágrimas se sentía venir.

"Si esta es tu forma de hacer que deje de llorar, no estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo que digamos, Sou-kun." Dijo la chica tragándose las nuevas lágrimas.

Soujiro colocó una mano en la cabeza de la ninja. "¿No?" preguntó, en un tono de voz entre curioso u confundido.

Misao no respondió.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡NO, NO, NO Y NO!"

"¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyy! ¡Vamos!"

"¡Dije que NO!"

"¡Ay, pero SABEMOS que no lo dices en serio!" Dijo Omasu con una sonrisa angelical. Shiro no podía hacer más que dudar de la salud mental de la mujer. Quiero decir, había estado negándose a voz en cuello por ya hacía una media hora, más o menos.

"¡SI ES EN SERIO!"

Omasu suspiró. "Mira Shiro-kun" un brazo se trepó hasta colocarse alrededor de los hombros de Shiro. El ninja comenzó a buscar posibles vías de escape. "Misao no confiará en nosotras..."

"Y buenas razones tiene para no hacerlo!"

*POC*

Shiro se llevó una mano a la parte de la cabeza con dolor agudo. ¿De donde rayos había salido esa cuchara de palo?

"Como estaba diciendo, Misao no confiará en salir con nosotras. Pero NECESITAMOS que vaya al Shirobeko."

"¡NO voy a engañar a mi Okashira!" Ah, la estrategia de la lealtad. Miren, ya se estaba desesperando.

"¡Oh, pero no la estarías engañando! De hecho, ya ha estado de acuerdo con nosotras antes" Shiro solamente miró a Okon.

*suspiro* "Si lo estuvo, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, algo así..." Bueno, NO le había dicho que no a Sae la última vez... ¿eso tenía que contar para algo, verdad?

Shiro se las arregló para liberarse de Omasu, y se dirigió derechito hacia la puerta.

Sólo para encontrarla bloqueada por Sae.

¿Dónde estaban sus mal llamados camaradas en momentos como ese? Olvídenlo, ya le parecía recordar a Kuro decir algo sobre un compromiso importante que atender antes de salir corriendo del Aoiya. Kouga simplemente había escapado. Los muy cobardes.

"¡Shiroooooooooooooooooo!"

"¡Ya dije que NO!"

"¡Pero sabemos que no lo dices en serio!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 19

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ahora a ver si vuelvo a tomar el ritmo que tenía antes, ¿ne?

Lacus kile 29: ¡No mueras! Esta vez no son las vacas las que vuelan, sino los chanchos (mi primita botó mi cerdo de peluche por la azotea). Sé muy bien que falta algo de acción entre ese par, pero bueno, quiero cimentar las cosas antes. Con ese congelado ser hay que trabajar de a poquiiiiiiiiiiiiitos. Es medio lento el hombre...

Senfhi: Soujiro tiene bien desarrollada la parte femenina de su ser. Aquí tienes una parte de la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Aoshi? ¿Romántico? Primero Okina convertido en monje...

HADA: Soujiro debe tener unos cachos tamaño de los del papá de Bambi, y un trinche de esos para parrilla escondido en la hakama. ¿La consciencia de Misao? Ay por Dios, si Soujiro es su conciencia, no me sorprende entonces que ande tan loca, XD. ¡Esa va a ser una batalla campal! Misao vs. El mundo, parte II: el retorno. Pues en cuento a eso del relleno, ya verás cómo se las arregla la chica. No están muy alejadas tus ideas, déjame decirte. No los volveré locos esperando, pero creo que el temblor de la semana pasada puede haber influido en que posteara por fin el fic...

Nebyura: ¡Pues más amistad entre ese par a la orden! Mmmm... eso quiere decir que tengo Aoshi asegurado hasta que termine el fic, no? Bueno, me parece bien, porque él no sale en mi próxima historia XD. Ya te las tendrás que ver con Misao para cuando te lo quieras robar, eso sí. Yo que tú, iría entrenando.

Okashira janet: Gracias! Aoshi interno está perdiendo protagonismo por el momento, pero Soujiro compensó en este capi.

Utena-Puchiko-nyu: Si, Misao se encuentra en esa etapa que podríamos llamar 'limbo'. Ni para un lado ni para el otro, pero la intención está. Bueno, que cuando sucedan las cosas no pueden ser de un solo lado, que si no estaríamos de nuevo como la comienzo y nos haríamos viejos esperando, ¿no?

AoshMi SeshLin: Pues sí, para comenzar, meterse en un corset ya es bastante incómodo de por sí. Con la falta de aire que ocasiona, meter algo en el poco espacio que queda debe ser todo un martirio. Y no, no es que me guste torturar (mucho) a mis personajes, que va... Aoshi recibirá una patada, en el sentido figurado de la palabra, y a ver si así reacciona (sólo espérense un par de capis más, jeje)

Barbara-Maki: ¿Vestido de can-can? XD. Bueno, no sería divertido si Aoshi no termina enterándose de todo el embrollo, no? Pero nadie dice que le vayan a contar la historia completa, vamos a ver que entiende el hombre... jojojo. No, no se convierte en eso exactamente... pero... bueno, mejor te dejo en la intriga, porque justo estoy escribiendo esa parte en ingles aún, jeje. ¿Seijuro? Ay por dios, ahí sí que se armaría la grande. A los del kenshin-gumi no pienso hacerlos aparecer, porque sería todo un rollo hacerlos venir desde Tokio, pero bueno, Seijuro vive ahí nomás... ya veremos a ver si se me ocurre algo. En cuanto a tu otro comentario del capi anterior... pues bueno, Ryo es un personaje que no es todo lo que aparenta. La reacción a enterarse de quien es la Okashira la verás pronto, no te preocupes. ¿Soujiro? ¿Casamentero? Bueno, espíritu de celestina tiene, pero no creo que sea bueno con ese tipo de embrollos... a no ser que sea para embrollarlos más, claro!

Angel nemesis: Pues sí, esos tres chicos son como para volver loca a cualquiera. Y si, si es, pero creo que ya te lo imaginabas. Ahora la cosa está en ver como hacen para 'convencerla' del asunto. Pobre Okina... En cuanto al P.D. Pues... bueno, a Soujiro hay que leerlo entre líneas, eso es todo lo que te diré. Mira bien este capítulo para que veas.

Okashira janet: Aún no lo del encuentro entre Ryo y Misao, pero ya pronto, no te preocupes. Este capítulo no se va tanto por el lado gracioso, pero era necesario para hacer despertar a ciertas personitas a la realidad. O confundirlas más, como te parezca mejor :D.

Bueno gente, helo aquí por fin, déjenme un comentario para saber qué les pareció, ¿sip?

Verito


	21. Capitulo 20

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

Holas! Verito se hace presente desde su nueva computadora! (porque ya era hora, maldición!). El review de Arashi Shinomori me hizo recordar que aún les debía una actualización, así que decidí dejar de sufrir con el siguiente capítulo en inglés y dedicarme a ustedes (total, aún no he recibido amenazas de muerte en español XD).

Para todo esto, me releí todo el manga de Rurouni Kenshin para refrescarme la memoria, y justo ahora estoy viendo un taiga drama (novela de época) japonés llamado 'Shinsengumi'. Sep, leyeron bien. El actor que hace de Saitou está para morirse, y el que hace de Hijikata está para el infarto también. Lástima que no haya visto por ahí a Battousai, pero no se puede tener todo. Claro que recién he visto los 2 primeros epis y son 49, así que no pierdo las esperanzas, ¿ne?

Todo esto me despertó la curiosidad por lo histórico. Sabían que históricamente Hajime Saitou tuvo 3 hijos, y vivió hasta los 71 años? También he visto una foto suya cuando era joven y otra a los 70, y la verdad, no es nada como me lo imaginaba… pero el hombre es una leyenda! Para aquellos que sepan inglés, denle un vistazo a www. shinsengumihq. com (sin los espacios) para enterarse de todo el chisme y ver las fotos.

Ah! Por cierto! Para este capi estoy asumiendo que todos ustedes están al tanto de los significados del –san, -chan y –kun. En caso de no ser así, pídanme la explicación nomás, que yo se las daré con gusto.

Ahí les va el siguiente capi!

Disclaimer: Ni son, ni lo fueron ni lo serán, a menos que me saque la lotería, y con mi suerte…

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 20

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryo caminaba tranquilamente entre el gentío. Por alguna extraña razón, aún si el mercado estaba tan abarrotado como de costumbre, el chico aún no se había dado de narices contra alguien aún. Lo que le venía bien. Así nadie interrumpía su sesión de gruñidos malhumorados.

Las palabras 'viejo', 'castigo inmerecido' y 'quiero dormir, maldita sea' podían ser oídas si de casualidad alguien se acercaba los suficiente. No exactamente en ese orden, y mezcladas con un repertorio bastante impresionante de términos curiosamente explícitos en varios idiomas.

Ryo Kuronami NO era un hombre feliz. Principalmente por varias cosas: Primero, se había despertado con uno de los peores dolores de espalda de la historia de la humanidad y había decidido inmediatamente que el piso NO era el mejor lugar para dormir. Y al demonio con las alfombras persas. Segundo: había sido forzado a levantarse justo cuando el sol recién se estaba asomando, y esa hora no estaba ni siquiera contemplada en su reloj personal. Tercero: su abuelo gritando su nombre más fuerte que el sonido de la campana de la iglesia, cuando uno se para justo debajo de dicha campana, no era exactamente su idea de un despertador aceptable.

***RECUERDO***

**El joven y muy dormido hombre se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago. La suave y cálida luz que comenzaba a entrar por la ventana le molestaba en los ojos, pero no estaba listo para despertarse, no aún. Inconscientemente, volteó la cabeza en dirección contraria y siguió durmiendo, con la inocencia de aquel completamente desconectado del mundo que lo rodea.**

**"¡RYO! ¿DONDE ESTAS?" una voz chillona, y antipáticamente FUERTE llegó desde al parecer, todos los extremos del pasillo.**

***BAM***

**La puerta del recibidor se abrió de un golpe, y huracán Miyamoto entró en escena.**

**"¡Ryo! ¿Que haces aquí?" El joven fue levantado sin mucha ceremonia por la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa. Por favor, permítanme recordarles el hecho que el chico se encontraba tendido de espaldas en el piso.**

**"¡ack!"**

**"El Okashira debe estar esperando! Tienes idea de lo tarde que es?" Preguntó Miyamoto, el rey del drama, al tiempo que zarandeaba a su nieto favorito (y único, dicho sea de pasito).**

**"¡ack!"**

**"¡Claro que no sabes!" continuó el viejo con voz resignada. "¿Que hice para merecer semejante nieto?" Y ahí viene la actuación teatral, señoras y señores. Según la experiencia de Ryo, ya no faltaba mucho para que llegaran las lágrimas, seguidas por los chillidos desconsolados y demás.**

**"¡Ack!" Por supuesto, en ese momento no había mucho exactamente que el pobre chico pudiera hacer.**

**Por suerte para el pobre joven en camino a volverse azul, fue su silencio lo que lo salvó de morir asfixiado. Con un suspiro, Miyamoto lo dejó caer con un ligero *pock*. La nariz de Ryo le dolía de alma por el aterrizaje forzoso, pero por lo menos ya era capaz de inhalar de nuevo. Dolorosamente, pero por lo menos respiraba. Eso definitivamente era una ventaja.**

**"¿Qué haces tirado alli? ¡Apúrate!" Las palabras que presagiaban el desastre. Para cuando Ryo se dio cuenta, ya estaba siendo arrastrado hacia arriba por las escaleras. Se sentía mareado y quizás algo… frío?**

**Ryo miró hacia abajo justo a tiempo para ver a su camisa salir volando.**

**"¡Hey!"**

**Su adorado abuelo ni se dio por enterado de sus quejas, aunque eso no era ninguna novedad, a decir verdad. Así que al pobre chico no le quedaba de otra que dejarse ser empujado por ahí medio desnudo. Pero tenía que agradecer que a su abuelo no se le hubiera ocurrido sacarle los pantalones también. Ryo miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia la parte baja de la enorme escalera. Sep, estaba MUY agradecido de que al viejo no se le hubiera ocurrido eso aún.**

**"¡Vamos! ¡Anda báñate ahora mismo! ¡Y asegúrate de que sea rápido! ¡Oh por los cielos! ¡Es tan TARDE!" Ryo tuvo la impresión de estar escuchando al conejo blanco de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. ¿Y cuál era el problema con la hora? ¡Demonios, si el sol ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para calentar! Tenían que ser las 7 de la mañana como máximo. Por supuesto, Miyamoto tenía la costumbre de exagerar las cosas un poco (por favor, noten el sarcasmo en las últimas dos palabras). Ryo meneó ligeramente la cabeza.**

**Por supuesto, su diversión desapareció inmediatamente cuando fue empujado a una tina de baño ya llena.**

**"!F…..F…..FRIOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ABUELO!" las palabras del joven heredero, junto con mucho agua, fueron a parar a meros centímetros del rostro de su anciano predecesor.**

"**¡Ooooops….. disculpa, Ryo" y no era exactamente que Miyamoto tuviese muchas ganas de disculparse. Pero se le ocurrió que era buena idea aplacar esa intensamente molesta mirada verde dirigida a él en esos momentos desde debajo de los cabellos mojados y pegoteados a la frente de su dueño. Mmmmm….. en eso no había pensado cuando preparó el baño la noche anterior…. En ese momento pareció una buena idea….. de esa manera no perderían mucho tiempo en la mañana… Al parecer, se había olvidado de algún pequeño detalle al hacer los cálculos.**

**"¡Oh! ¡Deja de rezongar! ¿Que es un poco de agua fría comparada con conocer al Oniwabanshu no Okashira? ¡Vamos! Que cuando yo era un joven aprendiz…."**

**Ryo respiró profundo e intentó desaparecer bajo el agua helada.**

**El viejo comenzó a tallarle un brazo a su nieto con la ayuda de una tela enjabonada, ya que sinceramente dudaba que el chico fuera a hacer algo productivo mientras que sus dientes siguieran castañeteando de esa manera. Los jóvenes de hoy en día…..**

**De pronto, el joven resurgió de bajo el agua, al tiempo que su abuelo frotaba con más ahínco la tela contra su piel.**

**"¡ITAI! ¡Abuelo! ¡NO soy la ropa sucia! ¡Auch!"**

**Miyamoto siguió frotando con aún más fuerza, sin darse por enterado.**

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

Los gruñidos continuaron por bastante más tiempo. Ryo suspiró. De acuerdo, tenía una entrevista con el tan mentado Okashira. Por lo poco que sabía, el hombre ese era el líder de un grupo bastante famoso llamado Oniwabanshuu. Su abuelo había dicho algo sobre ninja o samurai o algo por el estilo. Por supuesto, el abuelo siendo el abuelo, era posible que ese tal grupo de Oniwabanshu fuese un montón de pescadores, o de fabricantes de espadas o algo por el estilo. Uno nunca podía estar muy seguro en cuanto a lo que Miyamoto se refería.

Aun así, le quedaba más o menos una hora antes de tener que reunirse con el Okashira. Y ya que andaba por el mercado…..

Ryo se dirigió derechito a su lugar favorito en todo Kioto. "Chocolate, allá voy!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Incómodo.

No había otra forma de describir lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Luego de haberse dado cuenta de que cosa era lo que andaba mal con su plan maestro, Misao NO había tenido ninguna intención de pasar más tiempo del necesario con Aoshi. Léase: entrenar. Lo que la había puesto en una situación bastante difícil. TENÍA que entrenar si quería ser por lo menos regularmente buena como Okashira. Y eso era algo que ella quería mucho, me apresuro a recalcar.

Pero, ¿cómo se supone que iba a mirarlo a la cara luego de darse cuenta que, después de todo lo que había intentado, aún sentía algo por él?

De hecho, eso no era exactamente a lo que ella le temía más. Misao no tenía problemas en co-existir con el hombre, sintiendo o sin sentir algo por él. Bueno, sintiendo, ya que al parecer los malditos sentimientos no se querían largar. A lo que le temía era a su propia reacción cuando él estaba cerca. Luego de haberlo besado…. Quien sabe que más se le iba ocurrir hacer antes de darse cuenta y que fuera muy tarde. Y, de ser posible, la chica prefería evitar el tirársele encima al hombre y ultrajarlo o algo por el estilo, muchas gracias.

Ahora, la pregunta había sido: ¿Cómo?

Se había sentido algo traicionada. Y por ella misma, mira tú nada más. ¿Qué tan irónico podía ser eso?

*PUM*

Por supuesto que tenía que seguir entrenando, así que había tendido cuanto menos un par de horas para lograr controlar a su mente.

Y fue en ese momento que el proverbial foquito se había iluminado sobre su cabeza.

*PUM* *PUM*

Misao permaneció con la cabeza aplastada contra la mesita. ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido semejante idea? "Pedirle ayuda a Sou-kun? ¿Qué tan IDIOTA puedo llegar a ser?"

*PUM* *PUM*

Oh si, fue una idea BRILLANTE. Y sí, soy toda sarcasmo.

*PUM* *PUM*

Ouch, eso iba a dejar un chichón del tamaño del monte Fuji. Y….. ¿acaso era eso una abolladura en la superficie de la mesa?

Sep, la mujer tontamente le había pedido al alegre y despreocupado Sou-chan ayuda. No, esperen. Misao meneó la cabeza contra la mesa. Sou-kun SI había ayudado. Es sólo que….

***RECUERDO***

**"De acuerdo….. Uno, dos…..¡Ahora!"**

**Los ojos de Misao se movieron de un lado para otro. Un movimiento de aire por aquí, el sonido de ropa por allá, pero….**

**"No se supone que mires" dijo una voz justo detrás de la oreja izquierda de Misao. ¡Claro! Fácil para él decirlo, él era el de la velocidad divina y todo ese rollo. Aun así, la chica cerró obedientemente los ojos e intentó SENTIR.**

**"No funciona"**

**"Porque te estás guiando mucho por tus sentidos" fue la respuesta de Soujiro, esta vez desde detrás de la oreja derecha de la chica. Solo por divertirse, y aprovechando que ella no podía verlo (lo que disminuía considerablemente el riesgo de ser convertido en papilla), Soujiro le hizo un par de muecas y, solo para fastidiarla un poco (más), le jaló la trenza. Casi inmediatamente, Misao giró sobre sí misma, y casi le saca un ojo con el extremo de la antes mencionada trenza.**

**"¡Grrrr! ¿Entonces como se supone que…..?"**

**"¡Me conoces! ¡Buscame!" Vocecita feliz. Ay, como ODIABA la vocecita feliz. Misao frunció las cejas e intentó de nuevo.**

**"No funciona" dijo Misao en un tono seco.**

**"No lo intentas" respondió Soujiro en un tono igual de seco. Maldición, el chico estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con ella, ya hasta se le estaba pegando su mal humor. Luego hasta iba a comenzar a tirarle objetos filudos a la gente si esto seguía así. La chica estaba creando un monstruo, señoras y señores.**

**"Estás consciente de que es prácticamente imposible que yo te llegue a dar con una de estas piedras, ¿no?" dijo la joven al tiempo que lanzaba una de dichas piedras a algún lugar a su derecha.**

**"Sep!" Oh, pero claro que él sabía. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la escena de la vez anterior se repitiese. Además, eso había sido pura coincidencia..**

**Al tiempo que corría en círculos alrededor de Misao, Soujiro dejó que sus pensamientos afloraran. Misao le había pedido que entrenase con ella, que la distrajese. Francamente, había momentos en los que no entendía a la chica. Le jaló el pelo nuevamente y esquivó una piedra justo a tiempo. De hecho, la joven no lo estaba haciendo mal. La única razón por la cual aún no le había dado era porque él tenía más experiencia en ese juego.**

**Misao le había pedido que la ayudara a relajarse y olvidar. Relajarse quizás, distraerla como lo estaba haciendo ahora, bueno, pero…. ¿Olvidar? ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Shinomori? Uy si claro, como no. Soujiro puso los ojos en blanco al pensar en esto último. Él era un buen chico, buen amigo, ex-asesino y esclavo de cocina de medio tiempo, NO un hacedor de milagros.**

**La expresión de Misao se acentuó aún más (Y Soujiro comenzó a temer que las cejas de la chica llegasen a su nariz a juzgar por cómo iba). Pensemos racionalmente por un momento. No había forma de que ella le diera al blanco, por culpa de su maldita velocidad divina. Para el momento en que la piedra llegase a su destino, Soujiro obviamente ya se iba a haber movido. Así que….. ¿qué hacer? Era obvio que él quería que ella se diera cuenta de algo, de lo contrario le hubiera dado más pistas que esa idiotez de 'búscame'. ¡Momentito….! Y si le apuntaba al lugar donde él IBA a estar en lugar de al lugar donde él ESTABA? Eso podría funcionar…. El único detalle es… ¿cómo iba a saber dónde se supone que iba a estar?**

**Esto se estaba volviendo frustrante, y definitivamente no estaba haciendo maravillas para mejorar el humor de Misao. Había momentos en los que podía ver vagamente relámpagos de la imagen de Sou-kun, pero nada que le ayudase a predecir hacia donde se iba a mover luego. Predecir hacia…. ¿Y qué tal si…?**

**Misao entrecerró los ojos y apuntó.**

**"¡ITAI!" Misao parpadeó. Soujiro también lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque tenía ambas manos sobre su pobre ojo izquierdo.**

**"¡YATTA!" Por primera vez en su vida, Soujiro se encontró recibiendo un abrazo que podría haber sido confundido con un misil de alta velocidad. Un abrazo de tamaño ninja, tan fuerte como una bala de cañón. El chico no sabía si dejar sus manos sobre su ojo o si bajarlas sobre su pobre estómago.**

**"Tu felicidad es realmente mala para mi salud, Misao-chan. Asi que… ¿lo notaste?" dijo Soujiro mientras se restregaba el ojo con una mano y estabilizaba a Misao con la otra.**

**"¿Sabes? Si tan solo me hubieses dicho que lo que tenía que hacer era predecir tus movimientos, las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles"**

**"¿En serio? Yo sabía que ya sabías eso. Todos los que pelean lo saben, de una forma u otra. Pero TÚ, mi querida amiga, acabas de predecir los movimientos de un adversario que no podías ver. Por lo menos no de la forma convencional" dicho esto, Soujiro desapareció de nuevo. De alguna forma, Misao se las arregló para no irse de cara contra el suelo y se giró rápidamente justo a tiempo para impedir que su alegre amigo le jalase de nuevo la trenza.**

**Soujiro sonrió abiertamente. Un poco descuidada, sí. También muy lenta. Pero nada que entrenamiento y experiencia no pudieran arreglar.**

**"¡Eso fue TAN predecible!" se rió la chica. Soujiro hizo puchero. Esto tuvo un efecto interesante en su rostro, con su ojo izquierdo inflamado y rojo.**

**"Déjame ver eso" dijo Misao intentando ver mejor su rostro.**

**"No, ¡en serio! ¡Está bien! Sólo lo lavaré" Soujiro esperaba que a Misao no se le ocurriera jugar a la enfermera. Ni siquiera su entrenamiento con ShiShio-sama había dolido tanto….**

**Misao tranquilamente le apuntó a la manzana de Adán del chico con un kunai. Soujiro cerró la boca. Sonriendo por la pequeña victoria, Misao sopló sobre el ojo dolorosamente rojo. Ahora, ese sí que había sido un tiro de suerte. La chica había escuchado a Okon decir que una tela mojada en té verde hacía maravillas para los ojos hinchados. Esperen… ¿acaso no había sido esa vez en que había llorado por horas luego de enterarse que Aoshi se había ido? Había llorado tanto que después había tenido problemas para cerrar los ojos…. ¡Oh! Olvidémonos del asunto, ¿si?**

**Con un suspiro, Misao cogió la mano de Soujiro y lo jaló hacia la puerta. Sólo para encontrarla bloqueada.**

**"Misao"**

**La chica se arriesgó a mirar hacia el cielo sobre el jardín. ¿Que acaso ya era tan tarde?**

**"A…Aoshi-sama" Y miren ustedes, Misao se había olvidado completamente del entrenamiento. Casi compulsivamente, apretó la mano alrededor de la de Soujiro, cortándole la circulación. Felizmente, eso fue más que suficiente para que el chico se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.**

**"¡Shinomori-san! ¡Misao acaba de aprender a sentir chi!" Soujiro casi se atora con su propia saliva al momento que los ojos de Aoshi encontraron los suyos.**

**Aoshi interno sonrió maliciosamente al ver el ojo hinchado de Soujiro. Así que habían estado entrenando, ¿uh? Oh, ¿pero porque el eternamente sonriente idiota no podía ofrecerse como blanco de kunai?**

**Respirando hondo, Soujiro continuó. "Aunque claro que sería mejor si es que me dejara de abollar. ¡Wheew! Estoy muy cansado. Estoy seguro de que ella también lo está" El chico arrancó sus ojos de la competencia de miradas con Aoshi y los posó en Misao.**

**"Creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, ¿ne? Será mejor que te vayas a dormir" Misao asintió ligeramente a sus palabras. Estaba cansada, eso si era verdad.**

**Aoshi miró de un rostro al otro. "No sabía que ahora estabas a cargo de su entrenamiento, Seta." Dijo con voz fría.**

**La garganta de Misao se secó al oír aquello. Sus palabras habían sido frías. Casi congeladas. Pero había algo en sus ojos que simplemente no estaba acorde con el tono.**

**Soujiro se rió nerviosamente. "No, por supuesto que no! Me ofrecí a enseñarle cómo sentir chi como una forma de agradecimiento por dejarme vivir aquí. Para ser alguien que prácticamente aprendió todo lo que sabe sola, pues no lo hace nada mal"**

**Si antes la garganta de Misao se había secado, ahora la chica se estaba sofocando. A medida que los ojos de Aoshi se entornaban, la joven aplastó la mano de Soujiro antes de soltarla. (y le agradeció de pasito a todos los dioses que Aoshi no se hubiera dado cuenta de ese pequeño movimiento)**

**Soujiro se tragó las ganas de chillar como una nenita y poner cara de llanto cuando sintió que las afiladas uñas se le clavaban en la carne. ¡Esas cosas estaban más filosas que los kunai! Bien, de acuerdo, ya, el admitía que quizás se había pasado un poquitín la mano con el cometario. Pero en los ojos de Shinomori había habido un desafío. Y Soujiro, luego de haber visto llorar a Misao, no había estado dispuesto a retirarse del campo de batalla sin al menos darle a su congelado contrincante algo en que pensar.**

**"Iré a buscar algo para mi ojo" y con eso, se fue el hace unos momentos sonriente.**

**Aoshi regresó sus ojos hacia Misao en el momento en que ya no pudo sentir más a Seta por los alrededores.**

**"Prácticamente aprendiste sola" Más que una afirmación, podría decirse que era una pregunta. Los ojos del guapo joven ya no estaban tan fríos, y en ellos había unas sinceras ganas de saber. Misao respiró hondo. Hablar era algo que si podía manejar. **_**'¡Sólo no te acerques más, por favor!'**_

**"Luego de que te fuiste, Jiya se negó a enseñarme más. Dijo que ya no estábamos viviendo en los tiempos de batallas, y que ya nadie necesitaba más a los ninjas, y…. que yo podía tener una vida normal. De aquellos que quedaron atrás – Aoshi interno hizo una mueca de dolor al oír esta frase- sólo Kouga usaba el kempo de la misma manera que Hannya y tú lo hacían. En un principio, el me ayudó, pero luego lo mandaron a ese lugar en Kyushuu para su propio entrenamiento. Antes de irse, sin embargo, me dijo que si nadie quería enseñarme voluntariamente, pues entonces tenía que asegurarme de que lo hicieran, involuntariamente."**

**Aoshi levantó una ceja. Eso definitivamente sonaba como el Kouga que él recordaba. Ese niño travieso que solía meterlo en problemas, hacía ya tanto tiempo.**

**"Así que te escondiste para observar los entrenamientos"**

**"Hai. Al principio era casi demasiado difícil, porque ninguno de los que quedaron –Aoshi interno volvió a hacer la mueca de dolor al escuchar la frasecita- estaba ni siquiera cerca de un nivel de principiante, pero de alguna manera me las arreglé"**

**Y aun así, se había convertido en una buena ninja. Incluso había llegado a ser Okashira. Ella misma había sido responsable de convertirse en lo que ahora era. Al igual que lo habían hecho todos los demás, ¿verdad?**

**"Hannya y yo nunca te enseñamos como luchar contra un oponente. Y dudo que tuvieras algún contrincante con el cual practicar si todos se negaban a enseñarte" inquirió Aoshi, encontrando un agujero en la historia.**

**"Ah….. tenías que preguntar eso, uh?... bueno yo…. " dijo Misao de una sola vez, al tiempo que buscaba algún hueco en el suelo donde meterse y desaparecer "Me-escapaba-y-buscaba-peleas-en-las-calles" dijo la chica de un solo tirón.**

**Las cejas de Aoshi se levantaron hasta donde pudieron. La había abandonado y, aun así, ella había intentado buscarlo. Y donde estaba él en ese momento? Buscando el título del más fuerte, casi sin siquiera recordar a la pequeña niña que alguna vez lo consideró como todo su mundo.**

**"Deberías ir a dormir. Okina me dijo que tienes una entrevista con Miyamoto mañana" Aoshi se dio media vuelta para irse, y los ojos de Misao se dilataron.**

**"Aoshi-sama…. ¿Mañana, al ponerse el sol?" Algo la había hecho decir esas palabras. Aun cuando ella había sido la que no había querido pasar mucho tiempo cerca de él hacía apenas unas horas. Pero no podía dejarlo ir así como así.**

**Aoshi se detuvo en seco. ¿Aun después de todo, ella todavía quería entrenar con él? Algo dentro de Aoshi se movió, y una sensación cálida lo invadió. "Aa" y con eso por toda respuesta, se fue.**

***FIN DEL RECUERDO***

Aún ahora, Misao no tenía idea de que era lo que la había hecho decirle eso. Pero de lo que estaba segura era de que él se sentía culpable. La chica sabía que el hecho de que el la estuviese entrenando era algo así como una disculpa por todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos. No había forma de que él hubiera sabido que esa era la primera vez, desde que él se fue, que ella entrenaba como debía ser.

Y las palabras de Sou-kun habían dado en el blanco, Misao lo sabía. _'Bien hecho, Sou-kun'._ Aunque la verdad, no había como culpar al chico. No después de haber llorado como toda una magdalena sobre el hombro del Tenken tan poco tiempo antes.

"¡Misao-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Tienes una entrevista hoy día, no lo olvides!" Se escuchó la voz de Okina a través del shogi, cortando efectivamente de raíz los pensamientos de Misao. El viejo la había estado molestando por días para que se vistiese lo mejor que pudiese para causar una buena impresión. ¿Buena impresión a quién? ¿Miyamoto? ¡Ay por favor!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente cuando el shogi se abrió lo suficiente como para que pasara por él un kimono que aterrizó sobre su cabeza, seguido de un par de lustrosas geta de madera.

"Itai! JIYA! Eso DOLIÓ!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Y también deme un par de esos, se ven muy frescos!"

Saitou Tokio, también conocida como Fujita Tokio gracias al alias actual de su esposo, sonrió al recibir los vegetales que acababa de comprar. Le gustaba ir de compras por las mañanas. Ya que su querido lobo insistía en entrenar antes de ir a trabajar (y se levantaba a horas que ni siquiera estaban consideradas en el reloj para hacerlo), pues ella se había acostumbrado un poco a esa rutina. Aunque por lo general comenzaba el día cuando Hajime la despertaba LUEGO de terminar de entrenar (siquiera un segundo antes no era ni una opción. La mujer apreciaba cada minuto de sueño que pudiera obtener, muchas gracias, y le cortaría la cabeza a su adorado esposo con el cuchillo de cocina si es que se le ocurría interferir con su cita diaria con Morfeo).

Aun así, no era TAN temprano. El mercado ya estaba lleno de actividad, con sonidos escandalosos llenando las calles y cientos de pequeños objetos esperando ser vendidos.

Ordenando un poco los objetos que llevaba en la canasta que estaba cargando, Tokio revisó mentalmente su lista de compras. Arroz, fideos, fruta, pescado, fideos, tofu, fideos….. salsa de soya… ¿qué más? Ah sí claro, los fideos. Bueno, al parecer tenía todo.

Pero aun así era demasiado temprano para regresar a casa. Tokio meneó un poco la cabeza al pensar en esto. Siempre era lo mismo todos los días. Había una cantidad limitada de cosas que hacer en una casa pequeña aparte de cocinas, lavar y limpiar. Hajime no regresaría hasta la noche, y a ella realmente no le gustaba tanto estar sola. Por lo menos el regresaría por la noche, eso era algo que hacía valer la espera.

Tokio no se dio cuenta de que había estado parada en medio de la calle hasta que algo la golpeó y casi la bota al suelo. De alguna forma se las arregló para mantener su equilibrio, pero la canasta de compras no tuvo tanta suerte.

"¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Estaba distraído, fue mi culpa…..!"

El joven la ayudó a recuperar sus vegetales y fideos, disculpándose todo el rato. Tokio no pudo sino notar que el chico parecía haber nadado en una botella de perfume. No era que fuese un olor desagradable, era sólo que….. bueno… el chico APESTABA a perfume, por decirlo así. Como si tuviera una nubecita a su alrededor.

"Aquí tiene" dijo el joven hombre mientras le entregaba la canasta. Tokio no pudo hacer mucho más que asentir la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. El joven sólo la miró. Y gimió.

"Aún apesto a esa cosa, ¿uh? Eso explica por qué la gente se mantiene alejada de mí en esta bella mañana" Esto último fue dicho con otro gemido/suspiro y algo de sarcasmo mezclado por ahí.

Tokio intentó controlar su risa. No es exactamente educado reírte de alguien con quien te acabas de chocar.

El joven la miró y vio sus esfuerzos porque sus hombros dejaran de moverse. Suspiró. "Puede reírse señora. En serio, no hay problema. Yo también lo haría de no ser porque soy yo quien se encuentra en una situación tan… olorosa" Dijo, meneando una mano para restarle importancia al asunto y guiñándole un ojo al mismo tiempo.

Al tiempo que Tokio se desternillaba de la risa, Ryo decidió que ese definitivamente no era su día.

Su abuelo había conseguido tirarle encima una buena cantidad de perfume (esto es, prácticamente media botella) sobre la cabeza antes de que el chico se las arreglase para escapar. Ahora, sólo le quedaba buscar un río donde meter la cabeza y, con algo de suerte, ahogarse en el proceso.

Tokio miró el rostro resignado de Ryo y decidió ayudar a la pobre alma en pena. "La dueña de esta tienda es una vieja amiga mía. Quizás ella tenga uno o cinco baldes de agua que nos pueda dar" dijo mientras señalaba la puerta de la tienda justo frente a ellos.

Un gran anuncio de madera escrito con kanjis negros y gruesos proclamaba el mejor chocolate de todo Kioto. Ryo miró a Tokio con adoración y la siguió obedientemente como un cachorrito perdido.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Okon cantaba bajito mientras hacía un par de rollitos de cerdo. Junto a ella, una igualmente feliz Omasu cortaba el tofu en trocitos. De pronto, Okon dejó de cantar.

"Hey, Omasu-chan….. has visto a Kouga últimamente?"

"Kouga-kun? Pues no, no en los últimos días, ahora que lo mencionas….. ¿Porque la pregunta?"

"Bueno, por lo general está aquí cuando hago rollos de cerdo. Es algo extraño el hacerlos sin tener que impedir que él se los robe"

"¿Sabes? No hay necesidad de intentar tentarlo con rollos de cerdo para que nos ayude con el plan" dijo Omasu cogiendo un rollito y mordiéndolo delicadamente.

"Eso viniendo de la persona a la cual él no le puede decir que no" respondió Okon con una sonrisa pícara.

"Sabes que eso es sólo porque solíamos golpearlo y amenazarlo de niñas" fue la respuesta de Omasu mientras volvía a la tabla de picar, atacando al tofu con algo más de fuerza que la necesaria.

"A Shiro también lo amenazábamos, y ya ves que él no tiene ningún problema"

"Querrás decir 'por el momento'"

Ambas mujeres intercambiaron sonrisas malévolas por sobre la tabla de picar.

o-o-o-o-o-o

*TOC* *TOC*

Ryo miró fijamente la gran puerta de madera frente a él. No era algo que le gustase admitir, pero en ese momento estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. A pesar de la poca importancia que por lo general le daba a lo que decía su abuelo, a final de cuentas siempre escuchaba. ¡Y qué bonito momento eligió su cerebro para recordarle los sermones!

Quizás no debió haber comido todo ese chocolate en la tienda. Pero había resultado que Tokio-san era igual de fanática (ejem!adictaejem!) que él, y luego de verla comprar casi media docena de adorables cajitas de madera con inscripciones tales como 'chocolate blanco', 'chocolate amargo' y 'chocolate puro', entre otras, pues el chico no había sido capaz de resistirse.

La puerta se abrió y, para sorpresa de Ryo, un joven con delantal y sonrisa feliz apareció detrás. La sonrisa fue pronto reemplazada por una mirada confundida. "¿Si?"

"Eh….. Tengo una cita con el Okashira. Soy el nieto de Akira Miyamoto" se presentó Ryo, haciendo lo posible con no trabarse con las palabras. Nada fácil, considerando que el delantal del joven frente a él era violeta. Tenía que ser un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo para usar semejante cosa, abrir la puerta, encontrar a un completo desconocido y aún así, seguir sonriendo.

Soujiro recobró su sonrisa feliz casi de inmediato. El nieto de Miyamoto-san, ¿uh? Bueno, bueno… las cosas iban a ponerse interesantes, al parecer….

"Entre" invitó Soujiro, al tiempo que abría la puerta lo suficiente como para que Ryo entrase con comodidad.

Ryo miró a su alrededor. El lugar era una casa japonesa tradicional, aunque mucho más grande que cualquier otra que hubiera visto antes. Era obvio que el jardín estaba muy bien cuidado. El joven ojiverde reprimió las ganas de sonreír. Ya le estaban gustando los cuarteles generales de los Oniwabanshu.

"Por aquí por favor" Ryo siguió al chico del delantal, al tiempo que intentaba no parecer un turista emocionado, y con las justas recordó quitarse los zapatos. Sin embargo, sin importar cuanto intentara permanecer tranquilo, no pudo sino mirar con fascinación cuando divisó a un hombre entrenando solo en la parte más alejada del jardín. Sus movimientos eran increíbles, y Ryo no pudo evitar sino sentirse ensimismado con la forma en que el sol se reflejaba en las dos espadas desnudas que el hombre sostenía en sus manos y con las que cortaba el aire.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta educadamente, y Ryo volvió a la realidad a tiempo para continuar persiguiendo al delantal violeta. ¿Y se supone que iba a encontrarse con el líder se este grupo? Ya no había duda de que su abuelo había dicho la verdad (todo un hecho en sí mismo) cuando dijo que el Oniwabanshu estaba formado por ninjas. Su única esperanza ahora era que el Okashira sufriera de reumatismo o algo parecido y que no estuviera lo suficientemente loco como para siquiera sugerir un 'entrenamiento amistoso'. _'Ni hablar'_ se rió su subconsciente _'Se supone que el líder es el mejor de los mejores, aún si es que es un montón de huesos viejos'_. Y aún si ese no era el caso, aún un ninja de cinco años podría barrer el piso con Ryo Kuronami. De eso no había duda, que el chico era realista.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Aoshi miró las láminas de sus kodachi. Asintiéndose a sí mismo con satisfacción, las movió nuevamente. Si, ya estaban lo suficientemente afiladas. Decidido esto, recogió la piedra de afilar y la puso a un lado. Ahora, era momento de entrenar un poco. Y luego, Seta y él iban a tener una pequeña conversación.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Soujiro se rió para sus adentros. Quizás se quedaría por los alrededores de la oficina de Misao-chan mientras durase esta reunión.

Al llegar a su destino, el Tenken tocó suavemente a la puerta. Sin darle a Misao tiempo para responder, decidió poner aún más nervioso al joven detrás de él (¡el infortunado estaba temblando como una hoja! ¡Qué divertido!).

"Okashira, Miyamoto-san no pudo prsentarse a la reunión del día de hoy. Por esta razón, envió a su nieto en su representación" Soujiro sabía que esto sorprendería a Misao momentáneamente (más que nada por el hecho de llamarla Okashira), y mientras tanto, se volteó a mirar al visitante con el rostro más serio que pudo, a pesar del hecho de que prácticamente se estaba atorando de la risa.

"Puede ingresar. El Okashira lo espera" Ryo parpadeó. ¿Espera? ¡Pero aún era temprano! ¿Acaso realmente se había demorado tanto en el mercado? Quizás el Okashira era igual de obsesivo que su abuelo con respecto a la hora y lo había estado esperando desde el amanecer….. ¡que mala primera impresión! Y Ryo sabía que esas eran aún más importantes en Japón de lo que lo eran en Europa….. Genial, simplemente genial.

Con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el chico del delantal (quien, sin la sonrisa en el rostro, de pronto parecía mucho mayor que él), Ryo abrió el shogi y entró a la oficina.

Para su sorpresa, la oficina era una mezcla entre japonés y occidental. La gran silla detrás de la mesa de trabajo estaba volteada, así que no podía ver al Okashira. La puerta se cerró suavemente detrás de él, lo que le dio a Ryo de pronto la sensación de estar atrapado.

Misao respiró profundo un par de veces para calmarse. Había estado esperando a Miyamoto, con quien ya sabía cómo lidiar. Ahora que lo pensaba, el viejo SÍ había mencionado a su nieto un par de veces. Misao sólo podía esperar que no se tratase de uno de esos gaijins antipáticos (la chica recordaba vagamente que el tipo venía de Europa) que pensaban que las mujeres no podían hacer nada. Lentamente, se levantó de la silla y se dio vuelta para encarar al visitante.

El rostro de Ryo era digno de verse, y bordeaba en lo cómico, tanto que Misao lo recordaría hasta el final de sus días. Felizmente para ella, se había estado preparando para cualquier tipo de reacción, sólo en caso de que Miyamoto hubiese olvidado convenientemente el mencionar que la Okashira era mujer. De no haber sido el caso, la chica hubiera mostrado más que ojos enormes y bocota abierta.

"Ma….Makimachi-san?" atinó a chillar Ryo. "u…usted….Okashira….ninja….yo…..¿que?"

Misao hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Comenzó a reírse hasta que tuvo que sentarse de nuevo en la silla para evitar irse al piso.

"¿TU eres el nieto de Miyamoto? ¡Me asusté por las puras!" y seguía riéndose la mujer.

Ryo salió de su estupor al ver que su sola presencia era la razón por la que la mujer frente a él ya casi ni podía respirar de la risa. Luego de haber estado aterrorizado que una pasa vieja lo retara a duelo, el chico podía ver la ironía del asunto. Así que también comenzó a reír.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Detrás del shogi, Soujiro parpadeó un par de veces. El aire de pronto estaba lleno de risas sonoras y alegres y, si, no había duda de que venían de la oficina de Misao-chan. ¿Acaso se conocían? El hombre claramente había mencionado el nombre de Misao-chan….

Maldición. El tenken había estado esperando un enfrentamiento de formas de pensar. Sobretodo conociendo la terquedad de Misao y habiéndose dado cuenta de que el invitado no tenía ni idea de la identidad de la Okashira o, mucho más importante, de su género femenino.

Soujiro suspiró. Meneando la cabeza y murmurando acerca de lo injusta que era la vida, regresó a su balde de ropa sucia.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Sabes? Estaba esperando un viejo calvo sin dientes" comentó Ryo, una vez que hubo recobrado el aliento.

"Y yo estaba lista para enfrentarme a un gaijin creído sin modales" respondió Misao, sonriendo.

"¿De verdad eres la Okashira? ¿Entonces por que trabajas en un restaurante?" preguntó un Ryo algo sorprendido. Por lo que el chico sabía, y, por lo que había escuchado de la propia Misao, no era común que una mujer ocupase semejante cargo tan importante, por sobre un grupo de hombres y sobre todo en un ambiente notoriamente masculino como lo era un grupo de ninjas.

"Aunque no lo creas, lo soy. La única e inconfundible líder de los Oniwabanshu". Ya luego le diría que no había tenido opción. Por el momento, la joven estaba disfrutando la mirada de admiración que estaba recibiendo. "El restaurante es sólo eso, un restaurante. Los ninjas también comen, te cuento"

"Así que realmente son…..¿ ninjas? Y yo que pensaba que el abuelo estaba soñando despierto de nuevo. Claro que eso explica bastante bien los cuchillitos esos que tanto te gusta arrojarme"

Misao sonrió y sacó un kunai de su obi. "Se llaman kunai. Así que tú eres el nieto de Miyamoto, ¿uh? Ahora ESO sí que da miedo"

"¿A mí me lo dices? El abuelo me levantó a sabe Dios qué hora, casi me ahora en agua congelada, me ahogó literalmente en perfume y me sacó a patadas de la casa a una hora en la que ninguna persona normal anda por las calles"

"¿Perfume? ¿A ti también? A mi casi me sofocan con este kimono, y fui prácticamente noqueada por un par de geta" comentó Misao mientras le daba de tirones a su indumentaria para probar su punto.

"¿Sabes algo? Tengo la impresión, y conociendo a mi abuelo es casi una certeza, que estamos en una cita arreglada" Misao parpadeó al oír eso. Conociendo a Okina y a Miyamoto, eso explicaba MUCHO. La chica gimió.

"Bueno, por lo menos no eres un pasa desdentada" Misao se rió al ver a Ryo moviendo las cejas de arriba para abajo. Bueno, sí, podría haber sido mucho peor.

*TOC* *TOC

"Adelante" Soujiro obedeció, balanceando cuidadosamente la bandeja de té en las manos al tiempo que se las arreglaba para abrir y cerrar el shogi. Esta vez estaba sin el delantal de Omasu (el cual, para su infinita vergüenza, recién había notado que había llevado puesto. ¡Ah, las injusticias de la vida!) y con su usual sonrisa pegada a la cara.

"hey, Sou-kun, ¿recuerdas que te comenté de Kuronami-san?" Soujiro parpadeó como respuesta. Puso una cara de pensamiento adorable, completa con dedo índice apoyado en la barbilla.

"¿Aquel que estaba intentando lograr la difícil tarea de convertirte en una dama?" El Tenken cogió en el aire el kunai que le lanzaron. "¡Sep! ¡Si me acuerdo!" dijo finalmente, sonriendo su sonrisa feliz.

Misao sólo suspiró y calmadamente señaló a Ryo. Ahora Soujiro era el de los ojos saltones. Ryo saludó con la mano mientras sonreía, tragándose la risa.

"Ryo Kur….. quiero decir, Kuronami Ryo. El que está intentando tal tarea digna de premio. Un gusto" Soujiro le sonrió, al tiempo que se las arreglaba para detener la trayectoria de otro kunai volador.

"Seta Soujiro, Yoroshiku." Ryo parpadeó.

"Creí que su apellido era Sou" Y ahora les tocó el turno a Misao y a Soujiro de parpadear. "Bueno, así lo llamó Makimachi-san. Aunque aún no estoy seguro de lo que significa –kun…." Aclaró Ryo. Su abuelo le había dicho que llamase a las personas por sus apellidos, que les añadiera un –san (cosa que asumía era un signo de respeto) y que….. bueno, la verdad, eso había sido todo.

Esto fue seguido por una lección abreviada de Japonés. Al final de la cual, Ryo decidió que le gustaba más Ryo-kun. Le tomó a Misao un buen rato convencerlo que no, no estaba bien que le dijera a la gente que esa forma le gustaba más y que no, no podía presentarse a sí mismo como Kuronami Ryo-kun. Al final de todo, Soujiro le impidió pegar a Ryo a la silla via kunai, y de paso decidió que sería mejor si el mismo explicaba las razones por que esto no podía ser.

"Porque yo lo digo no es una razón, Misao-chan" ese pequeño comentario le ganó el derecho a hacer otra larga explicación.

Al final, luego de que Ryo comprendió que nadie lo perseguiría con una katana por llamarlos –kun o –chan a menos que fuera un completo extraño (las ideas con que Miyamoto lo había criado eran definitivamente más que interesantes), y después de que se rieran de él porque llamaba a la sobrina de 6 años de su vecino 'Tachibana-san', Ryo se conformó con llamar a Misao 'Misao-san'. Nada de –chan por el momento, decidió la chica. Lo último que necesitaba era darle ideas a Okina. Ryo sólo hizo puchero hasta que fue amablemente enfrentado con un kunai al cuello.

"¡ah, sí! ¡Lo había olvidado!" dijo de pronto Ryo, y comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos. "Los planos preliminares del restaurante de Tokio" dijo, poniendo unos trozos de papel ligeramente arrugados en la mesa.

Misao parpadeó. "Planos? Tan pronto? Miyamoto sí que trabaja rápido, ¿uh?" comentó la chica mirando los papeles.

Ryo se alzó de hombros. "Le dije que estaba apresurando las cosas, pero nunca me escucha. Dijo que tenías que verlos antes. Aunque a mí me parece que están bien."

Misao le dirigió una sonrisa algo altanera. "Bien para un restaurante, puede ser. ¿Pero para una base ninja? Eso es otro asunto totalmente diferente."

Soujiro se rió alegremente de la cara de incredulidad que puso Ryo.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 20

o-o-o-o-o-o

Barbara-Maki : Definitivamente, Shiro merece un premio por haber lidiado con esas dos toda su vida. En cuanto al sufrimiento de Aoshi, pues el chico tiene que darse cuenta que también existe gente en el mundo con vidas propias, ¿ne?. De los diarios del Okashira ya te enterarás, espérate a los próximos capítulos. Pues la idea de Ryo en una situación de acción sí que sería MUY graciosa, sobretodo porque el hombre no le atinaría ni a una mosca, no por falta de ganas, sino por falta de talento para la pelea en general. Ah, ¡pero Misao no va a trabajar sola! ¡La unión hace la fuerza! (o la deshace a la fuerza, ya se verá XD)

Lacus kline 29 : Gracias por tus comentarios! Me encanta que te guste mi historia! Aoshi no es del tipo de personas a las que se les haga entender de una sola, ni aun agujereándolo (testigo: Kenshin), así que es el momento de medidas algo extremas, ne? ¡Seta Soujiro! Lava, plancha, cocina, remienda y sonríe 24/7! ¡Jajaja, mira que para aviso de televisión! ¡Yo lo compraría sin dudarlo!

Luna Sol Nocturno *le pasa una bandita* No te automutiles! O.o Bueno, yo creo que esas cosas nunca se piensan, pero si es que Misao lo hubiera planeado, que jamás lo besa. Y si es que le hubiera dado más vueltas al asunto…. ¡Que se suicida por no habérsele tirado encima en ese momento! XD. Oh, pero tranquila, ya llegará del momento de la venganza de todas las frustraciones, le duela a quien le duela! *risa malévola*

Utena-Puchiko-nyu: El miai aún no será por un par de capis. Hay que preparar bien el terreno antes. Tanto por hacer, tanta gente por traumar…. ¡Ah, que ocupado va a estar!

Yukiyasha: XD ¡otra fanática de gritarle al monitor! ¡Yay! Jaja, pues al final de cuentas me salí de la clase esa de narrativa, que me comencé a aburrir demasiado y los jugos creativos se me hicieron gelatina. ¡Ah! ¡Las cucharitas! ¡Todo un símbolo de una noche sin dormir y mucho azúcar en mi sistema! Sep, todo un clásico XD. Juega Playstation :D

Angel Nemesis: ¡Que genial que te haya gustado la escena! Si te pareció natural y creíble, pues he hecho bien mi trabajo. Tengo dificultad pensando en Aoshi y Misao diciéndose o haciendo de pronto cosas que no van para nada con sus personalidades si no ayuna base creíble antes. Hace un par de semanas volví a leer el manga (toditiiiiiito, para que veas el vicio), y pues resulta que Aoshi resulta algo más maleable de lo que creí. Así que a partir de ahora tomaré como base la personalidad de Aoshi del manga para algunas cosas, pero intentaré que no se vea demasiado la diferencia, no vaya a ser que el congelado se me salga de control. En cuanto a lo de Sou…. No, no es a eso a lo que me refiero. Soujiro le tiene un cariño especial a Misao, pero yo no diría que es algo romántico. Parte de la respuesta está en el capítulo anterior, y el resto irá viniendo de a pocos. La historia de Yumi y ShiShio (yumi-centrica) la voy a explorar más a fondo en mi próximo fic, ¡pero primero termino con este!

Minatostuki: ¡pues ahí te va el proximo capi! ¡Espero que te guste!

Nebyura: Si eso hubiera pasado, el hombre hubiera hecho corto circuito, ella se me convertía en un montón de mantequilla en la sartén y yo me quedaba sin personajes para mi fic….. con calma, con calma.

AoshiMi SeshLin: No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que recordaste dejarme un comentario! Si he visto Gravitation (unico Yaoi que he podido terminar de ver, y eso que por lo general no me gustan), y bueno, nunca había pensado en la historia desde ese punto de vista. Pero la alegoría no suena mal….. En cuanto a la escena de Aoshi, pues definitivamente el chico no nació con una kodachi en la mano, ni con don de mando sobre medio mundo. Yo creo que la edad en la que Aoshi fue elegido Okashira influyó mucho en su personalidad actual, así que hago algo de labor freudiana para ver qué pasa ahí dentro, ayudada por mi fiel asistente Aoshi-interno XD.

Minue: ¡Mi molestosa oficial desaparecida! No estoy enojada contigo, si ya sé que debes estar hasta las orejas de cosas que hacer. ¡Pero no me dejes abandonada pues! Aparécete de vez en cuando para jalarme las orejas por no actualizar. ¡Sep :D El momento tetera! XD otro clásico para los libros de verito, jaja. Cuidate mucho y un abrazo mujer, no te pierdas, ok?

Ayann: ¡Muchas gracias! Intento hacer lo mejor que puedo, y sé que aún me falta bastante que pulir, pero el hecho de que me dejen comentarios así me hace esforzarme más en escribir mejor. ¡Domo!

Kori Kaoru: ¡Gracias! ¡Se acabó la espera! Ya nos estamos acercando a donde se quedó la historia en inglés, así que tengo que esforzarme para hacer que ambas avancen bien y evitar el ser asesinada :D

Arashi Shinomori: Primero que nada, gracias por hacerme terminar de traducir este capítulo! Aun sin intención, te lo agradezco. Además, merecido lo tienes por leerlo en tan poco tiempo con todo y clases, jajaja. El vicio, ¿no? ¡Actualizacion a la orden! Ahora que lo mencionas, el traductor de google no es tan buena idea, porque ya he visto lo que le hace a mi fic (me entró la curiosidad luego de que otra persona me lo mencionara hace ya varios capis). Solo te diré que mi pobre historia sale mutilada y trozada de una manera vil y despiadada, como si le hubieran hecho gatotsu con el cuchillo de pan…

Bueno gente, déjenme sus comentarios, y cuídense mucho!

Verito-chan


	22. Capitulo 21

o-o-o-o-o-o

Dic 10, 2011 : Formato arreglado

_Texto _– Pensamientos / Sueños

**Texto** - Recuerdos

o-o-o-o-o-o

Nuevo capitulo! Todas las notas de autor están en mi perfil.

Disclaimer: Nop, no son míos. Aunque por ahí encontrarán uno que otro colado.

Como seguir adelante y no morir en el intento

o-o-o-o-o-o

Capítulo 21

o-o-o-o-o-o

Misao meneó divertida la cabeza mientras veía alejarse la figura de Ryo, quien se encontraba prácticamente dando de saltitos por la calle. Junto a ella, Soujiro se reía de lo lindo al ver la misma escena.

"Esta cosa del restaurante en Tokio está avanzando bastante rápido, ¿no?" Preguntó la chica, aun mirando al puntito negro que ahora era Ryo. Los planos habían sido buenos, hasta cierto punto. Aparentemente, Miyamoto se había olvidado del pequeño detalle que los Oniwabanshuu eran un clan de ninjas. Y como tales, vivían del secreto y en el secreto. Lo que quería decir que nada de enormes salas de reuniones o muebles de lujo en lo que se suponía era un restaurante bastante sencillo. Ryo solamente había puesto los ojos en blanco y prometido hacer los cambios necesarios. Aparte de eso, Misao había añadido una que otra cosita, como una entrada secreta a través del tejado y un espacio oculto bajo los tatamis del dojo para guardar el exceso de armas. Ah, y para eso también iban a necesitar una buena excusa. Tener un dojo en un restaurante no era lo que se dice normal.

"¿No es eso bueno acaso?" Preguntó a su vez Soujiro, parpadeando unas cuantas veces.

"Y si… es sólo que desde que me nombraron Okashira todo ha ido lento y simple, y ahora de pronto parece que las cosas están pasando todas a la vez, y tan rápido que apenas y puedo seguirles el paso"

"¿Agobiada?" Preguntó el chico poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de la chica y haciéndola darse la vuelta, en dirección a Aoiya.

"Algo. Quiero decir, da la casualidad que todo lo que pase es mi responsabilidad, eso es todo" dijo Misao, dejándose empujar hacia la casa. Soujiro empujaba sus hombros por turnos, como si estuviera haciendo caminar a una muñeca al son de una melodía que sólo él podía escuchar, de pasito que se movía exactamente igual que ella. Lo que daba como resultado una escena bastante divertida para quienquiera que pasara y los viera.

"Ah, ¿en serio? Y yo que pensaba que eras una especie de decoración cuyo único trabajo era sentarse en ese escritorio todo el día viéndose bonita. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Mirada al frente!" Comentó Soujiro, empujándola un poco más fuerte por los hombros, para prevenir ser estampado contra el piso como recompensa por el comentario. Misao puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando.

"Oye, ¿qué? ¡Te informo, so tonto, que soy una Okashira bastante capaz! Aunque claro que sé que soy una visión de belleza. ¡Pero aun así señor adulador, ni creas que ese comentario te librará de lavar la ropa hoy!" Le soltó Misao, recordando las tareas del chico para ese día.

"No perdía nada con tratar. ¡Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si ustedes las mujeres no usaran un kimono diferente para cada segundo del día!" Se quejó el muchacho.

"¡Oye! Culpa a Omasu y a Okon, ¡no a mí! Además…. ¿No que te gustaba lavar la ropa?"

"Si me gusta, podría decirse. De cierta manera es una tarea pacífica. Pero claro, el lavar ropa interior femenina no es exactamente una de las cosas más divertidas que tengo por hacer….."

Esta vez, Misao consiguió darse la vuelta de golpe, para quedar frente a un Soujiro bastante sonrojado. Realmente no se le había pasado por la mente que la ropa para lavar incluía esos detallitos. Bueno, era obvio que sí, pero…. Y bueno, Soujiro era la lavandera usual….. Lo que significaba….

De pronto a la chica se le vino a la mente que probablemente, por esas casualidades del destino, Soujiro había visto algunas cosas que ningún hombre (con la posible excepción de Himura, pero ese hombre parecía ser la excepción a todas las reglas) debería ver nunca. O saber, dicho sea de paso.

"Nunca me imaginé que la sangre fuera tan difícil de quitar….." Murmuró el chico, en una imitación bastante fiel de un tomate.

Los ojos de Misao se abrieron como platos, y la chica se desplomó contra Soujiro, víctima de un ataque de risa histérica. El chico sólo suspiró y, aún bastante rojo, la levantó por la cintura y la llevó dentro de la casa. Bajo el brazo, como una especie de paquete reilón. Sin mucha ceremonia, la soltó como paquete de papas una vez dentro de la casa, donde la niña continuó con sus carcajadas.

El ex asesino cruzó los brazos y le dio de pataditas a la figura histérica frente a él. Nada.

De pronto, una idea pasó por su mente. Con una mirada fija, sus ojos se posaron en Misao. Casi sin pensarlo, Soujiro pateó ligeramente el suelo con su pie derecho.

Misao no supo lo que estaba pasando hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Había estado ella riéndose en el piso (y sólo para informar, esa caída sí que le había dolido en el alma) y de pronto se había sentido mareada. Tres segundos después, estaba dentro de la tina de ropa, mojada hasta el tuétano.

Y junto a ella estaba un risueño hombre que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

"SOU-! Ven acá, infeliz!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Divertida, Okon observaba a través de la ventana de la cocina la causa de todo el alboroto. Esto es, Misao intentando vengarse de Seta-kun tirándole todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

La ninja levantó una ceja cuando su menuda Okashira levantó la tina de ropa llena de agua por sobre su cabeza y se la arrojó al joven.

Y se desternilló de la risa cuando vio a un Shiro muy, pero muy mojado paradote con los ojos como platos, sin idea de qué rayos le acababa de pasar.

Bueno, el chico siempre se aparecía en los peores momentos.

De pronto, se le ocurrió algo. Con una sonrisa, dejó en paz a los vegetales y salió corriendo hacia algún lugar.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Fue muy fácil. Gaijin imbécil ni supo qué carajo le pasó. Una traidora maldita estaba con él. ¡Que disfruten juntos la otra vida!" terminó con una carcajada estrepitosa un hombre de contextura más bien gruesa, rodeado de varios hombres con la misma apariencia tosca.

"¡Oye! ¡Tu! ¡Trae más sake!" le gritó otro hombre a un joven de ojos marrones vivos. El joven asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente regresó con dos jarras más de la bebida. El sake empezó a distribuirse y las risas aumentaros.

"¡Por un Japón libre!" declaró una voz, acompañada de una taza.

"¡Por un Japón libre!" respondieron varias voces, cada una acompañada de una taza, que fue vaciada casi inmediatamente.

Nadie notó el que joven que había servido el sake aún estaba presente, más cerca de lo necesario, con la cabeza libre del alcohol que empañaba las mentes de los demás. Se paseaba alrededor, sirviendo más sake cuando veía una taza medio vacía, escuchando todas las conversaciones al mismo tiempo, recordando todas las palabras que creía importantes.

La apariencia de este joven era bastante contrastante con la de los hombres a su alrededor. No era muy fornido (es más, entre tanto hombre enorme se veía más bien raquítico) y sus ojos denotaban inteligencia. Tenía la gracia de un gato y la astucia de uno también.

Kouga sonrió para sus adentros y sirvió otra taza de sake para otro hombre feo y estúpido. Ahora, si tan sólo fueran un poquito más específicos acerca de la razón para la celebración… Pero no importaba, aún quedaba mucho sake por servir.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Con ayuda de una toalla, Misao se restregó con fuerza el cabello mojado. El pequeño episodio se había convertido en una guerra declarada cuando Shiro decidió salir de su estupor y vengarse. Con la ayuda de un balde lleno de agua con jabón que estaba por ahí.

Todo terminó cuando cierto par de damas, actualmente en la lista negra de la Okashira y cada vez más cerca de llegar al número uno en el ranking de aquellos que más se merecen un buen golpazo (llamémoslas Okon y Omasu por el momento, ¿les parece?) habían subido al techo y los habían duchado con baldes llenos de tierra. A Misao le había tomado toda una eternidad el limpiar su cabello de ese montón de suciedad.

Luego de finalmente lograr secar a medias sus largos cabellos (luego de MUCHO pero que mucho restregar), la chica se sentó frente a la pequeña mesa en su habitación.

Frente a ella, cinco libros y un rollo de pergamino antiquísimo.

Los Diarios del Okashira. Todos los Okashiras TENIAN que escribir uno, incluso ella. Claro que el de ella era más un panfleto que otra cosa, ya que realmente no había nueva información relevante acerca de los Oniwabanshuu que ella pudiera escribir. En teoría, cada nuevo Okashira debería leer primero el diario del líder anterior, ya que era el más cercano en el tiempo y como tal, la fuente más confiable acerca de la forma de llevar el grupo de acuerdo con el entorno político de la época. En cierta forma, eran más crónicas que diarios, podría decirse.

Pero existía una casi regla no escrita: El diario de un Okashira sólo debía ser abierto luego de su muerte. Principalmente porque a veces contenían información personal. Y si, en caso de que se lo pregunten, sí había habido mujeres Okashiras antes. Erm…. Solo una, de hecho. Y había sido un caso temporal porque el Okashira oficial había estado prisionero por esa época. Pero sí hubo una, ¿de acuerdo?

Ahora, ¿cuál de todos leer primero? En la habitación de Aoshi, Misao había cogido los primeros que le cruzaron al paso. La chica suspiró y abrió los cinco libros en la primera página. Luego de examinarlos de cerca, resultó que los dos más antiguos (sin contar el rollo de pergamino) eran consecutivos. Bueno, eso era mejor que nada.

Acomodándose en el cojín. Misao abrió la página. Con cuidado, porque las pobres paginas parecían estar a punto de desintegrarse.

Ah sí. Otra cosa acerca de los Diarios del Okashira. Estaban escritos en el código Oniwabanshuu, que también era usado para mensajes secretos. El código en sí era bastante simple, una vez entendido. Los kanjis eran reemplazados por símbolos. El truco era que existían CUATRO tipos de alfabeto secreto. Y todos usaban los mismos símbolos. Y los cuatro alfabetos TENIAN QUE ser usados al mismo tiempo, para evitar que se descifrara el mensaje.

Por suerte para Misao, si bien Okina no había creído necesario el entrenarla en el arte de la lucha, no había descuidado de la misma manera los otros aspectos de su entrenamiento de Oniwabanshuu.

Cada línea usaba un código diferente. Para un lector curioso, era simplemente un garabato de niño. Para un observador sin entrenamiento, era un montón de basura sin sentido. Para el lector con poca experiencia, decir que era un poco confuso es quedarse corto. Para Misao, era casi un juego.

El truco estaba en mirar cada línea antes de leerla. En algún lugar de la línea, había un símbolo incompleto o mal escrito. A veces no más que un punto de tinta. Esa cosa tan insignificante era la clave para saber en qué alfabeto estaba escrita la línea.

El diario tenía una fecha de más de ciento veinte años atrás.

"_Hoy fue mi primer día como Okashira. Ya que vengo de Sapporo, nunca esperé que el cuartel general fuera tan grande, o que los temas a tratar fueran tan complejos. Lo primero que tuve que hacer fue ir al palacio a ver al emperador. Bueno, EL me vio a mí, pero definitivamente YO no lo vi a él. Estaba escondido detrás de una cortina, y hablaba tan bajo que uno de sus consejeros tenía que transmitirme cada uno de sus mensajes. Creo que todo fue demasiado complicado. O quizás esto es una muestra de qué tan simplista soy, por venir de una aldea pequeña y todo eso._

_Luego, algo muy extraño sucedió. Justo cuando me retiraba, el mismo consejero que había hablado en nombre del emperador me dijo, en una voz tan queda que creí haberla imaginado y tan rápido que creí que había sido el viento, que el emperador deseaba verme esa noche, en sus aposentos. Al parecer, al ser el grupo de ninjas a cargo de la seguridad del palacio, todos los acuerdos se hacen sólo con el emperador, sin interferencia de ningún tipo por parte de los consejeros imperiales. Así que eso significaba que tenía que encontrar la manera de infiltrarme en el castillo. Castillo protegido por todos los rincones, dicho sea de paso. Que genial -.-"_

Misao sonrió. La carita enojada dibujada con tinta no era parte del alfabeto secreto usual, pero revelaba el tipo de hombre que era este (la joven le dio un vistazo a la primera página) Hiroshi Kobe. Parecía muy agradable, dicho sea de paso….momentito….¿KOBE? ¿Acaso no era el Okashira cuando empezaron las guerras ninja?

Las siguientes páginas relataban cómo fue que se las arregló para infiltrarse en el mismo castillo que había jurado proteger, y todas las cosas de mal que encontró en su seguridad, así como lo que tendría que hacerse para arreglar los defectos. Misao tomó nota mental de algunas de ellas. Ahora, acerca de COMO logró meterse…. Una de dos, o Kobe estaba hecho de goma, o definitivamente fue uno de los mejores ninjas de los que jamás había escuchado.

"_Me duele todo el cuerpo. Hay cosas que sólo pueden hacerse en cierto momento y cuando las circunstancias apremiantes te lo piden. Ahora mismo, a duras penas puedo levantar el pincel. Y ahora que he cumplido con mis deberes hacia mi señor y mi clan, quizás sea momento de pensar en mis deberes hacia mí mismo, como hombre. Mi mente viaja hacia Sapporo, y hacia Mina. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo, y me pregunto si también piensa en mí"_

¡Qué LINDO! A Misao definitivamente le agradaba este tipo.

"_Probablemente no. No más que pensamientos pasajeros acerca del hombre que le enseñó como empuñar las kodachi. Sé que no debí haberle enseñado. Es una mujer y sería una kunoichi estupenda, pero es una Oniwabanshuu. A veces me pregunto acerca de esta segregación por sexos. Creo que es estúpido y que no tiene sentido. Pero quizás mi opinión es parcializada, porque no hay nada que quisiera más que tener a Mina a mi lado ahora._

"_Dos años. Tengo que ser paciente aún por dos años más. Si apenas ha terminado el día y ya estoy pensando en ella, ¿Cómo se supone que aguantaré dos años? Sin embargo, debo ser paciente hasta que llegue a la mayoría de edad, aún si la espera me mata lentamente"._

Momentito. ¿Hasta que llegue a la MAYORIA DE EDAD? Con un par de sumas rápidas, eso significa que la chica esa tenía ¿que? Catorce años? Misao decidió seguir leyendo y dejar de lado cualquier comparación de edades y envidias para luego.

"_Hablé con su padre, pero no pedí su mano en matrimonio. Sólo quería asegurarme que a mi regreso la encontraría aún soltera, y no con embarazada y cuidando a tres chiquillos más. Cuando regrese, tampoco le pediré a su padre su mano en matrimonio. Quizás suene extraño, pero quiero preguntarle a ella primero. Tenerla como mi esposa me haría el hombre más feliz del mundo…pero sólo si ella me acepta. Por supuesto, su padre protestó. ¿Quién ha escuchado de pedirle a la chica su opinión en estos casos? Pero no me importa lo que diga la gente, no la forzaré a nada. En dos años, tendré veintisiete y seré un hombre feliz, si Kamisama me concede este deseo"_

Once años. Él era mayor de que ella por once años, y aun así… Misao se preguntó por un momento si es que Aoshi habría leído este diario. Ah, pero claro que lo había hecho, ¡duh! Aunque quizás lo había cerrado al llegar a la enternecedora parte acerca de Mina. Con un hombre como el adicto al té, nunca se sabe.

Misao continuó leyendo. Por páginas y páginas, Kobe describía el manejo del grupo ninja como un todo, y ciertos aspectos del manejo del cuartel general en particular. Bueno, definitivamente ahora las cosas eran diferentes. ¿Estar alerta en tu propia casa? Quiero decir, claro que siempre estaban alertas, pero una cosa es estar atentos a la presencia de intrusos, y otra muy diferente el tratar no caer en una emboscada preparada por otros habitantes de tu casa…en especial aquellos con espadas o estrellas ninja.

Curiosos métodos de entrenamiento. Pero pensándolo mejor, esos SI eran tiempos difíciles, y los estaban entrenando para proteger al emperador. Misao tenía que admitir que desde ese entonces la disciplina se había relajado mucho. Quizás podría emboscar a Okon y obligarla a lavar la ropa? No sonaba mala la idea….

De la chica, Mina, nada. Uno casi podría pensar que Kobe se había olvidado de ella, de no ser por el mantra _"Un día más es un día menos_" que estaba repetido al final de cada hoja. Algo así como su cuenta regresiva personal, podría decirse.

"_Por fin he pensado en una forma de perfeccionar la técnica. Últimamente me ha estado volviendo loco, y a decir verdad, estaba a punto de darme de cabezazos contra la pared. Aunque SI me di de cabezazos contra la mesa una o dos veces, y fue ESO lo que me dio la idea. Creo que Ayumi-san se asustó un poco cuando empecé a reírme como loco luego de eso. Sobre todo porque en ese momento yo la veía por cuadruplicado frente a mí. Es esa la exacta razón por la que estoy en mis habitaciones a las 8 de la noche, con órdenes estrictas de 'dormir antes de que ella venga y de un golpe me ponga en estado de inconsciencia'. ¿Quién soy yo para decir nada? Además, ella ES la cocinera, y hace un par de horas la vi haciendo tortitas…."_

Gotita. Esa Ayumi-san sonaba muy parecida a Omasu. Que miedo. Pero en cierto sentido, todas las mujeres Oniwabanshuu eran así, podría decirse. Quizás no eran luchadoras activas 120 años antes, pero SI había mujeres viviendo en el cuartel general en esa época. Era un poco confuso. Kobe-san había ya mencionado a varias, y NINGUNA de ellas parecía ser débil, tímida o enclenque.

Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? No es que estuvieran viviendo en una época muy pacífica que digamos, tenían que saber cómo cuidarse a ellas mismas! Además, si estaban asociadas con el clan, era probable que también se convirtieran en blancos.

"¡_Finalmente lo logré! O quizás deba decir que por fin pude conseguirlo…me tomó varios intentos y más de un par de equivocaciones para lograr que funcionara, pero…. ¡En fin! Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es perfeccionarlo. Mi creación (si es que puedo llamarla así) está completa (y en este momento podría empezar a reírme como maniático, pero estoy demasiado cansado para ello). La técnica de las imágenes es exactamente lo que el nombre implica. Una manipulación sutil del chi para crear imágenes propias de ti mismo rodeando al enemigo. Tengo la impresión de que también sería necesario manipular el chi del enemigo para evitar ser detectado. El ataque debe ser casi simultáneo, eso sí, por lo menos al inicio, para evitar desmayarse por el cansancio. Y si, habla la experiencia. Nota mental: cambiar los tatami de la sala de entrenamiento. Se supone que están ahí para que las caídas no duelan, ¡maldición!"._

Los ojos de Misao estaban ahora bien abiertos. ¿La técnica de las imágenes? ¡Esa era una de las técnicas de Aoshi-sama! Y pensar que este hombre la había creado… era increíble. Hay un cierto algo al leer algo tan personal como con crónica o diario que te hace sentir que conocer a quien lo escribió. Quizás porque allí se exponen los pensamientos de la persona y eso hace que crees cierto tipo de…. Conexión con él o ella.

Ahora la chica caía en la cuenta de que lo que tenía en sus manos no era un simple libro. Al mirarlo nuevamente, pudo distinguir algunas explicaciones acerca de la técnica. Claro que cada quien tenía que encontrar por su cuenta la mejor forma de adaptar la técnica a sí mismo, porque nada funciona nunca igual para dos personas, pero… Misao lo tenía. En sus MANOS.

En un intento por controlar las ganas de gritar como desquiciada, Misao decidió seguir leyendo un poco más sobre el tema y luego empezar a fastidiar a Aoshi para que empezara a enseñarle lo más pronto posible.

La sonrisa maniática desapareció de golpe. Bueno, ESO era algo en lo que no había pensado antes…quizás no exactamente el pedirle que le enseñara sus técnicas….ya que bueno, el manual lo tenía en las manos….

La sonrisa regresó al rostro de Misao al abrir la chica de nuevo el libro.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Les perdimos el rastro señor. Es como si hubieran desaparecido de la faz de la tierra"

Saitou frunció el ceño al oír eso. El joven oficial de policía frente a él tragó saliva. Un oficial Fujita de malas NO estaba en la lista de cosas que querías encontrar por tu camino. Era de conocimiento general que el hombre tenía un pasado que la mayoría no podía ni imaginar. Aun con su constante sonrisa, nadie se atrevía a ponerse en su camino. De hecho, la única razón por la que el joven oficial estaba en esa oficina reportando la fallida operación era porque nadie más se había atrevido a hacerlo, y… basta con decir que el Oficial Kobayashi no pensaba volver a apostar nunca más en su vida.

Con todo, el oficial se las arregló para no soltar un suspiro de felicidad cuando el inspector Fujita le ordenó irse con un movimiento casual de la mano mientras prendía un cigarrillo. Kobayashi saludó y salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo, evitando cuidadosamente el tema de que ese era un edificio del gobierno y estaba prohibido fumar. Pero no iba a recordarle ese pequeño detallito al inspector Fujita, menos aun cuando el propio jefe del departamento de policía se hacía de la vista gorda.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Saitou suspiró. Esta era la segunda vez en la semana. Primero había sido un robo en la casa de uno de los hombres occidentales más influyentes de la ciudad (como si no pareciera que todos eran importantes, malditos gaijins), y ahora, un asesinato.

La víctima era un mercader, no exactamente rico, pero tampoco pobre. Era obvio que el motivo no había sido simplemente un robo, ya que el cadáver fue encontrado aún en posesión de un valioso reloj de bolsillo. Y ese NO era el tipo de error que cometía un ladrón. Sin duda, las facciones anti-extranjeros eran las culpables del crimen. El cuerpo mostraba signos de espada, aunque parecía que los asesinos estaban más acostumbrados a partir leña que a manejar una katana- La técnica era atroz, pero no por ello menos cruel. De hecho el asesinato había sido uno de los más sangrientos que hubiera visto. Un maestro espadachín sólo necesitaba un corte rápido para terminar con su oponente. Pero una persona sin entrenamiento…..

Lo más inquietante del asunto era que el extranjero, un hombre de mediana edad llamado John Andrews, no había estado solo. A no más de dos pasos de su cadáver, habían encontrado el cuerpo de una joven muchacha. A juzgar por la ropa y el nudo del obi, era una prostituta del distrito rojo. Su muerte no había sido mejor, aun si parecía que había sido muerta por la espalda. Y ahí estaba lo inquietante del asunto.

Estas personas estaban en contra de los GAIJIN. Aún si la chica había estado con el hombre en ese momento, por pura mala suerte (y por el muy convincente sonido de algunas monedas, obviamente), no había habido ninguna necesidad de matarla a ella también. Por lo menos no de esa manera cruel. La chica había sido tan japonesa como los árboles de sakura, y bastante joven también. Unos diecisiete quizás, pero no más. Un simple golpe detrás de la cabeza antes de que empezara la masacre hubiera sido suficiente.

Quizás la chica había visto a los asesinos. No, ese no podía ser el caso. Los asesinos no iban por ahí sonriéndoles a sus víctimas antes de acabar con ellas, lo más probable es que tuvieran máscaras. Además, aún si ella le hubiera ido a contar a todo el mundo los detalles, eso no hubiera sido exactamente algo malo. Meterles miedo psicológico a las víctimas y todo eso. Una táctica que el propio Saitou había utilizado más veces de las que podía contar, y que aún le era eficaz, aunque no de la misma manera.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Odiaban a los gaijins y pensaban que cualquiera que se asociara con ellos también merecía morir.

Hora de volver a ver a Seta. Saitou sinceramente esperaba que la chica comadreja no fuera a obtener más de lo que pudiera manejar.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Soujiro ajustó el cinturón de sus pantalones e hizo un simple nudo para mantenerlo en su lugar. Luego de un buen baño y mucho remojar la cabeza para sacar todo pedazo de tierra presente, se sentía relajado y tranquilo.

"Seta"

Soujiro se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz grave. Y se encontró cara a cara con los ojos fríos de cierto personaje llamado Aoshi Shinomori.

¿Alguna vez han escuchado de la calma antes de la tormenta?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 21

o-o-o-o-o-o

Y bueno, esa fue la entrega de hoy. ¿Aún hay alguien por ahí? ¡Espero sus comentarios!

Verito-chan


End file.
